Loving You RAW
by TheNav
Summary: COMPLETE chapt 35! rated for language and sexual content. Matt&Amy fic. Lita has been raped by Matt's enemy Batista, now how will she tell this to her boyfriend Matt? How will he react? A connected story is also told with Jeff, Y2J and Trish!
1. Loving You RAW

****

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to the WWE and the people own themselves. I have no right to write such a personal story but someone challenged me to write a drama/romance/sexual story and said that I cannot write it. Well, I am a big Matt/Lita fan so I've decided to write THIS. if u like let or don't like it, DO review! Also I would like 2 note that this is some what of a sequel to my co-written story 'WWE Unleashed' with Xardion. But it doesn't really matter because this storyline takes place a few months after that. Nothing BIG of a change isnt mentioned in the story as you will see. I'd also like 2 correct that this takes place after Armageddon and after Matt shifted to Raw. He is now the current Hardcore Champion and has a very strong enemy in the form of Evolution. You'll see wat I'm talking about. Please review, and if u want to inform possible floofs around here DO say so but don't curse. If u talk-trash then I'm just gonna ignore you. If u saw something that doesn't look right just say so in a good-minded-manner. Thankz oh and if u feel I should increase the rating let me know. Im a bit confused on that! 

**** **__**

Matthew Hardy and Lita Dumas: Loving you RAW

Date- 29-December-2003 (A week after Armageddon)

Time- 1:30 AM

Location- Amy Dumas's hotel room- St. Louis, Missouri

Heaving a deep sigh, Amy Dumas –better known as 'Lita', pulled her sky-blue tank-top off of her and tossed it on the clean floor beside her. She was inside her warm bathroom, ready to take a relaxing hot-bubble bath that would certainly clear her mind. 

The Raw episode earlier that night was a bomb! Amy had to defend her title against both Gail Kim AND Victoria in a Triple-Threat match. She won, of course, but Amy wasn't happy. The main reason was of her boyfriend- Matt, he was miles away in his home in Fayetteville NC, probably sleeping. He was very badly injured at the hands of Batista and Kane! The responsibilities of being the new Hardcore champ was very pressuring on Matt's injured state. And with Bischoff announcing that the title-defense could be done anywhere at anytime, Matt just couldn't cure himself. He defeated RVD, Kevin Nash, Test, Y2J and Batista in a 6-way battle royal Hardcore title match, with the stipulations being that whoever won the match would be in the Armageddon Elimination Chamber for the Heavyweight title. Yes Matt Hardy had won that, but what use was a belt when you cant even find the strength to walk? 

After his win, not only was he attacked by multiple contestants in the least possible times, but Evolution was just plain mad at him for winning the championship! They attacked him numerous times in the past week and even attacked the day of Armageddon. There was just no chance in HELL he could survive the Chamber in that state, but he did not give up! Matt went with the hard way and entered the chamber, and as luck would have it – he was chosen the first member to fight! The opponents then were Kane, Shawn Michaels, Goldberg, Triple H and the current Heavyweight Champion The Rock. Of course, Matt didn't survive long enough to go one-on-one with Rock as the furious double-teaming of Kane and Goldberg was enough to grind his neck-bone. Kane eliminated him. 

And this just happened the night before! It was still so raw . . . so unfortunate. Jeff and Shannon Moore were there with Matt incase he needed anything, normally it was Amy her self but after that attack from Evolution, she realized she couldn't do much. But if that wasn't enough, Amy was forced to come HERE on Raw tonight! Even though Matt wasn't here! Parting with Matt NOW was just . . . unforgiving. She didn't need to come here! She belonged with Matt on North Carolina! She was supposed to be beside him now, talking to him, making sure he was safe!!! But no . . . that bastard Bischoff forced her to attend Raw and be apart from the one man she loves with all her soul. The one man who needs her now . . . who needs her _tonight_. 

It wasn't fair . . . but then again . . . life's a bitch. Amy thought as the bathtub in front of her gurgled with bubbly soap and warm hot water. The Woman's Champion unhooked her black-bra and proceeded the same on her panties, her beautiful sculpted figure was just what every wrestler on the show wanted. The men wanted to taste her while the women wanted to be her! Amy Dumas dropped her lingerie with her tank-top on the side and entered the soft-warm-white cave of purity. 

"Ahh . . ." The diva moaned as the hot water began to engulf her bare-naked body, the bubbles prevented the view of her 'femininity' as she relaxed her self with closed eyes.

~ Elsewhere ~

Deacon Batista, Randy Orton and Ric Flair were enjoying a night on their own as they looked through various porn-magazines and simply used the pictures of the WWE divas to pleasure their sick minds. Right now, the main topic was none other than Lita herself. 

"Whoo! I'll tell ya, she is one sexy babe!" Flair, the eldest among the group shouted. They were all half-drunk and fully crazed.

"Hey B." Randy spoke, "You were attacking her boyfriend the other night, by any chance did youseee her?"

"See her?! I saw her running for a bed-sheet naked!" 

"WHAT!?" Both men were shocked to learn this. 

"Yeah! I guess I went _in_ there at the perfect time, both Hardy and Lita were having sex . . . I think, anyways, they were on top of eachother when I burst through the door! I saw her grabbing the white-sheet to cover her chest while I did my work with Hardy! Ha, ha . . ." He sounded as if it was something to be proud of.

"Oh man! Some guys get ALL the fun!" Orton snorted, considering it was HIS apartment Evolution were crashing in on. But suddenly, Flair yelled out: "Hey Hardy isn't here tonight!" 

"Well d-uh! Who COULD walk after what we and Kane and 'Berg did to him!?" Batista's question came up more like a punchline as he and Orton started to selfishly chuckle on the couch.

"No! What I'm sayin' is that if Hardy isn't here tonight, then that means Lita is ALONE in her hotel room!" 

A sick and dark look came upon the lips of Deacon, "So you're sayin . . ."

"Exactly!"

"Arent we gonna get in trouble if we do that?"

"Nonsense! Who the hell is gonna believe if we alochol-ize her? Heh, heh."

"Nah man that . . . that aint right." Randy tried to pull somekind of conscious into him. What his fellow 'group-members' were planning was against the law and it was against the cause of being alive. 

"Whats the matter? Randy too afraid? Randy wants to go to mommy! Waaa! Heh, heh."

"Shut up B.!"

"Heh, heh."

"It's a good cause Hunter stopped hanging-out like this in the first place!" Orton yelled at the two, he was totally against the idea of . . . doing _that_ with Lita . . . how can a even-minded man like Ric Flair come up with crap like this!?

"Look, kid," his mentor placed a arm on his shoulder, "We're just gonna have some fun with her . . . nothing big . . . we can . . ."

"Oh please! You're sick y'know that Flair? SICK!"

"Hey!" This time it was Batista who shouted, now all three of them were standing. "It's not his fault you're still such a baby Orton! Hunter stopped having fun the day he got married with that bitch McMahon! Now I aint gonna let this opportunity slip BY me while I'm still single!"

"You call sexually-abusing a person an 'opportunity'!"

"Just . . . just calm down, both of you," – Flair 

"No I aint calming down! I'm not gonna be any part of your sick-plans! I don't want my life to be titled as 'Randy Orton the physical abuser'!"

"Fine! All right! It was just a thought man! Leave it be!" A silence atmosphere soon took over the room. And after a full minute of seeing eye-to-eye, Orton finally said "Right . . . whatever."

The events after that went through very slow for the Evolution members as one by one, they went to their hotel rooms. Flair went to his room where two ladies were already waiting, Randy went over and did his normal-stuff but . . . Deacon Batista just wasn't done with his night yet. On the way to his room, he stopped at the desk and looked over to where Lita's room was truly located, it was in the same building that was for sure . . . who could notice if he _did_ do what Flair commented about 7 minutes ago? 

~ Amy's room ~

Lita was still in her bathtub, the curtains were drawn to a close and her hair was soaking from the water, the thought of Matt needing her was still on her head, but she knew he was safe as long as Jeff was there. But Amy didn't like to be alone in a dark and cold night like this . . . she SO much wanted her Matty to be here with her now . . . in the same tub . . . rubbing and scrubbing . . . 'Yeah, that'd be nice,' she smiled at the thought. She dearly missed Matt! Not because of his injured state . . . the more and more Amy thought about it the more and more she knew that she was missing _Matt Hardy_ -her boyfriend!

'And does Trish had to be out on vacation _this_ week too?!' She mumbled on her own head as another chest rose from the bubbly soap in indication of a sigh. 

But, out of the guiding of the bathtub-curtains; a figure, a rather large-manly figure, slowly clicked opened the bathroom door . . . Lita didn't heard this because of the rush of the hot-water pouring down once again. She thought about resting there a few minutes more . . . bad mistake.

As the huge figure slowly stalked the young diva, he saw her soapy body moving the curtains away for a short time just to get the soap all the way on the other side of the tub. She couldn't see the man because he hid behind the course of a wall, the bathroom was a bit large and had some curving-squares around the walls which made it easier for someone to spy behind. 

The man's cock would seemingly rise and harden against his night-boxers at the sight of Lita being all wet and naked and reaching for something, uncomfortably bending over and letting her bubbled breasts come to view. His eyes went in shock as he stared at her nipples being highlighted with white-bubble. Wet though fully. Deacon Batista loved at the sight of Amy Dumas being all wet and naked in a bubble bath . . . he forgot when his brain stopped working and his manhood kicking in . . . There in front of him was a woman who wasn't wearing a single piece of clothe! Her big; heaving; ample bosoms were shivering and she was wet with bubble! Clearly this was a dream coming true, 

But then, modestly, Lita flung the curtains back to a close and proceeded her work by herself. And STILL she had no idea that the man who brutalized her boyfriend was watching her . . . watching her in his amusement that Amy Dumas was rude-in-the-nude . . . of course, she soon found this out when a large hand furiously grabbed hold of the bathtub curtains and pulled it aside! To her horror, Amy helplessly tried to cover her nudity when she saw the wide-eyed and hard-cocked face of Deacon Batista!

****

(TBC)

**__**

A/N: If you think I should write more, let me know. And please inform me if I have the rating wrong. Give me suggestions on what I should write i.e- if u have any good ideas! This is my first time writing in a drama-romance-sexual story so let me know how I did! 


	2. It Makes Me Ill

****

Review's Reviewed: Hey! thanks to everyone for taking the time out of your busy schedules and reviewing! (A special note to Trish and Jeff 4eva: hey! long time no c! remember me? u were also a reviewer on WWE Unleashed! If u don't remember then just forget it! Its nice to hear from u again.) Well, I think I have to apologize for updating this late . . . Sorry! I was kinda busy writing this other story I'm creating. Nywho, so Xtreme Diva, I've read your work . . . you are VERY talented. Thanks 4 reviewing – thts a special thank you to you. You said that about character developments which lead me to a lot of cliffhangers, but all in all, your review has given me some ideas, which were differently NOT in my head before. Thanks again. I would also like it if u guys comment about the rating . . . do you think I should rise it to an 'R'? I'll do what u tell me to. And ALSO this chapter is sort of a song-fic. But I promise that this will be the first and last chapter featuring a song! I'm NOT gonna go and do THAT again! No offense to all the song-fic-writers, but I just don't think that this is such a creative work of fiction if we include in songs written by other authors. I dunno, maybe its ME who isnt creative with the concept! Anyway, the song 'Makes me ill' belongs to N-Sync, not me! Please review on this chapter and if u have ANY ideas about the story please let me know k? I'm trying to do my best! This is sort of a challenge for me, I'm not only writing a fanfic for the first time on THIS genre, but I have challenged myself to write 2 stories at once. The other story kept me busy for a while. Okay so I'm just gonna shut the hell up and let you guys read this! ~Nav

****

PART 2

The loud music kept on shouting from all sides, the famous nightclub in North Carolina was crowded with rich-young people who danced the night away. Jeff Hardy was one of them. 

Actually, Jeff didn't want to come over here at this time of the night. He wasn't much of a party-person these days, he showed to his friends that he loved to party and everything, but deep down inside, he hated the idea. He hated to go to a club where rich-drunk kids would drink, dance and touch the various different body-parts of a person they hardly ever knew. Jeff hated it. 

The reason he came down here tonight was because of that new-kid – Shannon Moore. Ever since Matt had injured himself in that brawl against Evolution, Shannon had come down to Fayetteville and tried all that he could to help Matt get better. Jeff liked the boy, he saw a little of himself in him . . . not the face though, Jeff always remarked 'But I still look better than you.' After he would say 'Wow, you never cease to amaze me kid . . . 'remind me of myself when I was in the ring'. 

Also another particular reason Jeff came over to the club tonight was Trish Stratus. 

Jeff and Trish were growing very close to each other about two-months ago, they not only went on dating but they practically lived together. But when Jeff lost to RVD in a ladder match rematch for the IC title, he had gotten suspended AGAIN by the only General Manager of Raw- Eric Bischoff. 

The suspension was still on and Jeff has no right to go to Raw or any WWE events for the next 8 months! It sucked! But . . . the younger Hardy Boy thought that he still had Trish with him . . . that was when the WWE Diva commented that they need more space in their relationship . . . that ultimately has led Jeff to be all along again . . . the couple broke up.

Sighing at those memories, Jeff Hardy poured down another glass of beer as he watched Trish and her NEW date Chris Jericho dancing on the Groove-A-Move, - the dance floor. 

"What a corny name," Jeff mumbled to himself. 

"Excuse me?" the bartender of the club- Kevin Richard, asked with a confused tone, he was a man on his mid-30s and was a good friend of Jeff.

"'Groove-A-Move' that's a stupid name don't you think?" 

"Ahh . . . Hardy, I think you had TOO much beer for one night! Why don't you ah . . . just give me that bottle and glass k?" 

Jeff just smiled a one-cheek smile at the man, he thought Jeff was drunk! "Nah man . . . I aint drunk," the young wrestler said. 

"Look . . . I know what you're going through! Broke up with your girlfriend but you still like her . . . but she's movin on with her life and that's making you jealous!" 

"Waitaminute," another laugh escaped the Hardy, "You think I am jealous of Chris Jericho?!" 

"Nah man, I'm just sayin its normal! It happens."

"Rick . . . Rick Ricky Rick! I am NOT jealous of Jericho okay? What a guy cant even come here and get drunk for no other reason but romance?!"

"Ah . . . NO!"

The Hardy sighed and let the man take his drink away. This was the 'public' side of Jeff that he showed, always carefree and a motto that says 'no worries'. But inside, that's where Jeff was hurting the most, he realized that no physical injury in the ring could cause him to hurt more than what he was hurting NOW. The ONE woman he loved . . . the ONLY woman he completely opened his heart to . . . was on the dance floor dancing with ANOTHER man! Dancing with CHRIS JERICHO for crying out loud! What the HELL does Y2J has that Jeff doesn't!?

Over at the other side, Trish Stratus was enjoying her night with Jericho. This was the 5th date she was at with this man, and everything Amy, Matt and her friends said about Chris was wrong! Jericho wasn't as bad as they said he was! He was caring, smart and very attractive! If he truly WAS a bad-guy wouldn't he start to make his move by now? Wouldn't he try to convince her into having sex? He didn't! Instead, he was just enjoying himself with everybody! Trish couldn't understand just why Amy and Matt were so . . . overreacting! Hopefully JEFF wouldn't be so immature, she thought, this was the first time Jeff and Chris were meeting one another after she started to date the man. For some reason, Jeff didn't want to know who her new boyfriend was before tonight . . . was he STILL hooked up on her? 

The song on the background changed as the DJ switched to a pop-song. A song which just confused Trish . . . she loved it SO much when it was released back in 1999 . . . but . . . the words . . . the lyrics . . . they sounded very uncomfortable. 

"Hey! That's one of those 1999 songs! Nsync weren't they? Heh . . . too bad they broke up and all." Ricky commented.

Jeff smiled when he heard the music beat . . . he wasn't much of a pop-fan but he knew the song word-per-word. It was the old 'Makes me ill' song by Nsync from their 'No Strings Attached' album. 

__

"I was hanging with the fellas, saw you with your new boyfriend he made me jealous. I was hoping I'd never see you with him, but I saw good cause I'm glad that I met em. Heh . . . cause now I know the competition's very slim and I'm and I can tell by looking he's not the one. He is not the type you said you like just tell us why close your bag c'mon girl let him go I want YOU back!" 

"Follow me up, Hey girl, I want you. But I only hate him because I want YOU! (you can see I'm) Driven, (if ya) feel like, you without me aint right (ain't right). 

(You can say I'm) Crazy, (if ya) Want to. (That's true) I'm crazy about YOU.

You can say I'm breakin down insiide (inside) to see you with another guuuy!"

Trish could feel Jericho's hands covering around her as HIS body continued to rock and dance . . . but she . . . couldn't. She couldn't dance and 'Bust a move' . . . those words . . . it made her to look rightwards to see Jeff sitting there . . . and for the first time after they broke up . . . she saw something different about him. She looked at his face and noticed that he hadn't shaved that morning nor the morning before . . . it wasn't because of Matt's condition . . . Jeff NEVER grew his beard like THAT before . . . not like some kind of drunken fat cop . . . 

__

"Oh it makes me ill, to see you kill, love and attention at this will! You cannot imagine how it makes me feel! To see you with him! Oh it makes me ILL to see you KILL, love and attention at this WILL! You cannot imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him!"

Jeff wasn't looking at Trish this time . . . he was sure she was looking at him so he glared to another direction and acted as though he wasn't listening to the lyrics. He looked away to another side . . . towards Shannon and his date . . . but the words kept on torturing through his mind.

__

"Girl I know that we broke up, but that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder! Cause you know that I really do adore ya. _And that other guy cant do nothin for ya! (Nothin for ya)._

Uh, see, I cant tell that you don't really LOVE that guy. Sotheresnoreasonforyoutogoandwaste your time. I think you know I love you more girl you gotta let him go, I love you more, just give him the boot!

Hey girl, I want you. But I only hate him because I want YOU! (you can see I'm) Driven, (if ya) feel like, you without me aint right (ain't right). (You can say I'm) Crazy, (if ya) Want to. (That's true) I'm crazy about YOU. You can say I'm breakin down insiide (inside) to see you with another guuuy!"

"Oh it makes me ill, to see you kill, love and attention at this will! You cannot imagine how it makes me feel! To see you with him! Oh it makes me ILL to see you KILL, love and attention at this WILL! You cannot imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him! (oh whoa ohhh)"

"Hey babe," Jericho hummed against her ear, his body pressing against hers from behind, "You alright?" 

"H-huh? Yeah . . . yeah! I'm having a blast!" Trish faked it. 

"Great! I'm enjoying it if You are doll!" Trish could feel his hands covering over her breasts . . . she didn't fight against it . . . Chris still seemed SO sweet to her . . . how could a song make any difference?

__

"It makes me ill coz she used to be MY girl (used to be) My girll.(Used to be my girl) My girll. (Oh whoa ohh)." 

Jeff Hardy stood up from the chair and started to leave. "Hey Rick, thanks for the drink I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna go out for a while k? I need some fresh air." 

"Sure thing. Hey, if any of your friends show up what should I say?"

"Tell them . . ." The sentence wasn't finished when Jeff glanced at Trish and Jericho on the floor . . . they were making out . . . in old mouth-to-mouth manner. Hatred and envy summoned through Jeff's heart . . . it would've torn into two pieces but then again . . . it already was broken. 

"—Tell them I'll be heading home." 

The younger Hardy Boy slipped away from view as the song kept on chorusing through the loud speakers. 'Shannon can handle on his own . . . he knows the house. MATT trained him! He's smart. And Trish . . . well . . . Trish doesn't matter now does she?' Jeff asked that in his own mind as he exited through the door.

__

"Oh it makes me ill, to see you kill, love and attention at this will! You cannot imagine how it makes me feel! To see you with him! Oh it makes me ILL to see you KILL, love and attention at this WILL! You cannot imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him! Oh it makes me ill, to see you kill, love and attention at this will! You cannot imagine how it makes me feel! To see you with him! Oh it makes me ILL to see you KILL, love and attention at this WILL! You cannot imagine how it makes me feel, to see you with him! (oh whoa ohhh)"

Trish Stratus released Chris Jericho's lip and stared out from across his shoulder to see Jeff Hardy leave . . . 'Does he STILL feel about me?' She found herself asking as the sudden uncomfortable music stopped, to switch into something more . . . up-to-date.

~ Amy Dumas's hotel room- St. Louis Missouri ~

Amy couldn't believe it, how COULD she? This wasn't right! She SHOULDN'T be doing this! This man was the SAME person who broke her Matty! But as hard as Lita tried to resist it . . . Batista was just too much to handle! 

The bathroom incident earlier that night had been SO unforgiving and SO sexy . . . that even Lita couldn't let her conscious let her stay away from this and scream . . . she was now under the soft and warm comforter on her bed. A hand held her by her waist, and where there was supposed to be Matt sucking hotly against her right breast . . . there was Deacon Batista! 

Amy had allowed this beast to successfully seduce her and let him take her by storm. They were making love in a very inappropriate manner . . . 

Batista's mouth kept on sucking and pulling, licking and pushing her breast. His hands wrapped around her swayed waist and he held her very tightly so that the pressure on her womanhood could be even more sexual. 

Amy tried very hard to resist, tried everything but she just couldn't stop this man from doing what he was doing. She felt his erect cock harden against her thigh, she felt her chest burning in fire when he forcefully moaned and furiously pulled the breast with his mouth, trying to suck it hard . . . very hard. 

Lita cried out a moan of pleasure as she let the strong man manipulate her. She didn't care for anything now. They had been having sex inside her bed for over 2 hours now! It didn't matter to her what the world might think . . . she just had to finish this. She just had to fuck this man.

Her head jolted away when Batista slowly bit the end of her nipple . . . he then pulled one of his arms away from her waist and thunderously grasped her left breast with it! It was in his wildest and sexiest dreams that he fantasized him making love with Amy Dumas! And tonight that became true. What Batista loved even more was the fact that Lita wasn't resisting him! She was freely allowing him to have SEX with her! 

Removing himself from that heavenly position, Deacon released Amy's chest at last and trailed his tongue in a wet sensation from her soft boob to the tight roughness of her cleavage and finally to her neck where he started kissing at a delight. 

Amy could only moan to this as she cocked her head backwards. Letting the muscular man take advantage of her, she suspended her strong legs from the soapy water and wrapped her thighs around the coarse of his stomach. Causing a slight touch between her 'feminine-muscles' and his cocked penis! This made Batista just fly away from everything as he moved his mouth away from her neck and pushed his entire body to-hers and connected the two in a mouth-to-tongue kiss! Batista touched in every place possible for the rest of that night . . . he licked, sucked, kissed, fucked and even toyed with her nipple! Their sexual actions that night was completely inappropriate and Amy knew it. But still she sucked and squeezed his balls! Still she forced her breast inside his mouth! Still she allowed this man to lick the rose-hued tip of her bosom! How COULD she? During the action, it clearly didn't matter to her . . . she forgot who she truly cared about . . . she forgot for the one person she loved . . . she forgot about Matty . . . 

****

(TBC)


	3. chapter 3

****

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I think I'll b updating every 2 days from now on . . . I dunno, even the 2-day period could delay! It all revolves around the schedule of mine . . . nywayz, so I'm glad tht u guys loved my story! Yeah, and a special thanks 2 xtremediva for informing me abt Batista's REAL real name! Lol. Dave . . . that reminds me of someone. Nywayz, so without further a dew-

****

PART 3

Jeff Hardy zipped up his black leather jacket to his chin . . . it was snowing tonight at North Carolina. But the cold weather was nothing compared to his cold and broken heart . . . the sight kept on repeating on his mind over and over again . . . the sight of seeing Trish grasped against CHRIS JERICHO of all person! This SAME Jericho was the guy who betrayed SO many girls before her! How can Trish even TRUST the jerk?! 

A deep sigh escaped Jeff's nostrils; his eyes were still closed. 'WAKE UP Hardy!' he yelled at himself from inside, 'Stop daydreaming about Trish! She only moved ON with her life! You should too!'. But it wasn't easy! How can you just let go of the girl you love and try to make another relationship with somebody else? It just doesn't fit! 

Putting a close to all of his thoughts towards the world, Jeff pulled out his car-keys from his pocket and pressed a button to unlock his Red-Porsche. The car was parked almost at the end of the long line of cars that were parked outside the building. Jeff's car, in particular, was near a alley just branching between two other night-clubs, but as the Hardy proceeded to enter his vehicle . . . he heard a voice that sounded threatening. 

"Nice car . . . must've cost you a bundle for that eh?" 

Hardy stopped at his tracks and twisted his head around, his teeth clenched. "What do you want?" He said to the stranger, rather grimly.

"Oh nothin' against your car boy . . . its just that . . . a guy came to us about a couple o hours ago and gave us this . . . task to complete with you." The stranger walked forward out of the darkened alley to reveal his face as a biker . . . no one Jeff ever knew . . . but he could take a hint - the Biker was there courtesy of Y2J.

"Good," Jeff said, "But I'm busy now . . . don't have times to play games."

"Hmm, funny thing you should say. Normally our play-mates would say something stupid like 'Who sent you?' or 'What kind offa task?' or that old classic dumb- 'Us?' as a plural sentence." The gloved man smiled under his black sunglasses and almost looked identical to that of the Undertaker. But Jeff knew better, he was NO Undertaker from the WWE . . . he was a guy -or gang- to take out the good-guys. 

The sound of 4 other motorcycles roared from the alley as the voices of maybe 13 other men laughed from inside its darkness. 

The people inside the clubs couldn't hear anything happening outside because of their extreme tone of songs, and at this late at night . . . no body was supposed to come out anyway. Jeff knew he was alone now . . . alone against a herd of hungry wolves. 

"Y'know what Hardy?" explained the biker-man as other members of his gang started appearing from the side of the buildings and from inside the alley, "Y'know, we get paid every now-and-then to beat the living hell out ah other people . . . but it JUST doesn't get fun these days anymore. You get . . . kids messin around who needs spankin, you get stupid bank-people who never learns to pay their debts, and you get stinkin lawers who never EVER learns to do their job the right way! But those all are just a bunch of normal guys who doesn't even give a shit about fightin' back . . ." The members were starting to surround Jeff, he KNEW he was gonna be in danger . . . but he wasn't just gonna run. He would face these SOBS if the last bone in his body would break . . . he needed something to unleash his anger on and there they were. The leader of the gang continued, "But YOU on the other hand Hardy Boy . . . are a wrestler arent ya?" 

"Yeah?" Jeff replied as he shut closed his car door. "So?" 

"So . . ." The man started coming closer, started emerging from the shadows completely, "That means me n mah boys r gonna get some fun tonight! Right boys?" 

The entire lurking figures shouted out Steve Austin's catch phrase 'HELL YEAH!' as a smile tugged upon the leader's face. 

"Oh please," Jeff smirked, lowring himself from his fighting-stance, "you guys are just a bunch of copy-phrasin' assholes! 'Hell Yeah'? Is that the BEST wrestler impression you can come up with?! Please!"

"Hah, well, well. Looks like the Hardy-Boy is really asking for a fight then huh?" 

"That is . . . unless you guys are chickening out!" 

The smile on the leader's face grew to a complete grin as he indicated the start of a battle with their own phrase, "Well boys? Let the fuckin beating begin!!!!" 

A guy with a baseball bat swung his weapon from Jeff's left with a scream of rage. Jeff saw the guy coming ages ago and blocked HIS hand with his forearm and smacked a fist to the guy's gut, shoving him away. Thankfully Hardy had gotten a grip of the weapon and used it to crack the skull of the enemy coming from the back. He swung the weapon 360 degrees to twist his body again and smack the bat on the same enemy's temple a second time! Knocking him unconscious for sure, but Jeff didn't stop there! The thrid and forth member who were coming from the front and 2 more coming from the back were just perfect for a combo-maneuver. Hardy slammed the tip of the baseball bat to the chin of the third member then dropped it straight on the ground and balanced himself ON it to smash his boots to the faces of the incoming 5th and 6th members from behind. They fell hard, but he huge number-game soon caught up as the 4th member swung a steel-pipe to the gut of Jeff while he was on midair!!! 

The hard swing connected with the ribs of Jeff Hardy and it felt as if they were broken into powder! Jeff lost control and fell on his knees, the hard slam that his knee-cap felt against the not-at-all-soft snow took its effect, but the ribs were far more painful. It seemed in slow-motion to the Hardy as he fell and grasped his chest in pain . . . the SAME pain he hadn't felt for 2 whole months were coming back . . . this was FAR more dangerous than any in-ring bout.

The guy with the pipe raised his foot and squashed it against Jeff's face to forcefully make him fall on the ground . . . flat against his back as the 13 other gang members started pouring in on him! 

The last view Jeff saw before the horrific punishment was the white snow falling from the sky . . . 

The gang had taken him down and the beating had begun . . . 

~ Elsewhere ~

Shannon Moore and his date Veronica Ross were just exiting the club after saying goodbye to Trish and Chris . . . that's when the old MFer saw in horror as a group of 13 men were pounding Jeff Hardy! 

"Hey! HeY!" He screamed as he started running towards his mentor's brother. 

"Shannon wait! We should call the guards from inside!" Shannon's date yelled as she pulled the boy by his arm.

"Good idea! You go inform them while I try to save Jeff!" They were a bit away from the action so the members didn't hear the former MFer's discussion. They kept on hitting Jeff in the weakest of places in a human body. Slamming those spots with all sorts of non-lethal weapon as Jeff kept on grunting with pain every time a blow was struck . . . and he had to do that quiet often. 

"Hey!" This time, Shannon Moore's voice was more audible as he started running towards the group. 

One of them whispered to the other, "We can take this kid! We'll crumb both of em!" 

"No!" A third one blurted, "Jericho told us to take care of Hardy only! Only to send him a message! We did our part now lets get outta here!" 

"HeY! What the hell?!" Shannon screamed as he came closer, there were 2 security officers racing behind him. 

"Oh GEEZ!" A forth guy- the one with the pipe yelled, "They got the security-guys!" "Spread out!" Upon the call of the leader of the gang, the group of 13 ran different directions and left the battered body of Jeff Hardy lying on the street . . . whimpering against his car.

"Jeff! Jeff!" Shannon raced to his trainer's side, "Jeff Hardy! Dude you alright?! Talk to me damn it!" . . . but all he got were moans . . . "Shann . . ."

"Yeah? Yeah? who were they? Where did they come from?!"

"Whii . . . ttt. . . too . . . jj . . . jay!"

"What?" Clearly Jeff was trying to tell him something but the pain prevented him from doing so . . . 

"We should call 911, the man needs medical attention FAST!" One of the officers . . . a tall black man, confirmed as he started dialing the number on his cell-phone . . . 

~ Matt Hardy's room, 5:30 AM ~

The Hardy-Resident was a house bought by both Matt and Jeff's funding, the two wrestler brothers bought their own place during their historical tag-team moments in the WWE -back then known as the WWF. Although they bought the house together, it seemed very rare that the two Hardy Boys ever spend much of their time together as a family because of their schedules. But for the last 2 months, all of this had changed. The general manager Eric Bischoff suspended off Jeff from Raw and Matt had gotten injured very badly for 4 months straight! Of course, Matt's career has gone through ups and downs just like Jeff in the past 4 months. When he was on Smackdown during the short 'Unleashed' month (Read THAT story for more details), Matt was going through a tough time with Brock Lesner. Lesner and Hardy had quite a rivalry then, but after a brutal cage match on the 4th week of Smackdown, Matt Hardy injured his neck very severely. His spinal cord could have almost torn into two! But thank god that it didn't happen, Matt had taken some time off from work during those days. He HAD to! He wasn't physically ready to wrestle again! But then, the controversy about Matt's contract started, the General Manager of Smackdown, Stephanie McMahon, was fired from her job by Mr. McMahon -her father. The Owner of the WWE had then assigned a new GM- Paul Heyman! And the relationship between Heyman and Lesner had created history on the WWE books, he was on good terms with the Champion Lesner and in doing so, he saw the threat that was Matt if he was ever to return on Smackdown. Matt could have wrestled his way to the top and could have gained a Championship match with Lesner . . . and both him and Paul knew that Hardy could defeat him! The new GM fired Matt Hardy from the Smackdown roster indefinitely! 

And in his weakened state, Matt had nothing to do. Hardy was jobless, he couldn't walk, it was a very crippled time for the young wrestler. It was a very crippled time for Team Xtreme! Both of the brothers were jobless and Jeff had broken his relationship with Trish Stratus during this period. Even today, Matt doesn't know how he could have survived those times if it hadn't been for Amy. Amy was very supportive and Matt knew that it was HER encouragement that made him stay focused. It was Amy Dumas's faith in him that stopped Matt from giving up life. After a week without work and complete vacation time with Amy, Matt was very surprised when the Raw Co-General Manager Steve Austin called him. Austin had a proposal that he wanted Matt to come back on Raw instead of looking for an opening on Smackdown! Upon that call, Matt Hardy KNEW what he needed to do! Raw was the best way to cure everything, if he went to Raw then his career would be back on track, he would have the chance to work with Jeff when he returned and the best and important of all-Matt could be closer to Amy! What could be more important than that? 

Hardy signed the contract and his re-appearance on Raw was scheduled to be on the day after Survivor Series. And just like that, life was suddenly back in track . . . even though Austin had to quit his post as the GM as well! But that was another story. 

But one other thing that Stone Cold Steve Austin added before his forced retirement as the Co-GM, Austin had brought back the memorable Hardcore Title! And had placed a match to determine the champion and the winner of THAT match would not only be crowned as the new Hardcore champ, but would also go to Armageddon's Elimination Chamber match for the Heavyweight Title! The fighters in the Battle Royal Hardcore title match were Matt himself, Deacon Batista from Evolution, Kevin Nash, Rob Van Dam, Test and Y2J Chris Jericho. 

The outcome of the match was insane as Matt Hardy eliminated Y2J and Test, while RVD had dealt with Kevin Nash but ultimately got eliminated by Batista! The survivors were Matt and Batista, and after a Twist of Fate from the top turnbuckle, Matt picked up the victory! He was crowned as the NEW Hardcore Champion and had a chance to win the Heavyweight Title at Armageddon! Of course, then it had started. Batista and the rest of Evolution had tried aimlessly to beat up Matt and take his hardcore title, they were failed in their tasks but Matt had injured himself again! For the rest of the 3 weeks Matt wasn't given the chance to cure his already bad neck and was attacked more than 8 times! Each time the attack being more brutal than the last. And at the night of Armageddon at the Elimination Chamber match, Matt was AGAIN attacked by Batista and Randy Orton but this time their goal was to injure Matt only . . . not take his title. Matt was weakened in health and hadnt the might to enter the Chamber, but he did so. He wouldn't let Evolution take his one chance to grab the Heavyweight gold! But once he entered, the coin toss resulted MATT being the first to fight in the chamber . . . his opponents were Kane, Bill Goldberg, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and the then Heavyweight Champion -The Rock. 

Of course, Matt didn't survive until Triple H OR the Rock would enter the fray, he was taken out WAY before that at the hands of Kane and Goldberg! For some reason, these two monsters were hungered to attack and probably KILL Matt Hardy! Thank fully HBK entered and tried saving him but a Spear from Goldberg and the menacing Tomb Stone Piledriver by Kane on the solid steel was enough for Matt to faint away for more than 24 hours! He got eliminated. 

And all of this . . . punishment on the steel, had just happened yesterday! But Matt was a quick healer, received the permission to go home and rest for the week . . . the doctors found it possible that his injuries would heal once he was in full bed-rest for a whole week or so. 

Now, as the Hardy Boy lay on his bed in a cold night like this, for some reason he couldn't sleep . . . as if, he FELT something was wrong on the outside world . . . mostly he was concerned about Amy's health, as she was miles away. Alone in her hotel room . . . he thought. 

The thoughts of various memories raced through Matt's mind as he stared at the ceiling above him . . . he knew he could walk, he knew he had the courage to even show up on Raw tonight. But his people prevented that from happening. God! How much he wanted Amy to be next to him right now! She was probably sleeping at this late at night . . . or dawn. 

Matt slowly moved his head to see the digital clock resting on the side-table, the time read 5:37 AM. And he just KNEW something was wrong outside . . . that there was some kind of terrible-deed taking place and he couldn't do shit about it. Both Jeff and Shannon were out at a club with Trish, Jericho of all people, and a girl Shannon's been going out with ever since he came over to NC.

'What could be wrong? Nothing could be wrong . . . if there WAS something bad happening somebody would give me a . . .' 

__

RRRrrrring, Rrrring! 

To Matt's surprise, his thought was answered when his mobile phone vibrated on the side-table. 

"What the . . .?" Matt jumped when he heard the ring, in his mind he didn't know how many times he kept on praying 'Please let Amy be safe, please let Amy be safe!'

Hardy slowly reached out to grab his phone and looked at the caller-id on the cellular to see Jeff's name appearing. 

"Hello?" he clicked in to talk.

"Matt Hardy! Its me Shannon!" The jumpy voice on the other end gasped.

"Shannon? What the hell happened?!" Matt literally screamed.

"Look Matt, I'm SORRY to wake you up in this condition at the middle of the night but-"

"Shannon, just cut the crap and tell me what happened?!"

"Matt! I . . . uh . . ."

"What?!"

"Matt, listen, I was coming out of the club with Ronnie when all of the sudden I saw about 10 or 15 guys beating IN on Jeff on the street!"

"What?"

"Yes! I brought some guards from the club with me and cleared the punks away . . . I think they were bikers or something!"

"Shannon, there isn't any biker-gangs in the North Carolina area! But that doesn't matter, how is Jeff doing NOW?!"

"Matt . . . I . . ."

"IS HE ALRIGHT?!" The older brother screamed as loud as he could. His little brother . . . his kid bro . . . NOTHING could happen to him! Nothing could happen to Jeff! "Shannon Moore, ANSWER me! IS Jeff ALRIGHT?!"

"Yea . . .yeah! Jeff's all right Matt, but he is VERY badly wounded! The doctors said that there is nothing to worry about and that his body has seen worse cases . . . but he won't be able to get back to his senses until the next 72 hours!" 

" . . . All right . . . hold that thought. Where are you now? Which hospital?!"

"It's . . . I dunno . . . the 911 people brought us here . . . I don't know which one . . ."

"SHANNON! Damn it, is anyone with you there?"  
"Yeah, Ronnie, Trish and Chris Jericho are here . . ."

"All right . . . get a move on and atleast ASK someone which hospital you are in! Damn it."

"Okay . . . okay just a sec."

Matt Hardy slowly exited the bed and started to stand up to his feet . . . he needed to be near his brother now . . . screw what he doctors said. 

"Hello? Matt? It's me Trish,"

"Yeah, Trish, which hospital are you in now?"

"Yeah, we're at the NC Hospital! The government one."

"Good, I'll be over there in 20 minutes."

"Wait a minute! Arent you supposed to stay in bed for a week?!"

"TRISH! My little brother is injured!!! I'm coming down there with a cab or something. Bye." And just like that, Matt closed his cellular phone and placed it on the side-table . . . 'Jeff . . .' he mentally prayed, 'Don't give UP on me man . . .' 

~ Amy Dumas's hotel room- 6:00AM ~

The ray of dawn misted through the closed windows, but created light enough to see everything clear. David Batista stared down at the body before him . . . Amy was sleeping next to him in her bed, the comforter covered her structure but Batista knew very well what was underneath that. A sick smile grew against his lips, he had sex with the WWE Woman's Champion! He had sex with the hottest diva in the WWE and his manhood had traveled in MORE than just a kiss . . . he did some things that he thought never possible! 

Batista let out a sigh of pure pleasure and slowly -very slowly, started to pull the comforter off from Amy's chest . . . 

Dave had gotten up from bed about 20 minutes ago, and although he still had a violent plan to get in there and sleep with the diva . . . he had ONE more thing left to do before the night could end. 

Slipping the comforter just beneath her large bosoms, Batista soundlessly climbed inside it. Then, as he breasted Amy's chest with his so that the two seemed to be coupling, Dave widened his arm and suspended a camera high above the two's bodies. With a simple click, the Evolution member took the photo of himself and Amy Lita Dumas being naked and inside the same bed . . . something he had plans for in the near future. 

The man then went in and took some more pictures of the two together, confirming first that Amy was fast asleep . . . and all of the photos had her breasts exposed!

~ North Carolina Hospital - 6:00AM~

The rush was slow that morning, the heat hadn't come up yet. Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Shannon Moore and Veronica Ross had the waiting room all for themselves. 

Jeff's doctor came out about 15 minutes ago and told the gang that he was doing fine . . . just needed some rest and some pain killers and he would be alright in 3 days. 

Matt hadn't showed up yet, and Trish pleaded the doctor to let her see him. The doc said that they would be allowed to talk with him . . . but shouldn't disturb or take any attempts to wake the wrestler up. 

"It's alright doctor, I just . . . need to see him." Trish said, her voice threatening to break into pieces. 

"Okay . . . I guess you can go . . ."

"I know the room, thanks." Trish left inside to see her ex-boyfriend, and the doctor left in another direction to go about his duties.

"So? What did Hardy say?" Y2J asked with a rather concerned voice, his question was directed to Shannon Moore who was eating a candy bar while his date napped on her chair.

"Which one?" Shannon asked, looking up towards the fellow-blonde.

"Matt! The guy who you do chores for!" Even though it was an exclamation, Jericho's volume was controlled.

"First off, I'm NOT Matt's lackey. I'm was his student! And second, he said he was coming over in 20 minutes."

Chris nodded, "Good . . . good for you." 

That last word made the MFer raise his eyebrow, but he stopped before Jericho could taunt something like 'Don't act like The Rock towards ME jackass.' The next couple of minutes ended in pure silence . . .

After some time, Trish came back to the room where the gang was waiting. "Well?" Chris asked, jumping to his feet as if he was concerned for Jeff's health.

Trish sighed, "He's fine . . . sleeping. Shannon . . . do you know who did this to him?" 

Moore got up from his seat, "No Miss Stratus . . . I just saw some guys beating Jeff . . . bikers I think."

"Bikers?!" Jericho shouted, grabbing both of their attention.

"Yeah . . . bikers. Why?" Shannon asked rather curiously . . . 

"I KNOW a biker gang who always beats up people for money! Oh god . . . poor Hardy . . . who could DO this? Trish . . ." He turned to face the diva, "Can I go in and see him?"

"Well you could-"

"It's family only Jericho," a forth voice was heard, startling everybody. 

"Matt! What took you so long?" The MFer was the first to ask.

"Long road . . . how's Jeff?" Said the older Hardy.

"He's doing good, the doctor said not to worry and that he just needs some sleep . . ." Explained Stratus. 

"Well, I was gonna go in . . . unless you want to go and see your lil' bro first?" 

"Chris . . . its family ONLY . . . you are not family." Matt said rather grimly . . . he didn't trust Jericho . . . no body did.

"Wait a minute! Trish went in! Jeff's a very good friend of mine and I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from me."

"Trish is family . . . and like I said . . . YOU are not family . . . can I go inside?"

"Yeah . . . ah . . . sure." Trish answered . . . Jericho was stunned.

~ Amy's Hotel Room ~

Miles away back at Amy Dumas's hotel room in St. Louis Missouri, Amy now sat on her bed . . . and next to her was the form of Dave Batista sleeping. 

"Oh . . . god . . ." She slowly whispered as the events of last night came to her mind . . .

"What have I done?" Amy cried softly. She didn't care about sitting their clothe less with Batista now . . . not after what she did last night . . . which was even MORE unforgivable. 

Amy covered her face with her palms as she sobbed out the words . . . "I'm sorry Matt . . . I'm sorry."

****

(TBC)


	4. chapter 4

****

A/N: Hey evrybody! Thnks for reviewing (I keep on saying tht on EACH chapter! :) well I heard ur comments and thought abt the twist and turns this story can go through . . . it can b very extreme but now I need to think abt how I can put Matt & Amy back 2gether again AND clear Amy's bad-deed so that she can b loved again by u guys in THIS story! Yeah . . . complicating. But I'll think of something! By the way, do u think this story's a bit too mature for PG-13? Shudnt it b something like PG-15 or something? U tell me . . . I don't wanna fall in the 'report possible abuse' section of FF.net! thanks again for reviewing and now its time for:

****

Chapter 4 ('Part' doesn't sound so right**)**

Amy didn't know for how long she had been crying in that bed . . . the thought of how selfishly she could betray Matt was just too much for her. Although she cried in a normal-loud tone, the weeping couldn't be heard from outside. Not that Amy cared. Tears rained down her cheeks but they were being absorbed onto the comforter on which Lita was holding on to. 

'Why Matt? WHY did I do it?' she blamed herself. There was no other person she could blame, it was HER fault that she let that . . . monster manipulate her, it was HER fault she allowed David Batista to completely fuck her. She could've screamed for someone, Amy Dumas could've just yelled out the word 'Help' and security might have entered and possibly arrest Batista for such action of rape. But she didn't, what she DID was actually signaled the Evolution member to stay and continue their sexual-actions! Instead of jumping out of the bubble-tub and cry for help, Lita didn't move a muscle and left Batista to drive his mouth inside the round of her boob! Instead of pushing him away from her body Lita secured her hands around his head and pulled the man inside of her to feel his tongue rolling against her taut nipple! 

The memory of the night before tortured Amy NOW, AFTER she finished it, NOW she realized how horrific her actions were. NOW she realized she had just betrayed the man of her heart . . . for the man who broke his ribs. 

At last Lita stopped panting against the comforter, she was still sitting on the king-sized bed with her head on her knees. Below the protection of the warm comforter, Amy Dumas was still clothe-less but that didn't matter much. Who would she hide from? Batista? That man has seen her in her most secret of places. That man has already 'lived' her in that naked-state. 

But suddenly, the stopping of Amy's uncontrolled tears was shown to view as she slowly glanced up from her side of the comforter and started to her right. What she saw now scared her even more, no it wasn't Matt. She WANTED it to be Matt smiling at her and hug her and tell her that it was only a dream and that she didn't do what she did last night. But life wasn't fair was it? No it wasn't Matt Hardy, she didn't see Matt Hardy sitting there next to her on the bed, it was still that man . . . no it was a monster -not a man- a monster . . . it was still David Batista sitting there. Grinning with wide-eyes with a look that chilled Amy to her most strong of bones. 

The smile . . . the grin, Amy looked at it with so much fear. Fear that he would-could- make her to forget about the most important person of her life . . . fear that THIS man made her forget about Matty Hardy. 

"Whats the matter Lita?" He asked with so much pity in his voice, "What's wrong? Did I SAY something? Oh wait . . . I'm sorry, I meant did I DO something?" The word followed with a short chuckle from the nude-man's voice. 

"Go away," Amy strongly spoke as she held on to the comforter to cover her feminine chest. Her eyes trailed tears across her cheeks and they were turning pink in color, but she did not let the man see that she feared him. She needed to be strong, she knew that Batista would NEVER consider her more than a puny one-night-stand and a trophy to brag about among the other guys on the locker room. Oh god! The Locker Room! Those guys would NEVER let Matt rest in piece if they heard about this! They would taunt him, they would just keep on picking up the subject over and over again . . . oh God Lita what have you done!

The sudden realization tore into her, she knew that the tears were now flooding down her face and that showed how weak she was at this state. 

"Go away?" Batista spoke with sarcasm, "Go away? Lita I am ashamed! After we been through last night . . . you expect me to just leave you? I will NEVER do THAT."

The glare from Amy transferred from torn to strong, "Batista," she said in a shaky -yet strong- voice, "Leave-My-Room-NOW." 

That had only resulted a sly smirk upon Batista's face, what could Lita do to him? Scream for someone to save her? She had already sexed with him the night before, she couldn't do ANYTHING now! HE was the one with the power. He was the one who had control! "Or else what?" He said, keeping the smirk and staring at Amy's body sideways.

Lita used the comforter to close the opening on her sides . . . and that made her realize yet another fact. He KNEW! He KNEW just how weak she was. He KNEW that Amy was as vulnerable as a caged bird! And what more, Amy had now known the discomfort of trying to cover her body, she told herself before that how could that matter after last night. But now she didn't want to be in this state with a man such as Batista.

"Or else what Lita? You can't do anything! I have TOUCHED some places that would even make Matt Hardy jealous! You can't do shit Amy! You CAN'T DO SHIT!" The man screamed, springing from the bed nearing the cornered Lita. 

"You don't really care do you?" Amy managed to cry out, "You don't give a damn weather or not I can sue for raping?!"

The strong feeling Amy had a second before also started to fade away . . . now she felt VERY vulnerable.

"Raping?" The man laughed out, "I had the mind for raping Lita but no no! I did not rape! It was YOU who allowed me to take you . . . YOU who allowed me to . . . heh . . . fuck you." Batista was nearing very close now . . . close enough to touch her again.

"Go to hell." She deeply cried, her heart was no more pounding . . . emotionally she couldn't do anything more. And the fact that Batista was right even drove Amy to the edge! Her chest felt like someone had stabbed her with an invisible knife! Her heart burned in mixed emotions. She had betrayed her Matty!

"Heh, heh . . . what's more . . ." The man hissed, narrowing his arms around Amy, "What's more is that you BETRAYED your boyfriend for a punk like me!" And without a warning, the strong figure took control indefinitely as he forcefully grabbed the entire body of Lita and pulled her from the corner and let her fall onto the middle of the bed! 

"Let GO of me! HELP!" Amy screamed, his might was too much for her to handle, this man had made the great Goldberg tremble with pain! This man had to be stronger than Amy! She tried her best to fuddle out of the extreme situation but his hands forbid her from doing so! 

One of his large hands grabbed hold of the comforter that was covering Amy and pulled it to a side to expose her of her body! 

"HELLP!" She cried, shouting with every last amount of energy left in her. Something she should've done hours ago. 

"Screaming won't help you!" Batista shouted, forcing his lips to kiss on her nape neck, but then quickly letting go of the diva as if this might be in action of rape and just might result him being sued! He cared about being sued but didn't give a damn about Amy! 

Batista quickly put on his clothes and rushed out the room as fast as he could! Making sure the special film-reel was still with him . . . the reel on which Amy was photographed in a highly unacceptable manner. Batsita left . . . leaving Amy to cry on her bed . . . cry for the sake of God that she had betrayed her Matty . . . the Hardy-Girl pulled on the comforter again . . . just for some purposes as she screamed out another cry . . . the sound was soften by her voice, but its volume was loud. Amy Catherine Dumas didn't let anything else stop her from unleashing the pain she felt in her heart. 

~ The NC Hospital ~

Over 5 hours had passed by since Matt went inside Jeff's room. The nurse kept in notice that he doesn't disturb their patient, but the look on the older brother's eyes made the woman feel sad . . . she was very new in the hospital. 

The older Hardy boy stopped talking to his brother the last hour, he knew Jeff had to rest so he just sat there. He sat backwards on a plastic chair, the position being just perfect for him to see Jeff sleeping there. Snoozing in a heartbeat. 

Shannon and Veronica had left half-an-hour ago, Chris Jericho did too once Matt prevented him on getting near Jeff. The only other person inside the hospital was Jeff's ex-girlfriend, Trish Stratus. But she also fell asleep on the waiting room. 

It seemed to the nurse that both Trish and Matt were refusing to go and leave the young wrestler alone, they were very good families, she thought.

"Er . . . excuse me sir?" She gently tapped Matt on his shoulder, 

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry . . . do I have to leave or something?" Matt responded with a groggy voice, he was very sleepy and with his own state, he just couldn't stay awake without dozing off. 

"Well, if you want my suggestion I think you should leave sir. You are not looking good, go get some sleep your brother will be just fine here" The nurse stated,

"I . . . I know that but . . ." 

"But what?" 

"I'm . . . afraid."

"Don't be sir . . . go home, and take that lady with you too . . . she needs to rest as well." 

Matt smiled of her generosity, but something was weird about her . . . didn't she know who they were? "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" said Matt, getting to his feet. 

"Um . . . sure . . . go ahead?" 

"Are you new here?"

She smiled, "Yes! How did you know? I . . . I just joined last week. I do the morning shift but how did you know?"

"I . . . I have to come here often . . . sometimes very often." Matt's quick talk slowed down.

"I am sorry to here that. Anything you want to share?"  
"No its alright, by the way. Do you watch the WWE?"

"Sorry sir?"

"WWE?" 

The nurse was confused, normally no body asked that in a first-time conversation! "Is . . . that a medical term?"

Matt let out a short laugh, nope, this person surely didn't know much about wrestling. "No . .." he corrected, "WWE- World WRESTLING Entertainment." 

"Oh! Sorry, no . . . I am not a fan of wrestling."

"Oh that's alright. My brother and I . . . and that lady out there . . . we wrestle believe it or not."  
"Really?"

"Uh . . . yeah."

"Well, normally I wouldn't judge about our patients' occupations but since you sound like a very sweet person I should inform you that wrestling isn't a safe sport and not one that our doctors advice the patients to do." 

"Well . . . it's a living."

"Yeah I guess." 

Matt didn't see this girl in the attractive way at all, he talked to her as if she was a fan. The nurse was possibly on her mid 20s and had long black hair pinned to her head. 

"I'm Britney by the way," Said she, reaching for a handshake, "Britney Spears," 

Matt took the hand and shook it firmly "Britney Spears? That's a . . . ah . .. nice name. Call me Matt."

Britney blushed a bit, "Yeah . . . well NOT the celebrity Britney Spears we just have common names! Ha,"

"That's a good thing! Well anyways Britney, take care of my brother for me okay? I'll ah . . . I'll take your advice and head home."

"You should sir, and don't worry about your brother, we will take extra care for him."

"Thanks," Matt smiled and looked towards Jeff who was opening his eyes a bit. "Jeff?" Matt suddenly released the nurse's hand and went straight towards his brother.

"Jeff? You all right man? Talk to me." He said, bending down.

"Sir please, let him rest." 

"No it's alright, Jeff can you hear me?" Matt almost screamed when he heard his brother moan. 

"_T . . . Trish? Trish?_'" He groggily called out, sending chills through Matt as he saw his brother talking again. 

__

"Trish?"

"Yeah Trish is here," the older Hardy glanced at Britney and told her to get Trish in here.

"Trish is coming bro . . . hold on."

__

"Matt?"

"Yeah? Who did this to you bro? Was it Evoultion?!"

"No . . . not evolution. _Matt . . . Jericho . . . he . . . he hired those goons."_

"What are you talking about man? What would Jericho get to hurt you?"

__

"Its complicated . . . just keep Trish away from Jericho bro . . . please . . . I need you to do this ONE thing for me." Jeff's words were slow, but they were clear now. The words were fading from a groggy state to a normal tone. 

"Okay . . . alright." Matt held his brother's hands to make him feel more supported. "Okay man . . . for you." Although he still hadn't much information on why would Jericho and Trish be connected to this? 

"Jeff?!" A thinner voice sounded when Trish came through the door, followed by the doctor. 

"Trish?" Jeff moaned out but soon was relaxed when he felt Trish fall into his arms, the blonde diva hugged against him and had tears on her eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again okay?" she said in a broken tone. 

"Okay everyone back it up, back it up! Let me see how is our patient doing today." Dr. Gilbert moved passed the 3-man crowd to check up on Jeff's condition. 

Behind the man, Matt and Trish were standing and watching as Jeff was being checked. 

'Yep,' Matt thought, 'Everything's going to be all right now.' The Jericho issue wasn't reading on his mind . . . if that jackass DID do this to his brother than he was going to pay . . . but first Matt needed further evidence. 

~ The Airport @ St. Missouri (I never been there so I don't know any of the names) ~ 

Of course, what Matt thought that 'everything was right' was actually wrong. NOTHING was right. Nothing for Lita at least. She didn't know for how long she had been waiting in the airport- lounge because the WWE flight that was supposed to take her back to North Carolina was delayed. A part of Amy was glad because that way she had to face Matt a bit later. But the other part of her just begged to go back to Matt. She didn't think about what to say or how to explain her . . . action to Matt, but Lita just needed to be near him. She couldn't stay apart from him any longer, the memories of the night before was still haunting her . . . but being near Matt was all she needed. 

The most punishing act Amy did after she got out of her room was taking the birth-controlling pills. 'Oh GOD Amy why the hell did you even have to go THAT far so you have to use these?!" Amy yelled to herself in the mind. Of course, she hadn't take in the pills yet. They were right in front of her in the table, the water bottle that Lita always carries along was beside that . . . should she really take these in? If she did, then it would be proven that it wasn't any normal one-night-stand, it was pure sex. Pure sex with a person she had no feelings for! If she did take the pills then to her, Amy would be nothing more than a slut. 

With a sigh, Amy Dumas opened a pill and picked it up on her palm . . . she closed her eyes and proceeded to swallow it but-

__

RingRingring, 

Her cell phone vibrated! The beautiful female-superstar placed the pill aside and pulled the phone out of her black-leathered handbag -one of the 15 gifts she got from Matt on Christmas that year. 

She clicked it on "Hell . . . hello?" her voice still broken.

"Amez where are you?" The voice on the other end confirmed who it was, 

Amy's sweet and tender voice spoke with confusion, " . . . Matty?"

****

(TBC)

(okay so I need some ideas on what to write on the next chapter! What would YOU do if you were Amez here? pLs let me know!) 


	5. chapter 5

****

A/N: Thanks to Ducky, huntersgirl, kate and Trish and Jeffy 4eva 4 reviewing on chapter 4! : ) A special thanks 2 Ducky for the idea. Yeah I guess u r rite, lita shud wait for the rite time to tell this to matt, and telling tht later wud cause MORE drama into the story! Thanks and also another thing:

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!! On RAW I mean. Has the WWE lost their god-freakin mind??? U guys SAW wat happened on Raw last week rite? The whole Matt/Lita break-up story? I just don't know how the WWE think they r gonna increase their ratings by breaking up one of their most popular couples of all time! Okay so I understand the HHH/Stephanie break up was coz the billion-dollar princess asked her daddy to show wat was really happening to her (at the time they really did get divorced.) But NOW?! . . . ah . . . I just don't know wats going on . . . thank God that my story is a somewhat future project (taking place on December/January) I . . . ugh! I emailed the WWE and gave them a piece of my mind thru their website . . . okay so I'll just stop blabbing now. I must be boring u with my stupid panic! 

****

Chapter 5

"I heard your flight was delayed?" Matt Hardy asked from the other end of his girlfriend's Nokia cell-phone, 

"Ye . . . yeah, I ah . . . the flight . . . was delayed 3 hours so I'll be coming home at 2:30." Amy responded as she gathered up her things in the lounge. She wasn't expecting Matt to call . . . she just wasn't ready to face him yet. But him calling had just proven how much he cared for her. Lita tried hard to keep her tears from bursting as the same feeling of guilt pierced through her heart. 

"That's great! I'll come by to pick you up." Said Matt,

Realizing what her boyfriend just said, Amy quickly responded. "Whoa wait . . . you are in no state to come!"

"Don't worry, I'm out of the house." Said he,

Confusingly, Amy asked, "Where . . . are you now?"

"At the NC Hospital. There . . . there has been a incident Amez . . . something bad happened." 

Her soft hazel eyes went wide as she heard the news about Jeff's condition. She didn't know what to do accept comfort Matt in a time like this. He explained everything to her from the beginning to the end and up to the part where Y2J came in. The entire conversation took place more than an hour. 

Lita didn't tell him about what she had done the night before as it could break him apart more than he was. 'You don't deserve this,' She talked mentally after closing her phone. 'You don't deserve to be in so much pain . . .' 

Amy could've sworn tears were trailing down her cheeks . . . not like those of before but tears of sadness softly trailing down her beautiful face. Her gorgeous red hair was let loose to fall upon her shoulders and form a fold on it, Amy wore a warm gray sweater and a black pair of pants. A coat kept her warm enough just like the scarf she had wrapped around her neck. It was fashionable and at the same time warm. Of course, fashion wasn't in her mind right now . . . 

"God please help me." She sadly whispered.

~ Evolution limousine ~

The long dark car, which belonged to Ric Flair, was making its way towards the airport where their plane was waiting. Inside the limo, the 3 Evolution members were laughing and having their way of a good time. 

"Ss-wooo-wee-tt" Flair shouted out as the two younger members laughed with him. They were talking about Batista's night with Amy Dumas and stared with hunger at the pictures he took of the diva. 

"MAN!" Orton exclaimed, "Lita has SOME huge breasts!" He was the first man to talk against the idea of raping her the other night . . . but after he heard the stories and saw the pictures, his troubled mind gave up the thought. He was enjoying it!

"OHH!" This time Flair squirmed, "Just look at THIS one Randy! Ha, ha! How many did you take? The PICTURES I mean! Heh, ha, hah," 

"About 20 or something. I took 2 reel full!" The voice in Batista's tone sounded like he did something very brave and heroic. 

"Whew, man. I was SO wrong on trying to stop you man," Randy laughed, his eyes were watered with amusement. "And she let you do this?" 

"Yep . . . she let me have my sex and then . . . while the hot naked lady was asleep, I took the liberty to help myself on taking some portraits!" 

"Ha, ha. Batista, you are the greatest."

The sheer laughter from the car was insanely punishable. It was true that their 'characters' inside the ring were mirroring their own self. Evolution wasn't a group that acted as the bad guys . . . they were the bad guys. 

~ Airport ~

"Amy?" The voice of a familiar friend reached Lita's ears as she sat on her seat. She looked up to see the blonde standing infront of her. 

"Hey Stacy." 

The fellow diva sat beside Amy and held her by her arm. "Are you okay girl? You don't look right." 

"Why? No its okay I'm perfectly all right!" Amy toned her voice to be her usual perky way.

"No you are not! I can tell something's wrong with you . . . is everything all right?"

Amy sighed, "No, no its not." 

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"I . . . rather not."

"C'mon, it'll be easier for you to get it off your chest."

Amy smiled at her word, "No . . . I don't feel like talking. Thanks anyway Stace." 

"No problem Lee . . . but you should talk to SOMEONE if its really hurting you."

"I will . . . thanks." 

The next 2 hours passed by for Amy and it was time for her departure back to North Carolina where her most loved man was waiting. She prevented her emotions to take her a second time and told herself that she would rest inside the plane in the short 1hour journey. (isnt it tht much? U tell me.) Matt would be terrified if he saw her tired . . . and she didn't want her Matty to be in terror. She went inside and took her seat in the first-class section, the WWE would give her that special bonus for being the new Woman's Champion. Holding a title was that great! 

Her tired body fell asleep on the airplane . . . but one thing Amy forgot to do . . . was take in the birth-control pills . . .

-----------------

An hour later Amy's plane had arrived at North Carolina where her boyfriend Matt Hardy was waiting. She came out about 15 minutes later and saw only Matt sitting there with a look of extreme thoughts in his face.

She smiled when she saw him . . . Amy knew HE was the only man for her, him Matt Hardy, there was no other creature in this world that would or could replace him for her. For a minute, Amy let loose of all her emotions, she set them free and flew tears through her eyes as she quickly walked towards the man she loved with all her heart . . . the SAME man she also betrayed. And that was the reason her tears were coming down now.

----------------

Matt Hardy had his eyes closed and his fist against his forehead, the thoughts of how Jericho might be the one who attacked his brother kept on drilling through his mind. He thought about reasons why Y2J would do such a thing . . . and all of it came back to one purpose - Trish Stratus. Matt knew how much Jeff still loved the diva . . . but would Jericho just attack him as a guy on his competition list? Just wipe him off? As far as Matt was concerned, Trish is getting more and more close to Jeff than before the accident. Could Jericho be as stupid as that?! A sigh escaped his throat, but his ears caught the sound of the most sweet voice he ever heard . . . and upon hearing it from more than 12 meters away, Matt knew who that voice belonged to. 

He got up from his chair, balancing that his neck doesn't hurt itself, and looked to the right where he saw HIS Amy walking towards him. But why was she crying? 

----------------

Amy didn't know if her tears might terrify Matt, but she couldn't control it any longer. She had to release them and set herself free. She had been stopping these tears for over 3 hours already. 

Lita fasted her pace when she saw Matt coming towards her, they weren't running . . . just . . . walking fast. 

The Hardy Boy came into her and grabbed her by her waist as she did the same around his neck. Amy Dumas pulled the man closer to her and locked her lips with his. 

Matt felt his Amy back in his arms and for the first time since last night . . . he felt relaxed. Amy was everything he needed, she was the world to him . . . and nothing could take her away! He deepened their kiss when he felt the urge from her. 

Nearby fans were staring at the two but none of them cared. Matt only wanted to be with Amy and Amy just wanted Matt on every second of her life. The guilt she felt was slowly fading away . . . she was back with her Matty. 

****

(TBC)

**__**

A/N: yeah yeah, I know, I know, this was too short! Sorry guys, I know I delayed and this wasn't enough to cover it. I promise the next chapter will be better than this. I'm trying to move the story along!! Sorry, review plz.


	6. chapter 6

__

A/N; Wow, I must admit! More than 20 reviews on 6 chapters! Thank you! Yes I emailed WWE abt the whole Matt/Lita crisis. BUT I don't think they r gonna respond or anything! I mean I was just ONE fan! If others do wat I did then I guess the WWE MIGHT think abt changing Matt back to a face and vice versa. BUT, did u hear abt this? Y2J has plans on changing into a face! Yeah, but the problem is tht his heel-persona since 2001 is very hard to change. If the WWE pulls off a stunt like they did with Kurt Angle and suddenly make Jericho a face . . . tht . . . tht wouldn't be much entertaining wud it? I don't know, but I just cant see Y2J as a good-guy! He's much better off as one of the egotistic jackasses in the business. And I think the WWE is trying to take Matt in that same road - (keeping him heel.). They had a great opportunity to change matt's character when he shifted to Raw . . . but I guess they have other plans. 

Christian was also planned to be a face but he refused. I think he said something like 'I wanna keep my peeps as an ass-clown!' lol. Just a stupid joke, I always joke. Oh and Huntersgirl, I think u confused me as a girl! Ha, ha. I'm actually a guy! Read my bio and the short rap 'Who am I' by me to find out the real Nav! : ) no worries tho- thanks for reviewing. 

Oh yeah, 33. Thanks for UR review as well, and YES I thought abt Lita being a heel (but after reading your review! Lol. -j/k.). But I don't think she wud quite fit as a heel. She has been a face ever since she entered the WWE/WWF. But then again, there was a short Rock-being-a-heel thing a few months back. Actually I blame the audience for booing The Rock. It was THEIR fault the People's Champion turned into a heel! But okay never mind my mumbling, this silliness must b boring u. I'll stop now. SO SO SO sorry for the late update! I delayed 7days! Really sorry guys. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! 

****

Chapter 6

Shannon Moore was playing chauffeur now. He was driving Matt's car so that his mentor and his girlfriend wouldn't have to drive. Matt and Amy were sitting on the back of the car while Moore drove, Matt couldn't drive because of his condition and he didn't let Amy drive because of the 6-way-title defense she had the night before. 

The two had a rough time slipping out of the airport because of the fans and had to sign autographs and take pictures for more than an hour. But finally they came to peace and could go home properly. 

Right now, the beautiful redhead relaxed against her seat, she was back with Matt again, what could possibly more better than that? She would have to tell her . . . experience . . . with Batista to Matt eventually, Amy just didn't want to tell him now. Not when Matt was in such tension.

The snow that rained outside was reflecting beautifully against the deep black sky, the scene had really touched Amy inside of her. She felt . . . comfortable, being held by Matt again and not . . . him. She felt comfortable knowing that it was her Matty who sat beside her, who held her in his arms now, who loved her with everything he had. And she knew she felt the same way. '_Of COURSE I feel the same way! Why wouldn't I?!' _Amy thought, '_But . . . if you truly LOVE him Amy . . . then why did you do it? Why? Why did you-' _

"You alright Li?" Her voices in her head escaped far away when the voice of her Matty pulled her to reality, even though her mind WAS thinking about a hard reality. 

"Hnn . . .huh?" Amy had lost track for how long she was looking outside the window; she quickly shifted her gaze to Matt beside her.

"Are you alright?" He said, "You've been staring outside for a long time. Is something wrong babe?" She felt his arms tuck her closer to him. His brown-black eyes seemed to be filled with compassion, and one other thing Amy had just noticed-Matt was clean shaved! 

"Yea . . . yeah. I was just . . . um . . . looking at the snow." She smiled, "Y'know, people always say that snow resembles sorrow and sadness. But," Amy shifted back at the outside snow again before continuing, "But I think it's actually very beautiful. One of nature's most humble creations." Her hazel eyes once again looked at Matt's for an answer.

"Actually," He said, "It sorta looks like vanilla ice-cream." 

__

'Okay, I wasn't expecting that.' She gave him a contorted look. "What?" Amy shouted, he just completely ruined the mood with that! 

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Matt smiled, "I think YOU are the most humble and beautiful thing nature has created." The words just made Amy smile and accept the soft kiss he offered on her lips. Matt's way of changing moods was very, VERY enjoyable. It was one of the reasons Amy loved the man so much. He JUST changed a romantic mood into a funny one and managed to change it back to a romantic one! 

Lita parted the lips and proceeded on saying something even sweeter to Matt, she stared at his eyes with love in her own. The way they sat and the way he tugged her inside of him was just SO cozy, it really made her feel special. 

But instead of whispering something like 'And YOU make me feel that way', Amy made her baby-girl-looking-sad face. (**a/n **this -- :( **a/n**) 

"Just humble and beautiful? I wanna be hot and sexy too!" She said it with the appropriate whining-baby voice. Amy loved to kid around like this with Matt, again, that's why she loved this man so much. 

"Well," Hardy, one the other hand, responded with a 'I'm-not-too-sure-about-that' tone. "You ARE hot. Very, VERY, VERRY hot. But I must say: I am the hottest and sexiest thing nature has ever created!" He laughed when Amy pushed him away, jokingly that is. She smiled after pushing him away. 

Weird to some, but this was actually how the two shared their private time together, taunting and enjoying each other, private meaning when not making love.

Amy heard Matt's laughter, but instead of looking at his eyes again, she jumped onto him and pressed her mouth in his. Driving her body so that he fell onto his back on top of the long-spaced seat. She deepened the kiss when his hands found the way across her back and press her deeper by her spine. Pulling her for more. Their tongues tangled and wrestled in a way that could never be done while being in a tag-team. 3 minutes, which seemed an eternity, finally ended when Lita pulled away. Her lungs needed air and she felt his needed it too. She positioned herself properly back in the sit, her inhale being rapid, just like Matt's. 

"Y'know what I think when I look at the snow?" Shannon Moore, of all people, spoke from the driver's seat. He knew what the couple were doing but he just had to say this joke. "I think that its cool! Ha, ha, Get it?" 

They didn't laugh. Amy smiled with her mouth open, but didn't laugh. Matt was taking in too much oxygen to laugh. 

"Cause snow is . . . cold. Hence 'cool'." Moore tried again. They didn't laugh. 

"Shannon that's lame man." His mentor said while trying to sit back. 

"Chhhywayeah! Well at least it's better than your smoochie-jokes!" The MFer yelled. 

"Tell me about it." Matt heard his girlfriend laugh out. 

"Hey!" He said, whining. "Well those smoochie-jokes gave me a very rewarding experience . . . just now!" 

"I thought it was me giving you the reward." Lita once again joked. Resulting Shannon to gasp out a mocking laugh. 

"Hey, hey! Let's cut the jokes 'kay? We're here! sheesh, everybody's a critique. And I cant believe I had to say that!" The Mattitude Sensei blurted out as Amy laughed out the door. He liked doing all these gags, humor always kept him from getting in too much emotion. Although, when with Amy he WANTED emotion. He wanted love. But sheesh! Now I'm confusing my self! Anyway, back to the story: 

Amy exited out the car door with a smile on her face. Matt always seemed to make her smile . . . he always had that ability to make her forget her worries even when he didn't know what the worries were! She loved him very much. 

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Said Matt to Shannon as he himself proceeded to exit out of his side of the car.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Shannon Moore blurted as he stared at Matt through the rare-view mirror. "You owe me 20! That's 20 dollars for driving YOU and Ms. Lita from the airport to the hospital and finally back to your house!" His mentor was leaned forwards a bit from the backseat so he was behind Shannon's right shoulder.

"Yeah but we're not at my house yet! We're at the hospital! So until you drive us back to my place, here's one dollar. Buy yourself a nice can of Diet Coke! You can't afford to drink the regular ones cause of your diet!" Hardy respectively gave Shannon the 'George Washington' and got out of his car. "You comin?" Matt said once outside, the white snow fell on top of him. 

"Hell yeah!" Shannon shouted from inside the car, "I'll get a chance to talk with Monica!" 

"Who's Monica?" 

Shannon sighed with all his heart, "She is the girl of my dreams! The queen of my heart! The-"

"Okay, okay I get the picture! So where did you meet her?"

Shannon opened the car door after shutting the engines off, "Well, just this morning. She works here as one of the nurses."

"What happened to 'Veronica'?" Matt had to ask as he started walking towards Amy, Shannon coming in closely behind him.

"Ah . . . who?"

"Your girlfriend! Veronica The girl you went to the club with, the other night?"

Shannon grinned, grinned as if he did something bad. 

"You're nuts kiddo." Matt sighed as fastened his pace to meet with Amy and go inside the hospital where his brother was now resting.

~Inside~

"Trish the doctors said he'll be alright! We've been waiting here for over an hour! Lets go already!" The voice of Chris Jericho, or Chris Irvine being his REAL name, whined loudly through the lightly-crowded waiting room.

"I KNOW Chris, but I just want to stay a little bit more! Amy SAID she'd be here first thing after she arrives! Matt's with her too." The blonde diva sighed to convince her boyfriend. 

"Well could we atleast wait INSIDE Jeff's room? It's still visiting hours right?!" Chris shouted.

There were 3 other people in the room. One of them being a 4-year-old boy named Clark who took Chris's autograph earlier and told him he talked funny on TV. Clark was there with his parents, his bestfriend was having his tonsils operated so he went to the hospital to support him. Trish thought it was very sweet of him and when she gave him a peck on the cheeks, the boy wiped it off saying he liked Lita better than her. 

"I WANT to go in Chris, but I just don't want to disturb Jeff yet. You heard the doctor right? He needs rest. I think we can all go once Amy and Matt arrives." 

Jericho let out a sigh and said, "Fine! Stay here if you want to! I have stuff to do!"

"Chris, please! Stay for me? I . . . I just want you to become friends with Matt and Jeff. Wait for Matt. Please?"

"Trish! That guy has issues against me! Every time I make a comment he makes an opposite remark of it! How can I be friends with a guy like that?!"

But before Trish could answer, the little boy innocently answered for her, "Just be nice to him." He said, grabbing everybody's attention. "If you are nice to somebody he will be your friend forever." 

The red-headed boy's soft voice was enough to convince someone on trying what he said. But Jericho wasn't like that. "Look kid, this is MY personal life okay? So don't stick your gooey little nose into it!" 

"Chris!"

"EXCUSE me! How dare you say that to my son?!" 

"Mister, YOUR son doesn't have the right to say anything about what I should do or what I should not do!"

"And YOU have no right to talk to him that way!"  
"Oh yeah? Well what the hell are you gonna do? Sue me? Go ahead! Sue me!"

"Sir! This isn't a courtroom! This is a hospital and if you want to keep your dignity then PLEASE remain silent. You are violating the peace and for that I can send you to prison." This was Britney Spears, the nurse, who shouted from across the room. Her shift wasn't over yet. 

Jericho stopped his shouting, and slowly looked at the man standing before him. "I . . . I'm sorry." He said, "I . . . I should go." And with that, the blonde started walking away, walking as fast as he could. 

"Chris!" Trish called out and followed him . . . how could he do such a thing?  


----------------

Matt was explaining to Amy about the events that led up to Jeff's state, Shannon had slipped away from the two when he found his date and wasn't heard from since. The couple exited the elevator when they were on their chosen floor. But just as Lita stepped one foot outside the lift, she heard shouts coming from a distance and Chris Jericho's form storming through the hall towards the elevator. 

"Chris! Hold ON a minute!" Trish finally stopped the speeding man, "We need to talk." She said slowly. The four were perfectly gathered as Matt and Lita were exiting the lift while Jericho was entering it. He turned around to Trish and said, "You're right, we need to talk, but . . . but not now. I have something VERY important left to do which is more-" Jericho eyed down Matt before completing, "Useful than any of this. Sorry Trish, I really am. Say that to the punk inside."

"Chris!" She yelled, all of the sudden change-of-mood was very confusing for her. 

"What happened?" Matt demanded at the two of them, ignoring Jericho's insult as he always did those.

"None of your fucking business Hardy Boy!"

"What did you say?"

"Oh please. Not another jackass! Get the hell out of my way! I'm late." With that, Chris tried pushed Matt aside and entered the lift. Closing the door and proceeded to go down. 

"What happened Trish?" This time it was Amy who spoke, but Trish's answer wasn't heard properly when the diva just broke into tears and buried her face on Amy's shoulders . . . through the mumbled words Matt made out the word "You were right." 

The older Hardy boy felt his heart cringe at those three little words. Terror exploded through his mind . . . was his brother alright?! '_What did_ "Chris do?" His mind and mouth spoke with echo.

~ Outside ~

In a rush to be out of the company of Trish and the gang, Chris didn't know what he did back there. He might have done something very wrong but the frustration inside of him made it happen that way! His secret about the beating of Jeff Hardy was unfolding away in just a short time of 24 hours! What the hell was happening?! Earlier today while he was waiting with Trish he had received a phone call from the group-leader whom Chris hired to pull off the job. 

The leader informed Jericho about a goof up in the plan . . . someone wasn't playing by the rules. SOMEONE had mistakenly said Chris's name out-loud. SOMEONE was betraying him. 

Chris nervously looked to this side and that, calculating if anybody was around. When he saw no body he knew, the wrestler pulled out his cell-phone and clicked at the specified name displayed. 

Nearing the mobile to his ear, he said. "Hello Ric? It's me . . . yeah, Jericho. YES Y2J! Now listen man, I need a job done and I know you guys are perfect for this. I . . . I need your help."

****

(TBC)

__

A/N: Ohh yeah! Decided to throw in a bit of mystery in the story! A bit of comedy too. So far I liked this chapter better than the last. BUT you tell me! Any ideas what should happen next? What would YOU do? What would YOU do if you were Matt, Lita or Trish? No seriously I'm lost of ideas! What would you do? What would I do? : ) joking, thanks again for reviewing, I promised this chapter would be better than the last and it IS isnt it? well, this time around I'm promising that the next chapter will be bigger and hopefully better! Thanks guys. Bye 4 now -Nav (guy)


	7. chapter 7

__

A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay! I was . . . kinda hooked up with this other story I'm writing. I mentioned that right? Sorry. _Thanks for ur lovely reviews once AGAIN! Thank u! u don't KNOW how much ur reviews make me happy! Nywho. I want to apologize for something I mistakenly wrote on the last chapter. I mistook Kay for 33! It was Kay who said to think abt Lita being a heel. NOT 33! Sorry to both of you. And YES it'd b total awesomeness if Matt and Lita were 2gether again onscreen. I'm praying for tht too huntersgirl! Lol. And Ducky! Thanks for everything! Yeah I'm gonna add in ur idea but its gonna b on the next chapter! Thanks very much! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed (Ducky, hunter'sgirl, Trish and Jeffy 4ever, Kate)_

****

Chapter 7

The white snow that fell from the skies did create a bright reflection, but it was nothing compared to the deep dark night-sky. Chris Jericho, or Chris Irvine, stood outside the hospital with his cellular phone. The conversation he was having with Evolution co-creator Ric Flair, was one of those conversations where you depend your entire life to what the person will answer. In Jericho's case, he just told everything about his bounty-attack on Jeff Hardy to Flair . . . he told his story and pleaded for the older man to help him. 

"So why are you calling ME?" The respond came from the other end. Frustrating Chris out of bounds. 

"Look . . . Flair . . . I messed up pretty badly-"

"That I understand but-"

"-I need your help man! I need EVOLUTION'S help on this!" He shouted.

"Chris . . . how are WE supposed to help you? This is a problem with the law!"

"Don't you think I KNOW that?! Listen, I know that you guys have this long-term feud with the Hardy's. All I'm asking you to do is somehow . . . announce . . . this whole beat-up thing next week on Raw."

"What are you saying I'm gonna pay for your bad deeds? No way!"

"Would you just listen!"

Flair sighed, "Fine. Alright, continue."

"I want Evolution to somehow sort everything out by saying that it was YOU who set the bounty on Hardy."

"Chris, there are two problems with that theory of yours, 1: JEFF Hardy is suspended from the WWE! And 2: How should I care about your trouble?"

Trust that was why, Jericho's lack of respecting others had led him to similar problems in the past, and that had resulted the entire roster to somehow doubt him in every way. 

"That's just IT man! You'll say that it was MATT Hardy who was set up for the bounty but those guys had goofed up! By doing this my legal-problems will clear up cause the law will then be scrambled up in a WWE-segment! And you know very well that every WWE superstar HAS to get injured in segments and that it is always the WWE's fault and no body can sue them and crap?"

"Chris . . . that still doesn't answer my question . . . why on God's green Earth should WE help YOU in this?!"

"BECAUSE Ric! Because IF you announce this next Monday then not only will Matt Hardy be in trouble, but you just might get the Hardcore title from him!"

"Okay alright, slow down there . . . have you even thought this through?! I mean, WHY would the WWE agree to such things? And I am NOT giving away that much of money for YOUR goof-up! Announce your OWN little segment!"

"No Ric! Don't hang up! I'M TELLING YOU THIS BECAUSE IT WILL BE YOUR ADVANTAGE!!"

Flair had almost clicked the cancel button on his mobile, but Chris's scream prevented that from happening. He placed the phone back to his ear, "How?" he said rather grumpily. 

"The legal-problem for me would clear up, and YOU -Evolution- will not only get Matt Hardy beat, but the Hardcore Title could also be yours! And for the cost of no money at all! I will pay the money alright? You just have to announce it for me! The WWE has ME as a face, they'd NEVER let me announce such a thing onstage, its either you or nobody! THINK ABOUT IT!" 

A silent gestured over the two-phones as Y2J waited for an answer, while Flair thought of giving one. 

"Alright . . ." Flair sighed out . . . slowly saying the words, "We'll think about it. But remember Jericho: If Hunter says NO then that would mean NO from us! And you know how much Hunter dislikes you in every way. I don't think it'll be possible, though I'll try my best."

That's right, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, real name: Jean Paul Levesque. The husband of Stephanie McMahon, Chris was never in good-terms with him. Personally, the two hated each other. Jericho's long-time crush over Hunter's wife had resulted the two to crash in so much battles over the years. Stephanie was H's prize and Y2J's fantasy. Though he had gotten over her after being with Trish . . . would Triple H ever trust him again? 

"Okay . . . thanks." Chris sighed out and clicked the phone off. He really should've thought about this before calling Flair . . . he should've thought about this before even setting up that bounty! "Damn . . ." He slowly cursed into the cold air. Now, it was time for yet another problem that needed to be solved . . . he needed to explain his actions to Trish Stratus! But . . . that wouldn't be possible tonight. "Not tonight,". Tomorrow was the last day of the year . . . a pleasant apologize on New Year's Eve would be just perfect . . . thought Chris, 'Girl's always fall for those stuff.'

Truth be told, Trish thought Jericho to be the same face-character in real life. She thought he had really changed. But after tonight . . . would that ever be the case? As the night continued on, Jericho started to wonder around and think about the possibilities he had, he planned out all the specific details he needed to clear his name from the 'bad-boy' list. 

~ Hardy House, that night ~

The gang left from the hospital after letting Jeff go back to sleep, the doctor told them that he would be able to get back to his feet in no time. But needed to stay in complete bed-rest for 2 more weeks. Shannon dropped Matt, Amy and Trish off at the Hardy-house and took Matt's car to go over to 'Monica' s place. He was invited to her apartment. 

The Hardy-House was actually the base for the entire gang, be it Adam, Jay, Stacy or Trish. They always had a place ready for them at that house. It was like a second home to everyone. Amy hardly ever went back to HER house at Florida after Matt's injury, THIS was where everyone always gathered up, and this was the family-zone for them. 

But as of now, the only other person staying in the house besides Matt and Amy was their lil' sister-like friend Trish. But even she was sleeping in her room, giving the only members of Team Xtreme a little privacy of their own.

The only light that came into the bedroom was from the street-lamp situated outside. The darkness and the chilling cold weather had to be the perfect atmosphere for a thing like this. Amy laid on top of Matt inside the bed, the designed comforter protecting them from anymore coldness, of course, being inside the same bed without clothing and rubbing at the most tense of positions are enough to make you sweat! 

Their bodies had engulfed into one another as Matt's hand covered Amy and held her by her spine, the breathless kiss they were sharing at the moment was just too damn sexy. Lita did not know how long they were kissing but it seemed like a lifetime that's for sure, moans of pleasure ran from their sealed throats but only traveled inside the other's. Amy's unbelievably huge breasts were squashed against his hard-masculine chest, just as her paws had grabbed his straight-harden cock. Her arms had flown through the middle of their strapped state and found the way towards the Hardcore Champion's hard-cored penis. (okay that last part just made me blush guys . . . seriously. But this IS supposed to be a 'xual fic rite? Ouch.) 

The kiss had gotten deeper when Matt trailed his hand from her back to her neck, their tongues dueled mercilessly, licking the saliva produced from each others' inside. The strokes of movement their heads made throughout the smooch were relatively limitless. Matt Hardy could feel his manhood being massaged by her tended fingers, Amy's mouth deepening the extremeness of his kiss while her palm toyed with the long hard shaft of his. The moans increased from Matt's side he wanted more, he wanted this to go on forever, but it had to stop. He had to breathe. 

Maneuvering her beautifully shaped body that was glued to his, Matt rolled over, letting Amy to crash beneath him. With a last sight of effort, the Hardy Boy 'smooched' the kiss apart, leaving his lungs to get some bit of air. He was panting, gasping for oxygen just like her, Matt rose slightly above her body to give Amy a little space to breathe as well. 

"Whoa." He some how smiled out from his gasps. 

"Hey!" Lita narrowed an eyebrow, her lungs also struggling to gain air. "I'm not done yet Hardy-boy!" Said she. By this time Amy had her hand removed from his crotch, the way she laid cuddled against he white pillows with her bright red-hair highlighting her face. God Amy Dumas looked beautiful, smiled Matt.

The Hardy was now completely in a sitting position, eyeing down the diva with compassion in his gaze. By this time Lita had realized he was backing away . . . why? No, she NEEDED him! She needed her Matty! This was the man who she was supposed to spent the rest of her life with . . . why was he backing down? Why now? Amy slowly dragged herself up the huge pillows as her ample breasts began to come in complete view. Her nipples staying rock-hard from the climax he gave her a while ago. "What's wrong?" She asked, begging to receive a valuable answer. 

"Amez," He whispered, putting a side a strand of curled hair that fell across her face. She looked so beautiful! That must've been the third time he mumbled that word inside his head. "Amy Catherine Dumas . . ." he continued slowly, keeping his voice below a tone of a whisper so that the moment could not be wasted. "You . . . you don't know how much I missed you Amez, I . . . I know that you were only gone for a day but . . . I . . . I just couldn't get my mind off of you. I . . . I LOVE you girl. I love you with all of my heart. I missed you Amez, I really did." Though the words were simple and short, the feelings were appropriate, the guilt Lita felt before was slowly coming on to her again . . . how could she betray him like that? Tears formed into her hazel-colored lenses, tears that mixed the feeling of betrayal and love all together. She felt his arms rounding her, holding her as one, pulling her to cuddle inside his chest as she wept softly. Matt Hardy hugged the queen of his heart and set out a deep sigh from inside of himself, he loved this woman more than anything else in this entire Universe . . . he loved her with all of his soul. 

"I'm sorry," Said he, but she didn't stay in that crying manner for long. Amy knew her tears had always hurt him and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. Slowly, the redheaded young diva replaced herself from his chest and stared deeply inside his eyes with her watery hazel ones. 

"Why?" was her question, her voice soft but vibrating.

Matt kept the locked-look and answered with a slow voice as he now held her by the arms. "I . . ." _Think of something genius! She doesn't deserve to cry! Not even in happiness. She needs to smile._ "Because I was saving this for tomorrow night! Damn . . . I ruined the whole thing!" It had worked though.

Amy smiled and shook her head while the tears continued to form. She patted her palm across his cheek lightly and whispered out the words "I love you more." 

With that, Lita wrapped her arms around the base of his neck and leaned backwards, pulling her man with her and sewed their lips once more as another kiss was joined, marking the beginning of their third-sex of the night. This sex was actually supposed to be preserved for new-years eve . . . but their love had prevented that from happening another day. Slowly and rightfully, the two fell asleep in this cold-winter night. The morning coming afterwards was one with big surprises . . . 

(**TBC**)

__

A/N- okay sorry for the short chapter (again) I guess I didn't live up to my promise! I am SO SOSOSOSSOSO SOOOO sorry for the delay! Trust me when I say that the next chapter wont b so short or so late. Come back say . . . 3 days later for the special New-Years-Eve Chapter! I can also promise that there will b more guest-appearances, more drama, more pages and a LOOT more lovin' ;) sorry again for an inconvenience. 


	8. chapter 8

__

A/N: _Hey! Thanks for da reviews, as usual they were heart-warming! Lol. Trish/Jeff4ever: Hey I apolagize for the delay on the last chapter! I got hooked up with this other story I'm writing . . . sorry again! : ) oh and Dana: Hey, well I guess I should thank u for showing me those pointers. The '!' and ' . . .' are just my style of writing. Every writer has his or her own style of formatting such punctuation, I just use them in that order coz it gives the readers more to imagine of that particular conversation/scene. And yes there could be a lot of grammatical errors because I don't revise to my chapters, I SHOULD. A good writer would. But I just cant figure out the time! I'm writing two stories AND my midterms are coming up so time is the only thing I don't have! Screaming . . . yes, good point, I'll try my best on tht. Sorry for the trouble and thanks for the review! And yes, once again I messed up and delayed on THIS oen as well. Sucks it to b me. Nywho, according to my investigation (since now im a detective. Lol j/k) Its like I'm supposed to update every 2 days but it all ends up being 5 days! So, I just wanna ask u guys weather or not it'll b any problem if I update every 5 days? Coz, either way I get mixed up between writing the other story and studyin tht these chapters r delayed. Plz? I think if u give me the 5 days then I cud make the chapters a bit longer which is good rite? Thanks again to every1 who reviewed. _

****

Chapter 8

The white beam of light that was cast from the window, shone onto Amy's face as she lay cuddled inside the warmness of both the bed, the comforter, the extra-sized pillows, and Matt Hardy's strong-but-cozy arms. But although the shine of the light sparkling across her beautiful face, Amy was still in the land of dreams, still dreaming away this wonderful morning. 

Matt's hands were retired around the base of Amy's body, creating her most loved sanctuary as she moaned against his heart. He was holding her from the front, their bare bodies keeping the other warm in a passionate way. But true to the fact, Matt had waked up ages ago. How much he loved to just stare at the beautiful girl sleeping against his chest, how much he loved knowing that it was only him who was giving her the comfort she felt. Her face looked SO beautiful when she slept, her dark-red hair just being settled and stranding trails of it to her forehead, Amy Dumas was the prettiest creature that was ever created. To him, her beauty was . . . unimaginable. Indescribable, just like his love for her –limit less. 

Matt gazed at the creature resting with him, his heart felt like exploding when she snuggled against the warmth of his skin, moaning with comfort. Each morning when they were together, Matt had always woke up early JUST so he could look at her sleeping form, the way she breathed, the way she moaned against him every time he tried to nudge. It always gave Matt the feeling of how much he loved her. 

The smile on his face was never gone from the start, but it did fade a bit when . . . the clock . . . when the digital clock started to buzz its irritating alarmed noise, trying to make sure that every other sleeping-person would wake. Sighing, Matt quickly slammed his right hand, which was above Amy, to shut off the 2.27-second noise. He wouldn't let her wake up so quickly, she had a long journey the other day, and like all boyfriends, who truly cared about their girl, he wanted her to rest. He sighed a second time before trying to come up with yet another plan to get out of the bed without disturbing his maiden. 

Matt slowly removed his leg that was resting on her thighs, then tasked upon how to slide out his arm from underneath Amy . . . the last time he was in a situation like this was from before he got his neck-injury! If he tried to slide the arm from under her, not only could it wake her up, but it could also put extent pressure in his neck! Nonetheless, Matt tried, tried to pull it and at the same time staying alert that she doesn't wake. _Damn_ he thought the last time his hand was underneath her sleeping body she had woke up! _Now what do I do?_ But as Hardy tried to pull away, Amy's hand rose from inside the comforter and stopped him by grasping his shoulder! "Mmm," she moaned, to Matt's surprise. He failed again? _I failed again?_ "You failed again Hardy-boy." Amy smiled as she spoke from below, her voice sounding in a cheery tone. 

"How did you wake up?" The naked man asked with his eyebrows narrowed. Seriously how DID she wake up? 

"Well . . ." cued Amy, her eyes barely opening but her brain in complete start. "Let's just say I know you very well." Amy's hand raised from his shoulder and traveled to his neck-area, she slowly pulled him closer and nearer. 

"I didn't know you knew my secret," Matt whispered as he leaned down, their eyes locking onto each other. 

She answered with still keeping the sweet smile, "You are my Matty! I know how my heart works. And you are it." She whispered, Matt used his side of the comforter to cover his open-side, caving in both of them in a sweet little nest. "Really?" It was him who whispered, just 3 centimeters away from her mouth, "Well I thought Lita should be asleep long enough for Matty to exit their love-nest." She had already closed her eyes as did he, she purred into his mouth the words "You have no idea Hardy-boy." And pursed their lips together for the 'good-morning' kiss. 

Their tongues mangled and juiced together, normally a 'good-morning' kiss was considered to be yucky because of the un-brushed state of the other person's teeth. But when you are dangerously in love, it did not matter. 

Matt pulled away her arm from around his neck and escorted them inside the comforter, rubbing her biceps-area that had a tattoo with his palms as he picked up the pace of their kiss. Only their heads were popped out from the comforter and were viewable to the outside sunlight, Amy stayed under Matthew and enjoyed as their kiss started to deepen. She felt somewhat justified that this was Matt Hardy she was sharing the same bed with. But the thought of Batista WHILE kissing Matt formed a slight bit of guilt, but his lips washed them away. 

Pushing in deeper and deeper to her essence, Matt lowered his palms from her arms as they completely formed into hers. With their palms held firmly, their warm/sweated bodies crushed into the others and their mouths being connected. Both Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas were enjoying the fact that they had each other and that nothing would break them apart. NOTHING. 

Or so they thought.

Amy started to gain more momentum and proceeded her hands to move towards his muscled spine and press it as she felt his shaft wanting to harden, this WAS New Years Eve! But before they could move on to the next plateau of sexual intercourse, the bedroom door jolted open and in came the rapid-talking voice of Trish Stratus! 

"Heyguys,sorrytobotheryoubutIneededsomethingfrom—Oh-My-GOD!" Screamed the diva as Matt and Amy pulled apart, a slight redness of embarrassment washing over both of their faces.

"Morning Sex? Guys! You are not supposed to do that until TOMORROW morning? I mean, Hell~lloh!"

Thankfully both of their naked bodies were UNDER the designed blanket. Amy said first as Matt was too much in a rush to make sure his kid-like-sister didn't catch the sight of his 'man-lollypop'. Amy said "Well, we don't really care much . . . right Matt?" 

He said, "Um . . . yeah! Hey why did we break-apart in the first place?" 

"Yeah why did we?" Lita's question ended with Matt shoving his face into her again, rearranging the kiss as it was too much filled with love to be broken so soon. 

Trish on the other side, sighed with rolling her eyes, "You two will NEVER learn! Anyways, I just wanted to . . . eew! I'll come back later!" This was too much for her to handle! Amy was Trish's bestfriend! And Matt was like her big brother! Seeing the two of them touching like that was beyond her, the diva shut closed her eyes and proceeded to walk the other way. "Just so you'd know," She said, holding the door open and NOT looking back, "I'm cooking breakfast! Be downstairs in 20minutes! eww . . . grossgrossgross!" The door behind her shut closed.

Matt smooched off the kiss and smiled as Amy giggled off from his mouth. "Well that's something you don't see everyday!" He joked, making her laugh even harder. The look on Trish's face was just too hilarious! She was indeed like their younger sister at times like these.

~ Outside ~ 

During the exact time as Trish dashed out from her bestfriend's little distraction, she heard the door bell ringing. Behind it stood the clean-shaved form of Chris Jericho as he waited for the door to open. 

Jericho had his game all planned out, as he thought, he couldn't help but smile at his cleverly manipulated plot to take down both Matt and Jeff Hardy and take home the girl. Jeff had been a distraction since the beginning of his relationship with Trish! It was likely she talked about Jeff more often than she talked about Chris's successes, from that thought forward, Jericho knew that Trish still had a place for Jeff in her heart. And for Chris's own greed, he believed that that place should be eliminated. The best thing was to get rid of Jeff Hardy by placing a bounty on his head, but that plan had gone completely unsuccessful when he heard about the goof-up last night. The gang whom Jericho hired called Y2J and informed him that one of their goons had mistakenly blurted out his name! And Jeff had heard it! This wasn't going well, not only did the beat-up fail, but even Trish was actually getting more closer to Jeff for the last 2 days! If that were to continue, Y2J could lose the girl in a matter of weeks. 

The entire scheme was a bummer, but that's when he came up with an entirely new plot that could level-up to the mistakes and keep his name clean. But it would require Evolution's assistance . . . their answer was still a mystery. But, as clever as the Canadian wrestler was, all in all it would be Evolution who will get the blame. He have already made the phone call to Eric Bischoff and told him about the plot to take down the Hardy Boyz, all that matters now is for Evolution's support, and . . . Trish Stratus's misused trust. 

Jericho quickly wiped the smile off from his face the minute he heard the front door opening, the wooden piece steeped inwards, revealing the sexy WWE diva standing in welcome? Chris thought he had returned to heaven. 

~ Inside ~

Trish opened the ringing front-door and couldn't believe what she saw standing before her, not with awe but with the fact of how Chris had the nerve to show up there! After what he did infront of her to that innocent little child. Trish was angered, who wouldn't be? She saw a glimpse of the real Chris Jericho last night. 

The sight of him standing there smiling and acting as if the events of the night before meant nothing, just made Trish feel sickness in her belly. 

"Hey," He spoke with normal tone with the volume of the sound not increasing more than a mare whisper. But making sure it was loud enough. 

"Hi." Trish greeted back, her voice iced, eyes showing anger.

"May I . . . ah . . . may I come in?" Chris gently asked as the fluffed snow kept on falling behind him, he wore a yellow Adidas jacket that covered down to his thighs and a dark-brown pair of jeans that labeled 'Guess'. A beanie-cap kept his ears warm. 

"Sure, get in." Trish welcomed, what else could she do? She couldn't just kick him out of the house! He was her boyfriend . . . atleast that was the relationship between the two. "Breakfast is in the kitchen. Help yourself." Her voice wasn't cheery as usual as the two of them headed for the Hardy-kitchen, where the conversation for Trish's life was to follow.

~ Upstairs ~

While the two blondes continued inside the kitchen to eat, upstairs in Matt's room the odds where completely different. He and Amy were now inside the bathroom preparing for the busy day. Matt was brushing his teeth while Amy was behind the curtains of a hot-morning shower. But, when you're using two water lines in the same bathroom, the hot water just don't mix now does it? 

"MATTY!!" Amy's voice whined from inside the bathtub, 

"What?" He mumbled with a mouth-full of toothpaste. 

"TURN OFF THE HOT-WATER! I NEED IT!" She yelled. 

"Okay! Fine! I'm done!" The Hardy closed the tap and continued to brush, "There . . ." He said.

"Thank you!" 

Matt shook his head and smiled while spitting out the paste. Amy was still a little girl at heart, he thought to himself. However, the 'little-girly' thought disrupted when he heard the soothing slow moan from behind the shower-curtain. Amy Dumas's relaxed sound could give goose-bumps to many young boys, she didn't wave it out for that purpose though, the warm comforting shower was just perfect and convincing to gasp out a sexy breathe which she took. 

Matt felt himself being somehow seduced by that noise, he couldn't help but twist his head a bit to the right where the blocked shower was located. He couldn't see Amy or anything because the curtain was pulled and there was no light casting from behind it. Only the sounds of water falling limitlessly and a slight fraction of it splashing against a body could be heard, in this case it was Lita's body. 

"What are you staring at?" Her voice from the depths of the water, bumped Matt back to reality. _Okay so how did she know that?_

"Okay so how did you know I was staring?" He had to ask.

The curtain suddenly pushed aside in a short gesture, short enough for Amy to peek out her head from inside the tub. She said smiling, "Because you stopped brushing and I couldn't hear the sound of the water washing your dirty face." Her head was bent sideways, letting the godly dripping red hair to fall from her shoulders. The sight was soul clinging, how Matt kept on track of her words is beyond me.

"God I love you!" Oh yes, he didn't.

Her one-cheeked smile spread as it turned into a grin, "And GOD I love you MORE." But once again she was pulled into the beautiful gaze of the man standing before her. The man whom she knew she loved, and any other thoughts should be fading away by now. His brown-black eyes were consumed with love and affection towards her . . . love and another thing called hunger. 

__

That look does raise some eyebrows. Her grin changed to a devilish smirk, she tried to close the curtain off, signaling that she should go back to her shower and he to his brushing. 

. . . But just as Matt went back to the sink and gurgled out the third splash of water to wash his inner-mouth, a rhythmic voice strangled across his ear— 

"Ohh Matty." Amy's toned voice sang in a way that made Matt just replace the toothbrush to its original proportion. His paste-filled mouth was briefly washed so it contained nothing more than a fresh hot breath. 

Flinging the tub-curtain open about halfway, revealing just up to her right pink tit, Catherine Dumas used a strand from her red-hair and twirled it around her index finger. Using a 6th sense of signaling, she asked for a simple –yet-repulsive- favor: "I think I . . . err . . . need a little help with the soap . . . could you . . .?" Those words didn't quiet make up a complete sentence, but the way his girlfriend motioned her head towards the back of the shower, Matt Hardy knew what she was asking for. Amy's right foot was rested on top of the white bathtub rim, extending and reshaping her booty-licious thigh, which was moisturized with the water. 

"Suure." Matt cued as he walked forwards. He wasn't wearing a top, only a white pair of trousers, his hair was loosen from the night before as it curled across his shoulders. He looked hot, Amy observed, she didn't move away from her heavenly position as of yet. The man she thrived for, was starting to walk towards her, she was certain his bottom was a bit more erect than before. 

But as he approached her and began to put his arm around her swan-like waist, Lita stopped him. "Ah, ah, ha." She refused. _WHY?!_ Matt was absolutely screaming in his head. This wasn't fair! He was so close! "What?" He asked pathetically and whiningly. To his answer, Amy bit her lip and pointed towards his pants. "Those," She said, "No clothing allowed inside the tub Hardy-Boy." 

"I dig." They smiled together at that word. 

Matt shamelessly removed his trouser and tossed it on the little laundry box where Amy's lingerie and a few dirty clothes were already placed. Why should he be ashamed? Amy Catherine Dumas was the woman he dedicated his soul to. She was the only person who owned his heart. 

Their eyes once again locked in deep romance for each other, if it were any other man he would be glaring down Amy's bare chest. But this wasn't any other man, this was Matthew Moore Hardy. This was her REAL Matthew. The man she loved and knew the same affection was given towards her as well. 

Matt's hand removed the curtain and proceeded to climb inside, unleashing her entire body in the wet sensation as the smoke behind her engulfed the two into one. 

Their eyes never parted. 

Hardy re-closed the curtain as suddenly the warm water fell on top of his head in a complete method. His hands trailed across her back and touched the soft skin, lowering near her waist; he rested his paws on top of the small space just above her buttocks. She smiled and looked as much as she could to the man holding her, the smoke made it difficult to barely see anything. 

Matt made a question point while his hand narrated her hair, spreading them for more water to rain into her head. He asked, "You sure you want this?" His voice was soft, caring. 

Did she want it? Of course she did. But she wanted it with HIM, not someone else, not with Batista. She wanted it with Matt Hardy. Her respond came after Amy surrounded his nape with her hands, and squeezed passionately so that his wounded neck wouldn't be too much bent over to stare at her eyes, she cared for him. But the answer was still simple, she didn't want 'it'. "I want YOU." Was her final answer before both of them locked up their lips, this time, the breath was minted. 

This was New Years Eve, and just like every year other since they were together, Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas always shared their morning-sex inside the bathroom. Subsiding the intercourse with an engulfing sensation of hot water being splashed from above. It was their 'thing'. 

~ Downstairs, Kitchen ~

Apparently Lita's best friend downstairs wasn't enjoying the pleasure she was with Matt. Trish Stratus was near an emotional crisis as Chris Jericho kept on saying multiple heart-pounding questions, which Trish wasn't sure she could answer to. She was crying.

"What's the matter Trish? Why wont you believe me?" Chris pleaded, he was holding the diva by her arm. 

"Chris!" She shouted, her voice wasn't threatening anymore, it was broke. "Oh Chris . . . I . . . I'm sorry." 

The diva fell hard for him; she loved him. She thought Chris Jericho is the perfect man for her . . . she didn't know his true intentions though. 

As she hugged the fellow Canadian blonde, Trish knew there was nothing else that could have gone wrong. But she didn't know the story he just old her was true . . . she relied on her trust. She relied over Chris Jericho for Jeff Hardy's current state. Was she doing the right thing? She was following her heart . . . what could do be wrong if you follow your heart? 

Nothing, but if you are tricked to follow your heart . . . if you are betrayed . . . then everything could go wrong . . . everything.

****

(TBC)

__

A/N- So do I get the five days? Huh? Huh? Do I? Sorry if this was short . . . but its longer than the last chapter so ya cant blame me! : ) – the next chapter will follow the actual new years eve party, concluding with yet another TBC but it will b better (thanks 2 Ducky for the ideas) seez yaz latahz 


	9. chapter 9

__

A/N- Thanks Ducky, Kate and Nina for the reviews AND the 5-days! So from now on I'll b updating every 5 days! Thank u! : ) I am a happy boy. SO did u guys have a good Christmas? Hope so, see I care for the readers! Lol. J/king. Nywho, hey did ny of u watched the last episode of Raw? I kinda missed tht and I cant find any updates on the websites! just one question (u don't have to tell me the whole raw story!) DID MATT AND LITA GET BACK TOGETHER????!!!!! Lol. Guess not. Damn I wish they wud. LOL, I think last week was the Raw recap of 2003? That's wat they did on Smackdown, but I just cant confirm myself. Nyway I must b boring u guys with my stupid rants. Here's chapter 9 of Loving you Raw! Oh and this is kinda big so if u want to save it to ure word-files or watever than u better get starting! And Ducky, yeah listen, I know I promised that ur terrific plot-idea was to happen on this chapter but . . . sorry babe, the scheduling didn't fit. I'm aiming for the chapter AFTER the next (becoz on tht 1, it'll consist of an actual Raw episode. This way Y2J, Batista, Evolution, Matt/Lita every1 will b in the same place and on TV! So thts my plan hope ya don't mind?)

****

Chapter 9

Trish Stratus felt like her heart exploding with emotions, mixed emotions, as she was resting in the arms of the man she felt she loved. 

"Trish . . ." Chris Jericho's voice broke the sudden 3-minute silence, he slowly pushed the blonde diva from his chest. "You haven't answered to my question yet." He said softly, trying to keep her positive. 

"Will you marry me Trish Stratus? Will you please be my bride?" 

But she couldn't control her tears, she kept on sobbing, if Chris wasn't holding her Trish was sure she was gonna shake. "I . . ." her voice torn apart, she said those words in gasps and pants, trying to keep herself stable somehow . . . someway. "I . . ."

"Please?" She heard him begging, begging for a reasonable answer. But what COULD Trish respond? She wasn't even sure of him now . . . she lost a bit of his trust last night . . . she needed to know him better. She needed to know him a little more. 

That was it.

She needed more time.

It took Stratus an entire minute to calm herself down, to control her feelings for this simple answer. "Chris . . . I . . ." She moved away from his sanctuary. "I need more time." 

__

Damn He cursed, "Why Trish? WHY do you need more time? we are perfect for each other! I . . . I need you." He pleaded. 

"Chris . . . I just . . . want . . . to know you better." She said, "I want to know the real you . . . I want to understand you better. I . . . I felt this after . . ."

"After what?!"

"After . . . last night. At the hospital."

"Trish I . . . I don't understand."

"Exactly! That IS our problem! We need to understand each other . . . we need to . . ."

"We need to what? Trish I cant exist without you! I need you!"

"We need to . . ." Her heart was thumping, she just couldn't say the words. She just couldn't mentally prepare herself for it. 

"Oh GOD Trish PLEEASE tell me!" 

"Ithinkweneedto LIVE together Chris! I think that is the only way we can know who we really are." 

Jericho was in shock . . . she didn't accept his proposal but . . . his plan was going the right direction. A smile, or a grin, spread across his lips. 

"Oh GOD Stratus I love you!" He laughed and pushed his body towards her, he pulled her by the waist and drew her to his mouth, verbally enjoying her taste, enjoying the way Trish continued the kiss with her arm around his neck. But even though Trish proposed the request of sharing a same room, her heart was somehow having second thoughts about this man . . . why couldn't she trust him the way she did? And why was her heart pulling to see Jeff at a time like this? At time when she was kissing Chris Jericho? 

~ Up stairs ~

Back inside the shower, the heavy smoke that had engulfed Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas wasn't yet removed from the tub as the curtains had kept it inside. Giving them a hot atmosphere over the dim-lighted room. 

Matt could hear her groan with the antithesis of anxiety, deepening and consuming his kiss. Their bodies were glued in to the other's, the softness of her large breasts having to cream against the rock hardness of his equally sweaty chest. Orgasm took place more than once over the course of the last 20-minutes inside the tub. The intimacy of their embrace had washed out any other thoughts of guilt in Amy's mind, she was just happy she was doing this with Matt now. 

Their bodies were wet, the sweat that was forming in every squeeze was being washed away by the raining shower of water, and the kiss they were sharing had evolved from a brush-up to this sexual enhancement. And the way Matt had climaxed her that morning, Amy knew that this was pure love taking place. She was literally sitting on top of his rock-harden cock as it was situated unbelievably under her mound, through the moistness of him; Amy felt Matt's strong-nipples against her cleavage. Her own bosoms were erotically ample and its tips the same as Matt's. Of course, this was actually the continuation of their hardened-sexual-organs; the hardening took place a long time ago. 

Scooping her tongue with his, Matt kept on lowering himself to the depths of her mouth, not caring about his injured neck as the taste of his woman was enough to risk it. His hands were bracing at her long torso, connecting and dismissing any known air between their chests, yet again no air HAVE been moving between their bare top, as there was no space from a long time ago. 

Finally breaking up the long and memorable kiss, it was Amy who pushed away, but kept him close to her mouth as it gasped out air the same way as his. "Hey," She panted, smiling yet with closed eyes, "You'll hurt your neck Matthew." Amy's words purred against his lips, no matter how much sexuality Amy wanted she still cared for Matt's health. She didn't want him to hurt his neck. Not his injured neck. 

"I'd risk ANYTHING for you," He breathed back but didn't go with the kiss again, instead they stood there in each other's arms, letting the water soak away their already wet naked bodies. 

Breaths, pants and delighted sighs scooted through their mouths, Amy Catherine Dumas knew just how lucky she was to have this man. For today, just today she didn't want to think about any other thing, for just one day Amy wished she could only forget about Batista and go on with Matty, she would today, she challenged herself she would dedicate her entire mind and body to this man tonight. Party or not, the burning of pain for the unforgettable crime she committed was torturing her, but despite that feeling Amy was still scared about Matt. She feared he would break into pieces if he were to learn the truth. 

__

'Not tonight' Amy spoke to herself, '_I wont let anything hurt you tonight . . . not even me Matty.'_

And at the exact moment as Amy was caressed in the arms of Matt Hardy, even the boyfriend's mind cherished the fact of her being with him and nobody else in this entire universe. 

Amy's neck was rested on Matt's shoulder, giving her the feeling of complete romance as their heart beat in a pounding tone as one. 

"I love you Catherine Dumas," He sighed against her neck, his mouth was buried in the shampooed hair on her shoulders. 

And she knew just how much he meant it, the soft kiss he gifted her on the side of her neck made her to feel as if every blood-cell in her veins burned with ecstasy. She loved it. 

"I love you moore Matthew Moore," Amy moaned onto him. 

Without opening her hazel eyes, Lita kissed the side of Matt's cheek, in the tender flesh below his left ear. Causing him to shiver and smile in cold, she knew very well how ticklish that area was for him. The only place that made him tickle. 

Smiling at this, Amy kissed it again, he shivered once more. 

"Heey . . ." She heard him whine as he drew her from his shoulder, retrieving her in a way so they could once again meet eye-to-eye. His hands never left its original location around her curved waist as did her breasts now released from being folded across his chest, but still staying attached to it.

"What?" She smiled at him, enjoying both the warmness of his body against her and the water from above. AND the fact that he was now looking deep into her eyes, gazing with love, desire and passion. 

"That tickles," He spoke with a faint smile and a clear voice,

"I know that." Her voice rather sighed, breathing hotly at his neck, but smiling yet another time when he gently pushed her away from it. She looked up to see him watching her again. 

She looked so beautiful, the way her damped hair splattered across her gorgeous face, barely hiding the shining hazel eyes that peeked through them. Water poured down to her hair, trailing down to her face and dripping at the pointed end of her chin. The same flow of the rain traveled to wash over her sensitive spot of her neck, down her glistening breastbone and dripping at her taut nipple from her ample bosom. The same drops trailed down to her flat belly and the button there, highlighting the sides of her rounded waist.

But stopping just at that spot because of his crotch, the rest below was consumed by his strong-ness.

She looked sexy . . . very god damned sexy. 

"What?" Her soft, yet awarding, voice drove him out of the exoticness of her sexy structure. 

Retrieving his thoughts, Matt whispered out the words "Nothing," continuing to smile down at her. "You look so beautiful." He said. Forcing her to giggle against him. "Thank you." She hummed to him, and replaced the strands of hair that was in his face with her hand. 

"And . . ." He continued after the strand of black hair was removed from his eye, "You look sexy. VERY sexy." 

"Well . . ." Amy's tone changed this time, she purred like a feline before smooching at the broadness of Matt's muscles, "I AM yours Matty . . . all yours." _'I don't want to be Batista's . . . JUST yours Matty . . .'_ "Only yours."

Before she could reach once again to his erected penis, Matt pushed himself front-wards and corrected the shower to now spray across the end of the tub, near the last white rim. 

"Just like I am yours," He hushed at her earlobe, just teasing it momentarily before he back traced to where the shower was now raining, pulling a still smiling Lita with him. 

Once back into the warmth of the hot water, Matt bent to his knees, leveling himself to her heaving chest. 

"Careful!" He heard her shout knowing Amy meant his neck, but he simply responded with a "Shh," He whispered, "I know what I'm doing." He had done it multiple times that morning. 

"You'll hurt your neck!" She laughed as he retook his place around her spine with his hand and squashed himself into her huge, tender puppies. (Taken from the words of Jerry the King Lawler -_-)

"I told you before Amez," He murmured before looking up the heavenly body of Amy Dumas to see her sparkling face staring down from above. "I would risk ANYTHING for you." Without missing a beat, Matt continued to suckle at her boob.

"Even in our sex-life?" She giggled both at his words and the sensation he reformed at her breasts. The 15th time that morning alone, but it still felt good. 

"I was talking ABOUT our sex-life." He joked from inside of her, causing her to laugh hard again when he ensnared one taut, rose-hued nipple with his lips, flicking his tongue over its pebbly hardness. She tasted like the spring mist rising off a field of wildflowers.

She kissed his forehead, his brow, his eyes as he cupped her breast in one hand and suckled the other, her swelling chest rising to fill his mouth further with her satiny bosom. Tracing spirals, he abraded her other engorged bud with his callused fingers, then trailed down to the hollow below her breast towards the flat of her stomach, sending tingles through Lita's middle at his touch. Instinctively his hand lowered to rub across her belly, circle her navel, cupping his hand over her mound; he slipped several fingers into her warm opening. Massaging as she gasped with pleasure the 3rd time that morning. Her fingers scratched at his hair, pulling and grasping a handful as he continued the extraordinary therapy of her body. Amy knew too well that she was once again going to experience another mind-shattering yet delicious sexual climax with the man she gave her soul to. And it wasn't Batista, it will never again be Batista. Just . . . Matthew Moore Hardy. 

~ Kitchen ~ 

And although Matt and Amy were still busy inside the bathroom, downstairs against he sink of the kitchen, Jericho's hands were physically touching Trish Stratus. His palms were grasping the full roundness of her extra-large bosoms from inside her white blouse. Squeezing them to the intense position as his tongue sliced hers, Chris was enjoying this more than Trish herself did. The sand-brown shirt she had on was helplessly thrown at a chair a long time ago. All she was wearing was the white blouse that was half-lifted by Chris's hand and an orange elastic bra, to which Jericho was trying to unhook as the kiss he shoved in continued.

But before his fingers could loosen the strapped bikini, the bleeping alarm of the microwave disturbed him. Saving Trish from Y2J's strong grip. Breaking the kiss, Trish moved away from him "AH . . . breakfast?" She asked, quickly maneuvering towards the microwave and parting away from him. _'What is wrong with me?'_ she must've been wondering. 

Stratus tried her best to act normal for the rest of the 5 minutes as she pulled out the waffles she baked and placed them on 4 presented plates. 

Jericho heaved a sigh and knew that he wouldn't get a piece of her that morning, not until the actual party starts at least. He respectively ate the waffles and made positive remarks about it.

"Guys," Trish yelled up the stairs outside the kitchen, which was the path towards Matt's room. "Breakfast is ready! Sorry it took so long! Get down 'kay?"

~ Upstairs ~

"GUYS!" The current suckling AMY was enjoying broke when she heard the loud voice of her best friend screaming. "Ah . . . COMING!" She yelled back, her eyebrows showing her disappointment as Matt was still working on her upper body. She sighed. 

"You know she can't hear you right?" Matt got up from his sitting position and turned off the shower. 

"Yeah . . . oh sweety I SO wished we could do this longer!" 

"Hey it's alright." Said he, pecking at her cheek and reopening the curtain for them to get out. The smoke racing out of the shielded tubm "We can do it later right?" He devilishly grinned. Regaining a cat-like-chuckle from her as they exited the tub together to proceed on with a busy day, the last day of 2003.

~ Kitchen ~ 

As Chris Jericho muffled up another piece of his meal, the thoughts of him living together with Trish just couldn't leave his subconscious. Indeed he won the girl . . . he won, thought Chris. But celebrating before achieving is a very irresponsible act and Chris Jericho just might learn this lesson the hard way. 

Trish was still in the living room that skimmed out of the moderate-large kitchen, she was going on about something on the sofa or something. 

Everything was going exactly how Jericho planned . . . well almost exactly, the plan was to engage with Trish but living with her was even better. "A 120 over 100," Jericho scaled, snickering to himself. The smile just couldn't wipe out from his face, but then he heard a knock coming from the backdoor located east from where he was sitting. Looking to the side, there was an old man, maybe in his late mid 70s, knocking at the door. With a large carry-on bag that was normally used on small trips. "Who the hell?" 

"Hey! Matt! Amy! Open up its me!" The man shouted. Jericho was completely confused.

He opened the door and greeted the man, "Yes?" the wrestler asked, still not knowing whom he welcomed.

"Where's Jeff?" The man demanded, shoving himself inside and ignoring the short 'ah's from Chris. 

"Matt! Jeff! Where are you two?" 

Trish ran in and quickly recognized the person, a smile burst through her lips at the sight of him. "Mr. Hardy!" She ran to him and hugged the older man who simply hugged back. "Heyy! How are ya doing?" He seemed like her dad or uncle. "Great! Matt didn't tell me you were coming TODAY," She said. Chris just stood at the door. Closing it to prevent any snow entering in the warm kitchen. His brows were still sort of narrowed. 

"Ah, well I thought I'd surprise ya! Ha, ha, ha." He laughed, Trish chuckled. But remembered about Jericho, "Oh yeah, please forgive my manners. Mr. Hardy this is Chris—" But she was cut off because of him. "Jericho! I know you, saw you in Raw a couple of times."

By now Chris some what understood the relationship, this must have been the Hardy's father. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hardy." Jericho shook his hand briefly, but cursing at the words 'couple of times' _'Yeah right'_ He mumbled inside of him, _'I was the first Undisputed Champion you S.O.B!'_

"Yeah," 

"And Chris, this is Matt and Jeff's dad!" Trish confirmed. But it only resulted a very cheesy smile from the mouth of Chris Irvine; he snaked "Swweelll." For some reason he thought of the elder Hardy as another one of his roadblocks. What if the old man looked upon Trish as a daughter-in-law?! That could just ruin his plans . . . all of it. 

~ Matt's bedroom ~ 

After coming out of the 'shower' they took, Matt and Amy were getting dressed when they heard Trish's laughter from downstairs. The loud giggle stopped them for a complete 5 seconds. 

"All right," Matt said, holding his unbuttoned pair of black-leather pants as his upper body-muscles were clearly in view. "Exactly with WHOM is your bestfriend giggling?" 

"I dunno it's YOUR house!" Amy sarcastically responded, zipping up her dark-blue jeans, decently she had her grass-green bra on. "I think I heard someone ringing the bell a while ago . . ." she continued as the dressing proceeded. "Must be Shannon?" 

"Or better yet . . ." Matt spoke, his voice started to darken a bit. "It could be Jericho." 

Amy sighed as she pulled on a striped-white shirt and closed the last button, a towel was still sitting on top of her head, using to soak in the water from her hair. "Look . . . Matty—"

"I just don't trust the guy Amez . . . I . . . I told you what Jeff said about him right? What if he's correct? WHAT if Chris Jericho Irvine is the man who paid those thugs to beat up on Jeff?" He explained his feelings to her, Matt strapped on his favorite black United Colors of Beniton T-shirt while Amy released her breath-taking red hair from its wet prison. 

"Look," She said, sitting on the dressing table that Matt had specially prepared for her, it contained every branch of item she needed, her favorite perfumes, hair colors, everything. "Jericho can't be trusted and I know that Matt but . . ." Her hazel eyes looked up at him as he sprayed cologne, "But you still need to put up with him. We are not SURE that HE'S the guy who did this to Jeff. We still need to prove it, we still need evidences." 

"Yeah but think it from MY point of view for a sec, the guy disrespects me whenever he can, he doesn't like Jeff, he LIES. And for God's sakes Amy he powerbombed you a month ago! I . . . I just can't put up with him! He deserves to be beaten and be in the same state as Jeff is! NOT getting along with an innocent girl like Trish. And definitely NOT in MY house." 

Lita could only sigh, there was too much truth in his words, Trish deserved more than the like of Jericho. She deserved to be with Jeff, but for some stupid reason her best friend was never listening to what Amy was saying! She tried thousands of times to convince Trish to get back with Jeff but the blonde never listened, she never understood. 

Standing up from the chair to be nose-to-nose with Matt's face, Amy heaved out, "Well, you may be right, but still . . . we don't even KNOW its Chris downstairs!", his breath felt icy, very man-like and the way he smelled just turned Amy on . . . she loved this cologne, she loved this man. Amy surrounded Matt's neck once again with her arms. 

"Well," Matt sighed, "He better not be." and accepted the small kiss she presented, just smacking off each other's lips. She smiled and sat back at the chair next to the dressing table. 

"By the way," Amy structured, padding a bit of powder in her cheeks, "I love that cologne." 

"It's your favorite." He countered, stealing another smile and a kiss from his girlfriend before going back to brush his long black hair. 

"Hey I'll be down in a minute 'kay? I'm just gonna put on some make-up and then, we'll go and get Mason back from the Stevens alright hun?" 

"Thank yoou," Matt cued like a 10-year-old, Amy responded "I drive." 

"Aww c'mon! I wanna drive!"

"Not until your neck gets better young man." 

"It IS better!" Shouted he, "See I can do this!" motioning his head towards her, Matt dove in her cleavege-point and started licking it with his tongue. Forcing her to giggle as she quickly drew him away. "Okay, OKAY I get it! Ha, hah, but I'm still driving!"

"You might break a nail! I don't want you to break your sweet lil nails." Matt started to kiss softly on each of the tips of her fingers on her right hand. "Matty!" She whined back, _'Two can play this game,' _"I want SO much to drive that darling red-sport car of yours! Please, please, please, pleeease?" 

"Now hold on a minute!" Matt stopped, "I am supposed to be the kid here!"

"I'm younger than you," she countered. 

"I'm smarter!" 

"Yeah right!"

"Well . . . manly-er-er."

"True, but I'm more sexy!" That was it. Matt gave up at that comment. She WAS sexy! THE most sexiest woman alive to him. "Well, you got me there gorgeous." Matt gave her a slight peck on the cheek before letting her to continue on with her make-up as he brushed his hair. 

Matt combed his hair and tied a band to revert back to his normal hairstyle. He looked back through the mirror Amy was using and gave her a little nudge by hugging her from the back, "I'll be downstairs." 

"Hey wait! I'm done, lets go downstairs together." 

"But I thought you said—"

"I'm DONE, I'm DONE! Now lets go." She jumped off from the chair and opened the bedroom door, but stopped before exiting, she turned around and gave Matt a pose, asking and smiling the words "So? How do I look?" The dark-jeans and the white shirt with yellow stripes were alone to increase her femininity, the dark red hair that matched with her sparkling hazel-eyes flew from her head and spread across her shoulders and her back was just too gorgeous. And her extended make up of brown-lip gloss and eye-shades were just perfect. 

"Well . . . to be honest, you look exactly like that female wrestler on TV! Y'know . . .Lita? Yeah you look JUST like her!" 

Amy shook her head and reopened the door, "When will you ever learn? You're supposed to say 'You look beautiful'" 

"Well I was thinking that you already KNEW how beautiful you looked AND the limitless value of love I have for you so . . . so."

She shook her head, letting the smile escape her. She was always smiling when she was around him . . . Matt Hardy was always the one who made her laugh, who gave her love, who gifted her happiness. 

And with that, the two couple exited their bedroom for the first time in the last day of that year. Of course they wouldn't be returning in the room later that night though . . . just keep on reading. You'll see what I'm talking about. 

~ Kitchen ~

Chris Jericho was getting restless of the old man's rants on how stupid he seemed on TV, and in front of Trish! He nodded a lot to decrease any efforts of taunting back. The three of them were sitting at the large round breakfast table made of glass.

"And WHAT was that whole storyline about you and Stephanie McMahon?!" Matt's dad almost barked that towards him! "Oh please no . . ." Chris alluded to covered a hand over his face to prevent Trish from seeing the snicker that formed slightly in his throat. Stephanie McMahon . . . now she was a hot one, Jericho thought, for years he had been fantasizing about being in the same bed with her. And when that chance came, TRIPLE H took it away! In Chris's eyes that son-of-a-bitch didn't deserve to be with Stephanie McMahon! He had no class what so ever, why was Stephanie falling for HIM instead of Jericho? Then, at the stage when he heard the two of them were having problems in their marriage, Chris thought he could cut the ties completely by mating with her after some kind of argument in her private life. BUT along came the annoying whiner of Kurt Angle! The way Vince was portraying all of his daughter's personal affairs onscreen was just ingenious, but the owner NEVER had or ever made a segment involving CHRIS JERICHO and Stephanie McMahon kissing! He was stuck with the plain teasing every week, of course off screen Steph was still vulnerable around the 3rd month with her affair with Kurt Angle. Chris heard about rumors that her husband found about her state and started to make a move. Wanted to shove himself into her life again. JUST for one night, he wished. For ONE night only, for just a one-night-stand, Jericho begged to have a piece of her body, to wipe his tongue against her chest. He begged for it. But the moment never came thanks to the WWE and now she was married to H AGAIN! 

The next fantasy Jericho had was of his current 'girlfriend'; Trish Stratus was the woman he thrived for next. After spending enough time with her, Chris would just drop her. Who cared? He was just into the chick because of her looks anyway, and by the momentum he gained that morning . . . it was certain Chris was getting what he wanted: A good slice of that booty of Trish Stratus. 

"Chris?" Trish's current voice shook him away from the life-dreams he had. "Huh? Oh yeah . . .that, it was just a stupid storyline! The WWE makes up stuff . . . shah, you wouldn't BELIEVE what they made me do Mr. Hardy. See there was this one time–"Yet again, another voice cut him off, this time it was the entering form of Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas closely coming from behind him. "DAD!" The junior Hardy stepped forward into the kitchen as he and his father shared a small hug, followed by Amy who even gave the old man an innocent peck in the cheek. "Nice to see you again," Amy informed. 

Standing along towards the end of the kitchen, Chris was doubtingly unseen as the small crowd formed over at the door. Even Trish went away from the table to get two more plates to fill it in with her already famous waffles. Jericho looked on as Matt and Lita jigger-jawed with the elder Hardy, Lita . . . now that was another woman Chris wanted to be part of. During the last couple of days when Trish was giving second feelings towards Jeff, Chris was trying to think about multiple possibilities, and one of them was of course that what if Trish left him? Chris started daydreaming about Amy for a day or two back then. Thinking that if Trish weren't working, it would be Lita. Of course all of that changed when he wiped away Jeff from his path. 

After proceeding with his dad and entering the kitchen to see the full view of his guests. Matt almost burst into flames when he sees Chris Jericho sitting at the table with a fork in his hand, his head bent down. Normally, the smile Matt had on from the sight of his father was slowly engulfed with the anger that was rising from inside of him, until a genuine smile was there no longer, only a sarcastic one. "What the hell are you doing here?" His voice sounded demanding, not asking rather questioning. Hand language was added here. "Matty . . ." Amy tried to break in, but failed. 

Chris stood up from his chair, "Listen, Matt . . . dude. I wanna apologize for whatever I said last night, I—"

"You had the nerve to show up here Chris? After how you shitted on me you got the guts to show up here?!" 

"What happened?" Matt's father confusedly asked, he needed to know what was going on. Even in his sons' house. "They had an argument last night," Amy whispered to her father-like figure. 

"Hey man I said I was sorry all right?" Jericho almost shouted, but in his minds he saw Matt screaming so why the fuck not him?

"You expect me to believe that Jericho? Y'know our history sucks together! I trusted you before man, and you were nothing but a slimy bas—"

"MATT!" It was Trish who stopped him, "Please . . ." She gripped Y2J's arm as tears ran down her cheeks "I . . . this is New Years Eve!" No matter how much Matt hated Jericho, he would never want to hurt Trish, she was like the sister he never had. She was Amy's best friend! "I . . . I don't the last day of the year to start like this!" She cried, the sudden of that released a very uncomfortable silence through the room. Only the sound of her slow sobs. 

"Trish . . ." Matt's face was contorted, "You . . . you really trust this guy?" He meant Jericho.

"YES!" Trish shouted, opening her heart to the people before her. "This is the man I am planning to spend the rest of my LIFE with! And . . . and if you truly believe me as a member of your family then you will respect him. At least for today. He . . . he said he was sorry Matt. He apologized." 

The kitchen in the Hardy-House was cold with silence and shock. Even to Chris Jericho this was a shock, 'Spending the rest of my life with' what the hell was that about? Chris knew he proposed to her like half an hour ago but she refused! Could Trish be re thinking her choices? 

"Fine," Cut the griming silence from Matt Hardy, "Apology accepted." He did this for Trish, not for himself, but for the person who was a good friend of his and his girlfriend. He accepted the untrusting man because of Trish. 

"Oh come on guys!" The elder man spoke with a tone way above a shout; "This is the season to be jolly! For Christ's sake! Forget and forgive, that's how you enjoy a holiday! Chris! Tell me more about that story line with Stephanie McMahon! I just can't seem to get enough of that chick! Heh, heh. No offense Trish/Amy! Heh, heh." He did try to shape up the mood. Clearly, arguing was no way to celebrate New Years Eve. The oldest Hardy stood between Matt and Chris, beside the table while Lita and Trish were beside their men. 

"Actually," Chris started to speak, his eyes hadn't shifted from the Hardy. "I'm very sorry Mr. Hardy but, I left my cell-phone back at my place. I have to go." 

Matt thought he shouldn't said it, but he did protest; "You can stay as long as Trish wants you to . . . I'm cool with it." 

"No I really I need to get that mobile. I'll see you guys later okay?" He answered and started to go out the back door, the same door with which the father-Hardy had entered. 

Trish kissed him lightly in the lips before Y2J took his jacket and exited out the house, into the cold white snow. He told Trish that it was good breakfast and shot the V1 sign towards Matt before he left. 

Stratus closed the door and went to the other room, for some reason she didn't have the feeling to talk with any of them. Amy followed her best friend, calling her name when Trish actually stormed to the living room. 

Matt sighed with closed eyes, it just wasn't right. Trish didn't deserve what he just gave her. "I'll need to beg for her forgiveness later Dad." He told the only other person standing in the kitchen. 

"Well son, from time to time we all make mistakes." The older man pulled a chair to sit on it. "Have some waffles, they're great." He reported. 

"Y'know," Matt talked as he too sat down, "Sometimes you just can't understand who's side you're on."

"Hmph, you need to be on your own side Matt. That's why God made us individuals, sure you can support or love someone, but you still need to look out for yourself."

"I do lookout for myself, NOW I need to look out for my friends." 

"And your brother."

"Oh GOD! You heard about him right?"

"She called." 

"Trish?"

"Yeah . . . but you know what? She called YOU before she called me."

" . . . Afraid so." The Hardcore champion heaved out a sigh, "So how was your trip?" He finally asked as he helped himself with the waffles. His dad had already tasted them.

"Not too bad, 4 months in the cold icy weather of Switzerland and you feel like your young again."

"Hey! I AM young!"

"You're a BABY! Always was, always will be you big nut-head."

"Hey at least I'M the one with the Hardcore title now."

"You got your freakin' ass kicked by BATISTA AND RANDY ORTON! ROOKIES!"

"They didn't get the belt!"

"They kicked your ass! That's what you should be shameful about! And Hardcore Champion? How long have you been doing this thing son? 6years? You should be the Heavyweight champion now! Look at Brock Lesner! He debuted in the WWE on 2002!"

"Okay, first of all, I kicked Evolution's ass BACK! I WON those matches! AND the last time I was inside that ring, I was a contender for the Heavyweight title! Heck I would've won it anyway if it weren't for the injuries."

"WHICH was caused by Batista and Randy Orton! They kicked your ass back!"

"And I'm gonna kick their ass back next week!"

"Yeah I bet."

"My girlfriend is the woman's champion!"

"Now THAT'S a good point!"

"Thank you!"  
"But it still doesn't give you any credit boy!"

"I'm the Hardcore Champion!"

"Well where IS your belt?"

"I . . ." 

"Hmm?"

"I . . . left it in the car!" 

The realization struck Matt Hardy with a blast. The Hardcore and the Woman's title was both locked in Matt's car . . . which Shannon Moore took with him.

  
~ Car ~

"What is this?" Asked Monica, Shannon Moore's newest girl, the same girl he went to spend some 'social time' with, the night before. She held in her hands the gold-weighted title belt that had the words 'Hardcore Champion' inscribed on it. Shannon was driving the car, which rightfully belonged to his mentor- Matt Hardy. Of course, he lied, pretended that everything in the car was his. "Oh that," Said he, trying to come up with yet another convincing lie. "That's ah . . . that's MY title belt! I'm the Hardcore Champion in the WWE!" The best part of this lie was that Monica was never a fan of wrestling. 

"Then . . . why does it have 'Matt Hardy' written on it?" But she wasn't a fool either. 

"Ahh . . .that . . . yeah . . . see Matt Hardy was the guy who had the belt before me! So he's sorta like my predecessor, I kept his name to honor his greatness." 

Monica was a brunette, her hair was short and like Molly Holly actually, and although Shannon hadn't the slightest clue of her past, he just wanted to be with this girl. They had already sexed each other the night before, and the way she seduced the innocent-minded Moore, he never knew what had happened to him. 

"So . . ." Monica pulled out yet another title belt from the back-seat, "WHY is the Woman's title in YOUR car?" She shot him a one-cheek smile. 

"Oh that old thing! Heh, heh." 

"Don't tell me that this is yours also?"

"What this? NaAh! It belongs to Amy!"

"Who's Amy?"

"Matt Hardy's daughter, his wife passed away years ago, leaving him with only two daughters and a son. But his son expired away in a car-accident 3 years ago so he sort of adopted me." 

"Ohh, and I suppose Matt Hardy's brother was in the hospital the other night?!"

"What?"

"Listen Shannon Moore! Don't even TRY to lie and flatter me into thinking YOU actually own this car and these titles!"

"Wait, wait. How did you—?"

"I may not be a WWE fan but my BROTHER is!"

That word just blew Shannon's head off from its position. He felt like his skin being lifted away from his bone! As he cried a slow yelp of danger, "help." 

~ Hardy-House ~ 

Back at the house, the morning went by in a normal volume. Matt still didn't know if Trish forgave him about the whole incident with Y2J or not, but she seemed to be forgetting about it. Of course, they didn't talk as much as they were supposed to. Basically because of all the arrangements they were going through for the party that night. The BIG party. 

"Y'know we can complete all of this later! Why now?" Matt asked to Lita who was decorating the front of the living room with a very big sign of 'Happy New Year 2004'. 

"We need to complete as much as we can Matt! No big deal!" She responded, trying to tie a knot on the monogram. 

"Here lemme help you." Matt insisted and went on about his part of the job. 

"Hey dad aren't you staying over tonight?" Matt asked over Amy's shoulder to the man standing below.

"Nope! Sorry guys but there's this whole countdown to 2004 thing happening in my friend Joe's house! You know the drill."

This time Amy called out over her shoulder, looking down "Aww but we'll miss you at the party!" She was standing with a ladder on the right side while Matt worked on the left; it was almost ironic.

"Oh don't worry about it! You kids enjoy yourselves! And besides, with all the guests coming over from the other states I don't think there's gonna be room for this old hack to be around."

"Oh Poppa Hardy don't talk like that!" His daughter-in-law, as he placed it, informed him. 

"Its alright really! Its just me and the old guys, I don't wanna miss that out cause we been doing the same party for over 40years!" He explained to her.

"It's kind of a tradition," Matt confirmed as he finished tying the end of one of the knots, the last knot of the clothed-sign to hang between and above the kitchen door and the living room. 

"All right, we're done here." Lita agreed after finishing her side of the work. "Finally!" Matt gagged out as he started to climb down his ladder, a smile spread across his face like he saw something humorous. 

"What's so funny?" Amy asked after noticing her boyfriend's very cute grin, she started sliding down from her flight of stairs as well. 

Matt humped a chuckle, "It's kinda weird to climb up and down small ladders like these after you jumped off from a 20 foot one." He meant the historical ladder-matches the Hardyz lived. 

Adding a taunting smile to a raised eyebrow as she reached the floor, Amy complained, "You haven't had a ladder-match in decades!"

"Hey atleast I was IN the most historic ones! What is up with you guys? I am a good wrestler! Why is everyone complaining about it all of the sudden?" The Hardcore champ couldn't help but mumble, forcing his girl to smile and motion towards him, "No body's complaining," Said she drawing her face close to his for a kiss if necessary. Just a little something to give him a feeling he still had her, even if they had sex that morning! 

"Yes they are! What is going on here? I just want to know why is everyon—" But Amy caught her mouth with his again, swallowing his words with her kiss. Matt's hand once again motioned across her spine, gently giving her a squeeze to make the lip-lock more enjoyable. BUT just as the honest intent in their kiss began to flow deeper, a resonate chiming startled them apart.

It was only the doorbell.

Amy only smiled as she separated from Matt to go back for any other agendas. Leaving Matt in the living room as she headed towards Trish. 

"I'll get it!" Announced the Hardy-father, opening the door.

~ Kitchen ~

Trish saw Amy approaching her with a smile across her beautifully decorated lip, "What?" She had to ask seeing her best friend in such joy. Amy almost lost her breath in the giggle. 

"Nothing!" The woman's champion toned in a take-it-easy manner. "It's just Matt." 

"What about him?" Trish was smiling by this time too, she wasn't thinking about the abstruse argument that took place only a short while ago. 

"Oh nothing, he gets SO naïve when it comes to kissing."

"No he doesn't! I saw you two having SEX this morning!"

"Shh! What do you want his father to hear that?"

"I thought you didn't MIND about anyone hearing about your love-making?"

"Well, YEAH I don't! I love him and he loves me, I don't think there is any shame to that."

"Well, there isn't but you sometimes get all blushy in front of SOME people." 

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Okay fine! Do you need any help from me?" Amy changed the conversation decently. As decent as two best friend get. 

"Yeah, listen about that. You got any ideas on what we are supposed to EAT tonight at the party?"

"Sure we'll order Pizza Hut,"

"And?"

"And . . . something, something, something?" Lita looked confused and her face was contorted with that 'whoops' look. 

Trish rolled her eyes in agony, "Look! This is OUR party, we are gonna do this properly! Now what are we supposed to eat? I'm thinking each of us do a special side-item for dinner?"

"Ooh you mean specialties? I LOVE specialties!" 

"I know! Chris SO loves them!"

"So does Matt!"

"Like Oh My Gosh!"

"Like Totally!" The two divas sounded like a bunch of teenagers, but they loved it anyway. 

"SO," Trish spoke first, shaking her head to clear the strand of hair from her face as she and Amy held hands. "Here's what I came up with: I do my fan-fave Lasagna, I'll like cook for the everyone, YOU do your ever popular fried chicken wings and . . . if the boys want to cook something it'll be theres. How's that?"

"Sounds . . . good, basically the pizzas are the main item so ours will be an extra."

"That's the idea girl! Oh and could you be a darling and take me to the hospital? I want to spend some time with Jeff. He must be feeling very lonely." 

"Sure! Of course! We are all supposed to head for the hospital in . . . well when Shannon arrives."

"Why Shannon?" 

"We need SOMEONE to stay at home right? Cause, Matt and me are supposed to get his puppy Mason from the Stevens and you and Mr. Hardy will be at the hospital right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"And everyone, all the guests are like from other states! Adam, Stacy and Jay will be coming from god knows where, my brother Billy is driving his way from Florida. We need someone to stay at home incase they show up right?"

"Exactly! So when are we going to the hospital?"

Of course, Amy wasn't sure about that, she just stood with her mouth open with no words exiting from it.

~ Living Room ~ 

As Shannon Moore and his girlfriend Monica did the normal introduction and hellos and how are you doings to the oldest member in the house, Shannon pulled his mentor to one side in excitement in his voice. 

"All right alright I'm here! What? Why are you pulling my T-shirt?" The sensei of Mattitude jerked out from the grip of his student. 

"Dude, Matt, man, I did it! I truly, honestly, confidently did it!"

"Did what? Shit?"

"NO! I . . . I slept with her last night! Maan she was awesome."

"Wait, wait. You're telling me that you actually f-ed a girl?"

"yes!" Shannon's red was turning red, not with embarrassment, but because he was stopping the raging scream of joy that wanted to explode from inside of him. 

He did not scream.

"Okay . . . well that's good for you Shannon, now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Wait, Matt. I just nailed my girlfriend! I'm growin up man! Aren't you at least proud of me?"

"Wehell . . . when you're saying 'growing up' if you mean by that," V1's finger pointed towards the straight 'object' that held his pants. "—Then yeah, I'm proud of you."

Shannon tried to hide his adult-situation with his hands, squirming so that no one would see him. Matt only laughed, "No Shannon, I must say I am surprised! You really HAVE grown up."

"Thanks man." He said, a bit comfortable this time. 

"But whoa, listen!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Where are our belts?"

"Oh heh, heh, those! Hah, I . . . ah . . . you sorta left them in the car and—"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

That look scared the hyenas out of the little MFer, "inthecar, on thebackseat! Sorry!"

"That's better," Matt reported, smiling at his reign. "Oh and, I know that you bragged like an idiot that the title was yours, and my name was still there because you honored it and blah, blah."

"You . . . you do? But I didn't—"

"I know how stupid you are Shannon! I trained you! Sheesh! When will you ever grow up?"

"I am grown up!"

Matt was grinning at him like something bad was going to happen, something the Hardy just tricked Shannon into doing. "Why . . . are you laughing?" He shouldn't have asked.

"You don't WANT to say that when my dad's around bro! HAH ha!" The older boy laughed out of the room, leaving Shannon Moore alone with a saddened face.

"All grown up huh?" The Smackdown-Cruiserweight heard from behind him, it was Matt's father. Of COURSE it was Matt's father. 

Moore yelped a very silent prayer as a very long and disturbing lecture with very unbelievable content started upon his ears. At times like these, Shannon wished he never were a Mattitude Follower. 

As the day continued on with scheduled happenings, Amy, Trish, Matt and his father drove towards the hospital where Jeff Hardy was currently located. The plan now was to drop Trish and Matt's dad to the hospital and go get the pooch Matt owned, after that some groceries were to take place. Jericho wasn't heard of since that morning and Trish was acting normally with Matt again. The Hardy Boy was her friend, he was like the brother she never had, Trish didn't want to stay mad at him for getting angry at her boyfriend who actually insulted him very deeply. Trish knew just how wrong it was of Chris to say those words. 

"SO then," Amy heaved a sigh after parking the red car to a side for the two of them to exit. She was driving, "You guys go ahead and meet with Jeff and we'll get Mason and come back here to pick you up alright?" 

The respond came with every one mumbling "Okay," "Alright," and "Cool." At the same time, and just like the plan, Shannon and Monica were staying at the Hardy-House. 

"Okay then," Amy agreed as the two of them exited. "I'll see you guys later!" Hitting the gas paddle, Amy guided the car out of the hospital area, decently and following the rules, as she was such a good driver.

"Y'know," Matt said, "I still want to drive."

"Heey," She peeled, "We discussed this Matty! I want to drive too y'know."

"I . . . I just don't want you to struggle so much."

"Oh PLEASE, believe me! Driving a hot red Porsche is NO struggle at ALL." 

"Suit yourself." He sighed. The car rounded off from the NC Hospital drive way, backing up further in the main road line to proceed upwards towards town. The buzzing of Matt's cell phone vibrated against the plastic material, on which it was placed, he answered. "Hello?"

"Dude!" A very familiar voice was heard from the other end of the satellite connection, "Where ARE you man?" 

"Adam?" Catherine Dumas dropped all questions at the pronunciation of that name, EDGE had to be waiting at the airport. 

"NO its me Santa Clause! Where are ya? Stace, Jay and I are waiting man! Where is the welcome wagon?" 

"Stacy Keibler is here?" Matt stupidly asked, "She's his GIRLFRIEND Matt!" Amy corrected from the driving seat, the black-rimmed red-transparent-lens sunglasses she had on blocked the sight of her rolling eyes. 

"See that? Even AMY knows me better than you do! What the hell kind of cousin are you?" Edge exploded from the other end. 

Matt replied, "The kind of cousin who throws a New Years Eve party at his house at 8:00 PM tonight! Hold your pants dude, we're on our way."

He clicked the Nokia mobile off and leaned backwards, releasing a sigh. "How could I have forgotten his arriving time?" Matt asked to Amy, but it seemed more like cursing to himself. 

"Chill out hon. we all make mistakes." 

"That has to be the second time I heard that dialogue this morning," He sighed again, this time with Catherine siding him with her heaving chest. 

"Y'know Mattitude can't accept mistakes!" Matt mumbled, "It just doesn't fit!"

How could Amy counter THAT move? If she blurt out 'It's just a persona Matty! Get over it!' then she'd have to really struggle through a long lecture of how important 'Mattitude' was to him. 

"Well," She quickly thought a substitute, "Does Mattitude include WHINING?" Her tone thinning at the end. 

"NO!" 

"Then just STOP doing it Matt! God!" 

A third sigh left the Sensei of Mattitude as the two young couple drove off towards the airport, the prattling between them continued as usual, with Matt rising topics about how stupid Smackdown was becoming. Of course, he had to stop some time, and that time came when Amy had to force a kiss into his mouth to shut him up again at a red-signaled point. When they rose from their kiss, a police was holding a ticket to give them because of jamming at a street-signal. Matt apologized after that and vowed never to prattle while she was driving. Amy shoved into him yet another time before Matt could finish, giving him a more passionate kiss than before. Earning yet another ticket for ignoring an officer, after the cop left and Matt was out of breath. The Hardcore Champion pleaded what was the second time for? Amy Catherine Dumas responded with saying to stop him from talking like that. When he asked like what, she replied the fact that he'd stop prattling, she loved it when he prattled. 

Matt dove in her that time, and after breaking the third kiss, AND earning a third ticket, the Mattitude Sensei told the woman of his heart that he loved it when she talked like that. Again, the three tickets were ironic, but the kiss was perfect, thought Lita as they finally drove off towards the airport. In her mind, Amy noted to _'Try for more private times inside a car with Matt'_ . . . but then decided to let him know anyway. The couple drove off yet again, with smiles spread across their licked lips.

~ Hospital ~ 

The hospital at North Carolina was years old, but one particular nurse was very new to this sort of environment. She just started the job a few days ago, she was even new to this county. But in her short-lived career as a nurse, Britney Spears was getting very attached to the Hardy-family. Even if she didn't know about them fully because of her lacking interest in wrestling, Britney saw a very bonding relationship between this entire family. Something she could never find in her own family. She saw love in their connections, the way every single day a new face introduced themselves to come and see Jeff Hardy with yet another relation, just made the young nurse feel a great amount of sadness in her still raw heart. 

As of this moment, she saw Jeff Hardy's father and his friend go in to visit the wrestler. In a short time of just 15 minutes past, the father came out of the room with a fuddle of emotion mixed in him, he said he'd go to have a soda from the main lobby but Britney knew what the truth was. Every father feels tortured at the sight of seeing his own son lay in a hospital, only God knew how many times Jeff Hardy's father saw HIS sons in that state. Week after week, as she heard it, the Hardy brothers were fighting with great risk given to their lives, if one misspelled maneuver took a hold, their necks could be broken. Their lives could be shortened. Wrestling is a very dangerous sport. 

The black-haired nurse had to go on with her duty to check in on the patient every once in a while, especially if the patient is sleeping. She figured it would be better to go inside, sometimes even the friends and families need some encouragement. And Jeff Hardy wasn't fighting a very dangerous case, he was strong, he would be going out of the hospital in just a couple of days. 

Inside the room, Trish's tears from the morning were resurfacing, she laid out her feelings, she needed to get them out from inside her soul. And the only person Trish felt she could tell these words to was Jeff Hardy. But he was sleeping, of course that didn't prevent the diva from continuing.

"So now, I . . . I have to . . . live with that person! I . . . oh God Jeff, I just don't know what is wrong with me. I . . . I just can't feel the same way towards Chris anymore, for some weird reason. Oh god," Tears stormed down her softened blue eyes, "I don't think I can do this. But if I don't, what SHOULD I do? I always thought . . ." The blonde had to swallow hard in order to clear her throat, "I always thought that I loved Chris Jericho. NOW, when he proposes to me . . . I should be jumping in happiness. But see these?" Sarcastically, a slow laugh escapes her, "Tears." Trish pointed, "I'm crying. I'm not supposed to cry Jeff. I'm supposed to be happy, I am supposed to be prattling about him. But no . . . I am crying. Just . . . plain . . . crying." 

Engulfing into the silence, Trish wept out her heart, she consumed all fears and just let her feelings burst out. Why was she crying? Why did her heart desire for another instead of Chris Jericho? 

"You should follow your heart," A sudden voice spoke with a presenting startle, Stratus almost jumped out of her chair, out of her skin. "Wha?" She surveyed the sound and was almost startled again when she noticed it was Jeff talking to her. 

"Jeff?" She breathed out, a hand on her chest to prevent her heart from jumping out of its socket as its beat rose thunderously. 

Jeff Hardy was awake; "You should do what you believe in Trish." Said he, motioning his head towards Trish to look at her beautiful face.

"W . . . When?"

"Did I wake up? About half way through your story, how are you Trish?" 

"I love you Jeff, I honestly do." The blonde diva crashed into his arms once more, she buried her face into his bandaged shoulder. 

"I know you do." He replied, enjoying her company yet again. Jeff wasn't revealing it, but the story he just heard about Trish made his heart sink more than it already was. She was feeling as if she had no one to love, no one to truly have a relationship with. She was feeling the same way Jeff was before his sudden attack only a short 3 days ago. 

"I'm fine now," Her words muffled from inside his neck, making him smile. Being this close to her again was very rewarding, very 'Stratisfying' as Jeff made up. He looked past her shoulder to notice his nurse, Britney, standing there behind the half-opened door, a smile in her face as well. 

He gave her a smile back as well. Britney was the closet friend he had in the last 3 days, there was something different about her that made Jeff feel he needed to talk to her. She learned a lot about him as he did from her. 

Gifting back the same smile, Jeff signaled the nurse to involve in. "Ah . . . Trish?" He slightly moved, trying to remove her from his neck even though he felt like this was everything he ever wanted, 

"Sorry," Trish leaned back out from him as she sat back to her chair in a proper manner, eyeing the nurse who was suddenly in the room. 

"Trish, ah . . . by the way, I invited Britney to our party tonight. Is that okay with you?" Jeff asked.

"Britney? Oh of course it'll be great." Trish said, wiping the tears away from her eyes and wanting to sound as welcoming as possible to Jeff's guest. 

"No its alright Ma'am, you don't need to worry about me." Spears responded.

"No please! After all you done with Jeff, the least we can do is welcome you to North Carolina!" 

"No really, it's no trouble at all! It's my job, haha,"

"B? I thought we discussed about you attending the party?" This time it was Jeff speaking as he straightened briefly to a sitting position. 

"What kind of discussion?" Trish had to know.

"I said, that since I can't go to the party, I want Britney to go in my place." The Hardy Boy explained, letting the nurse smile. 

"See that Britney? Now you HAVE to come tonight!" Trish spoke.

"No its alright!"

"No! It isn't! If you don't show up, it'll mean Jeff won't be! Besides, you are a very good friend."

"Okay, alright. So . . . when should I pop in? Heh."

"9:30, tonight, the official countdown to 2004 will of course take place! Pizzas okay?"

"Mmm," Images of good food sailed through Jeff's mind at the sound of that word; "I'd like a pizza." Said he.

"Oh don't worry yourself Jeffy, you will get as much as pizzas you want when the gang drops by before the party. Oh Britney, you can come with us then if you like to?"

"Oh sure! No problemo! Whenever you want me!"

The conversation took a hold for more than a few minutes, and after Jeff's dad came in the real talking began. It was very nice to see laughter for a change, thought Jeff, indeed he woke to a beautiful morning. The party that night was sounding to be more enjoyable than ever.

****

(TBC)

__

_________________________________________

A/N: Okay guys, for the next update come back after 2 days (Tuesday/Wednesday), I have feeling I'll b able to complete it by then. It'll b the party and a wee bit of its aftermath (Matt/Amy, bed. Cough. Cough.) It wont b as LONG as this one (whoa, 14 pages.) nywho, so come back then k? and plz lemme know if I did good on this one. If there r some grammatical errors then its probably because of my not-revisin it. sorry! 


	10. chapter 10

__

A/N: _Thanks to Chrissy, Kate, Kay, Ducky, Huntersgirl, Nina and Lil for the reviews! Ducky, thanks for the head up and YES I got ur email! Problem wsa tht wen I replied, the email kept on returning back to me! Like a Mailer Demon! I think theres something wrong wit ur address, nywho, I have to apologize VERY badly for writing 'Cahterine' as Amy's middle name! Thanks to Ducky, now I know its 'Christine'! Damn it! how cud I hav been so blind!?!!! Sorry guyz, just . . . correct it in ur heads n we can move on : ). _

****

Chapter 10

Laughter and music was echoing through the air in a vibrating mix. The source of the loud party was from inside the rented hotel, paid and hosted by Ric "The Nature Boy" Flair. 

This was the exclusive party of Evolution, with the gigantic number of guests crawling with great wrestling legends such as Rowdy Piper, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Lex Lugar, Scott Hall and many more, mostly from the old WCW rosters.

The music inside the booth was beating with no remorse, the guests were dancing, drinking, enjoying a 'good' time in their own way. 

The entire hotel was packed with celebrities. And with Randy insisting they arrange strippers, it was a night the 98-listed-guests would remember. 

Up on the stage, divas such as Athena, Charisma Carpenter, Kimpage as Jasmine Stclaire were shaking their struts and revealed skin to the rich audience.

Of course, all of this was supposed to take place in Flair's own hometown of Charlotte North Carolina, but David Batista's request was exactly the opposite. He didn't want to go near the county where Lita's boyfriend was located. Not until the next Raw show at least, his own plans of twisting the fate of Raw's most favorite couple would have to wait until that day. 

The party was instead now jamming away in the never-sleeping city of Las Vegas Nevada, and as usual, Hunter Hearst Helmsley —AKA— Paul Levseque, didn't attend. 

Flair sat at one of the tables, he decided to pass on and sit this dance out. He drank too much. But even at this drunken state, Ric's mind was still surfacing about Triple H's absent. Hunter was like the son Flair's own son could never be. He treated Hunter like he was his next heir. Heir to the throne of the 16-time-World Heavyweight Champion. But after Hunter married to Flair's own enemy's only daughter, it seemed to him that Triple H was actually tearing apart from Evolution! 

Before the wedding, Hunter had always hung around with him and the boys, they used to hang out almost everyday, and now, even at special occasions Triple H wouldn't show up! "It's those darn McMahons" Flair grimly cursed out loud, his eyes were red just like the evolving of the color on his wrinkled skin. True, Ric Flair could never stand Vincent Kennedy McMahon. FLAIR was the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion, FLAIR was the only man seconding Hulk Hogan to revolutionized the wrestling sport. He felt jealous of McMahon's success, FLAIR had achieved more rewards in his life than McMahon ever dreamed about! But STILL it was that old-bastard who had all the fun, he was still the multi-billionaire owner of World Wrestling Entertainment. And Ric Flair didn't like it one bit, he hated Vince McMahon, hated everything about that man, and now, with his devilishly planned scheme, Flair thought that it was Vince McMahon who took Jean Paul Levesque away from him. 

"Fuck those McMahons." He snarled to himself, "Fuck all of them." The darkened corner where Ric sat, gave him a complete view of the whole room. People were dancing with the music, shaking in an uncontrolled manner, gripping at most places possible, it WAS Las Vegas and the nights there can be very wild. Slightly over to the left, where the strippers created a very large attraction to the party, none-other than Randy Orton was grooving like an idiot on the stage, surrounded by all of those women, the young and fast mind of the third-generation wrestler was sure to be spoiled. 

When Ric looked at him, it reminded so much of himself from his rookie years. Next to Triple H, Flair loved Randy to be the next one. And then there was Batista, the strongest dominating member of Evolution. Flair loved all three of them like his sons, his dream was to make Triple H the 20-time World Heavyweight Champion, and then wanted H to follow his own footsteps and lift up Orton and Batista to that next plateau. 

Batista was actually locking lips with one of the guests right now, for some reason his shirt was no longer on, and so wasn't the shirts of the four girls who sat so closely tightened on his lap. The clothe-less stripper that was attached to Dave's back, pulled the tag-team champion from the other stripper and deepened him to her bare chest. Letting him lick the top of her ample bosom, then quickly continuing to the third girl to do the same. 

Flair's high-blood pressure started to decrease at the sight of those two, he prayed that Orton or Batista would never turn down on him like Triple H did. A short vibrating of Ric's cell phone buzzed against his pocket, taking him back from his short life-ranting. 

"Hello?" He answered the phone, his voice a bit thick from the extent amount of alcohol he drank only a few minutes ago. 

"Hey man, it's me." A troublesome voice could be heard from the opposite line. The Nature Boy quickly recognized this man's tone, this man who is actually responsible for Hunter NOT being here tonight. Y2J Chris Jericho was also, in Flair's eyes, a reason for his lost 'son'. Why the fuck couldn't he just go and marry Stephanie McMahon after she separated herself from Hunter? It was also HIS fault! It was also Jericho's fault! 

"Oh . . . yeah, yeah. What's up?" The 16-time Heavyweight Champion mumbled with his sleepy tone.

"'What's up'?" Jericho yelled at him from the other line, "What's up is with YOU Flair! Am I getting your assistance on the case or not?" He asked in a firm but loud manner.

"Look," Flair tried to negotiate, he couldn't believe how heavy his eyes were, and it was only 8:30! "Chris, I . . . I have to ask—" He burped, "—Helmsley about this whole deal. Now I haven't spoken to him yet. I told you how Evolution works! By tomorrow night, I'll have your answer." 

"Oh God . . ." Chris spoke with great pity, "You're dead drunk Ricky! But that's beside my point, so you better have my answer by tomorrow man."

"Oh shut the fuck up Chris!" Screamed Ric. "You can't do ANYTHING if we say no! It's your problem! Now until we're ready you just have to wait and sit back! This whole thing isn't gonna happen anyways until the next Raw! So just . . . fuck up!" The phone was clicked off at the end of that mutter. Ric Flair disconnected the conversation between him and Y2J, there was just too much in his own mind now. The fight between Triple H and Flair had started off with Jericho's own 'proposal' at the first place. The Nature Boy just didn't know what to do at a time like this, at a time when his own student was losing trust in him. At a time when Evolution's top-wrestler, the World's Heavyweight Champion, was having problem with them.

~ Jericho's line ~

The Canadian wonder-boy stood in shock and anger, "He hung up." He whispered to himself, "That big son of a bitch hung up on me!" Chris screamed with agony and slammed the phone on a table sitting next to him. He slammed it rather furiously. 

"God DAMN it." Y2J uttered again, he was standing outside in the small balcony-like cache in the front of the Hardy-House. (I forgot wat u call these things . . . y'know, the wooden thingys outside the houses wehre there r . . . little thingys?)

As the Raw superstar stood outside in the cold weather, as the whiteness of snowflakes fell from the skies to freeze and melt as one with the other thick snows on the streets. The party from inside the house was rocking away with a very high-resolution music and the sound of multiple people talking and joking, Jericho couldn't care less about them. The one thing he had his mind on, the one reason he was there at the Hardy-House tonight, was Trish Stratus. She was cuddling up inside his paws, falling for his schemed plot. Jericho thought he had her own, only a few more months with her and she would be his puppet. Trish was the only reason he attended the whole Hardy-Party, the rest of the group consisting of Matt Hardy's friends and families were just some stupid gang Y2J could care less about. 

He removed the strand of golden hair that fiddled on his face and heaved a sigh, leaning against the wooden rail. Trish was one thing, but the approval of Evolution was more important to him as it could cost him his life. What if the Hardy's decide to call the police about Jeff's attack? Everything would wash out to sea if that interrupted. If Evolution agrees with the whole bounty-scheme, it would make sense, a BIT sense, paying was way better than suffering, it was Chris's way of handling things. 

"You better have your answer," He mumbled to himself, whispering into the cold night as he rested his forearms against the rail. "You better." 

But suddenly, a startling voice sneaked up from behind him, "Oh I will." Said a rather cheery voice as Jericho felt the arms of a familiar female wrapping around his back, pulling him or pusher herself so that her soft boobs could come into contact with his spine. "I will have your answer," Continued Trish Stratus, turning Chris around to face her, the diva ended her sentence with: "But it's kinda chilly out here, let's go inside hmm?" Trish smacked a peck on his cheek before pulling him inside the door to enter the party. Jericho only followed her lead, he didn't say a single word but fake-smiled at her before proceeding inwards. Even if Evolution didn't respond TONIGHT, Chris would have Trish Stratus all for himself tonight. Him, her, alone, naked and inside the same bed. Atleast one of his fantasies would become a reality at the last day of 2003. 

His mobile, however, remained on the table. 

~ Inside the Hardy-House ~

"Dude! DO Something man I'm bein pinned here!" Adam Copeland, or better known as 'Edge', was yelling at his younger brother to come and save him. 

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" 

"Hurry!"

"DUDE!" He screamed again. 

"NO!!"

"DAMN IT! We lost again!" Adam's revealing trebled to the fact that they were playing the PS2 Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain video game, in multi-player of course. "Great job man, just because of you we get another loosing streak!" Edge barked at the younger Raw superstar, of course, Adam was in Smackdown. 

"Sorry man! Geez! Its only a game!" 

"Um . . . when you're betting over 50bucks on a match 'Only a game' doesn't count!" He spoke with a 'ah-duh!' kind of tone. "Sheesh, even Shannon plays better than you!" He snorted. 

"Oh you mean Shannon, the guy who's doing the erotic-dance on his third date with his gee-f?" Christian, Jay, pointed towards a very revealing self of Shannon Moore in the small 'dance-floor'. 

Edge sighed, and handed the smiling guest who challenged him the 50 dollars before getting up from the couch. "Actually," He said, "I was talking about the Shannon who has more of a grip with girls than my OWN BROTHER!" He walked off, ignoring the chuckling form of Matt's friend and Jay's 'what-the-hell?' looks.

The party started early when Adam, Jay and Stacy arrived at North Carolina, after Matt and Amy picked them up from the airport they headed straight for Jeff's hospital. From there everyone headed back home, started to arrange the basic stuff, ultimately leading to the guests pouring in to the house. The music that played loudly in volume over at the CD-player, so loud that its sound variations were fulfilling the entire Hardy-Estate, it was the best Red Hot Chili Peppers song of 2003 'Cant Stop'. 

As dorky and stupid it sounded, only the cracked mind of Shannon Moore could actually 'dance' to it. Adam just shook his head and walked passed the dance-floor towards the kitchen, where his girlfriend Stacy Keibler was helping herself to a glass of coke. 

The other guests in the large house were friends of Matt, Amy and Jeff. Amy's brother was enjoying himself as the tag-team partner against Jay and Adam, people were eating, talking, just having a good time. All in all, it was a great party. A homely one to be precise. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself, and it was only 8:30. 

The short giggles and whispers that were produced from Amy Dumas and Matthew Hardy, came from the short space between the two rooms of Matt and Jeff upstairs. Amy was leaned against the rails that came from the stairs and protecting any one from falling down, she enjoyed the small snug Matt presented on her cheek, kissing and whispering, basically tickling her with his hot breath, sniffing on her smooth and plain skin. His pecks were rapid as he shifted from the various places on her beautiful face. Matt's right arm held Amy by her waist as his left hand had a hold on her palm. Amy couldn't do anything but smile and enjoy the muffled words he breathed on her cheek. The woman's champion had on a revealing black dress that was strapped to her upper body, it traveled to her thighs but just stopped there with a tiny cut to show a small bit of her upper-thigh. She had on a lacy heeled-sandal attached to her feet, and a very long netted-sock was the cover point of her longer legs. Two long wristbands followed up her arms, the downer part of it being locked to Amy's palms, an identical set to the ones she wore during the 'Hardy Boyz and Lita' era. The dress was complete with a thin-chained white-golden diamond necklace, its matching earrings and a dark-red lipstick that helped to lift up her already astonishing outlook. Her beautifully curled raven hair was tied up at the back, but loosen by the front so that strands of it designed amongst her gorgeous looking face. Overall, Matt loved it, and that was what mattered to Amy the most. 

Over on Matt Hardy's side of the look up, he had on a full black shirt, with a dark blue T inside it, the upper buttons were open to reveal the blueness of the T-shirt hidden inside it. A pair of black 'Guess? Jeanz' completed his look with dark-brown Dr. Martin boots and Amy's favorite fragrance that scented away from his body. Matt's hair was of course, still the same style. 

The whispers these lovers shared were so sacred, so personal and so sweet, that even I cannot reveal them to you. But his snuggles and her laughter had to stop at a point when the voice of Jay Copeland interfered, "MATT!" Christian screamed from downstairs. 

Matthew Hardy rolled his eyes in complete disbelief, how on Earth could that guy be so dumb that he's not eyeing the fact of the Mattitude Sensei is b-z. Amy just blushed with her smiling face as the warmth of Matt faded away. 

"WHAT?!" He shouted back, tempered still, Jay had been yelling for him for quite a while.

"We're searching for the X-Box console, where is it?" The younger cousin explained, having one of his hands next to his mouth so that the words would some how, stupidly, pass forwards. 

"It's in the black cabinet! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Matt snorted back. 

"Oh yeah . . . thanks man!" Christian realized and went back to his gaming. From the corner of an eye, Matt saw Adam shake his head as he surveyed the whole conversation. 

The Hardy finally heaved a sigh so that he could go back to his 'work', a normal interruption like that couldn't disturb something this sweet! The sweetness of him had more points than the interception. 

"Your amazing eyes right?" Matt glared into the beauties of her hazel eyes, slowly waving his words at Amy Dumas, what he received were a more passionate smile and a soft "Umm, hmm," nods. Resetting back to the original position at the deepness of her skin, Matt tried to continue on with his humble romance with the woman he loved on this special day of New Years Eve. 

But, "Matt!" Jay's annoying voice disturbed completely this time. It had to stop. Matt didn't move from his beloved Amy this time, he just eyed at the man from up there. "What?!" He irritatingly barked this time, 

"Ah . . . you wanna play Raw2?" 

"With YOU? No way man, you're just the annoying little brother who didn't learn anything from his big bros." Matt insulted, smiling over his triumph. 

"I agree!" This time the laugh came from Adam, but it quickly multiplied in hosts when Stacy, Billy, Trish, Britney, Shannon and Monica started to laugh with him as well. 

"Yeah, yeah." Christian mumbled, "Laugh all you want but I still have more peeps on my side!" The laugher only increased. 

"I'll be back in a sec okay?" Matt whispered to Amy who was still smiling, she nodded and added through her giggles: "Take your time." As her boyfriend walked downstairs to change something. 

She wanted only to keep her smile but the remembrance of a duty undone washed it away from her face, Amy still had to prepare her special fries! 

~ Elsewhere ~

Miles away, in another city, in a completely different state, within the upstate of Greenwich Connecticut, the huge mansion-like estate of the McMahon's has been enjoying a very public New Years Eve party with a variation of guests from both Raw, Smackdown, NWA and the old WCW/ECW rosters. Eric Bischoff, Paul Heyman, Mick Foley, The Undertaker, every high-classed superstar was there. Subsiding the four McMahon's and their newest, and oldest, family member— Jean Paul Levesque. The husband of Stephanie McMahon and the current World Heavyweight Champion. 

The party was a classical McMahon-styled New Years Eve, with the soft music of a piano playing at a background, it was certainly a place to like. 

But even with this whole classed family of the McMahons, Hunter, or Paul, felt sort of guilty because of the way he treated Flair some while ago. He refused to attend his special celebration at Nevada, the last time they talked, as Hunter clearly remembers it, they argued. EVOLUTION was arguing. It somehow felt wrong, Triple H knew just how badly Ric hated Vince, and with the marriage and everything, it was likely that Ric had gotten more pissed about the Owner than before. The tension in Hunter's mind was showing very clearly in his eyes, and his wife had noticed it. 

As the both Stephanie and Hunter stood infront of the various guests, with arm in arm, the Champion felt a bit of shrug against him. He looked to see the former Smackdown Manager looking at him with a sight of worry, "Is something wrong hon.?" She asked him, wanting an answer from her husband.

"Hmm? Oh no, I ah . . . I have to make this call okay? I'll be ah . . . I'll be coming in a sec." He left her.

~ North Carolina ~

Amy was going through hordes of tissues as she worked on the fries she was cooking, thankfully all they required was the frying as the chickens were already prepared hours ago. She saw from the corner of her eyes that another guest, Britney, entering the kitchen to refill her glass for a drink. "Hi Amy," She greeted between laughs. 

"What happened?" Amy laughed back, not having a clue to why Jeff's nurse was giggling like that, of course, she herself was giggling breathlessly a few minutes ago. 

"Y'know that guy Jay?" She laughed,

"Yeah?"

"He is SO trying to convince me into dancing with him!"  
"Well . . . did you?"

Britney gave a guilty look, "It may sound a bit rude but . . . I'm playing with him before I really give him his treatment." 

Amy smiled, "Rude? No way! Jay is the one we all like to fool around with!"

"I think that explains why he's so funny."

"Really? What did he do?"

"Well, when I told him that I am Jeff Hardy's nurse, he said: 'Oh I SO want to be Jeff right now'. Ha, ha. I find that very attractive in a man."

"Same here!" Amy cued at the younger girl, "You know Matt Hardy?"

"Oh yeah! He's a very nice guy. You are a very lucky girl . . . Lita."

"Hey how did you know my persona?" 

"Well," She shrugged, "I kinda watched the rerun of last week's WWE! Ha, ha."

~ Greenwich ~

"Look Ric, I told you before, I don't trust Y2J! What if something bad happens in the outcome of this?" Triple H's voice sounded more serious than ever. He wasn't joking and that was heard very accurately. 

"But Hunter! If we agree to this than we can get a hold on with every single title in Raw! You are our World Heavyweight Champion, Randy's the Intercontinental Champion and Batista and I are the World Tag-Team Champions! Just THINK how good it will be if we get the Hardcore title! EVOLUTION will reign supreme Hunter! We will DO it!"

"Alright . . . okay. Since everyone else has agreed with it then I guess my negative vote wont count. Go ahead, go and trust Y2J. See what happens." 

"Trust ME Hunter . . . this will do us good."

The Heavyweight Champion sighed.

~ North Carolina ~ 

As the night continued on with celebrations for the last hours of 2003, with people partying and enjoying New Years Eve in their own way, the night slowly came down to the point where it was only 30 minutes left. At 11:30, when all channels were shifted to the one show that centered the countdown at Times Square, at the Hardy-House, everyone had gathered around to watch this last half hour of 2003 to end away with great dynasty. With each having their own slice of pizza or bowl of lasagna or piece of fried chicken, they guests created a circle around the warmth of the living room and around the course of the TV set. 

Even at the hospital where Jeff Hardy was sitting, he was watching the same channel like his brothers and loved ones. Even their father and his friends were thriving for this moment. 

But, two individuals were no where to be seen, and no one had even looked for them as they were busy with their own lover at hand. 

Matthew Moore Hardy and Amy Christine Dumas were actually alone in their own little private room inside the depths of the Hardy-Estate. 

Matt had his girlfriend strapped with a scarf around her eye as he guided the woman with him down the stairs, and down to the emptiness of the basement. He had a very intriguing surprise waiting for his diva. 

"Okay Matthew," Amy started, "Where are you taking me?" the smile never escaping her glistering lips. 

"Just . . . take it easy. You know the deal," Matt responded, as he continued to take Lita towards his surprise. 

"You mean, the deal where the Boyfriend blinds the Girlfriend with a scarf and drags her to a surprise she doesn't really like on New Years Eve?" 

"Oh believe me," Matt hissed to her neck, sending sparkles of fire through her body, "You won't hate this."

With the guidance of Matt Hardy, Amy could only do as he told her, she knew it had to be something very romantic as he had been acting very Matty-like the whole day, the fun, sweet and romantic kind. So the surprise just HAD to be something heart-warming. 

After taking a few more steps inside the basement, Matt allowed her to open the scarf that was attached to her eyes. Removing it, what Amy saw before her was more than what she guessed for. The basement was completely redecorated, it now had designed curtains at the glass-door which lead outside, the floor was tiled with wood, the light that came was from the two candle-sticks resting on top of a round dinner table for two. With plates and spoons and the actual dinner ready for a couple to eat. The atmosphere was very fashionable. 

"Oh my God!" Amy awed at the wonderful sight, "This doesn't look like the basement at all!" 

"Well," Matt said motioning his head, "I figured that why bother going at a terrace while its snowing, then just setting the whole thing down HERE?" 

She shifted to him, "I love you," Said the diva. 

"I love you more." Matt responded, finally he beat her to it! 

As the two young couple took their hand in hand and proceeded to go and have their private dinner in this snowy last day of 2003, the candle-light feel and the company totally awed Amy Dumas. Clearly, with no doubt, Matthew Moore Hardy was the only person she belonged with. Setting off to a land of dreams and completeness, Amy and Matt celebrated the last few seconds of New Years Eve and introduced the next year with a very engulfing kiss, pairing and slicing between each other's tongues. This was absolutely a year worth living, and a night worth finishing. The kiss did not break until 2004 had erupted.

****

(TBC)

_______________________________

__

A/N: Happy New Year 2004 everybody! I wanna apologize yet again for the short chapter, but it was sweet wasn't it? The next update will be on Monday, featuring the first Raw event of 2004, the secrets are revealed on it so don't miss it out! Okay so Monday OR Tuesday : )! Sorry I cudnt add in any sexuality in this thing, I had plans on giving them a very romantic car-sex because of the house full of the guests. But guess tht didn't work out! Sorry!! Hey I was celebrating New Years Eve myself! Ha, ha. Happy New Year and see ya on 2004

~Nav-

_______________________________


	11. chapter 11

__

A/N: Okkaay, so since this is da 1st update of 2004 (ahll rigght!) im gonna do the favorite 'Reviews Reviewed' thingy where I (thts me) will answer to the lovely comments u wrote on ur reviews! aint I nice? Yeah . . . im nice. Ahem. Nywho:

****

ME and not you, hey man, u r absolutely rite! U were not only the first reviewer of chapter10 BUT! U were also the FIRST EVER REVIEWER OF 2004!!! Well . . . My reviewer atleast! Happy? U shud b.

****

Huntersgirl, hey! thanks for the review! Did u like the whole appearance of HHH&Steph? I think I'll do a bunch of those every now and then. -_-

****

Nina, Well, I think u have to wait and see if Jeff finally beats the assclowns out of Y2J! and btw, the Jeff-mastah has taken his first step in this chapter! (literally)

****

Chrissy, hey, well thanks for liking the fic! yeah more Trish and Jeff . . . I think u'll get a wee bit of it tonite, but not much Jeffy Trishy for now! Maybe on the next chapter! 

****

Kate, I'm writin I'm writin! LOLZ look below coz I wrote! -_-

****

LilMary, I updated! I updated! Again, -_-

OKAY, SO without wasting ny more time! On with the story! The first ever RAW of 2004! What really happened with Matt & Lita tonite, what u saw on TV was WRONG! It was just made-up! : ), yeah, Matt was NEVER a face! Lol, read and u'll see wat I'm blabbing abt.

****

Chapter 11

__

'January 3rd, 2004, I can't believe another year has gone by this fast. Today is a very special day into the New Year, today all our guests will be leaving after a 3-day holiday here at Matty's house. Trish, Billy, Adam, Jay, Stacey, Chris Jericho, they will be leaving for their own homes in other cities. *Sigh* It was a great Holiday for us, me and Matty I mean, after that absolutely ROMANTIC candlelight dinner he presented me, I couldn't think of any other way of ending the night. However, as sweet as MY Matthew is, he prepared a very cozy bed for us, I don't know how badly I thrived for it . . . the sex was just mind blowing! I . . . I still feel guilty about the way I cheated on him . . . I still feel I should be punished for that crime, but I just can't find the right time to tell him, I haven't found the courage within me to actually tell him about it. To tell him about Batista . . . I want to tell him, YOU know I want to tell him. But what if he breaks up with me? What if he ends our relationship? I don't think I can live a second knowing that MY Matt, the Matt I love so, hates me. I just don't know how I can survive if Matt hates me. I just can't tell him now . . . not yet.' Amy Dumas explored the last few days on her mind, it was like a Morning Prayer she did from time to time, talking to God. The first three days of 2004 had passed by in a normal manner for her, she enjoyed the company with Matt and the coupling they shared. It was like they were married and lived a very happy and normal life. The thoughts about Batista hadn't come to her in the longest hours, but it did resurface during the few short minutes when Matt's hot lips circled around her chest . . . the remembrance of that awful night, the visions of Dave doing what Matt was just blasted to her. It scared Amy to the deepest, she feared the fact that her actions were haunting her even when she was with Matt, she hated herself for that. 

"Umm . . . Amez?" The voice of her best friend cracked Lita away from her thoughts as she held Trish Stratus in a firm hug. She realized she was hugging her unnecessarily for more than the needed time. "Whoops," Amy smiled away from her, "Sorry." She apologized. 

"Aw shucks! You just take care of yourself okay hon.?" 

"Yes 'Mom'." The diva joked. Trish was the last person who was leaving for who knows how long? She might not be coming back to North Carolina for a long time, the WWE doesn't always gives you vacations to enjoy for this long. 

Trish smudged Amy a look with a shaking head before turning her attention to the person standing at the end of the door, Jeff Hardy. Jeff was released from his hospital just that morning, but he was strictly ordered to rest at home for another week or so. The bandages across his forehead, and taped ankle were for better healing stability. 

"Well," Trish spoke in a soft manner as she stood infront of him, "I guess, I'll see ya later then?" She faked a small laugh. Trying to keep the emotion from exploding, no matter how much Trish wanted to block Jeff away from herself, she knew exactly how the feeling of affection pierced through her heart everytime she saw him. 

"Yeah . . . I guess," Jeff didn't accept the handshake she sent forward, he needed to hug her, he needed to give her comfort for what she had bared. Jeff only wanted his ex-girlfriend to be happy, no matter what. Even if it meant she was with Y2J. He just wanted her to be happy. 

She leant against him, the feeling of him holding her had consumed Trish to the highest point. Her want was still unsaved, and only with Jeff Hardy, she felt that need coming as a whole. Trish could hear their hearts beating as one in an equal music—it felt complete.

"Trish! C'mon we'll miss our flight!" Chris's call from outside broke their bonded connection. Trish felt the awe of how deep it seemed once she was holding him, how time somehow 'stopped' at those few seconds! The sudden intervention resulted only her to startle away from him, and the same look of sudden confusion was also clearly drafted onto Jeff's eyes . . . Trish could see it . . . she could sense it. 

"Umm," She tried as quickly to react, "SO, heh." She felt rather odd when she saw both Amy and Matt staring at her in a very interesting way, slow smirks hinted on their faces. The diva wished it was best to just ignore it . . . for now. "I . . . ah . . . I'll see you guys later 'kay? Take care of yourself Jeff . . . guys." 

"Right . . . bye!" was the normal calling as the door shut with Trish. Suddenly . . . emptying the large house with its only three occupants . . . Jeff, Matt and Lita. Trish was gone.

~ Back inside, Hardy House ~

Jeff Hardy locked the already closed door to which the girl of his dreams had just exited. He was the one closest to the door so he did his part, of course, his mind was still racing to the fact of Trish Stratus LIVING with Chris Jericho. But more importantly, how she hugged him at the way out, her hug seemed . . . very loving and very passion-filled. Jeff failed to stop the sigh from escaping through his mouth as he stared at the knob; he was just retrieved from the hospital a few hours ago. His dad wasn't home as he was out with a couple of his friends, the only two other person standing behind Jeff, who also saw how he grabbed Trish, was the two last people Jeff wanted to see at this particular moment: his brother, Matt Hardy, and his older-sister-like friend, Amy Dumas, the same couple whom he once had the faction of Team Extreme with. But he had to turn around and look, "What?" Jeff muttered with heavy-eyelids as he watched Matt and Amy smiling there, standing with each other in a hand-in-hand pose. 

"Y'know Jeff," His brother started first, resulting the younger Hardy to only roll his eyes as he helped himself to walk about the other side of the large living room, he had to use the help of two crutches to walk about. "You should tell her how you feel man, she deserves to know." Matt completed. 

Yes, Matt was right! She deserved to know how Jeff felt, but it was easier said than done. Jeff couldn't possibly go and tell Trish about his true feelings, SHE broke up with him. He knew that she was happy with Jericho now . . . not him. But explaining THAT to his older brother and his girlfriend would seem forever. 

"Look man," Jeff stopped to eye the man standing behind him, "I don't wanna talk about it. Not now, not ever." 

"What's your problem man?" Matt said in a louder voice, he tried to ignore Amy's hand scratching at his arm, "You need to talk to her. She needs to talk to you! Why don't you want that?"

"BECAUSE! That's why!" Jeff shouted back, "I don't want her to be sad!"

"She won't be sad Jeff." This came from Amy, 

"Look!" Jeff stopped at his tracks; "I don't need this lecture okay? I know what I'm doing with my life." 

"Oh yeah? Well, is 'not consulting the police after some punk beat you up' a good decision Jeff?" Matt shouted at him. 

"Guys," 

"Listen Matt, there were no reasons for me to call the cops after I got mugged!"

"You didn't get mugged Jeff, you got your ass whipped by a bunch of hooligans!" The screams and shouts only increased in volume, Matt was very close to his injured brother's nose. 

"You are NOT my FATHER!" Jeff barked at him.

"NO I'm NOT! I'm your brother. Your older brother." That was all Matt had to say. His end of the argument stopped right there. For all of his life, Matt looked upon Jeff like the little brother he was, Matt felt that he was the protector of Jeff. No he wasn't his father, no body could take their father's place, Matt was his brother, and that's how he felt. 

Jeff only shook his head, pants growing from his breaths as slow tears started to form in his eyes. "Yeah right." Was the only thing that emerged from his vibrated tone.

Again, Matt Hardy couldn't believe what he just heard, "What did you just say?" He asked as his heart felt ripped in two. He could have sworn Amy was grabbing onto him from his back, trying to calm him down. 

"Where were you Matt?" Jeff spoke in tears, "Where were you when those guys started to beat up on me? Where was the Big Brother when I needed it? Where WERE you when I lost he love of my heart?" 

"Jeff . . ." Amy soothed, she herself in shock.

"You . . . you're blaming that on me man?" Matt felt boiled tears being splattered through his eyes as he said that in a calm voice. "Chris Jericho is the one you should be blaming." "CHRIS JERICHO is the one who did this to you Jeff! And now you're sayin that its MY fault?"

"There's no proof." The younger Hardy forced.

"I will GIVE you proof! You said it yourself Jeff! You told me you heard one of the goons say his name!" 

"Just . . . just leave me alone Matt. I need to be alone." Jeff Hardy started to walk the other direction.

"No Jeff, you need to learn. You need to be happy! Jericho is the one who's ruining your life and you're not doing squat about it!" 

No response came.

"God," The Older Hardy Boy had released tears strolling down his face, "Good God help him." Jeff went to the balcony on the side and slowly shut closed the door. But Matt's feelings were thrown away, hearing those words coming out from his own little brother, hearing that his little brother was hurt in every way possible. It was a sight no older brother can forget, Jeff was broken apart from everything he ever dreamed about. "Please Help him." Matt's voice wasn't raised above a whisper.

"Matty," He heard the sweet and lovable voice of his Amy speak to him, rotating his face from the direction of the balcony to her with the smooth palm. 

Turning around, Matt knew how broken he himself was at the moment, he just followed the way Amy guided him and fell to her shoulders, his eyes pouring down water, his emotions half destroyed. Through her own chest, Amy could just make out how rapid his heart was beating. She could feel him just like Trish felt Jeff. Her eyes remained closed. 

__

'God, please help us. PLEASE help me! Please help our family . . . I don't want this to happen. This isn't how a New Year should be starting . . . this isn't how 2004 should be starting. Please God, Please help us.' Through the deserted house, through Matt's own tears, Amy Christine Dumas couldn't stop herself from bursting the tears of her own. _'Nothing can be justified like this,'_ She prayed to God, _'Nothing should be THIS sad.'_

They stood there for who knows how long, Jeff stranded himself away in the balcony for the rest of the day, he didn't have lunch, he wouldn't want to talk when Amy herself went to him . . . he just sat there on a chair in the balcony. Just sat there, staring at the white snow, staring in his alone saddened way . . .

~ Greenwich ~

As night grafted over the world in its dark cold manner, many like Matt and Amy, Trish and Jericho, enjoyed their special 'coupling', one couple however, had not. 

Stephanie McMahon's marriage to her ex-husband Jean 'Triple H' Paul Levesque, was the most important decision in this young woman's life so far. Their marriage back in 2000 was completely uncalled for, and she realized that when they filed for divorce only two years later in 2002, but Stephanie gave Paul a second chance. THIS marriage was their second chance, the one that took place only a few months ago. But for some reason, in the last few days as they cuddled inside their private bed, Hunter's attention had seemed to be elsewhere. Just as right now, in the darkest hour of 12AM, Stephanie and Hunter were sharing their time together in the way all couples do. 

Inside the gigantic king-sized bed, Steph bared the weight of the man lying on top of her, she wanted to enjoy the sexual bracing with Hunter, but she also wanted HIM to enjoy it. Hunter was the one who started the deep kiss, but now his force was seemingly slowing down. Just like the night before and the night before that. Stephanie had to break the one-sided kiss and let him roll on his back flat on the other side, she could see no attempts to retake the sexual position she was allowing him. Sighing off a sign of frustration, Stephanie balanced her head on her hand as her elbow supported against the pillows, her curled brown hair fell from her shoulders to fold upon Paul's white pillow. Her revolutionary breasts were only inches away from his lips, he could kiss it and grasp it with his mouth to claim it as his own . . . but Hunter didn't. The hot air from his nose heated across her soft skin, but Paul didn't do anything more, he wouldn't continue their kiss, he wouldn't bury his face into her chest, something was troubling his mind. And Stephanie saw that. 

She could only sigh out; "Are you alright hon.?" Her tone a desperate one, above a whisper but below a shout. The wait for an answer was always the difficult moment, waiting as the person breathed out a breath of anxiety. Triple H shifted from his straight-flat position and rotated to Steph's side, "No I ah . . ." He started to talk as he used his elbow to boost up from the bed and meet with her tired, yet sparkling, eyes. "I'm sorry Steph, I just . . . can't sleep. That's all. Too much in my mind." He explained. Pecking a soft kiss on her cheek before completely trying to get up from the bed. But Stephanie's hands stopped him by the back.

"Wait," She said, grabbing her husband's gaze. "I need to know," 

"No Steph, I'm not worried about our marriage!" A short chuckle escaped Paul as he laughed to her. "I know you were gonna ask me that. But I assure you," He was right, she knew it, and now his hand had already started to make its move when it wrapped under her waist, Paul pushed himself forwards so their mouths could be even. "I assure you, marrying you was the best decision I ever made in my life." He kissed her on the forehead this time. 

"Then . . . what are you so worried about? Is it the whole Jericho-proposal?" 

"Yes," Hunter sighed again,

"But . . . you agreed it didn't you?" 

"Of course I did, but . . . I'm also worried about Ric. You know how he went after our wedding. For some reason he doesn't want me to be friends with your dad!" 

"I know . . . I know." The long worry about Hunter was finally clearing away from her heart, of course he wasn't rethinking about their marriage! How dumb could Steph be? Mentally, the former GM of Smackdown was laughing insanely, she made a big fool out of herself to her husband . . . good thing he wasn't bringing her 'doubt' up again. 

"Well," Hunter emerged out of the warm comforters and almost sat on top of her, he was wearing nothing but a pair of white boxers as she did of a black strapped lower bikini. "I'll just be downstairs okay? I think I'll have a drink." 

"Okay hon." Steph used the blanket to cover her chest as she leaned forwards to accept the incoming kiss Triple H presented a small, quick brush against the lips. "Good night," She heard her husband saying while he climbed out of the large bed and pulled on a violate nightshirt. 

Stephanie heaved a sigh; it was just stupid of what she doubted about. Hunter loved her; he would never let the words of someone else get to that. Of all she knew, he loved her. 

But . . . a striking thought suddenly came to the young McMahon; Hunter spoke about the 'worrying about marriage' thing before she did . . .

~ January 5th, 2004. Memphis USA ~

The coming two days faded away in a very normal manner. For Stephanie and Hunter, they went about their usual agendas as a newly wedded couple. For Matt and Amy, they remained in the Hardy House until just this morning to come down to the current location of Raw— Memphis. The WWE has programmed their schedules in a very complicated way, each week RAW is to be held at a random-picked state in the country, the superstars are given the free-escort to come to that city from their respective hometowns and once there, they had special reservations in the hotels. All of the costs are, of course, paid by the WWE. Now when you are holding a particular title, you will get better service among the air-flights and hotel rooms. For Matt Hardy and Lita Dumas, they hold both the Hardcore and Woman's Championship belts; those sums up to a first-classed service for both of them considering they agree to have a common hotel/locker-room. 

The weather in Memphis tonight, was rather cloudy and damped. It didn't snow there, but it had been drizzling all day. Making the coldness in the air more strong than it already was. The rented vehicle of Matt and Amy drove through the wetted streets of Memphis as it entered the parking lot of the first RAW arena of 2004. His mood however, was saddened, just like the last two days. Those words Jeff told him . . . those words hurt Matt deep. And what hurt Amy the most, was the fact that the two brothers wouldn't talk to each other even after that. 

"Matty?" Her slow voice could cut the silence in the cold air, this time it was Matt driving and her sitting next to him. "You're still hurting about that whole argument?" Said she, the only answer she got was a sigh from him. 

The black sunglasses he had on was the main factor which hid his eyes, but even through its darkness, Amy could sense her soul-mate in pain. Matt loved his little brother like he was his responsibility, and yes, as brothers they did share most disagreements but never one this serious, never one that was this painful to their brotherly love. 

Amy gave back her sigh as her hand touched his on the main gear of the car, she knew the boys for more than 6 years. Even before they became 'The Hardy Boyz and Lita', Amy had trained with them. She had a deep bond with them and knew what they went through with their lives. She knew exactly how bad Matt was feeling right now. 

"You know how it feels right?" He finally spoke to her as her hand gripped his tighter. "How stupid you feel when your younger brother does that to you?" Matt's voice was calm, not broken, but hurt very deeply. 

Her response came in the same, slow, sad manner, "I know." Lita whispered, she knew exactly how it felt. She too had a younger brother. The car came to a complete stop when it slowly parked into the basement-lot. Siding the cars of various other people, some fans, mostly fellow roster-members, but the car wsa the least of worries that struggled within. 

"I hate it Amez," Matt crushed her heart with those words, he removed his black-glass to look into her eyes and speak out the pain that was cursing inside of him. "I . . . I hate how Jeff is handling everything." He saw the tears forming in her eyes as the grip in his hand inserted more pressure, "But . . . what I hate most," Matt's eyes weren't any less watery as Amy's. "What I hate most is . . ." The car was stopped, Matt's other hand moved all the way to her side and grabbed Lita's palm, "Is . . . Jeff hating ME." His voice shaken at the extreme of points, the teardrops couldn't be held back by any of them. Obviously, the little brother you loved so much, the same kid bro who you watched growing up, whom you protected from any other kid your age from bullying at him, hearing HIM say that he hates you . . . those words could forever scar in a side of your heart. "Oh Matt . . ." He heard her weeping as Amy suddenly fell to his shoulders as he did on hers, Matt's hands now surrounded her body, his eyes were closed but the tears didn't stopped. "Oh Matt, I never wanted this to happen to you I don't want to see you this hurt." She cried against him, Amy could feel the Hardy Boy's body muscles tighten as she laid her head on his broad shoulder, 

"No Amez," Matt's voice spoke to her ear, but she cut him off, "I know how bad it feels Matty, I just don't want YOU to be in it. You loved him so much."

"Amez,"

"You shouldn't be like this Matt, you—"

"Amy," 

"What?" Lita wasn't angry with him, she was sad for him. Too much hurt to see her own boyfriend in so much pain. 

"Amy, I . . . I still have YOU." He didn't move, but Amy's mind vibrated to the next level, she was ALWAYS with him . . . she was . . . she was HIS from day one. She was his until . . . she betrayed him like that. 

"As long as you are by my side, I can go through it. That's what I've realized Amez, that's how I know things will be alright. Because of YOU Amy Dumas, your love is all I need." It sounded very corny at the first word, but the fact that he meant it from the depths of his soul, cherished Lita to the intense. 

"I love you." Those three words were more bombing to her heart, those three simple words from his mouth as she lay inside his arms, those words crashed her with more tears raining down her cheeks. "I love you more," her eyes were squeezed shut, her voice even below a whisper, almost like a soft mourn, "Always more, Matthew Moore." Christine Dumas's sniffs weren't to her control anymore. The hurting to her struck most was because of how badly she cheated on the person who has gifted his soul to her, those punishable actions haunted Amy as she sobbed against the most loved thing she ever had in her existence. 

Matt Hardy's eyes were closed in a normal way, though the tears had washed away as he cuddled Amy to him, tear-marks were lined onto his face. But that didn't matter, he could hear clearly as Lita's soft cries vibrated through his heart. He could justify the way their hearts were in the same beat, just like a few mornings before. The feeling of guiltiness was expanding through him, he hated to see Amy cry, of course, with guilt, the feeling of confusion was also hinting on his mind. Was Amy crying in sorrow or something else? But that was unimportant, she was with him now, she will always be with him, through arguments, through relations, Amy Christine Dumas will always be with Matt Hardy, she will always be the woman to complete him as a man. Matt believed in it, he believed in her, that's why Jeff's curses were shrunken when he was with HER. 

Time seemed frozen as he held Amy against his chest, her sniffs slowed and started to stop through the time they remained hugged. After some while as the two breathed and their pulses slowed to a normal, he would hear whisper, "God I'd like to kiss you." Matt smiled. After almost two whole days without doing it, he opened a short chuckle. The sigh from Amy was enough to be proven how much she enjoyed him chuckling. "You could if you like to." He whispered back. 

"I'd love to." Her hum wasn't in the hot and sexy tone, it was rather a mixture of want, need and sadness. Matt released his tight grip, but Amy simply pushed the Hardcore Champion back to his seat, her neck moved away from his and she buried her face into Matt's. The Mattitude creator used the lowering-liver to suspend the seat of the car backwards and downwards, giving Amy the space she needed to climb on top of him and situate to the driving seat and deepen her tongue as it toyed with Matt's. His already placed hand pushed firmly at her spine to enjoy the feel of comfort she suddenly showered upon him. SHE was his emotional fulfillment. SHE was all he needed. 

But the brief make-up kiss was stopped short when they realized they had a show to perform. Matt had already wiped off most of Amy's dark-red lipstick with his tongue, so after breaking apart from the deep cuddle they shared, Matt brushed his hair and tied the ponytail at the end, which was released by Amy's hand during the process. Amy redid her highlighting textures in her gorgeous face and completed her make-up as Matt finished his 'Sensei of Mattitude' look complete with the black-sunglasses. Amy's shining straight raven hair was released from the beanie-cap she wore to keep her ears and head warm, they looked like the perfect couple. 

After exiting the car, Matt and Lita gratefully signed some autographs to the small crowd made in the parking lot, of course most of the fans were actually jamming for the arrival of either of the highlighters of the night. But the enormous amounts of fans, more than 20 people that wanted graphs and their picture taken with Matt Hardy Version 1 and the Extreme Queen really surprised Team Extreme. Of course Matt & Amy were more than happy to take the pictures and sign the autographs, but they hadn't the idea that all of them wanted their picture! One of the fans wanted a picture taken with Matt and Amy kissing, he said he needed a recent one for his website and how big a fan he was to both of them. It was fun, interacting with the fans were always fun, after about 10 minutes, with hand-in-hand, Matt Hardy and Lita entered the arena via the guarded door, their names were already listed and a quick 'V.1' solute from Matt was all the security guard needed.

~ RAW cam ~ 

"The live broadcasting of WWE RAW brings us exclusively to Memphis once again! How does it feel to be back in hometown King?" Good Ol' J.R screamed through his headphone from the commentators table at the further side of the arena. Memphis was also his partner and co-commentator Jerry 'The King' Lawler's hometown. 

"Well J.R it feels GREAT to be here, but I think what's more important is the upcoming match we have for you tonight. I heard the Hardcore Championship is gonna be on the line and actually IN the ring tonight?"

"You heard it right King, although we are not sure who the challenger will be, Eric Bischoff is keeping his surprises in tied boxes for now." 

"I don't even think Matt Hardy is gonna be in SHAPE to defend his title, remember how badly Kane mishandled him in the Elimination Chamber J.R? Who could've survived that?!" 

"You are absolutely right on that King, the Elimination Chamber from Armageddon last month was a very brutal match for ALL of the competitors, Matt Hardy was ambushed waay before the match by a team of Batista and Randy Orton A.K.A Evolution. Thankfully Hardy DID NOT lose his Hardcore title at the hands of those monsters. But when KANE pinned him at the Chamber after I think . . . 3 chokeslams on the raw steel, 2 powerbombs and finally an accidental Spear by Goldberg, I think it was just too much for the young man to handle."

"He has gone through a lot. But as the 'Sensei of Mattitude' Matt must return TONIGHT after the one-week off from action. Matt Hardy is back on RAW for the first time in 2004!"

The live camera then shifted at the click of a button arranged by the two experienced hosts as the large screen viewed the arrival of Matt and Lita through the parking lot and walking towards their private locker.

~ Live Cam AND Backstage, hallway ~

Matt's left arm was held by Amy in the coupling manner as she and he walked their way inside the stadium, from up ahead, Matt and Amy's agent rushed towards them with a cameraman holding an on camera.

"Matt! Matt!" The man cried while he ran towards the extreme couple. Must have been a live segment they weren't aware of, it happened very commonly in the WWE, mostly on RAW because the Smackdown segments were always pre-recorded as Matt remembers. 

"Happy New Year man," The Hardy Boy tried to greet, his hands were full with Amy in one and his luggage in the other. 

"Forget the new years! I just received the information about your match tonight!" 

"Yeah . . . I'll be defending my title against some punk. Austin told me that, I know my schedule."

"NO! This isn't any punk! I just got this message from your challenger, he told me to tell you that . . ."

"That what?" 

"That . . . Kane will be your opponent tonight."

Complete silence, it wasn't new about Bischoff trying to pull these kinds of bummers towards the Hardyz, ever since the beginning Eric was their enemy. Equaling, Amy to be his enemy, but Kane? Was Matt even mentally prepared to face that monster in one-on-one action? 

"Matty?" He heard Amy squeeze him tighter, her voice was a bit concerned but it chilled his mind, of course fighting Kane was definitely an object worth worrying . . . sort of. 

"Kane told you that?" Matt asked his manager.

"YES . . . good luck on that." That was all the staff-member had to say, on screen that is. Off screen Matt and Amy both knew how badly he was gonna crack-up and repeat possible lectures and etceteras about their schedule tonight. This guy wasn't exactly the best manager money could buy, but then again, it was his last day of job managing Matt Hardy! Lita was going to replace him starting next week. 

The agent walked away with a sigh escaping him as the camera zoomed in on Matt's face, the black-labeled sunglass keeping his complete reaction hidden. 

"You okay?" Lita softly spoke to him, nudging the broad shoulder of her boyfriend with her head before gazing at his blocked eyes for an answer. 

After a sigh, Matt joyfully replied with a sudden change of mood, "Yeah, of course! I have you, what more can the Mattitude Leader need?" She only smiled back at the man, 

"Well come on then," Lita protested, pushing Matt by his arm, sort of dragging MHV1, "Lets get you ready for your match." The gym-bag that was kept by her left shoulder weighted nothing as Amy Dumas took Matt Hardy to their common locker-room. The door was labeled: 'Matt&Lita— The Creators of Mattitude'.

~ RAW Cam ~

"Wow," King spoke to J.R back at ringside, "That was . . . interesting."

"I have to say, with Lita by his side Matt Hardy always seems to be confident about his actions. But we've also learned about his opponent tonight King!"

"Exactly my point J.R! I mean, KANE?! Matt has JUST cured himself from a very painful injury and THIS is how Stone Cold Steve Austin pays him?"

"You can't blame everything on Stone Cold, King. For as all we know, I bet Eric Bischoff is behind this! He never was much of a helper for the 'face-side' of our roster." 

"Hey wait a minute J.R! Now YOU can't blame everything on Eric Bischoff! He's our Co-General Manager!"

"He is ALSO the guy who almost cost us our jobs King!"

" . . . right." 

~ Backstage ~

As the night continued on without any attempts to stop, this truly was a memorable night for the Raw roster and all of its fans as the WWE embarked a striking start to the new year of 2004. The first few matches ended and the first few segments were even over, but Monday Night Raw never ends until Evolution makes their demands. And right now, after almost an hour into the show, this was offscreen in the depths of the Evolution locker room where Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Batista and Y2J Chris Jericho were enjoying their little chat. 

"So is this final or what?" Jericho literally snapped at Flair, "Are you doing the announcement?"

"We told you before Chris," Flair grunted from the bench on which he sat, Batista, Orton and Y2J were all standing on their feet. "The answer is still the same." Said he. 

"Great! That is just what I wanted to hear. Now, if any of the guys actually goes through the whole 'bounty' thing, you can assure I am the one paying it! So don't worry about the payments." 

"We are not worried about the payments," This time, it was the brute Batista who spoke with his threatening voice, he was close enough to Y2J he could go nose to nose with him. "No matter who does what Jericho, I will be the one getting that money. I will crush Matt Hardy VONEEAH! . . . just as brutally as I crushed Goldberg. That money is MINE." His hissing voice mixed with the envy in Batista's eyes, all combined to show how brutal this man could be. He demolished the ankle of the legendary Goldberg, made Shawn Michaels bleed with his grip, and even seduced Amy Dumas into having sex with him, to which she is still ashamed of. Obviously, he had no mercy, no remorse and no feeling for the life of another human being. Batista was just as deadly as his character, and it pleased Jericho to know that. The sly player only smirked a one-cheek smile and chewed on his Extra-breath mint as Dave's face was almost squashed to his. 

"Nice motivation junior," He meant that in a normal way, "Lets see you KEEP that motivation after tonight."

A small grin tucked to the corner of the mammoth's mouth as well as he proceeded to say, "Don't worry." Batista spoke, his angry-Hulk-like-glare reducing down. "OUR little game will be a successful one." The smile spread across his facial muscles, "I can't wait to do that to her again . . ." 

Chuckles of pure greed echoed through the room, for some reason they found their 'idea' to be funny. For some devilish purposes, Batista was much like Smackdown!'s Brock Lesner, he loved to put pain to others . . .

~ 9:30 PM ~

RAW started at 8PM this evening, Matt Hardy and Amy Lita Dumas arrived at the arena at 8:45, and now it was 9:30, only a few minutes away from Matt's match. The hype for the battle was done in the commentator's table as any Hardcore-Title-Match was hyped. Matt was given approximately 45 minutes to prepare for his title-defense tonight, it was the 5th in the match-card with the main-event set at the 8th. Indeed Mattitude was earning a lot of public over the past few months, but exercising for the match had ended a long while ago. Even as Matt Hardy wore a black gym-top and a blue with white-striped sport trousers, even as his sweat from the warm-up he finished was bathing his body, Matt's breathing still remained in the adrenaline-type of excitement. As for Amy, she was almost like in the state of her boyfriend, her entire body reflected light from the shined-sweat that washed her skins. Her hair now completely open but also disturbed, and the yellow-tanktop and matching yellow short-pants, which never traveled any down than her upper-thighs, all were wet with either her own, or Matt's body-salt. And just like Matthew, even Amy Dumas's lungs received no air as her breath was taken away by the one man she loved. She was slammed against the wall as Matt's tongue tangled with hers, her palms pulling the Hardy by his cheeks but then surrounding his nape to thrush him deeper into her essence. Matt's hands touched everywhere, their bodies moved in a very hurrying temper, moans and gasps between kisses were hurling from them, but they wanted more. Matt fully stopped the sweet-struggle of the two of them at last as he pushed himself and his mouth to completely block away Amy's. Nothing was below her yellow-tanktop, and even if a bra was there, it couldn't block the way Lita's nipples hardened and her blossoming breasts erected. Matt's own sexual-organ was in the intense of moments, he could feel the cum drifting through his staff as it rubbed against the small space below her stomach. His hands pushed against her unbelievable buttocks, she could moan from inside the kiss, as did he. There was a chewing gum lost somewhere in the midst of this sexual-battle, which had to break for oxygen. 

Gasps and pants, moans and sniffs escaped the two of them, Matt stopped the kiss for just a second to breathe before sealing the deal once more, but she broke off again and re-entered with a very long smooching sound equaling to another very long smooch. Amy smacked away at his lips and carefully opened her closed eyes, she saw him doing the same, Matt's hands were holding her hair now, his own hair loosen from the band by her eons ago. Their glares locked upon each other yet again as they stood there, against the wall. With no worries about the show, no worries about the match . . . for now at least. Matt knew he should be pumping himself up for the title-defense, he knew how important the upcoming match was. But Amy was more important, the same Amy who now whispered against him; "We . . . we need to get ready for the match Matt," Her voice convincing, full of care. They were on live right now with the kept camera that was resting on one of the steel-lockers, but they didn't know about that. 

"I know," he whispered back to her, she was right. 

"So . . ." Amy spoke a bit louder this time, she pushed him a bit away by her palms against his chest, 

"So?" Matt had to ask, a smile on both of their gasping faces.

"So, we will have to continue this later." Responded Lita, adoring the puppy-dog face he was trying to make. "I'll be in the shower kay? You need to wash-up too cause I think we're up next." Lita's voice was sweet but she pushed Matt to sit down on the bench as she walked towards the unisex bathroom, for their private locker room only that is, Matt would never let any of them walk into a unisex bathroom with an opposite sex already IN it! And neither would Amy ever go into one. 

"Kay." Matt responded with sarcasm and a sad-face. She only smiled and walked inside, of course, the sight of Amy in that sexy state was also something Matt admired. He heaved a sigh as the bathroom door shut closed with the occupant inside. If they were at home or in a hotel-room right now, Amy would drag Matt with her, but they had a show to do, they had to look extremely perfect infront of the camera and a world-wide crowd! It was an agreement for both of them, no sex in the bathroom before the show. The room temperature was kept warm thanks to the arena's air-conditioning system.

Matt rolled to the ground on the other side and used his hands to do some pushups before his chance for showering could get handled, although such a drastic shifting of sex-to-exercising did need a bit used-to. 

The door opened behind him as Matt quickly got to his feet, he was the Hardcore champ now! Any attack at any moment was possible! Matt turned around in a sudden-fighting-mode but only saw Trish entering with a odd look up her face. "Are you all right?" She loudly asked, Matt relaxed his shoulders knowing it was only Trish Stratus. "Yeah." He answered. 

"Relax Matt! Ah . . . where's Lee?" She meant Lita, 

"Yeah ah . . . she's taking a shower inside," Matt's head motioned towards the door on the further side of the room. Trish agreed a 'hmm', "Well I think that's just what I need to know. Mind if I go in?" 

"It's up to her!" 

"She wouldn't."

He shrugged, 

"Well . . . keep exercising! Ohh . . . nice pajamas." The younger diva proceeded to walk inside the bathroom to meet her bestfriend.

The door once again closed as the Mattitude Sensei let out another sigh, he prepared to use the towel to wipe off some of his sweat before showering, a nice, cold shower with his favorite shampoo would be just too much relaxing. It was just perfect. 

"Hey man," A rather unsuspecting voice called at Matt from the main door. As it opened to a full and re-closed with the fellow-wrestler inside, Matt saw the cleaned-form of Y2J Chris Jericho standing before him. 

"What do you want?" He was annoyed as he asked, 

"Look Matt, I'm just here to talk to you about your match with Kane."

"My match?" A funny smile spread across his tired face, Y2J actually coming to help him about his match? That would be the day! "Get real Jerk-hi-cho" That was insulting.

"Real sweet man, real sweet. I'm just here to help you out! I wrestled that monster 3 weeks ago, he isn't a guy who likes to be messed with I'll tell you that much."

"I don't need your authorities Chris, remember those words I told you that morning? I meant every single one of it. I don't trust you."

Jericho breathed heavy, "Look, Matt. If you could just TRY to trust me, I'm not the same guy any more."

"Just . . . don't talk alright? I think we both know how bad it gets when you talk. So for the love of God just shut the hell up." 

"That was originally MY line?"

The glare from Matt Hardy was enough to remind Jericho that he wasn't in a joking-mood, not with him at the least. "Just get out of my room." The oldest Hardy Boy told him, not asked, TOLD him. He could sense very clearly how fake that sigh from Jericho was when Chris heaved it. 

"Fine," Said Y2J, "I can see I'm not appreciated." 

"You see right." 

The two only glared at each other, nothing more than just glares and threatening motivations to snap. Jericho calmed himself down, he would win his brother's girl at the end anyways, he thought. The Canadian Superstar turned around and left the private locker-room. 

Matt only stood motionless as one of his worst-enemies left his sight. He didn't like Y2J, he didn't like his character nor his sick and twisted soul. The 'face' mask was only a tool to make others believe he had really changed, Amy wouldn't believe it, but Matt Hardy knew . . . he knew how evil Chris Jericho could be, how evil Chris Irvine could be . . .

~ Outside the Locker room ~

And that evil sure didn't waste himself to the live-camera he knew was on-line. Jericho stepped out of the room and made sure there was NOTHING that could see him right now, no one was looking, and this was his time for celebration. 

The slick person shoved his mobile from his left-jacket-pocket (I always wanted to say that.) and clicked multiple commands on it to come to view the pictures he needed. 

The sly smirk on his face returned, the hazardous smile that showed the true colors of Y2J, that actually defined his name, Chris Jericho was JUST like his 3-lettered-name, he was just as insane as the original Y2K virus. On the digital screen of his cell-phone, the glance Chris had on, the view which made him smile like that . . . it was the nude pictures of Amy Dumas in the bed with Batista, from that night when she was wronged. Those same pictures that Batista took . . . Y2J smiled at them, enjoying the sheer nudity of the person Matt Hardy was in love with. And if everything would go as Jericho planned, if things got along perfectly, he knew it wouldn't be JUST Batista who will get a chance for revenge . . . Y2J had bad intentions in his mind very extremist-like intentions . . .

~ RAW cam, in ring ~

The time was 9:56, RAW was back LIVE from a commercial break as J.R and King welcomed us back from Memphis. The upcoming match would be to determine the WWE Hardcore Championship. Only a few minutes away from its start, the screen suddenly went black just like a computer_dos_mode would. A very fast type was heard and the words 

'Matt&Lita— Team Extreme.

Run.' wrote itself into the screen as it started downloading. 

__

'Oh YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!' Matt Hardy's voice screamed through the speakers as out walked Matt Hardy and his girlfriend and manager— Lita! Today's Matt-Fact, specially chosen by Amy: 'Matt gave Lita a very special candlelight dinner on New Years Eve.'

The sounds of the crowds cheering for Matt and Amy had just lifted their hearts to the next level, this amount of fans, this big opportunity, it was just like a dream-come-true. 

Matt wore his usual silk-jacket and pants as Lita had on her black-leather-mini skirt and red sleeve-less top, they were Team Extreme, the creators of Mattitude. The two entered the ring as their music vibrated through the speakers, but not out-singing the loud eruption of the crowds chanting and screaming their names. Matt slid in the squared-circle and posed on the southwestern turnbuckle as Amy wowed the crowd at the northeastern. She lightly moonsaulted back to Matt's arms and enjoyed the reactions the fans presented to them. It was again, breathtaking. 

After the famous entrance was over, the crowds wouldn't ever stop chanting 'Version One! Version One!', indeed, the return of their Hardcore Champion was something the people loved. It was something Amy loved. Matt took the microphone from that moment on, seeing him smiling again, seeing him happy, it was very heart-warming for Amy as she knew it wasn't only HER who could give Matt happiness. Not to be judged badly, Amy loved Matt Hardy, but she just didn't want herself to be the ONE thing he thought in his life to be important, his career, his philosophy, okay his career, there were more to life than just Lita, she wanted her Matty to enjoy all of it. 

Matt spoke into the microphone with everything he had to say; to keep it short, he explained to the crowd just how extreme he felt to return after a week of rehab. He told them about his injuries, about how Jeff had injured, but overall, at the end of it, Matt turned back to the smiling Lita. He told the fans how great it was to be with her, no, he told the fans there was no limit of greatness to be with Amy Dumas. He told her everything he was feeling at that moment in the car earlier tonight, he revealed to the entire world of the love he shared for her, for Lita, Matt told the fans his true inspiration for Mattitude. "Lita is my true inspiration," He said, "Her ability to fight, her confidence, her personality, SHE was the real reason I created Mattitude. Lita is the true creator of Mattitude, she is my inspiration." His smiles, her smiles, the current moment onscreen had to be one of the most historical Matt and Lita moments this year, this New Year of 2004. Finally, after a long moment-taken to guide both the return of the Mattitude Sensei and the Extreme Queen of Mattitude, Matt Hardy told Lita Dumas the three words he didn't say through the whole speech, he told her 'I Love you.' The screaming of the fans had erupted once more, a slight formation of tear consumed Amy's eyes, yes it was a segment, but the most beautiful aspect of it was . . . it wasn't scripted. Nothing was, she knew Matt was saying these things from his soul, and what else could she say? Only one thing as she took the mic from his hands, she slowly said what she always said, "I love you more." Surrounding his nape once again, Lita pulled her man to her lips, gently she kissed on it before he opened it to let out the heat of pure love engulf in both of them. Their tongues clashed together as the fans went screaming insane, screaming in both happiness and support. Mostly all of the people out here tonight were very supporting, they knew how true love was, they knew it when they saw the two of them pairing in the ring. They saw it from the beginning when Matt and Lita first kissed in the ring of Smackdown, and they saw it now, their kiss consuming the entire audiences' minds. Matt Hardy and Lita should always be together. 

But then, just like as all evil destroys and hates the true meaning of love and comfort, so did this evil interrupt in such a romantic moment. The four corners of the ring exploded with flame, startling both Matt and Amy apart from the kiss, Matt felt Lita grabbing onto him as the sudden strike of fear unleashed upon her. Matt held her tight, he wouldn't let go, he knew exactly who was doing this . . . he knew exactly who was coming. And so did the fans, and so did Amy Dumas. 

Kane was here . . . 

****

(TBC)

__________

__

A/N, Next update on Thursday! Be there! ~_~ 

__________


	12. chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

Matt felt Amy's kiss with more love in it than before. His heart had relaxed as she pulled him deeper to her mouth, to herself. The fans behind them were screaming and cheering for the couple making-out inside the ring. It was one of those moments when you feel like your world really isn't that bad . . . Matt felt that. Amy was with him, the crowd behind him, he felt he could accomplish any given task if she supported him. All those words he said not too long ago, all those words in the microphone, they were all true, they all reflected everything his soul wanted to say, everything his heart felt towards the one woman. The one woman named Amy Christine Dumas, the love of his heart, the energy of his soul. And when her lips locked onto his in the middle of that ring, kissing like the way they kiss so many times, Matt Hardy knew everything would be all right. It was a feeling of confidence only she could bring to him, only Lita, only Amy. Though this same feeling had engulfed Matt so many times that day, so many times starting from the car and then the locker-room, but NOW it felt more special. Now that he actually announced and described the indescribable and limit-less love he had for her, it felt more special.

But, it also had to end in a very unjustified way. The roar of fire exploded through the four-turnbuckles, screaming at the two of them as they broke apart in a startling way, Matt could feel Amy almost jumping in fear; almost scared at the whole thing. But he had her, he held her to his chest for just the allotted time she needed to regain her senses . . . he felt his Amy's heart pounding as she stayed to him in those few seconds. 

~ Lita's P.O.V ~

The sudden noisy blast of explosion had pulled them apart, breaking the very emotional kiss they were sharing. THIS was never in any script, Kane wasn't supposed to come until just as she left. 'Damn those WWE writers' cursed Amy as she remained inside Matty's safe arms. It seemed rather stupid to her, but it did scare her, the protective way Matt held her was just too much of love Amy could receive. But the feeling of guilt hadn't come to her, she knew she loved Matt the exact same way, she was just a bit startled at first. Just a bit startled by Kane's wrath-like entrance. 

She pushed herself out of the sanctuary of her boyfriend after not more than a full minute. Kane's music was vibrating through the very loud speakers of the arena as she saw the 6-foot-Monster walking his way towards the ring. His eyes . . . glaring at them as if they were his prey . . . 

"Are you alright?" She heard him say to her, of course off-mic. This revived Amy's thoughts for just enough time to say, "Yes." In a cold way, she won't be scared, she shouldn't be scared. Kane was the enemy tonight; and you do not fear the enemy. 

Amy's glare was no less than that of Kane's by this time. 

After a while of this, the Big Red Monster made his way inside the squared-circle, the only person separating him and the Hardyz was the referee. 

Matt Hardy took off his jacket by the time his foe reached the ring, he told Amy off-mic to leave the ring. 

"No Matt I want to stay here! I want to support you!" Lita told him as they cornered the east-most side of the ring, against the red-ropes of RAW. 

"Amez, I told you before, I need you to leave. Please. Try to understand." Matt told his girlfriend, both keeping his eye on for Kane's dismay at any second. 

"Alright . . . okay. I'll leave." Lita sighed at her boyfriend, "Just don't hurt yourself okay?" 

"I love you too. Now go!" 

Time was wasting away, valuable time, Amy knew just how much she had to leave. She knew her Matty. He would be too much pre-occupied with her instead of the match; that was the reason he shortened the whole off-mic conversation. "Alright," She quickly gave Matt a squeeze before bending down the ropes to climb out of the dangerous ring of WWE. A very familiar ring nonetheless. 

~ RAW cam ~ 

J.R and King's commentating guided the TV-audience through the whole conversation of Matt and Lita. "Of course," Said Jim Ross, "Matt Hardy, not wanting his girlfriend to get hurt by that . . . monster Kane, I think that is a wise decision. You don't want any of your loved-ones nearing that 6-foot-tall beast." 

"Oh you got that right J.R," King responded, "Remember how Kane just . . . manhandled Shane? We haven't heard from the McMahon ever since!"

"Well I'm sure the kid is alright, he was released from the hospital a long time ago. But Shane's ending was indeed very unsatisfying."

"Ohh yeah . . . that ambulance match."

~ In ring ~

Matt was back firmly inside the ring. He stood at one side while Kane ruled the other. Kane had beaten the younger wrestler to his cores at Armageddon. Kane's manhandling over Hardy was brutal indeed, he was one of the reasons of Matt's 1-week-neck injury. Kane and Evolution of course, As Matt stared at the mammoth standing before him. Standing with a height that ranged to 6-feet, with a brute-like-strength charged with nothing more than hate and a will to crush the opponent. As a wrestler, Kane was very good at causing pain to others, but as a person, even at his 'friendly' side, Matt knew just how sick this man could be. When he first debuted into the WWE, he thought Kane could be a good friend, but he wasn't. Undertaker was, kind of, but Kane was never nice to him nor Jeff. He had some . . . issues, some raging issues. 

The match-bell had rang almost a full minute ago, the referee stood or rather moved around the ring, the match had begun. But the fighting wasn't. His Hardcore-Title was on the line tonight, if Matt lost, his golden-belt would be the prize to this monster. And Matt Hardy didn't want that to happen. The Hardcore title had some very deep bonds with him . . . it was the only other belt, besides the Woman's Championship, that Evolution did not hold. And Matt's anger towards THAT sane-less team had history, a 1-month history to his debut to RAW that is. 

The Sensei of Mattitude hadn't flickered an eye, his gaze completely direct towards Kane, one false move and the monster would strike. One slight mistake was all Kane needed. And Mattitude doesn't work that way.

From the corner of his locked eyes, Matt saw the form of Lita standing at the ring-sided end of the ramp. She was standing there, _'Why?!'_. 

"Amy?" He turned his head towards his girlfriend, "Go! Go now!" He shouted, again pointing his bandaged hand towards the titan-trons. This was the mistake he should never have done:

Matt walked to the southern-ropes and bent under the middle-rope, he told her to GO! He was very concerned about Amy's well care.

This posed as the perfect distraction, it was always handy when a loved-one is by your side during the match . . . always handy if you are too much concerned about THEM than your enemy. Handy for your opponent that is. 

Kane took the needed advantage and dashed at the Hardcore Champ! He smashed his fists to Matt's slightly injured spine with an Axe-handle-type of move, doubling the champion over.

~ Amy's P.O.V ~

Amy Dumas was shocked at that! How stupid and dumb could she be?! She needs to get the hell out of there but her mind still kept her ring-side. _'GOD! Just GO Amy! GET YOUR FREAKING SELF OUT OF THERE!' _Her head screamed at her. Although her walks were slow, she back-stepped her way up the titan tron. Trying to keep in sight of what was happening to Matt.

~ In ring ~

As Matt Hardy stayed near his knees, the Big Red Monster grinned at the competitor. The enjoyment of this was the fact of it not being as scripted, as it should be. This was sort of a low-profiled match, a Championship but still low-profiled. The WWE writers had control until the segment ended, the real pain had began now . . . the real match was in Kane's mercy. 

Or so he thought.

In an attempt to powerbomb the man, Kane grabbed Matt Hardy by his bent body, shoving his head somewhere below his thighs to get the more satisfying power. With intentions of to actually throw the Hardcore Champion OVER the top-rope was toying in the big man's twisted mind. But, this backfired when he felt the squirming form of Mattitude's creator slamming his elbow against his stomach! Matt Hardy was in hope of escaping when he squashed his padded-elbow to Kane multiple times, hitting the beast until he backed away with a palm grasping at his lower-belly. 

From the titans, Matt heard Lita shouting 'Go for it Matt!', she was safe so he knew he needed to concentrate on this important match; The match to keep his title the way it was. 

Matt took the time to capitalize this moment of Kane's sudden shock by slapping his forearm against Kane's sore spot. Matt sends a few chops directly to the monster's stomach to numb him for a slight gift of timing to himself, the Hardy Boy once again used his fast-skills to stretch against the ropes on which he was already touching. Gaining more speed of might, Matt Hardy Version One came back to his opponent with a huge jumping-clothesline smash! Connecting Kane exactly upon the light cleavage-bones, forcing the emerald monster to drop to the ground! 

"YES!!" Matt heard Lita screaming from all the way to the other side. 

Matt rolled to his feet in the middle of the ring, these were HIS advantages in this match: Momentum and Mattitude. Combining these two forces, and the support of both the fans and Amy of course, would be everything Matt needed to win. As he stood up while Kane moved around to sit up, Matt eyed the smiling and jumping Lita very far behind, waiting and cheering at the entrance-stage. But he still wanted her to go backstage, thankfully he didn't NEED to say it this time. He saw as Amy nodded to him with a very happy smile across her face, a look from the distance-showing nothing but confidence towards her Matty. She left inside before momentarily looking back at Matt who crouched down in a position, seeming to try to create some sort of strategy to bring down the monster. Amy had to trust him, after all these years, of course her Matty would win over this foolish contender! She knew she believed in him . . . now, she just had to continue on to believe. 

~ Backstage ~

As the match continued live from Memphis, in the hometown of Jerry Lawler, backstage the events of two superstars were very much confusing according to the current 'storyline' they were in. 

Earlier tonight Trish Stratus was to face Molly Holly to determine the number one contender for the WWE Woman's title, which by the way, Lita holds. But the WWE had other intentions in their minds, the match resulted as a no-contest as the planned come-back of Jazz battered down on Trish to put the match in DQ. The story was to put Chris Jericho coming to Trish's aide, as with his 'character' Trish was still mad at him in live-TV, not in real life. Trish denied Chris's help for 'rescuing' her from Jazz, in character her role was pure hatred and anger towards the Canadian blonde for Y2J's 'bet' over her some time ago. For Y2J and Trish's 'betting' storyline, the original writers planned to put something very drastic into the plot, they wanted to throw in Matt Hardy and Lita breaking up their famous on-screen couple. But with regards towards the fans and many fans of Team Xtreme, the RAW writers just couldn't go on with it. Instead, they varied the story-plot to Trish and Y2J only, canceling the Matt/Lita break-up and sculpting their love into a more deep and soul-mating one. The WWE couldn't do that to their most top-couple, Matt's character remained a face and his love for Lita continued on. But as of tonight, the show continued on with RAW's other story-paths after Trish did her role and pushed Y2J away from her in the ring. 

Eventually after the RVD versus Mark Henry match took place, the cameras once again started with a segment where Jericho had to enter the women locker-room and apologize to Trish for everything he had done in the past. But none other than the very old 'diva': Mae Young came out of the shower in which Trish was supposed to be in, this was all scripted of course. 

RAW moved on back to the ring where Matt and Amy had gotten in and did their thing, but as for Y2J and Trish, they were still in the girl's locker-room. With him holding and touching her in every-known place as their lips were locked onto the others. Muffled sounds of groans were heard from inside the room, no other diva or wrestler was inside it, Trish and Jericho had the place all for themselves as Chris went higher to remove Trish's clothing with one of his hands. 

Trish however, did not resist him, the confusion and question towards her love she had earlier that week was somehow fading away . . . as if . . . being apart from JEFF had something to do with it. She didn't think about anything more about THAT issue as she felt Chris was the man she needed to be with, she thought Chris Jericho was the man she could trust . . . she could love. 

But three rapid and loud knocks on the door disturbed and broke their lovemaking as Jericho pushed Trish away from him, stopping everything he was trying to 'achieve'. "Jericho? Are you in there?" A rough-male-voice spoke from the outside of the room, it was a voice Trish thought she recognized . . . Batista? 

"Um . . . Trish," Chris told her, "I ah . . . I'll be back in a while okay? I have this thing to do, you don't mind do you?" 

"No, no it's alright, go and ah . . . 'do' what ever you have to." She presented a smile as Jericho pecked her on the cheek before leaving out the door, shutting it close in a rather hurry manner. 

Trish was sure it was Deacon Batista's voice she heard from the door . . . "Why would you . . . hang out with Batista?" She slowly asked to no one in particular, but meaning Chris's sudden disappearance . . . why WOULD he go and talk with an Evolution member? 

~ Behind the titan-towers ~

Only a distance away from Trish Stratus's current location, it was Amy Lita Dumas who came down from the descending stairway, exiting the live stage where Matt Hardy was defending his title. She wasn't smiling though, she was eager to go back to her locker-room and see Matt's match unfold in front of the thousands and thousands of live audiences that were viewing and watching him fight in a very brave battle. Kane was the man who crippled Matt for a complete week . . . and now he was IN that ring with that man fighting for his title AS his first returning match after Armageddon! It was sort of scary for Amy herself to just leave him in there . . . but she had her mind set out for it! If Lita remained in his corner tonight, he wouldn't be concentrating for the match, he would be in too much tension for HER health! 

Lita heaved out a sigh as she walked back towards her locker room, going through the rather LARGE backstage area . . . most of the staff were busy working at the pyrotechnics up front, setting up various pillars and side-ramps and everything Amy had NOTHING of an idea about. Her hair was flying through the air as the redness of it matched the sleeve-less top she wore, it wasn't the revealing and sexy type of outlook, tonight Lita preferred to stay and remain the non-sexy type. Although the miniskirt she had on did show her skins up to just her thighs, but that was just the idea of the whole outlook, non-revealing in the upside and legs on the downer part, well . . . to her thighs at the least. 

She continued inwards the very large arena, most of the corridors were empty and most of them had some kind of cornering by each side . . . it was sort of unusual compared to the other arenas she had been in the last couple of weeks. But those weren't in the concerning aspect of her thoughts now was it? Well, it was. 

As Lita strolled across the hallways and thin yellowish-corridors to get to her and Matt's shared locker, she thought she heard some kind of muffled word or laughter coming from one of the squared corners. Still, it was nothing to her business . . . until as she came closer and closer to the corner, she was completely positive it was none other than Y2J and Batista laughing at something . . . more curiosity took Amy by storm when she heard the names 'Matt Hardy', 'Jeff' and 'Lita' being pronounced before each short chuckle. What were they talking about her and her friends? Amy thought it was better to investigate . . . Y2J was a sly asshole from the very beginning . . . what was he talking about to this . . . unsuspecting person?

She brushed herself against one of the walls of the large square hall which came from the thinness of a corridor and led to yet another, slightly thicker, path. Amy's position bending sideways from one of the walls was just perfect to hear what they were talking about . . . something in Jericho's tone . . . something in Batista's laughter . . . there was SOMETHING in it that made Lita to know about their conversation . . . as slick as Jericho was . . . he must have been up to something. And Matt had told her before about not trusting that man . . . was he right? 

From her location, Amy saw and heard Y2J reveal something that she wished she'd never know . . . 

"Don't worry about it Chris," Batista told Jericho, "Evolution will take care of everything. No one in EARTH will doubt you were the real guy behind Jeff Hardy's assault! Ha, ha, ha, heh!" 

It was true . . . it was God-freaking true! Amy's eyes were wide with shock vibrating through every cells in her body . . . Matt was right! Chris Jericho was behind it! Chris Jericho paid that mob to attack Jeff! 

"Shh! What do you want every one to KNOW that Dave?! Don't yell those words atleast!"

Matt was right. 

"Don't worry who's around?"

"Just don't shout it okay? I don't want anyone surrounding Matt Hardy know about ME paying the gang! It's gonna be YOU guys handling the 'heat' and I'm pretty sure YOU can handle Matt Hardy!" 

Rage, fury, anger, Amy couldn't quite make out the exact emotion she was feeling. But it was aggressive, that son of a bitch betrayed Trish like that! He attacked JEFF leading to Matt's current broken state! 

"Hey," She could only grind her teeth as the sound of Batista chuckling vibrated, he said: "I 'handled' his little girl didn't I?" They laughed. Laughed at all the tortures they did to Amy and her family! Laughed at all the pain they caused, Amy couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't control her anger. The way they laughed, the way they joked and mocked HER family, HER friends, HER life. It was something she couldn't bare to keep inside of her. 

"FUCK YOU." Her imprecation was loud, loud enough so that both of those son-of-bitches could hear her, Amy's eyes were foggy with tears . . . not much, but atleast she knew how to channel that rage . . . that fury towards them. She stepped out from the guarded wall and stood right in front of Chris Jericho. She saw them gulping, shaking to see her . . . "You mother fucking bastard." Her teeth clinched, eyes showing nothing except the want of pain being unleashed at the person standing before her . . . the one-woman furore was everything that could cause chaos to Y2J's plan . . . for Amy, she was enough to cause chaos TO Y2J. "Li . . . Lita?!" He muttered her name. She saw fear in him . . . 

"Now . . . now Amy, you . . . you got it all wrong!" Batista said that for some reason, he was supposed to go down as well. 

She screamed, shrieked and charged at Jericho with everything she had, wanting death, wanting to murder him. HE was the reason Jeff was in a state like that, he was reason Matt is crushed, and Batista was the reason SHE was in such an emotional state. Lita jumped at him, the sight of seeing him running the other was even MORE pathetic . . . now she had full knowledge that Chris Jericho was the one who attacked Jeff. 

She ran to get Jericho, but a strong grasp of hands stopped Amy from leaving the same corridor, the hands of Batista stopped and grabbed her to her midsection as Amy's hands were stretched to grab and scratch Jericho's eyes out. She pushed her full body to the line to kill him, not resisting anything anymore, Amy wanted to hurt Chris badly . . . very badly. 

~ *** ~

Dave Batista's hands stopped the screaming and yanking, shouting and yelling form of the woman he brutally seduced only a week ago. She held her tight, trying to keep her from reaching Jericho, though the shrieks and curses were filled with angered tears and cries, Batista knew just how to hold a woman with his brute-like strength, to keep her away from Jericho long enough. 

"Get BACK here you son of a bitch! Get back here and FIGHT YOU COW!" But Batista was too strong for her. Even at this intense of moments, Batista was too strong for Amy to pull with her. 

"STOP!" He roughly screamed and pulled the flying diva to him and slammed her back to the wall opposing him, slamming Lita and holding her by her shoulders. "NO!!!!!!" She screamed with her might, '_NOT AGAIN',_ never again will this monster push Amy, "Let GO of me!"

By this time Jericho had stopped running. "It's a segment! It's a segment!" He told the near-by staff members, lying for his own bald ass. "LET GO OF ME!" Lita's shaking voice spoke again with wants of pure violence to be rained upon the two of them.

"Take her inside my locker-room." Jericho ordered Batista as he provided the muscles needed pull Amy and drag her towards a room just to the side. "NO!" She screamed with all of her lung capacity, "Put me down! HELP! Somebody HELP ME!" But again, Batista's might had proved too much for her. He pushed the redheaded diva inside a door as he and Y2J entered it and shut-locked it. Capturing Amy inside the room as the near-by staff only stood in shock. For them, it all seemed like one big stupid segment. 

~ In ring ~

As Matt continued on with the battle he was in, he knew exactly what he was doing to this guy. He knew how to keep Kane in his 'game' as he toyed with the monster's temper, running away and hitting boldly at every chance he got. 

Currently, after slamming in a tornado DDT, Matt waited on the top turnbuckle for the big red machine to emerge from the mat and stand up. He wanted to score a perfect missile-dropkick, it connected after Kane wobbly came back on his feat . . . the impact of the double-booted kick knocked the emerald monster halfway across the ring as Matt dropped to the ground with his successful risky maneuver giving him favor.

~ Backstage ~

Amy didn't know for how long she was inside the room, Batista's strong hands had grabbed and held her by her arms, squeezing them as she cried and wept at the whole story of Chris's betrayal, how he fooled everybody from Trish to Shannon to Matt to her. The whole plot of his to get Trish and wipe the younger Hardy from his path, and then . . . he revealed her the pictures Batista took . . . the pictures of Amy Dumas inside the same bed as Batista, nude and without a clothe. She couldn't believe how painful those pictures looked, how horrific they were to her now. "See Amy?!" Jericho sneered at her, "I am not the ONLY betrayer in this room! YOU have also betrayed your own boyfriend!"

"Its not TRUE!" She cried, 

"It IS!" 

"NO!" 

"YES just like THIS!" Batista was standing behind her as he held Amy's hands, she was bent down with pain tearing through her heart as she had to listen to those satin-like words. Batista's cock was touching Amy's buttocks as he pushed his penis to rub against her tight clothing. "Like THIS! hahahahaha!" 

"No . . . I didn't betray you matt . . . I didn't." Her cries were desperate, more slow as tears now raced down them. 

"Batista stop that." Jericho spoke with a firm voice before continuing, "Look Amy," said he. "If you go and tell your Matty or any one else about MY actions, I will assure you that Matt will learn about YOUR actions via these photos! I WILL show them to him if you tell anybody about me!"

"no." Her tone wasn't even a whisper, below than that, her head totting downwards as she fell to her knees. 

"I think she got the message." Batista grunted to Y2J as he let go of Amy's hands, which were now red with lack of blood. 

"Good. Lets see she tells anyone about it now." 

And with those sickened thoughts brushing to them, Chris Jericho and Batista left Amy Dumas to cry in that spot. She would have to go to her own dressing room in a moment or so . . . over all, the negotiation was done. Chris Jericho thought he had the whole thing won . . . he had emotionally crippled Lita with everything he said . . . now, he just had to continue on with the night and let Evolution do the rest. The announcing was yet to come.

****

(TBC)

______________________

__

A/N, okay guys, I know this is short AND that I'm wasting too much time on THIS night rather than others, (taking so much time to complete ONE day.) But I need u to b patient wit me please! : ), okay so after wat I just wrote up there I don't think I COULD smile . . . sheesh. 

Anyway, I just like to thank every1 for reviewing AND I'd like to give credit to the idea for the whole 'blackmailing' thing to Ducky! Ducky, you were the 1 who gave me the thought and I loved it! thank u and thanks 2 every1 else! Oh n I wanna say lilMary's lil quote was just too cute! Lol. Tht waz the last review I received so nywho! Sorry Me and not you, I thought u were a guy girl! Lolz. 4give me, im just too much hyped up abt now. Anyway, the next update will b on Saturday, so b there and take care!

Remember—Next Update Saturday!


	13. chapter 13

__

A/N: This was SO stupid of me! I delayed a full week! 7 days! SOOOO VERY MUCH EXTREMELY DEFINETLY UNCONRTOLABLY sorry! I really am! I had writers block (tho im still unsure abt wat the hell tht meanz) upon blocks upon blocks upon more writer blocks upon internet connection problems upon just plain timing. SO sorry peeps! (yeah, I can call u tht rite? Lol. My peeps! ~_-). nywayz, well I want to thank Me, and not you (and no, im not talking abt ME as in the author of the story, im tlking abt ME the READER of the story! Lol. So don't think otherwise) Ducky and every1 else for the lovely reviews. I promise I wont delay like this on the next chapter! The next update iz on Tuesday (this week!) and yes, im sure it'll b up by then (tht is if FF.net has ny updating problems, or if my internet connection gets lousy or if a major earthquake hits my side of the globe or if the entire earth gets destroyed by Martians— since humans r already set to go there!—) Y'know its kinda weird how this Raw-Lovely story got all twisted and turned, at first wen I started this fic it was like a future tense (days b4 the new years eve) then eventually it became present tensed (new years day/eve) and now it turned into a past tense! (RAW!) lolz. But im sure I'm gonna end it sometime soon so don't worry! Hahahaha. Just joking like a dork. :O) okay, I'll stop. But as a side note, im not sure if u guys heard abt this or not: But Spanky (Brian Kendrick) quit the WWE! Yeah, he said tht Smackdown wasn't giving him the opportunities he deserved and tht he wasn't involved in ANY kind of storylines on Smackdown! Rather in Velocity, so he got all mad and left for NWA. Yeah, oh and Edge is thinking abt coming to Raw! True story, go read @ da websites! It seems tht the wrestlers don't like Paul Heyman's rule over SD. Yeah, well so do I! God I hate tht bastard! He cant make matches or ANYTHING entertaining! As much as I hate to say it, but I think Eric Bischoff does a better job than he does. Of course, I shudnt criticize since I'm not sure if I myself can make any good matches, can I? U read the stories, can I make interesting matches? I don't know, u tell me. Nywho, I'll just cut my geekish crap and continue on wit the story: (tht is, IF im a dork! Go Gandalf! -_- = sad lol. JOKING again sorry 2 all Lord of the Rings fans ehre. Hahahaha.)

****

Chapter 13

More than half of the crowd was on their feet, but their reacting was all Matt had to ask for. At least 500 people were cheering for HIM! And Matt had hopes that even Amy was doing the same somewhere backstage, but HE still had a reaction to go through at this point. Only 5 minutes into the match-up and Matt had experienced the brutal sidewalk and choke-holding slams from Kane. But he still had to wait for a taste of the REAL chokeslam as the monster's hands gripped at Hardy's throat. Squeezing it as he pushed the standing/backing Matt into the middle of the ring. Kane's hand had slung in a very sudden movement after Matt thought he had him cornered against the turnbuckles, Matt was wrong, so he had to pay the price. 

But the cheers from all of these extreme fans were just demanding! Matt Hardy couldn't give up now! Not now after wearing Kane out and gaining most of the upperhands in this exclusive match for the New Year! He still had to fight back, fight for his own sake and for his belt's sake, Matt had to win this match and he knew too well how the chokeslam could stop him at this tracks . . . it had stopped him only a few weeks back inside the Elimination Chamber. Matt had to focus; he had to use his philosophy of Mattitude! He needed to counter . . . some way. 

But it didn't seem possible when Kane's gigantic hand gripped his throat tighter and with an act of hanging, lifted Matt up from the ground, pulling by his throat as the earth below just moved away from his feet! The roar of the crowd was increasing, but even to all of his fans . . .Matt Hardy knew he couldn't counter it now. Not this time. 

As his neck held the weight of his body, the entire hand of the Kane was squeezing it to let no air come through to his lungs. Matt fought as hard as his less-weighing body could fight, squirming and pushing to break away from the dangerous move . . . but it was hopeless. Matt had to give away to the chokeslam as he suddenly felt the rush of a famous wrestling-move being pushed to his neck and hurling him towards the ring over 7 feet below. Kane's own height was 7-foot, adding 8 more foots to Matt's 6'2. But the monster's hand was, of course, able to travel higher than his head, raising and slamming down Matt's cruiserweight-like 225pounded structure from an altitude that was above his shoulders. Shaking the entire ring in a violent motion as Matt fell to the depths of the ring, his body, unlike the ring, motionless. 

To J.R, King and the fans, it was as if Matt Hardy Version One had lost this battle right there, right then.

~ Backstage ~

And just as the match was displayed on live TV, being watched by the great WWE fans worldwide, so it was being viewed inside the locker rooms of other fellow Raw members. And as close and friendly as it could get, the match was being watched by Trish Stratus while she sat in the locker room of her best-friend and her best-friend's boyfriend. Of course, Lita wasn't with her.

"Amy!" The Canadian blonde shouted with a tone of whine in her voice, "Come OUT here!" but a espond from inside the bathroom never came. Trish was inside Matt and Amy's locker after Chris left her in the common room, she witnessed Amy Dumas rushing into her locker but quickly diving to the bathroom without saying another word. Trish hadn't spoken to her for the long last minutes, "What is wrong with that girl?" She muttered to herself, before switching back to the TV screen where the match continued to broadcast. Trish sighed and took her seat, Matt was being demolished by that beast in the ring! Here at the moment, Kane covered Hardy for the pin, but after the second count he pulled Matt's arm up by himself! Obviously showing signs of more brutality to be produced from his blood-thirst paws. It was insane, "Demonically insane," Trish stated to herself yet again. 

"Well if Matt was such a smart-guy he should never have signed for the match!" It was obvious the voice came from Chris Jericho, who sat on a chair branching towards the metal lockers, he was sitting with the chair facing backwards, resting his arm on the rim of the chair.

"Oh c'mon Chris, I thought this whole thing wasn't scripted!" Trish spoke again, "How come Kane be such a monster?"

"He IS a monster Trish! He's supposed to stay with his character, and frankly he isn't too much happy about the way his character is going. I think with the shredding of his mask, the guy really HAS turned into a monster." 

Trish sighed at her boyfriend's response, it had truth in it, Kane never was much of a friendly guy after his persona with the mask was over, he was . . . sort of a loner in ways. He stopped talking to people like he used to, so that was freaky. For her at least. "Anyway," Said Trish to Chris, changing the subject. "So I saw Batista calling for you back there . . . what . . . why would someone like Batista care for you?" She had to ask.

"Um . . . you . . . heard him talking with me?" The question was kind of juggling at the extreme point on Jericho's side, he thought that only Amy Dumas was the person who heard about his conversation with Batista . . . and now Trish too? Everything would be ruined if Trish found out about him! She just couldn't learn about it . . . not now, not ever. 

"Well NO, not really." Trish replied in her perky way, not only retrieving a small, but low, sigh from Jericho, but also giving rest to his heart. He really thought his cover was going to explode in any minute. Thank god for him, Chris was wrong. "Y'know he knocked at the door and you had to leave? I caught a glimpse of him right there. So . . . why would he want to talk with YOU?" 

"Well, y'know . . ." To Trish's complete answer, Chris himself had to come up with one. Something that wouldn't make her doubt towards him: a straight cold lie. "Y'know how Triple H and I've been good buds over the years, so he introduced me to Dave and his guys last week. Y'know, just saying hi and all." And Chris Irvine Jericho was very good at lying. 

"Oh," Trish affirmed and placed her chin on top of her fist, her elbow was casually resting on her open-thighs which were crossed to her other leg. "So a simple 'hi' was SO important that you had to LEAVE me?" The blonde shifted from the Television to give Chris a glare. In her own mind, Trish had some very strange reports about Chris's behaviors over the last few days, especially when he was 'ditching' her a lot.

"What? NO! Trish . . . I mean, you gotta understand. It was just something stupid!" Chris quickly emerged from his 'resting' position on the chair, his arms were flying here and there in a way to explain something. He had to think of some other way to end this conversation! The raised-eyebrow look that Trish was giving him did loosen some knee-balance for Jericho as he literally ran through thousands of ways to come up with a good excuse. "There was . . . this . . . bet." _Good work man, now all you have to do is act like it really happened._ Jericho spoke and thought the sentence after as he heaved a sigh, continuing it with a quick explanation as he stood up from the chair followed by Trish. "You KNOW how stupid these bets can get right? Heh, it's about this silly match . . . and well we had a bet who would win over one of his matches. I LOST, y'know? I lost to THAT idiot!" 

Trish shook her head as her eyes looked down to the floor, "I didn't know you were THAT close with him." She asked, but it sounded more of a demand.

"Well I'm NOT," Jericho faked once again, his slick mind was catching up to the point that later tonight Batista and Evolution were to announce the bounty he had planned upon on Matt's head. If Trish had any doubts towards him and Evolution or the fact that he and Batista were 'friends' would really ruin his scheme. "It was just a one-timer. Y'know how pushy those guys can get? I just had to do it. No I am NOT close with those jerks. They are not my 'type'. The bet was only for tonight, I just wanted to show him who the boss was. Guess I was wrong huh?" His mouth spoke as fast as his brain could think. 

"Well, I wouldn't say WRONG. You are good with bets, but just assure me that is this anything like the 'bet' you already had on me on the show?" Her tone of speech sounded more like a taunt than a real one, unlike the demanding voice she had only a split second ago. Could she trust him? Why NOT?! 

Chris breathed normally when SHE dropped the topic, a smile tugging across his lips as he walked closer to her. "Don't worry," he said, wrapping his hands around her beautifully shaped waist and once again resting his forehands at that small 'slope' if I may. Jericho continued, "That was only a storyline, I love you in real life." He spread his smiles, mostly just smirking the way she was smiling back at him. Their foreheads were jointed as Trish rounded the base of his nape, gently pulling the man even nearer to her mouth as she smooched on to his smile. Brushing hers against his but ultimately giving up when Chris cut through her lipstick with his tongue and entered her mouth, pressing Trish more deeper to him as she did the same to his head. Their little making up had started, for more than 7 days Chris Jericho was using Trish like that. Lying away his faults and her doubts, Trish's innocent little attitude was helping him gain more of her from day to day. Increasing the volume of their time-together. The slow moans that escaped Trish at a time like this, was even more pleasure-filling as Jericho twirled his tongue to lick the inside of her lips. He enjoyed it.

~ In ring ~

Through the Television of which Trish and Chris were viewing, the happenings there wasn't exactly romantic nor fun. Through the TV set and back to the live world of WWE Raw, Matt Hardy was still in the midst of a battle against the monstrous and unmasked form of Kane, the man who was already having that battle won. 

Kane had shown not a single aspect of mercy towards the younger wrestler, he could've won the match fairly when he chokeslammed Hardy down to the mat, but Kane didn't. Instead, at the 2nd count he lifted Matt's shoulder up to prevent the pin from receiving the third and final fall, but right now, Kane's fatality was actually taking a side-step.

Matt was thrown to one side of the ring, and then with another choke-toss he was sent flying towards the other corner. It was intense, but as of right now, Matt was being once again lifted from the ground and positioned for a powerbomb to explode his fairly wounded spine. But with a last stagger of hope, with one last breath left in him, Matt Hardy countered that move by rapidly throwing punches to Kane's bald skull, slamming his fists right and left to the opponent's temples, And at the same time trying to keep balance for himself as Kane was holding him up there. But the constant blows from Matt's knuckles would be enough for Kane to get numb on his feet. 

After a sensible amount of striking punches being rained upon Kane's head, the big red monster lost his balance and had to fall backwards into the middle of the ring with Matt Hardy sitting on top of him. Matt followed the punches up with some more direct hits to his head and finally jumped off, he knew exactly when to stop that. 

The cheers that the fans gifted Matt had uplifted the Hardy Boy's confidence as he raced to the nearest turnbuckle, climbed it to its top most place and posed for his famous leg-drop, yelling out the adrenaline that was being produced to him in this match-up. Matt knew he could win this, his self believe in himself had told him that. With the proper positioning, Matt was intent to deliver the leg-drop, but Kane had risen from his fallen state and was staggering for balance. 

If only Matt could channel that weaken spot and take advantage of Kane's quivering position, he could do something very affective to this fight. Over all, a wrestling-match was always a battle to spot the weak point and take the advantage. 

When Kane turned, Matt jumped off from the buckle, his legs extended but separated as if looking for a scissors-take-down, but it was countered! Kane quickly ran below the flying form of the Hardy, making him miss the move and stand heels-first to the middle of the ring. The fastness of Kane's maneuvers had given HIM the advantage over Matt as Kane slapped on his palms and fingers once again covering Matt's throat when he turned around, thus having the third opportunity for HIS finishing smack— the Chokeslam. And as the name follows, Kane gripped tight on his hand to once again take away the needed amount of oxygen from Matt's throat, of course choking the young Hardy Boy. 

Through the eyes of the victim, it was indeed a very frightening experience to have Kane choking at your throat, with that look on his eyes, Kane's non-lens eye even! It was partly scary. But for Matt Hardy, his feared look changed as he had been in that position more than once. Determination once again took its course as Matt grabbed Kane's extending arm and with a very quick motive, kicked the bigger man right in the balls to free himself from the choking slam. 

Kane bent over in pain, his hands quickly shifted to cover his nuts as he groaned with an unbelievable sound. (believe me, being kicked in that spot is NO laughing matter) 

Once again, wrestling was about taking advantage, it was time for Matt to do just that and deliver the finishing maneuver that was in his arsenal. The Hardy locked his arm around Kane's nape and twisted around to change the monster's fate, pulling it downwards and literally grinding his neck-bones as the Twist of Fate connected. The screaming fans rose from their chairs as Matt Hardy Version One quickly recovered from the move and saw Kane fallen in the ground, him now being the one in a motion less position. And the turnbuckle was also close to his body, close enough to crash in a moonsault for the loving fans.

~ Backstage ~ 

"He . . . did it." Randy Orton, the youngest member of Evolution, spoke with unbelief and awe as the gang stared at Matt's connecting pin. "How could a guy like HIM defeat Kane?!" The arrogant rookie blurted out. The private room for Evolution had to be the most glorious one in the entire arena, they held the Heavyweight title, the Tag Team titles and the Intercontinental title, mixing all of them results the entire group to have more than a 5-star quality treatment. Evolution was indeed the dominant force of WWE Raw. Triple H and Ric Flair sat in their respective seats in the couch, opposing one another while Batista got up from his stretching to see how the Hardy Boy nailed the monster known as Kane. "What?!" Dave huffed out a breath of exhaustion as he watched the TV screen with a sweating contorted face. 

"Yeah! There you have it, 1 2 3. BAM! There is just NO way in hell he could've done that by himself!" Randy was standing.

"Well why not? The kid has been around longer than you Randy," Evolution's leading man, Hunter Hearst Helmsley spoke. The water bottle was, as always, in his hand as he gulped in another sip of it. He didn't have a match tonight, but segments were absolute. Being the World Heavyweight Champion, he also had a competitor for his title in Royal Rumble, and Austin's official announcing of it being a Last Man Standing match against H's former friend Shawn Michaels, it would be long and hard to prepare for that outcome. For the Royal Rumble didn't have any 'scripted' matches, the fate of Hunter and Shawn would rest upon who will win that championship match. But as of tonight, again, he didn't have any matches, only segments. 

"Oh c'mon Paul," Batista answered his boss's question, "Even YOU know that Hardy can NEVER win against Kane. It had to scripted." 

"Well, it isn't." Sighed Flair, sitting next to his son-like student. His argument over Triple H's marriage wasn't yet to be settled, it was clear enough Ric did not like any of the McMahon's. 

"How do you know? It could be." 

"It isn't! Bischoff told me, Matt won that match fair and square. Looks like that's trouble for you big boy." He answered, directing towards Batista. 

"Wait, wait. What do you mean by that? Dave and Matt Hardy?" H spat out a laugh, "That's INSANE. You guys are fighting against the Dudleys Ric,"

"No! NO! I want his Hardcore title! I spoke with Eric, he told me he'd give me the shot if we came up with a good storyline, and Y2J's proposal was just perfect." Said Dave.

"You mean you guys already spoke with Bischoff before Jericho told about the agreement?"

"Hell yeah!" Screamed Randy as he turned from the TV to look towards Hunter, "Dave's been begging for that title for weeks! Ever since he nailed Lita and . . . oh." The realization took his mind, Randy wasn't supposed to mention Lita . . . they hadn't told Paul 'Hunter Hearst Helmsley' Levesque about Batista's night. 

"He did what?!" The co-creator of Evolution squinted at the two younger wrestlers standing before him. 

"AH . . . Hunter, yeah. There is . . . there is something we need to let you know." This was their mentor speaking. "Its about . . . Dave and . . . well,"

"And what? David? You . . ." But Hunter couldn't finish his sentence as he saw his team members looking down at the ground, shame in their faces. Shifting his gaze to Ric, Paul saw the same expression on him. Triple H was shocked . . . completely shocked.

~ In ring ~

Once again taking back to the ring where Matt Hardy scored a very impressive victory after he connected the moonsault and easily covering Kane's huge body. Matt couldn't even hook his leg; he just fell on top of the bigger badder man with his own 225 body weight, slamming against Kane's half-fainted stat. Hardy made the pin, he won the match, gained the fans and retained his WWE Hardcore Title! 

"Here is YOUR winner and STILL the HARDCORE CHAMPION: Matt Hardy VERSION ONNE!" Lillian Garcia, the RAW ring announcer was also to her feat as she clapped at Matt's knockout win. Even SHE was happy for Matt's struggled win, indeed for Matt, this was one of the highlights of his career. He retained the hardcore title over 6 times since last December when he first WON that title. And tonight's defeating of Kane was no easy task, but Matt did it, the fans chanted at it as his music blasted through the speakers. By now, the referee held Matt's hand up as he rose to his feat, the hand wasn't fisted into a ball, rather it was signed as his logo of V.1 as he raised his title with the other hand. The cheers from the crowd had once again showed support as Matt jolted away from the referee's grip and positioned himself on to the corner of the same turnbuckle he used to moonsault. Matt posed with his title for the fans, '_What A match,'_ he thought, mentally relaxed as he dropped from the buckle and rolled out of the ring. He did what he was intent to do tonight, he retained his title and entertained the hundreds of fans that were there tonight, Matt made sure they left for their homes happily. 

~ Backstage, Locker room, Matt&Lita- the Creators of Mattitude ~

The hot crowd who cheered for Matt Hardy in the center stage were kind of hoping to see a beautiful glimpse of Matt's girlfriend, Amy Dumas–known to them as Lita. They wanted to see her come down at ringside to cheer and celebrate with Matt of his victory, and even throw in a couple of kisses on live camera! But, that didn't happen, Lita wasn't onstage, she wasn't even waiting backstage for Matt's return from the ring, no, Amy Christine Dumas was actually inside the private bathroom of her and Matt's private locker. Only instead of smiling and being the happy form she is supposed to be in, Amy was in tears. The white in her brown eyes was as red as her hair, and the same feeling of pure guilt and hatred was burning through her soul. And once again, Amy Dumas found herself asking the same question she asked herself over a week ago, "Why?" Why did she do it in the first place? Why did she betray Matt Hardy like that? Why did she allow that person to do such a thing to her? Now it was exactly her fault that Chris Jericho's secret will remain that way, Batista and Jericho were using her weakness to keep Amy from telling Matt the dark truth about Jericho's scheme, about Jericho being the one who paid the gang to assault Jeff Hardy. 

Amy didn't know how long she had been in there, she heard multiple calls from Trish about the match of Matt and Kane, but she just couldn't get the strength to keep her tears from exploding, for Amy's own concern, she didn't want to cry in front of anybody. She just wasn't ready. "Oh God! Then BE ready!" She barked at herself with grinding teeth. "Oh GOD!" Once again, Lita broke apart, "God just help me. Just HELP me! . . . please help me." She wept against the basin sink, why was this so hard? Why couldn't she just tell Matt the truth? For the last 20 minutes, this was the question Amy was trying to solve. She could just tell her Matty about the whole damn fucking truth and this would be all right! Jericho would be caught and be known for his true evil self, Batista's true intentions would be out in the open and Matt would protect her from him or any body. But WHY could she find the heart to tell Matt? Lita's cries weren't stoppable now, for the longest time tonight Amy Dumas was freeing the sadness that was engulfing the inside of her. But still, it wasn't loud, the cries were low in volume of the sound, the pain that was piercing through her middle was released, but it was stabled enough to not make enough sounds. At some point, Amy knew that she had to do it, she had to tell Matty about everything, about how she betrayed him, but each time she tried to build up that courage, it broke into pieces at one simple thought. She whispered to the Lord, "I . . . I don't want Matt to . . . to hate me God, I need him. PLEASE don't make him hate me . . . don't make him—" 'Hate her', that was her darkest fear. The abstract thinking about Matt Hardy breaking up with her was the major roadblock that held Amy back. And the combination of emotions that was bringing Amy the lonely pain, was very intense, guilt about how she betrayed him, and the fear of him hating her, both two of it was what brought the sadness to her, both of it preventing her from expressing the truth. 

And by not telling it, Amy knew just how she was making the scene even worse. 

She panted out breaths from the tiring cry, as the tears hadn't stopped, she was leaning against the glassed shower door, her eyes lightly closed as it shook with her body and voice. "Please don't make him hate me," Lita spoke with a voice that was beyond shaking, "Please . . ." her voice was in whispers, "Please . . ." She remained in that position, the time was somehow slowed down, Amy was hurt very deeply . . . and she knew just how deeply the scar was. But Matt dumping her would create a far greater scar in her soul . . . she didn't know if she could bare it. And even after how betrayed Amy knew he would feel she still loved him. With all her existence she loved him.

"AMY!" Trish Stratus burst opened the bathroom door to enter, "Matt WON girl! Where were you!?" 

Amy made the quickest move possible and shifted so that her bestfriend would only see her back, not her torn facial expression. Lita had moved to her back and stood up, she quickly calmed down so that her shaky voice would be atleast in a normal tone, "Yeah, yeah. I need to fix my bottom! I'm coming . . . I . . . you go on ahead I'm coming." But her tone still showed the hints of a crying voice. 

"Are you . . . okay Amez? Are you crying?" 

"NO! Why would I cry? I . . . I need some privacy Trish! Close the door!" Amy knew she shouted, but what else could she have done to delay it? She couldn't allow Trish to see her crying right now, it would be too much of a hustle. Again, Amy wasn't ready. 

For Trish Stratus, the young Canadian girl stuck out her tongue in a manner that explained how she felt right now: stupid! "OhmyGod I'msosorry!" She blurted out as she began to close the door. "Chris is in the other roooom! OH GOD! I'm sorry Amy! I . . . I'm sorry!" Amy's best friend exited out the bathroom. If she stayed a nanosecond longer, Trish could've heard another sigh from Amy . . . "You have to stop Amy." She told herself, "Pick yourself up." And by that wee bit of courage, she needed to stay calm as she knew that "Matt is waiting for you," she knew "He needs YOUR support now."

~ Ring entrance/Behind the curtains ~

The extreme reaction of the crowd was astonishing for Matt, he had NO idea that the fans were with him so much! He was getting the same response that of high-ranking athletes would receive! But it was extreme, purely extreme. 

But it was also tiring as he walked through the curtains to exit the stage, with belt in hand and rapid gasps to catch the oxygen. He would need to check up with the arena-doctor in a while, he had to for security reasons of a WWE wrestler. 

"Matt! My man you did!" One guy shouted out as he walked down the small flight of stairs, another said: "Congrats Matt! You showed him all right!" 

"Thanks man," The champion responded as he breathlessly looked past the people to see where Amy was, he wanted to see what SHE said. 

"Yo Hardy! Sweet clasp back dere man! Keep it up champ!" This was D-von Dudley, one of Matt and Jeff's top-most competitors next to his brother Bubba Ray. Yeah, the Dudley Boyz and the Hardy Boyz had made history together in those high-flying TLC matches, but now that Matt & Jeff had gone separate ways to build up a unique singles-run, their gaze upon the Tag-Titles weren't as pushy as it was back then. But who knows? Maybe someday Matt & Jeff will indeed reform together to take on the championships once more, but as of now, it was the Dudley Boyz who were the number one contenders for the titles against Batista and Ric Flair. Heck, D-Von and Bubba Ray's match was actually next, after the commercial breaks and everything. "Thanks man," Matt shook the fellow roster-member's hand as he walked inwards, "Good luck on you match tonight!" 

But even though all of these known-faces greeted the Hardy of his win, he was still looking for that one girl, that one person he cared the most about. Where is Amy? 

~ Locker Room, Matt & Lita ~

To that answer, Amy quickly stroked her flashing-red hair with her comb before exiting the bathroom, the streaks of tears were washed off from her cheeks, and she really didn't want Matt to worry about her. After that hard match, even though she didn't see it, Lita knew just how hard a match against that monster can be, she just prayed Matt wasn't heart badly . . . physically at least. 

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Amy was wearing the same red top and tight-black-leather-miniskirt with the heel-shoes she had on before, adding a pair of frame-less black-sunglasses, she didn't want her Matty to see she had been crying. 

Once the diva got outside the bathroom, she saw Trish and Y2J watching the TV screen as Kane got on the mic and was ranting about the Royal Rumble or something. She could care less about that. "I'm going up front kay? I want to congratulate my Matty!" Lita smiled at Trish who returned it with an adding wink, "Ohh Kay!" Trish teased. The smirk on Jericho's face could be ignored, and Amy did just that. _'Have fate Amy,'_ She noted to herself after exiting the locker, _'Keep yourself together.'_

~ Backstage ~

Matt was weak on his feet, he was tired after that smashing performance, it was sort of hard to even stand up straight, but he had to go and return to the locker. D-Von Dudley's company was the only conversation Matt was able to hold up as he walked towards the hallways. 

"So you are going out there right now?" Matt asked the fellow roster member, he didn't have his top on and his hair was released completely during the match-up so it stranded across his face, the Mattitude Sensei only had on his silken pants (arent those made out of silk? I dunno,), his boots and an elbow-pad with some tape covering his forearms.

"No dude, they're gonna go on commercial, the title-match is after that . . . I dunno, I thought I heard that Evolution's got this announcement or sumphin. We're gonna go out after that, any clues about them?" The older man tapped on Matt's bare shoulder as the Hardy Boy proceeded inwards in a slow motion. "No I have no idea." Matt said with, a confused tensing on his forehead, Evolution was set out to get his Hardcore title with any means necessary, if the announcement had HIM involved he was supposed to know it . . . Matt was supposed to sign in the segment-contract. "Is it about me?" 

"Nah, I dunno man. Though I'm sure we'll find it out in before the match!" 

Matt Hardy breathed out a small laugh, "Yeah whatever," he blurted before breaking away from D-Von's grip on his shoulders, "I'll see ya laterz Dudley, and good luck on the match!" 

"Yeah . . . yeah, take care Hardy-Boy." He heard D-Von leaving to his own agendas.

"Where are you Amy?" The young man spoke to no one in particular as he entered the yellowish-hallway that leads up to his and Lita's locker. And still there was no sight of his Amy! Normally she was supposed to wait at the entrance-line for him to come out, maybe in her locker, who knows? There was a brief moment of silence in the empty hallway as Matt made through it and around a corner, finally he saw Amy walking towards him from their locker room. 

"Congratulations Hardcore-Hardy." He heard her cue in a musical-tone of voice as she neared him for a quick hug. Feeling Amy back in his arms and having to squeeze her and hold her . . . it just made Matt relax in a way nothing else ever could. And with the recent 'arguments' with his brother and all, Matt was starting to believe that Amy was his only true relation. "Thanks Hardcore-Hardy's Hardcore-looking-gal." He smiled to her and earned the small laugh from Lita, "You were great out there," Amy broke away from the hug but still kept her hand to the back of his tighten body, his tensed muscles and improved abdomen were just breath-taking HOT. 

"Let me see your eyes for just a sec—" Matt made his request as he tried to remove the sunglasses from Amy's face, "No no!" She intercepted, not NOW! If Matt saw her eyes right now he'd figure her tears . . . she didn't want him to know it now . . . not tonight atleast? Lita wasn't sure about that, but all she knew was to keep Matt away from her eyes until it whitened off the reddening tears. "I . . . I," She stopped his hands to her glasses' rim, "It's a look hun! Lets keep it that way for a while." 

Matt sighed, "All right! Fine, if that's the way you want it to be." 

"Lets take you to the doctor, I want to you check up on your bones, wouldn't want them to be hurt now do we?"

"I'm FINNE Amez! I don't need the stupid doc."

"No you are NOT fine Matthew, now c'mon and let me take you to him," She meant the arena-doctor, "And NO buts." 

Matt sighed, but just having her around was enough for those visits to the doctor, even if the slight bruises were nothing, he loved when she cared. "I love it when you care." He smiled as she dragged his hand towards the doctors-room.

~ Evolution's Locker ~

"You guys are just . . ." Hunter Hearst Helmsley stared up and down the three members of his team, "Ugh! You guys make me sick! How could you do such a thing?!"

Randy Orton build the courage enough to respond to that, "But Paul—"

"SHUT UP Randy! I'm talking to Dave here, no y'know what? Just . . . just don't ANSWER to that freakin' question. If I didn't HAVE to stay with you guys tonight, I'd just go and ditch you. That would be WAY lot better than this." Anger was what poured through Paul Levesque's skin, "I'll meet you guys in the ring." He spat out and exited through the nearing door. With a mutter in his throat, Hunter was heard growling out the curse he didn't normally use: "Fuck." 

~ Minutes later ~

"I'm FINE doc, I just need a little body-massage from my girlfriend and I'll be as good as new." Matt Hardy was laid on his chest on top of the white-plastic bed as the arena-doctor checked his spine. The spinal column is the support line of your entire body, so any injuries on that particular bone could result very badly and might leave you paralyzed for the rest of your life. But a few chokeslams were nothing for a wrestler of Matt Hardy's caliber, he has suffered through much worse before. 

"Would you just let the good man check you Matt?" Amy could help but blushed a bit as she stood leaning against the wall, even as the intense of feelings were gliding through her mind and soul, she had to control her emotions for just a while. For Matt's sake she couldn't let her cries burst out the way it was threatening to be. She needed to stay calm . . . for Matt's sake . . . she needed to stay positive. 

"You're girlfriend is right Mr. Hardy," The doctor, a black man in his forties, started, "Just let me check the basic things on your back and the bruises on your face and I think you can go home or do whatever you want the way you want it. But just let me check you first." 

"Fear enough. I guess." 

Amy heard those words being conversed between the doctor and Matt, she was slightly turned to one side as her black glasses covered the aspect of the tears from spraying through her emotions. And just as much she heard Matt talk, the more she felt guilty about her betrayal. Matt loved her, possibly more than she did to him, Amy always said that she loved Matt more, but maybe . . . just maybe she didn't? What if she didn't love him the way he loved her? What if she was really nothing more than just a slut? As more and more Amy thought about her actions, the more and more question grew and tortured her mind. No, she really LOVED Matt, that was why she was hurting so much, she loved HIM. And no body else, there was not another person on Earth she would be with rather than her Matthew, then why? Once again, why? Why did she allow Batista that night? Was it too fast for her? Did it happen so quick that she couldn't control herself? The sheer memory of Batista forcing himself onto her in that bathtub, shutting her mouth so that her screams couldn't be cried out, the way he continued down her body to grab and hold and touch everything. And after that, he carried her to the bed room and pulled off his boxers, staying in the same naked state as she was and then . . . then Amy realized that that was the first time she grabbed hold of Batista's erected penis and shoved it inside her mouth, grasping it and licking the cum that extended from its hole. SHE continued everything from that moment on, Amy had pulled Batista's head to be squashed against the squidgy form of her breast, allowing him to cup the entire bosom inside of his mouth and suck it wildly, biting the tip of her nipple and then licking it and pressing her deeper and deeper to himself. And what did Amy do? She only moaned, in her mind she was fighting with everything to stop that, but with her body she only dropped her thoughts. 

"Amy?" The familiar voice broke Lita apart from her nightmare of painful activities, clearing her mind of that past and bringing her back to present in the RAW arena of Memphis. Matt saved her from that. 

"Hnn . . . Hmm?" There were tears in her eyes, Lita noticed that, as she turned to the laying Matt, her voice was shaken.

Matt began to ask her as he saw her eyes a bit watery, her sunglasses were tilted downwards, "Are you—" But an interrupting voice broke him. 

"Welcome back everybody to Monday Night Raw, as we await the start of the mainevent for the World Tag-Team Championship." Jim Ross spoke through the Television that was attached to a corner of the room, hanging from the ceiling.

But Matt could care less about Evolution or the Dudleys when it came to see Lita in a shocked remark with tears in her eyes. But once again as he began to speak, the doctor interfered: "Well, it seems your back is injured very lightly, and according to your neck-injury about a few weeks ago I expected it to be more harmed but it looks like you're alright son." 

"See? I told you, now can I get up?"

The doctor frowned, 

"Okay, alright! MAY I get up, please?"

"Better. And yes, you may, but I should warn you to stay rested for the next 2 days if you want to keep your neck in place. Although there can't be any harm done if you go ahead and fight, but as a doctor I suggest you don't." 

"Thanks . . ." Matt firmly spoke as he slowly rose to a sitting position. By now Amy went to him from the further side of the room to give him a big hug, "That's good news Matty." She buried Matt's face in her chest, letting him rest against her breasts, where only HE had the right to stay . . . only him. 

Over at the other side, the doctor could only smile as he saw yet another love-struck young couple concerned about the other's health. He shook his head and continued on to his job, "I'll just get you the painkillers if you need it Mr. Hardy, good day ma'am." 

"Thank you." Matt and Amy both said at the same time as the door closed, leaving them only to themselves. 

Amy heaved out a sigh, as did Matt as she sat next to him in the bed, "Amez?" The way Matt spoke her name, the way he pronounced it with absolute . . . love in his voice, it was tearing Amy apart from the inside yet again. She just couldn't think straight anymore, and she didn't speak anymore. Matt removed the eyewear and placed it aside on the plastic bed and held her by her cheek with a soft palm. "Hey . . ." He slowly whispered to her, there was a slight hint of water in her eyes . . . but what? For Matt, something was confusing him very roughly, Amy was acting a bit . . . broken that day. Was it for the argument of him and Jeff? If that were the case, he would apologize to Jeff for everything but just wouldn't want her to be sad that way. "Are you crying babe?" He spoke to her mouth to mouth her face was contorting. "Matty . . ." _'Just SAY it Amy! SAY IT!'_ Lita screamed to herself, she wanted SO much to just lift it off her chest, just to leave it out in the open, she just wanted to cry against Matt about everything SHE did to him. She really felt guilty about it. But just couldn't find the proper words to explain it to Matt. 

"Don't okay?" Matt said, rounding her waist to pull her slowly closer to him, "Everything's going to be alright." 

__

'Wait a minute' that was shocking to her. Did he knew? "Wha . . . what?" She roughly bared to ask.

"There isn't going be anything THAT serious between us . . ." 

No, did he really know about her? 

"I can live up to everything Jeff has to say, everything Jeff has to yell out, but . . . you don't need to sorry. We're brothers, and I think . . . I think we can crack up a few times and him being the younger one, he can really go extreme sometimes, but YOU don't have to worry about that." 

__

'God Matty! You STILL don't have a clue! JEFF?!' 

"No . . . Matty . . . I really—"

"Shh, just relax girl." Matt didn't let Lita speak anything else, his eyes were closing and hers were already out-of-view. The Hardy Boy leaned over to smooch, he sealed their lips as one and was relieved when he felt Amy's hand against his head, pulling him more closer to her as he lowered her body to lay on top of the miniature bed. He knew her lips were quivering when he kissed them, she was in somekind of pain and Matt knew it was his duty to wash it away from her. He needed to comfort the only girl of his heart, to just wipe away any feeling of hurt or pain from her and give her the love she deserved. 

The kiss had grown more than a simple smack-on-the-lips as their tongues dwelled together, smooching as Amy briefly opened her mouth, with her tongue in his, to catch a slice of air before sounding in to smack on his tender lips before splashing with him yet again. It was then that Amy Dumas realized exactly how much she loved this man, how much he loved her, and how much they belonged together. But did she justify that love? She didn't, but Matt's comfort was everything to her, every time he kissed her, it seemed to clear away any bad memories of everything. Confirming this, Amy took control over his kiss and pulled him down to deepen it with her in the lead. This would take a while. 

But that is what she thought.

The kiss with Amy was all that took Matt from clearing his mind of the earlier tensions he had, and even though he knew and had confirmed this earlier that night, right now it seemed to be redoing everything that it did in the parkinglot. Amy Dumas was the woman for him, and he knew it with every blood-cell in his body. With the deepening of the kiss with her varying it, Matt was jolting ever memory from his head away . . . that is . . . until he heard his brother's name being pronounced in the TV. And none other than The Nature Boy Ric Flair AKA Evolution finished it. His sentence also finished their kiss as Matt and Amy both broke away with a confused look on their faces, Matthew Moore saw his queen looking up at his eyes with questions clearly revealed on her. 

He pulled himself up from her as Lita came up with him, sitting ontop of the big stretcher as Matt twisted his neck to look at the TV screen: He saw Batista and Ric Flair standing in the ring, with what looked like intentions beyond bad-words. Matt was confused; Amy was shocked.

~ RAW Cam LIVE ~

The main-event for WWE Raw tonight was for the championship of the World's Tag-Team Title. And as faith orbited around the team of Evolution, led by Triple H, at the December addition of the monthly World Wrestling Entertainment Pay-Per-View, Deacon Dave Batista and Ric Flair walked out of that arena as the new Tag-Team heavyweights. They grasped the double-titles after successfully brutalizing the now former champions— Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley AKA The Dudley Boyz. 

Tonight, that same title will once again be on the line, determining weather or not Flair and Batista can retain their championship belts against the same opponents they defeated to get it, their challengers tonight will once again be the Dudley Boyz. 

Of course, for the fate of Evolution, Armageddon was indeed the best PPV in their history: Randy Orton took the Intercontinental Championship from the legendary Rob Van Dam before Flair and Dave could get the Tag-Teams. Triple H snatched the most glorious title in the WWE by defeating The Rock, Goldberg, Kane, Shawn Michaels and Matt Hardy in the blood-sacrificing match of the Elimination Chamber. Each and every member of Evolution held and gained gold at Armageddon, but now, the only 2 other titles Evolution did not hold was the Hardcore and Women's championship. And those belts were inscribed by the name of Matt Hardy and Lita . . . for all we know, Evolution's next goal is to get those titles . . . with any means necessary. 

For their title-defense against the Dudleys, Ric and Batista were standing in the middle of the ring, fully prepared for their match, but Evolution had one other thing to complete before it could start . . . and that was their 'special' announcement for the Hardy-Boyz. Ric Flair was talking in the microphone. 

"Matt Hardy," The senior wrestler spoke, "If you are listening to this, and I know you are, then listen good . . . remember Matt? Remember when I wasn't around in the WWE? Remember when the Hardcore Champions had to defend their titles anywhere at anytime? Well you should since you had the late Crash Holly as one of your lackeys on Smackdown, but anyway, even YOU had to go through that trouble and pain to retain your title multiple times in the last month. WE attacked you! Ha, ha, ha. BUT, tonight, Evolution will take that anywhere-anytime rule to the next level . . . Batista?" Flair handed the phone to the much younger, stronger member of the faction. 

"Thank you Ric." He said, stepping into the light. "Yes, as a response to what you just said, Evolution is indeed going to change the life of Matt Hardy starting from this moment on. Now, a few months ago I crippled Bill Goldberg's foot and claimed a 100-thousand dollar bounty from my mentor Triple H. The bounty at that time was who ever could beat up Goldberg would get the money. Now there were countless other people who tried to insert pain in Goldberg's system, but all failed. And I Batista was the only man who could deliver that amount of pain into the system of Bill Goldberg! I was the one who won the thousand dollars. And now, as for Matt Hardy, he holds the Hardcore Championship, the ONLY other title a male-superstar can hold on Raw, the other titles are held by Evolution and will be continued to be around the waist of Evolution, but as for the Hardcore title, Matt Hardy has it. I-WANT-IT!" 

"Then go and get it!" King laughed out from the announcer's table. All of this was heard by the millions and millions of fans world-wide . . . but most importantly, it was being heard by Matt backstage.

Batista continued, "But," A finger was raised, "For the last few weeks, even I couldn't get that title from the Hardy Boy because he cheated. He cheated to win those 6-way matches and ultimately got the shot for Hunter's title at Armageddon, heh, heh. Thanks to Randy and I he couldn't win that, of course he never stood a chance with a wrestler as great as Triple H. But that's beside the point, the point still remains that I want that title and Matt Hardy has it! So, as of a few weeks ago, Evolution has started a personal-bounty, just like we did with Bill Goldberg, now that bounty is on Matt Hardy's head. It started weeks ago but I am officially announcing this tonight, in front of all you stupid jackasses here at Memphis, the person who brings me the Hardcore title from Matt Hardy after defeating and crippling him, will be the owner of 50-Million Dollars in cash!"

~ Backstage, offscreen ~

Rage, fury and urge to kill the snarling face of Batista was boiling inside of Matt as he and Lita saw the whole thing being announced on TV. Batista growled with his head, the words that almost popped his eyeballs off their socket as he screamed through the microphone towards every-known thug in the Raw roster, he said: "BRINGG HIMM TO MEE!" Just as Matt's own teeth were grinding and his fist balled into one.

~ RAW Cam, onscreen ~

Boos were the only thing Batista's remark gave him, but he cared less, the fans were just a bunch of people who came to see him make other people bleed, who cared about them? The Tag and Hardcore titles were the only things next to Evolution that Batista cared about. He gave the mike to Ric and proceeded on to grin and pose for the camera. The next few words that came from Flair's mouth were just sick and wrong, so twisted that Matt wasn't able to control his anger anymore, it reached to its limit when Flair said out the words: "So, some of the local-people thought that Matt's brother, Jeff was the Hardy we had the bounty on. Ha, ha. Stupid village people, we want MATT Hardy. NOT JEFF Hardy! But anyway, they said that they beat Jeff when he was coming home from a night on the town, I heard he was in a hospital or something. Heh, what kind of wrestler is your brother Matt? He cant even stand for himself against a few LOCAL people? Oh wait, it happened in North Carolina so . . . yeah I guess in YOUR part of the town they ARE hilly billys so I guess you cant really blame you brother. Anyway, so we want to apologize to Jeff for the misunderstanding we created. Could you be kind enough to forward that message? Thank you. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Batsita once again took the mic, "Oh and Matt . . . how is THIS for a Twist Of Fate?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA." The microphone was dropped as together, the Tag-Team Champions raised their hands to pose as the show went to a sudden commercial break.

~ Backstage ~

Amy was speechless as she sat and listened to what those scumbags had to say . . . so MANY lies? They didn't do anything about any bounty and they are saying Jeff Hardy's condition was THEIR fault? How sick could Chris Jericho get? She obviously didn't know what to think . . . confused? Shocked? Angered? She saw Matt very determined about what HE was going to do. He was standing on the ground now, still topless but she could very clearly see his muscles tightening and his hands fisted strong . . . Amy could see the same anger that in his eyes that was inside of hers . . . but its reason totally different. Matt was angry at Evolution for everything they did to him and his loved ones, he was flaming at that lie . . . what could he do when he hears the truth of what they did to her? "Matt?" She slowly spoke, but no response came. Matt hurled opened the door and jolted out of it, slamming it close behind him. "Matt!" Lita was also to her feet. 

Revenge was inedible, and Matt was determined to hurt Batista, bounty or not. He ignored the calling of his names from the doctors as he progressed through the long hallways, taking long steps and tensing his body to charge up so that the first blow at the asshole could cause more pain. Maybe break his tooth even? He didn't care, as long as Batista would get the punch Matt didn't care. Up front, security officers were running to block the entrance or something, for a second it confused the Hardy . . . officers in the building? What the hell was that about? Nonetheless, he continued on, trying to break through the 6-man wall and go through the stairs. Matt didn't even count that how fast he was at that point! It took him more than 2 minutes to go to the doctor's room when he finished his match, and now it didn't even take him to walk/run up to the entering point of the ring more than a few mere seconds! Maybe when you are minded for ruthless aggression, the adrenaline of your body increases, anger was a sure way to channel a fight. 

He rushed to the man-wall but hands stopped Matt, "What the fuck?!" He shouted at the officers as he was pushed back from the stair-well. "Let me go through!" The Hardcore Champion shouted at the group. 

"I'm sorry sir, but by orders of the General Manager you are prohibited to enter the ring for the rest of the night." One officer informed as he pushed Matt out of the boundary line, everyone was shouting. "By orders of the GM sir. There isn't anything we can do." Another said, Matt was exploding with fury. He shouted out, "BITCH!" to get the anger out of him . . . 

"Ah . . . Bitch-off sir," That officer was saying. 

"What?"

"Bitch—er, I mean, Mr. Eric Bischoff, he was the one who gave us these orders. You will have to speak with him if you want to go through." 

Matt's breaths were rapid, his body was warm but chilling as his finger tips were cold as ice, it was a cold weather and he wasn't wearing a top. 

"What's going on?" Turning around, Matt saw Bubba Ray and DVON approaching the ring. 

"You heard." He snarled.

"Yeah man, looks like an interesting story-line. Continue with it an I'm sure it'll be just as cool as Bill's." DVON meant Goldberg.

"You don't understand," Matt spoke between pants, "I didn't SIGN for the story! What the fuck is going on around here?!" 

"Wai . . . wait a minute," This was Bubba Ray, "You're sayin you didn't KNOW about this?" 

"NO!" Matt screamed at the fellow roster-member, "And Jeff is REALLY injured! Those bastards crippled my brother! He can't WALK on his right-leg for the next few days! And I didn't sign for anything like that!"

The Dudleys . . . couldn't believe it . . . can the Raw Creative Team be that much stupid? "And now these guys are sayin that I cant go to the ring for the rest of the night! ERIC BISCHOFF black-listed me." 

"Bischoff huh? Yeah . . . he really is a pain-in-the-neck. Sometimes makes us want to 3D the sucker through a table." 

There was a strange look in Matt's face that urged Bubba Ray to check if he was still in this dimension, "Matt?"

He was silent; Matt was silent and thinking about whom he should consult this with. "I'll see you guys later. I need to do something." He stated and headed the right of the stairs, which branches off straight to the General Manager's office. Bubba Ray and DVON were left alone to proceed for their match. "That guy is weird . . ." Bubba's half-brother gave him the thought that ran through his mind . . . "And I mean scary weird."

"Nah, just forget him man. We need to concentrate on OUR battle against Evolution. C'mon, hey JOE! Hit mah music!" And with those words, a 'rocket' was launched from to hit the titantron as the Dudley Boyz moved past the security officers to make their entrance.

~ RAW GM's shared office, Steve Austin and Eric Bischoff ~ 

He sat at his desk, listening to the words that his Co-GM had to mumble on the phone, his job for the night was over, the only other thing left to do was the planning of the next house show that was tomorrow. But as of now, Stone Cold Steve Austin breathed the annoyance Eric Bischoff put him through. He didn't like the man, he didn't like Eric's attitude. 

"What?" Eric laughed at his cell phone, he was talking to the Owner of the company Vincent K. McMahon, another person Austin wasn't very fond of. "Yes, yes of COURSE MR. McMahon, how could YOU be wrong sir? What? NO, no, no, no, no. Yes. YES. YEEAHS! Exactly . . . ha, ha, ha." Mattering sucked when Bischoff did it. There was a pencil in Steve's hand, with rage and irritation he snapped it in half. He couldn't imagine how bad it could get if Eric AND Vince was in the room at the same time. It would've been disaster, as Austin just HAD to nail someone, not now, if Vince came in person that is. 

Suddenly, the door was slung opened by Matt Hardy's structure, and Eric Bischoff was interfered of his very important meeting with the Owner. "Hold on a minute sir, I will call you back if that is a problem? No, no. Okay, thank, thank you sir. Bye." He closed his phone before grilling at the presence of Matt's sudden approach. "What the HELL are you doing here?!" 

"YOU know exactly what I am doing here Bischoff! What the hell is your security officers doing restraining me for the ring? Better yet, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT SEGMENT!!??????????!!!!!!! I didn't SIGN for that stupid 'bounty' storyline and my BROTHER is injured seriously! I can SUE the life out of you for that!"

"CALM DOWN Matt! You can't sue me for ANYTHING alright?! I am not the General Manager tonight, Stone Cold and Teddy LONG is. Go ask them! And as far as that story with Evolution is concerned, I don't give a damn! You do what Raw says, WHEN Raw says otherwise just get your sorry ass out of my arena!" 

"LOOK here damn it! I KNOW how your fucking segment works." Do I have to add that Matt was spitting? "I've been here in the WWE more than YOU so I know how the whole Teddy-Long thing works! And you better settle this Evolution thing or you will have your head in your hands when I'm through with you." 

"Is that a threat?"

"YES."

"Well I can FIRE you."

"I have my contract. And it didn't include my brother's beating, either you retake that story or Evolution will get a nasty beating themselves."

"Look Matt, what's done is done okay? Just live with it and by time get OVER it! I don't give a shit if your brother is injured or not, as far as Raw is involved, he is suspended! And through this suspension his injuries are of a private note, and IF Evolution DID attack him, then it is all a part of the storyline the Raw writers are creating!"

"Then why wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

"BECAUSE Hardy, your manager didn't do his job."

"Starting tonight, AMY is my manager and SHE wasn't told about this either because YOUR creative team didn't do a shit about telling US about the whole fuckin story! And I havent signed anything about it!"

"RAW is a live show okay? This isnt like that scumhole of a show like Smackdown! WE do things differently here, and if your enemy with Evolution is really that bad, then I guess that bounty is REALLY for REAL. And if you are trying to file a police-report, it wont work! Because they will stamp it like a WWE Storyline and YOUR contract, which has YOUR signing, clearly states that you are the property of World Wrestling Entertainment and will have to do and go through the story they create for you and your character. Long story short, there isn't SQUAT you can do Matt, fight Evolution and stop being a whiner or get your ass fired. Its your choice big guy. What do you say?"

Matt heard everything the more experienced person had to say, and he was right, Matt couldn't do anything about it. For the sake of his career, his brother had been brutalized and a 50,000-dollar bounty is on his head. There was nothing Matt Hardy could do . . . nothing except fight back at the people who did this to him. And he knew it Eric Bischoff was one of them. "You know what I say Bischoff?" 

"What?" 

"With all regards to you Stone Cold, I say this." And Matt stuck his middle finger up at the Bisch's face. "Screw you." He finished before reopening the door and slamming it again. 

The sudden change in Eric's face from excited to grim, was too much funny as Stone Cold Steve Austin burst out in laughter from his desk. The only thing that was funny for him that whole night, that angered and insulted look on Eric Bischoff's already stinking face. 

****

(TBC)

(Next update, PROMISING on **Tuesday** The 20th of January 2004. If not, then 21st! lol. SO sorry for the delay again guys! Keep up the good reviews!)


	14. chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

__

'Finally' Matt Hardy sat on the edge of his and Amy's hotel-bed as he heaved out a sigh before silently maneuvering his legs from the bed and placed it down on the carpeted floor. He wasn't feeling the tiredness to sleep a tweak, how could he? With thoughts and arguments burning through his mind and dreams, he could only think about what had happened only a few hours back. The events that Evolution 'presented' him. "Jackasses that's what they are." He cursed at the members of that corrupted organization, but didn't really do anything to strain away his anger. The only thing he could relax with . . . was now fallen asleep, breathing so peacefully next to him in the comforted bed, Matt turned to look at his angel finally resting after so much hesitation. Amy Christine Dumas, the only person Matt Hardy knew he could trust, was very determined not to fall asleep as she knew her 'Matty' would never rest after what had happened tonight. She did so many things to keep herself awake, to keep Matt from feeling the hurt and anger he felt . . . to comfort him and Matt knew only she could do that to him. However, she had failed to get him to sleep, Matt beat her to it. Through the feeling of her body Matt felt the strong suffering and pain she too was feeling . . . maybe she was still sad about the argument between him and Jeff . . . and now it was revealed that Evolution was behind it all. Evolution had single handedly ruined Matt's world, he thought, they crippled his girlfriend emotionally by tearing his brother apart and starting an argument between the two, Evolution was everything Matt had to get back to . . . they were his most hated foes. But what could he do? Eric Bischoff wasn't saying anything wrong, as long as Matt had a contract under the WWE he had to go through every obstacle Raw could throw at him, and acts such as the assault on his brother would be labeled as part of a sick 'storyline' created by the WWE writers to please the fans. No matter how hard he would try, suing or complaining could never get him what he wanted . . . the only rule the world of Wrestling Entertainment knew was the rule of fighting back. And that is physically meaning. If Matt wanted vengeance over Evolution he would have to fight for it, he would have to 'whip their candy-asses all over town', as The Rock would say. 

And beating the hell out of Batista, Randy Orton or Ric Flair just might be what Matt needed to get the anger off his chest. 

He heaved yet another sigh, and looked sideways to the digital clock resting on the side-table, it glowed the time 3:45 A.M and the alarm set at 8:00 A.M. "God." Matt whispered to himself as he rubbed the end of his forehead to spilt out the small bit of sleepiness that was growing inside of him. He and Amy had gone to bed at the early time of 1A.M that night, well early when you have to come back to a new hotel from a tiring 2-hour wrestling show after you took a long 3-hour journey . . . yep, it was early considering you have to eat dinner at the late time of 12 o' clock midnight while watching that annoying Letterman Show on TV. But the good part now was that Amy had finally gotten to sleep, just looking at her made Matt's heart stop, the way she slept . . . how gorgeous she seemed . . . and she was! The most beautiful woman in the world, the only woman Matt gave away his heart for. Normally he'd do this sort of thing in the morning after getting up, watching Amy sleep, but technically he WAS up, and again, he couldn't really fall asleep even though how tired he felt. "Well," He softly spoke, making sure that it didn't disturb the queen of his heart, "At least YOU are getting a peaceful sleep." Slowly, her lover leaned down to drop a kiss on her forehead, on the tiny little space where her folding red-hair couldn't reach. In his own mind, Matt Hardy was screaming out what he screamed so many times in his life, '_God you look unbelievable'_ but those words weren't even close to how cute she was, Matt could only smile at her, watching her laying cuddled against the pillow. He had to sigh again, before finally getting back to the sitting position. 

The room was normally designed for resting; it was a bit luxurious but didn't have the 5-star quality, well it couldn't because it wasn't a 5-Star Hotel. It was just perfect for a couple to relax and have their private time alone. There was a large door-size glassed-window standing in front of Matt. The continuous rain splattered across the glass as the thunder and lightening created the short amount of light into the light-less room. A brush of dark-blue beam was the only other light Matt had to manage to see things with, all in all, the night was cold, dark and rainy. The kind of night where you want to stay in bed and snuggle with the love of your life, just relax under the warmth of the comforter. Just the thought of it made Matt wanting to go back to his Amy, but again, the problem of sleep was giving the ironic agony to him. He couldn't freakin fall asleep! Instead, Matt Hardy sat there, just to stare at his surroundings and look at the down pouring rain that didn't seem to end. He again didn't have a top on, only his night-boxers to cover the modest-needed place of his body, he would've taken it off but Amy fell asleep way before it could happen. Maybe she needed more comfort then him? Matt never thought about it before than just now, was there something wrong with his angel? She was falling apart that night most of the time . . . what could be wrong? The small argument between him and Jeff couldn't bring so much tension to her could it? Yes, Jeff's words had pierced through Matt and it burned him deeply, but could that be happening to Amy as well? It . . . just didn't seem so natural, could she be hurt so badly? God . . . she must've loved him more than he thought! 

"Heh . . . silly girl." He whispered once more, drawing himself away from the window and back at Amy, "You have to love me so much?" Matt's voice was, of course, lower than a whisper as he removed the strand of hair from Amy's face and lightly tucked it behind her ear. Once more, The Hardy Boy found him locked upon the glance of Amy Dumas's state. It was magnetic. 

But then, a noise from her startled him very badly, "Yes . . ." Amy responded with a whisper of her own, keeping her eyes closed as usual. "Yes I do Matt." Her voice was soft, lighter than Matt's. 

"Amez?" Matt was a bit surprised by her sudden response, "You're awake darlin'?" he spoke a little loudly this time, but staying in the zone as he didn't want to ruin this moment . . . this sudden moment of being able to be with her again. 

She opened her brown eyes to see him looking down at her, "More importantly," she said, "YOU are awake? You're supposed to rest Matty," Her left hand found its way to the back of his head where it playfully scratched to give him an extra feeling of relaxation, and Matt could never resist that. 

"I . . ." Matt could only be numb in his brain as her nails drove through his long hair, and sometimes squeezing them. He smiled, "I couldn't sleep Amez, too much in my mind I guess." He heard her breathe out a sigh with closed eyes, before reopening them. Amy pushed herself up the flight of pillows so she could be leveling with Matt's head now, with her right arm she held the comforter up to her cleavage so that her bare-naked-state couldn't be exploited. "Matty . . ." Her voice so pleasing, softly begging him to listen to her words. Before he could react, she smacked him on the cheek and rounded his arms to give him a tight hug. "Get a hold of yourself!" She told him, and released her grip to look directly at his troubled face. "Don't struggle yourself for these people. If they can make you worry and bring you tensions then they will WIN." '_Oh God Amy, YOU are saying this?'_ She told to him and to herself, _'If that was the case then WHY are you so broken up? Stick it up and tell him the truth!'_ . . . but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. And that smile on her beautiful face had faded. 

"You have a point there but . . ."

"But what?" She had to say. He wasn't only answering TO her question; he was answering FOR her questions. 

"But they are . . . breaking as apart. They are BRINGING us tension, bringing us problems. For God's sake, you SAW what they did to Jeff!" His voice was cracking, through her chest, she felt Matt's beating as fast as the drums of Metallica's CD would. "Evolution is destroying us."

__

'NO! No they are not! Its Y2J! he's the one who did it! HE is the one who did it to Jeff Matt!'

"No! No they are not!" Even her voice was threatening, how much could Amy struggle? She had to say it to him! He deserved to know. "No they are not Matt . . . they can't destroy us. Not Evolution." Amy tried to hold back the tears from exploding through her hazel eyes, she tried so hard to keep them inside of her, but she just couldn't do it anymore, she just couldn't stop them. 

"Amez . . ." Seeing her cry like that, seeing her broken so badly, Matt just couldn't take it . . . he couldn't see the love of his life hurting like that. He freed himself from her arms and drew her into his, hugging her into his broad chest, through muffled voices and between gaps, he heard her say: "They can't break us apart Matt . . . they can't." And all though he thought of something else, she was meaning exactly what she had to tell him. One-night stand or not, Batista or Y2J or anybody could never break them apart. 

"You're right." He hushed her; "No one can ever break us apart . . ." She sniffed against his chest, and tears couldn't be controlled from his eyes as well. "Never us."

They remained like that for more than 20 minutes, and on those 20 minutes, Amy truly felt that she was honest for her man. but she still needed to tell him the dreadful truth, the sick and dark truth about herself . . . but she knew she could do that now . . . she somehow managed to get the courage. Staying in the sanctuary of his arms were just what she needed to get this courage. "Matty?" She softly spoke from where she was cuddled. 

"Hmm?" 

"There is . . . something. Something I need to tell you." _'That's it. Just keep going Amy, you need to tell him. You cant keep Matt waiting like this.'_

"I know babe . . . but, it's very late now."

"NO! I need to tell this to you NOW." Her mind wasn't working anymore, her mouth just trying to yell out the truth . . . she needed to tell this. It was now or never. 

Suddenly, Matt's grip was released from the squeeze of her body as he flung over the comforter to get himself inside the bed and under the now-formed-cave, leveling her mouth with him as he laid to Amy's side. Feeling her body against his, "I need to—" "Hussh, Amez. Don't worry about anything now." 

"But Matty I—"

"Just relax," He said, "It's been a long night for both of us." _'But Matt I NEEEEED to tell you this!'_ But once again, Lita failed. "Matty—" "Don't worry." And without giving her the chance to speak again, Matt Hardy sealed Amy Dumas's lips with his, inserting his tongue to meld with hers as he squeezed his lover closer to him. Amy's hands moved to Matt's face but she gently pushed him apart, "Matty," She panted as he smooched off her lips. She gave him a face that pleaded to him, to listen to her and listen to what she had to say. "What is it?" He sighed against her chin, moving his mouth down to smell and sniff at her pulsing-throat. 

But Amy pushed him away, "No, please. I neeed to tell you this . . . its . . . about Jericho he—" But once more, Matt hushed her words with his mouth, "Not him Amy, after everything that happened tonight I do not want to hear anything about HIM." 

"But its—" 

"Please Lee?" That name stopped her right there . . . Lita. He never talked to her using THAT name, alteast he didn't use it always . . . only at the times when he didn't want something from her . . . mostly those times. "I had a rough night," He said, "I just . . . WANT to spend some time with the woman I love. I HATE it when you cry Amez, I really do. And I want everything to be all right for you, I don't want to see you cry, and I don't want you to bring Chris Jericho between this . . . please. Tell me what you have to in the morning but not now." 

__

'But I nEEd to' Amy Dumas sighed at those words, she could feel he needed some kind of comfort now, he didn't need his heart being ripped apart . . . how COULD she tell him after listening all those words? _'But I HAVE the strength to tell you NOW._' But she couldn't, she felt like breaking into tears again, but she now realized that Matt still needed her. He wanted her. 

"Okay . . ." She barely whispered, the answer was a slight nod and a fake smile as Amy held Matt by his shoulders. 

"Thank you," Matt took in the breath she released as he rested his head on her right shoulder, kissing at the pulse points of Amy's neck. She would whimper against him at the soft touch of his lips, but more accurately that she once again lost her hope . . . she was so close to tell Matt . . . but she couldn't. Why was fate doing this to her? Why her? It's always that same question, its always 'Why'. Her eyes were closed, trying to hold back the approaching tears of failure, but then again, Amy didn't HAVE to fail She was the only woman who could bring comfort to Matt Hardy, and that power, that gift was what Amy needed to go through this. She needed to use that love . . . but not tonight, tonight she needed to actually bring love to Matt, the same love she had for him. He was the one who needed it tonight, what other excuse could be more important than the terrified heart of her boyfriend? She had to relax him and not fail like she did only 2 hours ago. 

Amy presented a kiss on the side of his neck, then again she kissed a bit above that, traveling higher to his neck and kissing her way there. Matt's hands stretched inside the tightness of her waistband, taking it to grasp at her buttocks inside the panty she wore. As for Amy, she brought his mouth to level with hers and looked at his face for one second. He did the same, before feeling the pull on his face as Amy squashed her mouth into his for the millionth time that night. Juicing his lips, his tongues, kissing him and with her hands she pressed Matt deeper to grow the kiss to the point of a sexual one. He needed it; she wanted it. Their tongues licked back and forth as Amy was swallowing the whole of his mouth, the soft noises that were unable to be kept inside of their throats only bubbled and entered the other's inside. These were tries of air, but not Matt Hardy nor Amy Dumas would grant their lungs the oxygen, not now, not until they reached the last possible line. 

Matt tore off the kiss, his eyes still closed, and tilted her chin upwards with his nose to lick at the ticklish area of her throat Swapping down and cleaning her soft skin with his tongue, scooting lower to her body. He bent over and circled his tongue inside her navel. Whorls of heat billowed over her skin. "You are everything I need," He once again traveled higher, washing up her smooth skin with a cat-like efficiency, stopping just short of her breastbone. "I love you SO much," He blew lightly up her cleavage, sending a chill up her milk-white neck. His laughter was muffled as his mouth sprinkled cream-sweet kisses from her stomach to her ribs and back again. His lips swept back and forth, teasing her, taunting her, caressing the soft sensitive hollow just below her breasts.

Amy kneaded her fingers over his back and shoulders, urging him closer.

"I love you more . . ." She moaned of the feeling, "Matty . . ."

He bit lightly at the round swell of her bosom, encircling its perimeter with nips and nibbles, rhythmically munching at the circumference with his lips. Amy groaned at the surges that throbbed in her nerve-endings, her pulse beating loudly in her ears.

Her back arched as he lightly flicked his tongue over one hardened nipple. No words were able to be pronounced from his brain. Delicately, he lapped at the tender skin, creating a well through which to suckle on her pebbly hardness, stroking and laving her own pink-tipped creaminess. Languidly, he switched to her other breast and repeated his action, sending a rush of syrupy heat through her veins. 

But she wanted to give him more; she wanted to give him more of herself. 

Amy suddenly rolled out of his embrace and pushed him flat on his back, startling him.   
"Amy, what -" A low gasp escaped him when she suddenly forced her bare-bosom into his mouth, sliding in between his lips as he suckled it hotly. All further thoughts slowly melted into the swirling haze of Matt's mind as Amy continued her sweet torture on his mouth, her nimble fingers trailing down his hip and finding his throbbing cock. Matt could only moan and arch helplessly into her body as she began stroking his length with long, slow strokes – his eyes fluttering shut but even his hands pressed her tighter as she laid on top of him. Amy found it very hard to resist the coming sound of pleasure from her throat as Matt did wonders to her nipple, licking it, sucking it, she arched her spine so that he could enjoy more of her. "Feels so good baby." She somehow managed to speak. Matt's hands released her spine and situated about he roundness of her huge breast, letting go of it with his mouth for just a second before shifting to the other one and grasping that one with his palm. Gently massaging her soft flesh. 

Amy relaxed on top of him, he broke his connection with her loving boobs to whisper out her beautiful name: "Amy." He said as she released the strong grip of his penis and swung herself his midsection— her palms flattening out against the hard planes of his chest. She remembered the last time they did this so badly, she remembered the last time they went this far. Heaving a sigh, Amy pulled down his boxers and threw them at one side, when Matt opened his eyes, he saw her sitting on top of him, a very devilish smile on her face as the thunder roared beside them outside. He smiled back as suddenly he noticed Amy hadn't on the patterned bottom-bikini she had; it was thrown selfishly aside along with his pair of pants. There was something Amy was smiling at, not him . . . something she just figured, speaking faintly, Christine Dumas raised her right palm, she said: "You cum-ed Hardy Boy." And he noticed there was a liquid substance in her hand. 

He smiled and joked a bit, "D-uh." He could hear a small chuckle from above him as Amy, without warning, jumped on his rock-hard cock, but she didn't gobble it inside of her mouth though. Smiling at him from that position, Amy kissed at his tip, sending away tickles and sensations beyond words through his body. She smiled again when he shivered, and once again, she saw that tiny bit of cream juicing from his erected penis, she knew what to do. 

Holding the rock-hard staff onto her grip, Amy Dumas inserted it into her mouth, sucking in the hot spasm that exited and closed her eyes as he moaned from the other end. 

She released him of her, and suddenly she slowly impaled herself on his hardness bit by aching bit. His jaw clenching, Matt's face screwed up in concentration as he struggled not to explode at the feeling of her wet heat encasing his cock – the sensation exquisite, the intensity of it almost too much for him to take.   
"Jesus…" Was all he could bite out as she started riding him, her strong thighs pushing her up and down on his rock hard staff and making him shudder with need. Her head falling back, Amy closed her eyes and let her emotions take her – her breath coming out in broken gasps as stabs of pleasure coursed through her body. Watching her undulate above him, Matt thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen – the expression of pure abandonment on her lovely face making his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.   
Suddenly feeling his orgasm close at hand, Matt grunted and abruptly flipped Amy underneath him, crawling up onto his knees as he began slamming himself into her tight sheath. A ragged cry escaping her, Amy arched her back off the bed and wrapped her long legs around his waist – her fingers tangling in her own hair and tugging until it was almost painful.   
He was so close – so was she. Matt knew that she was just seconds away from falling apart in his hands, and the knowledge filled him with a heady sense of pride – pride that he was the one making her scream with ecstasy, that he was the one who had her heart above all others.   
Moaning, Matt slipped his hands beneath the small of Amy's back and lifted her slightly off of the bed, his hands cradling her to him as he dropped his head into the sweet valley between her breasts and licked a hot path up to her neck. Feeling her tense around him, he abruptly latched onto the sensitive skin of her throat and began sucking strongly – pushing her over the edge into her climax. With a tortured shriek, Amy clenched her inner muscles around Matt's cock and pulled violently at her hair – the pleasure rolling over her in waves.   
"Oh God…love you so much…" Was all she could manage as she was continually battered with sensation, her nerves in sensory overload as with an abrupt yell, Matt stiffened and released into her body – filling her with his essence and propelling her into an even more intense orgasm than the first. Tears running unchecked down her cheeks now, all she could do was cling to him and sob as he laid his forehead against her shoulder and groaned as he continued to spasm within her.   
When the last tremors finally left their shuddering bodies, neither of them could find the strength to move. Whimpering softly, Amy clung weakly to Matt as he laid on top of her – his mind too blown to really think straight. It was a long while before either of them could find their thoughts, much less the inclination to move, and when they finally did, it was Matt who decided to break the silence. Smiling tiredly, he nuzzled affectionately at her cheek before lightly brushing his lips across hers.   
"I love you babe…" Nodding contentedly, Amy sighed and hugged him to her – not caring about his weight in the least. Lying there in his arms was all she needed, and she was happy just to get her wish. But even if she did cure his anger and rage towards his enemies, she knew she had to face something very terrible in the coming morning . . . she had to tell him the truth about how she spend the night similar to tonight, with another man. The sudden thought of him pursed through her mind yet fucking again, but that shouldn't matter . . . not now of all moments, she was with Matt Hardy now. That was all that mattered.

Gently kissing his pouty lips, Amy closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.   
"Love you more . . . Matthew . . . always more." Amy relaxed when he gave her a gentle squeeze before fading off to a land of dream . . . 

The Digital clock sitting on the side-table read 4:25 A.M. But the storm outside didn't stop . . . nothing was really cured tonight . . . but everything would be the morning after. Everything SHOULD be cured the morning after. According to the weather forecast Matt saw at the arena, the storm wouldn't end until 3 more days . . . and the storm that was tearing the Hardy-family apart would also see to the same faith. 

****

(TBC)

____________________________

A/N: Well, at least It's short and graphical! Lol. Yeah, I know its way to short and all, (5 pages while the last chapter was 10) but the whole framing of it gives an additional feel to the story. Y'know how it iz rite? Well, I saw SOAP OPERAS do stuff this way so . . . nywho! I think the next chapter will b on Monday and YES thts a promise! I had this completed last night but I cudnt get online to post it so . . . hence the 24-houred delay. And there r some stuff up there which is actually copied from another well-written fanfiction by some1 else! SOME of it! Okay, I wanna thank ME and Not You, Chrissy, Nina and LilMary (ah yeah, it sorta gets a bit oldish the second time around. But I'm lovin it! and the fact tht URE lovin just gives it an A-Grade on my book! Lol.) for the reviews. Hey, I'd respond to all of your lovely comments but I kinda am in a rush guys! Seez ya on Monday! (tht is if I can post the whole story on the FF.net watever.) And to give u a slight hint on the plans im doin on the next chapter, I'm thinkin abt workin on the conclusion to Jeff and Trish's feelings, don't worry im thinking of a happy ending for those two but HOW the happy ending will be is for you to find out! The Jeff/Trish ending will NOT b on the next chapter but it will start there thts 4 sure. Its kinda like tht old saying: The beginning of the end? Yeah . . . I guess you can keep it at that. Well! I better zoom outta here. Plz review and plz come back on **Monday Night** **Lovin' U Raw**, (nice title *chuckles @ his brilliance* ok not really. Just jokin!) 


	15. chapter 15

__

A/N: _"Hey! Thought I'd do this at the beginning of the chapter today! Well I think there are some re-answering to do to some of ur greatly-appreciated reviews! First off, Me, and Not You (im tlkin to U! lol. Just a lil j/k) Hey I didn't know Amy was a THING either! Lol. But she got those things which she does these cool . . . things . . . u'know what Im tlkin abt? Thingys! Lol. No just kidding again, it's a figure of speech Einstein LOL. What I MEANT was: _Only Amy is making Matt able to relax and get cleared of every-other-troubled thing in his world off his mind because of the love she gives him._ Cool! Thts a sorta-nice dialog huh? Hmm . . . I think I might use tht later on! Anywho, hope tht clears things up a bit kiddo. And Lil Mary: Gee I'd love 2-chat wit ya but I don't have A-O-L! L-O-L but I use M-S-N! haha. Well take care and thanks again to both of you AND Chrissy and Nina for the reviews! Now on wit the chapter that will most-likely create a path for Jeff Nero Hardy's own troubled heart . . ."_

****

Chapter 15

__

The echoes from the standing-audience were made from the chanting of his name, the bright flashes of millions of cameras being clicked and flickered at every motion he made. Every blood cell in his body felt like exploding with proud-ness at that frozen-second while he reached out to grab hold of the glory of a golden strap. He stood at the top of a 20-foot ladder while his enemies were drained-dead back in the center of the squared-circle, lying down on their backs 20feet below . . . as Jeff Hardy had this match won. 

He easily opened the attached Intercontinental-Title off the hook that was descended from the roof of the sold-out arena of the WWE's most glorified Pay-Per-View Exclusive—Wrestlemania. 

With the cheers that lifted his spirit to the top-most platform, it as was if Jeff could really feel that rush of excitement in his energized body once again, it was as if he had finally reached the vibe of heroism, of being a high-flying wrestler yet again. 

He was weak at that point though, the battle was intense; the match had drained him of the lack of strength. But he felt nothing of it, Jeff's mind was in the extreme of moments and it seemed to go without taking a stop. Looking down stores below, Jeff saw his opponent lying on top of a table, or what was remained of him at least. Blood-washed with his own red-substance, it was the remains of Chris Jericho, he seemed helpless as his busted-head dripped gallons upon gallons of blood, Jericho couldn't move. And that was exactly what Jeff wanted. 

Deciding his next breath-taking maneuver and to what looked like a face clenched to gain revenge, Jeff Hardy stood firmly at the top of the 20foot ladder, not fearing the least of falling down as that is what he wanted. He wanted a perfect Swanton Bomb landed on the already injured ribs of Jericho, he wanted to do what the fans wanted him to do. He wanted to crush Chris Jericho and return him the pain he crested and presented to Jeff and Trish together . . . of course, a few broken ribs wouldn't do much, but it could come close.

Buckling on the Intercontinental title at the last-button to keep it loose, Jeff Nero Hardy posed his famous pose, screaming out his rage as he aimed at the target who shook with pain like a fish, it was simple but affective and pleasing to his soul. The fans were insane as they witnessed their idol performing another high-risk move that may, or may not, be the end of his life. With a simple prayer under his breath, Jeff steadied to leap off the metal-support, but.

There was always a but.

There was always a road-block, there was always SOMEONE who would and could prevent Jeff from doing or taking such a high-risked move, in result, that SOMEONE could also break Jeff's motive and cause him to fly from ontop of the ladder and send him crashing down over 30feet below on the raw road outside of the ring . . . and that certain someone . . . who pushed the ladder just now only so that Jeff Hardy could fall off of it and receive more pain than he would if he did the Swanton. . . that hypocrite of a person was . . . 

Matt Hardy Version One, Jeff's own brother.

"GAAH!" The shock of that dream was enough for Jeff to tear away from his sleep. That dream, or nightmare or what the hell ever that was. His eyes spouted open, he breathed very strongly and loudly, but he didn't move from his current position. Jeff laid on his bed, on his tummy with his hand under his soft white pillows, back in the safe location of his current home in North Carolina. The Hardy swallowed down hard as he slammed his hand to stop the annoying alarm clock that made him burst out from that . . . vision. 

Slowly, he got up to a sitting position; his heart raced in great speed . . . what a horrifying nightmare that was. For one moment, Jeff was at the brink of achieving his dreams and gaining his goals, but at the same time, his OWN brother destroyed him of that moment. 

Jeff trailed a hand to remove the strands of blonde-hair that was splattered on his face and forehead. He noticed he was sweating very drastically. It must've been the dream, or the fact that he had taken an extra-dosage of Painkillers the night before, painkillers that also had the side-advantage of curing any fever in one's body. Clearly, he was sweating for a lot of reasons. 

"Oh . . . god what a night." Jeff heaved out a long sigh as he rubbed his senses back in place, last night was sort of a guys-only party thing at his house, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, his buddies, most of the guys at NC were there for Jeff's returning celebration. But more importantly that it was first Monday of 2004. Jeff hated to party like that; he was more of the poetic person of the family or group . . . a quiet person. The 'Hurricane' Shane Helms had somehow managed to get back to his hometown for the celebration after the Raw. But still, that Raw . . . god that Raw Episode that aired last night. Jeff could imagine why he saw this dream; it must have had SOMETHING to do with last night's Raw. 

Staring back at the clock that was beside the bed, the time read 7:15AM in a digital-green color. Just by looking at the clock made Jeff's heart swell with pain . . . he remembered SO well how he first got that thing . . . he remembered who gave it to him on his last birthday, so many months ago:

__

It was a very special place on an equal special night . . . August 31st 2003. Preferably the last day of summer, but it was really August 30th, the clock had struck 12AM, meaning that day had ended and the start of a new dawn . . . or year, had started, a new year in the life of Jeffery Nero Hardy, the youngest of the Hardy Boyz. It was his 26th Birthday and a pre-celebration was to take its course in a very private and romantic manner. (S/N:[side note] this is noted as Jeff's REAL birth-date. He was born on August 31st 1977 and GOD did I had to confirm this from so many websites for the accurate date! Anywayz, enjoy the rest of the chapter)

"So? What do you think?" The sweet sound of Trish Stratus's voice against his ear only lifted Jeff Hardy's heart more than it already was. They were sitting comfortably on the soft couch, cozying closely to each other's arms as Trish's back was firmly held by Jeff's and while she breasted his shoulder. "What do I think?" He smiled, looking at the small-opened boxes that were resting on his lap. There were 7 gifts, 7 to spell out J-E-F-F-R-E-Y and each representing something he commented not a while back. "I think it's the most sweetest thing any one could do to me." His eyes found hers and they locked as one, the smile Trish gave back was enough for Jeff to press on a small kiss on the tender lips of the girl sitting against him. "Thanks," She smiled back after reviving from the peck. She wore a revealing black-dress that strapped on her shoulders and followed down her body, stopping just at her upper-tighs, a sexy one to be prescise. Her shoes were carelessly dropped somewhere on the floor, it was the midst of a summer night! Even the airconditioners were getting hot at the rapid-flowing duty they had to do. 

As for Jeff, the Hardy had on some night-boxers as he was getting ready for bed before his love showed up and surprised him, a sky-blue 'North Carolina 25' basketball jersey Trish had just presented him. It wasn't something big, but out of the 7-gifts a jersey would cost less. She had already done explaining that to her boyfriend how hard it was to please the great Jeff Hardy with 7-little gifts! Joking.

"Open the next one," Trish jumped, "I have a speech-thingy ready for that." 

"Really?"

"Just open it will you?" It was the last one out of the seven others. 

"Well . . . don't you want me to guess it first?" Jeff kidded. 

"Uff! OKAY! Try to guess . . . and ruin the moment." Her smile was changed into a frown. A little, childish frown. Forcing Jeff to laugh out at her cutish ways. "Alright! Alright! Ha, ha. I'll . . . heh, I'll open it! Lets see whats so special about this one." He could only smile again when the diva on his lap shifted quickly from a saddened face back to a cheery perky one. "Ohh!" She cued, "Wait, wait." "What?" "I want you to read the card first. It explains why I gave you 2 gifts in 1 box!" 

"Cool! 2 gifts in 1 box, y'know Trishy celebrating with you is awesome!" He joked.

"Heey!" The blonde girl whined to the man she sat next to, as one considered as 'cute' she made certain whining remarks from time to time . . . her character was like that. "I like to give gifts!" She said, 

"And I like GETTING them! Ha, ha, ha." 

"You KNOW that isn't as funny as you thought it is Jeffy."

"Well its funny for me, now lets see here . . . hmm . . . a card." A very small-gift-card was attached to the average-sized box the Hardy held on his free hand. Opening it, he read aloud the words that was written in the wishing paper . . . the words that were designfully written by the girl he gave his heart to . . . and it did contain one sparkling 'heart' button which represented the love she had for him . . . the love she HAD for him.

Jeff read: "Here is to give you all the time you need to prepare for the love I have for you. Forever yours Trish." Small, but true, to the point and caring. Jeff Hardy looked back at Trish's eyes to see the same gaze of love and passion he had. And after that moment, he knew just how much this girl meant to him . . . she was the world for him. 

Jeff looked away from Trish to see the duel gift she said she was giving him, he pulled it out of the box to find the two attached presents to be a very expensive Rolex wrist-watch, one Jeff had been dying to buy, and a digital-alarm clock, a very simple digital alarm clock that made Jeff burst into another form of laughter. "Oh my God," He said, looking at his prized gifts, "This is just what I wanted Trish! Thank you!" He gave her a small peck on the upper lips yet again. 

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it."

"I LOVE it!"

"Y'know you said you needed time for our relationship to work out and um . . . well, hehe. I sorta gave you time right?"

He smiled. "Yeah I guess so." 

"Just remember, every morning when you wake up," Her hands took the alarm clock from Jeff's hand and placed it on the coffee table infront of them, "When you get out of bed, you will look at this clock and remember me EVERYtime! Isnt that sweet?"

"Aw shucks, I don't need any clock to remember you Trish. You are in my heart . . . you are enscribed in my soul." The Hardy looked at the gorgeous eyes of the woman infront of him . . . and to think just how beautiful she looked . . . how lovely. And to think also that HE was the one who had her heart . . . it made him feel like the complete man . . . a feeling none of his ex's could ever accomplish. He thought about continuing that last sentence . . . being a secret-poet and all, Jeffery added: "You are the one who gives me power, and faith to make me whole."

"Wow Hardy-Boy! I'm impressed! And you just said that from the top of your mind?"

"Well . . . lets just say that us poets have our ways of handeling things." Taking in the smile she gave him, Jeff leaned down on the diva's body, inserting his mouth to seal her lips and present a kiss that resulted the two young lovers to end that night in a very special way . . . a very special romantic way inside the comfort of their bed. 

Yes, Jeff Hardy had asked for time to develop their relationship to the next level, but he wasted too much time to gain momentum and to complete their relationship to a full one. If he only made a move back then he could've still be with Trish Stratus today . . . despite the fact that she was 2 years older than he was.

He still sat on his bed, staring at the picture-frame of his favorite diva, a picture from her victorious babe-of-the-year2003 portfolio. He sarcastically smiled, what else could he do? He blew it, he blew it big time. "I only asked for a few months of time Trish," Jeff talked to the picture and mentally to the person. "I AM ready now." He confirmed, but the pressure to keep the tears from exploding was a bit intense. Who cared? No body was there, who would stop him from crying? Jeff bowed down his head, feeling the hot water pouring down his cheeks. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry," He said to her. "I guess, now that I am ready Trish . . . you . . . are not." Heaving out a sigh, Jeffrey placed the frame back to its original spot beside his bed and shoved the blanket off of him to start his day . . . and the main thing tonight was to go and check up on his injured knee, maybe even remove the damn casket. Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered one more time before slowly grabbing hold of the two 'sticks', as he claimed them to be, to go towards his bathroom. It was 7:20AM and the snowing hadn't stopped.

~ Memphis ~

The time read 7:45, and the place was Trish Stratus shared hotel room with Chris Jericho, her current 'boyfriend'. But all in all, her mind was still towards that other blonde guy who had her heart . . . her mind was still set towards Jeff Hardy. 

"Hey babe, you all right? You look kinda sad." Y2J asked with a concern in his voice. Was it real or fake only he would have that knowledge, trusting Chris Jericho was like asking a watermelon to drive a car. Which is, of course, impossible. 

Stratus heaved out a sigh from in front of the dresser-mirror on a small table that was occupied with all of the diva's needed-makeup for each day, she was used to carry it with her all around with the heavy-duty pressure the WWE had upon their top diva. "No not really Chris." Her face was down,

"Why? What's wrong honey?" Asked the Canadian Superstar from the double-sized bed, he was munching on a pack of Doritoz 3-D, even though he hated the Dudleyz. "Is everything okay?"

She sighed again, turning away from the mirror to look at Chris leaning on their bed. "No . . . I . . . I was thinking about Jeffy." 

"Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah . . ." Her voice was on the lowest tone, just like her mood right now.

"Well what about him?"

"It's . . . well, I haven't talked to him since we returned from NC a couple of days ago. I just wish he's all right. Y'know, talk with him. He IS my friend y'know." 

"And . . . me?"

"Oh Chris! You're . . . you're CHRIS. You are not my FRIEND. You are my GUY-friend! There IS a difference y'know. Don't be so jealous." 

"I am NOT jealous. Why would I be jealous? Its not like he's in LOVE with you or anything . . . at least he never told me anything like that."

"Well did you ever talk with him? I mean . . . y'know, as a person?"

"Who me? Yeah of course! I mean, we're like very close. May not know about his OLDER brother Matt there . . . he . . . he has a problem with me I don't know but . . . you see how insanely he talks with me? I mean what did I do to deserve that? You know how sorry I was for calling him that at the hospital right?" This was a way to change the topic of his and Jeff's bonding, for all Chris knew, Jeff MAY have heard his name, but he just wasn't brave enough to confess it to his brother or anyone else. And after the whole conclusion of his plot last night, thanks to Evolution, Chris Jericho was living a carefree life. One that included the sexual partnership of Raw's most loved diva: Trish Stratus. 

"Oh come ON Chrissy." Trish said a long tone, coming and sitting next to Jericho on the bed as he quickly maneuvered to rest his head on her lap, getting a perfect view of how the curves of her upper-body had shaped. She said, "Matt is a . . . well, you can say he's a guy who finds it hard to trust people. And, well, you and he don't have much of a brotherly-history together right?" He enjoyed as her nails flick-flacked on his loosen hair. "Wait are you saying I'm not a good-guy?"

"NO! What I'm saying is that you and Matt Hardy don't have a good-history together. I mean, have you and him ever tried to form any kind of friendship or something? I'm just saying is . . . that he doesn't KNOW the real you at this point. I'm sure that once he does, you'll see just how nice of a person he can be." She smiled down at the Jericho who had a tugged smile attached to his face. 

In real, Chris was smiling at the fact of how dumb The Hardys were, and it would be better off if Matt DIDN'T know the 'real' Chris. He nodded, "Yeah I guess so. I mean, we haven't talked like friends in a long while. Maybe he just needs a better version of Chris Jericho." Chris's mouth was so close to her heaving chest, so close that he could see her tits hardening against the robe she wore, gently, the man kissed at that place. Sending a slight shiver through Trish's body. She blushed and slapped a hand on his forehead, smiling, Trish said: "Stop that!" As she realized he had been doing that for quite a long time. 

Chris snickered. 

"Okay, so I'm sure Matt is a GREAT person. I know him Chris, he's like an older-brother to me, and I know how nice he is . . . just like his brother." 

The smile in Chris's lips closed and he pushed up from that position to sit, and not lick. "Okay Trish," He sighed, "Why are you still falling for that guy?" He knew that she knew that he was joking, but at a serious sense. "I mean, heh. For gods sake he HAD you and he blew you off! And besides, he's YOUNGER than you. You need a man like me. Strong and macho." 

"Chris! I'm not FALLING for him okay?" She snapped this time, "Of course I know that YOU are the one I want but . . . yeah he was mine for a while once."

"Wait a minute, excuse me? 'MINE' for a while?"

"ONCE!"

"Trish I think you still have a thing for that kid!"

"NO I DO NOT! I love YOU." Exactly what he needed to hear. Chris smiled, as Trish suddenly realized he was just toying with her. "YOU!" "Aha, hahhahahahahhahahahaha." She threw him a pillow, hitting the blonde Canadian multiple times with that 'weapon', she herself smiling. "You still got a thing for him! Ha, ha, ha."

"Shut up okay? That wasn't funny!" 

"Ha, ha . . . ahhh . . . ha." His laughs slowed down, deep down inside him, Chris Irvine Jericho was only trying to find the weak-link that Trish had . . . god damn it, she was still feeling for that Hardy! That son of a bitch still has her! These thoughts, and countless other curses were pondering through Jericho's head. Jeff Hardy was still seducing HIS babe somehow, yes she was his now. She SLEPT with him more than once, it was official that Chris Jericho's girlfriend was Trish Stratus, and no one could do anything about that. "Hey listen," Her voice broke him off from his disturbed mind, he looked at her, still keeping his masked look. "We have to head for NY tonight for a live-signing of our album!" Trish informed.

"What the Originals CD?"

"Yes!"

"Cool . . . y'know your song was really bombing there. So when are we leaving?"

"You don't KNOW?"

"Well, yeah. Just wanted to listen from your mouth." Sweet talks and faked-emotions; that was what Chris had always given her and Trish hadn't a clue about that. In her own mind, she actually felt something towards Jeff . . . she still felt it to this day, despite their break up, despite their age-difference. She still had feelings for him, and every time Chris would say something nice she always found herself remembering what Jeff would've said if he had replaced Chris. Like right now, Jeff would say: "Just wanted to hear from your lovely voice." Instead of: "Just wanted to listen from your mouth." But . . . alas it wasn't Jeff, it was Chris. And HE was her boyfriend now, no matter what she could do . . . she had to stick with this man . . . she still loved Jericho! Smiling as he gently descended to her lap once again through the whole conversation, Trish dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

~ 1 Floor up, 5 doors down, Team Xtreme's room ~

Amy Christine Dumas, the lovely and most beautiful WWE diva ever to embrace the world of Raw, the comforting cold weather outside and the warm and cozy bed she was on . . . just couldn't let her get out of the sleeping state. It was so relaxing, so comforting, she was half-awake but she just didn't want to get out of the damn bed. And after the way she made love with the man she loved, Amy only wanted to remain in the bed with him, just remain there for a whole eternity. Just being with Matt had cleared her of everything the world had tortured her with, and being with him seems like the only thing she can enjoy. The only pure feeling that let both of them forget about everything else and thank the god that they had each other. Amy knew just how naked she was under the warmth of the comforter, but she didn't care a bit, it was her Matty she was with and that was she needed to know. Without opening her eyes as her brain nerves woke from the very good night's sleep, Amy wrapped a hand on Matt's side of the bed, a groan escaping her, but she only found emptiness and not the Sensei of Mattitude she was wanting. 

Christine Dumas spread out her hands further and up the pillows, but still she found no one. Her face was starting to contort and she finally opened her hazel-refreshed-eyes. The emptiness shocked her. 

"Matty?" She quickly raised from the bed, holding the blanket just in place to cover her womanhood. She sat on the bed, the shock was too sudden, but when she did get up . . . her heart relaxed once more as she saw her Matthew sitting at the edge of the bed, playing that old Playstation 2 Smackdown game. She sighed at that sight.

"You're awake?" He twisted his shoulder around to catch the glimpse of Lita sitting on the bed, a silly smile on her face, as she was too scared for just a simple fact as that. "Yeah!" She playfully told him as he climbed up the bed, dropping the joy-pad into the floor and to go near his Amy. "You are NOT with me! How else am I supposed to sleep if I cant have YOU?" Matt loved it when she talked like that. He gave her a hot kiss on her burning cheek just to calm her down, "I'm always with you. In your heart remember? I OWN it." He grinned, she turned that frown-up-side-down and planted a small kiss on the tip of his lips. "Good Morning to you too Hardy-Boy." 

"SO hey, listen. I waited till you woke up, WHAT is our schedule today? You're the manager Miss Dumas and I demand to know just where my gorgeous girlfriend and I are supposed to go today, would you please care to inform me?" Lita gave him a sideways smile while her head tilted. "And I thought I was your girlfriend Mr. Hardy."

"You ARE Miss Dumas . . . you are . . ." But he didn't went to kiss her, instead, Matt dove into her throat, tickling her at the base point where he knew she was ticklish, smelling the aroma of her body-scent which he treasured so much. "Matty . . ." Amy giggled against him, slightly leaned backwards into the bed, "OK! OK! I don't KNOW it yet alright? Ha, ha. I need to check the tickets first! I don't KNOW it yet! [giggles]" Amy couldn't stop the tickling he gave her, she enjoyed him but oh the laughing was too much. 

Finally, after a full 15 seconds, he stopped, giving at least something to breathe. "Oh God, hehe. I should stop letting you my secret places."

"I think I know ALL of your secret places Amy Dumas." He had that devilish look on his eyes again, threatening to make her laugh hard once again. 

"Oh NO! Matty, please! Ha, ha. Stop that okay? I know what that look means. Just STOP! Heh, hee." So he stopped, "All right okay. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"Soo . . . did I tell you how lovely you are looking this morning?"

"Yes you did. But you failed to tell me the time Mr. Hardy,"

"Oh well . . ." He knew exactly what to say now, "Time for—" But he couldn't finish his words.

A jolting thrush of lips and tongue pushed Matt Hardy aback as Amy Dumas gave him a kiss to stop his foolishness dead on its tracks. She knew just too well that this was what he wanted, a simple good-morning kiss filled with all the love in her heart. 

The continuous down-pouring rain in the background was just a better excuse to keep the kiss and deepening it. Amy held the comforter to her chest.

****

(TBC)

__

_____________

Next update on either Thursday, Friday or Saturday (I MAY need the 2 extra days because the next chappy is scheduled to be a bit bigger than this 1.)


	16. chapter 16

__

A/N: Hey all! Again a bundle of thanks to all of u who reviewed AND to the person who reviewed after reading the entire story! Hey! no worries, just glad tht u loved the story! Oh and a note 2 LilMary as she was very sweet to add me to her friend's list on MSN. Mary, hey yeah I saw ur address adding me so I guess I'll talk2u on MSN! I don't actually have a 'fixed' nick-name as I always change it from time to time (depending on the mood) well Enjoy chapter 16: Listen guys, I KNOW I promised something bigger than the last but I couldn't finish it. (sorry!) but its still the SAME size of the last one (which was big rite?) and . . . im not really sure its as exciting as the others, it just pushes the story further . . . sort of a drag if u may. Let me know k?

****

Chapter 16

"Matty! HA, HA, HA. STOP it! ha, ha. Please . . . I need to get to the, ha, ha. Bathh—ahhaha" Laughter and giggles sliced through the silent of the room as Matt Hardy kept on toying with the sensitive of places on Amy Dumas's body. She loved it when he did it, but it had to stop. 

Lingering kisses along the pulse-points of her swan-like neck and the cleavage areas, Matt licked and nipped at her upper parts while she chuckled uncontrollably. The massive sound of the heavy-falling rain outside, which has darkened the morning, had given an extra feel of warmth and comfort as the young couple cuddled inside the same bed. Matt laid inside the comforter, tickling the Woman's Champion from her back as he had his arms wrapped around her pretty little cloth-less state. Not to be considered wrong, Matt too had removed his long-sleeved upper body-wear before he began his sweet-little-torture on Amy's sweet-and sexy-flesh. "Matty . . . heh, he." Amy's laughter slowed as Matt moved from her back and placed himself on top of the gorgeous creature below him. "I need to go the bathroom." She confessed to him, the smile never leaving her mouth, as she understood very promisingly that she wouldn't be able to fight against the man. 

There was a grin spread across Matt's lips as he hovered above her, he leaned down onto her face to tug a kiss softly against her bottom-lip, but not going any further than that. "So do I honey." He whispered against her ear, burying his face deep within the sanctuary of Amy's neck, dropping a kiss just at the corner of her nape, "So do I." He meant it as Amy pressed his head to rest on her shoulders. With the other hand of hers, Lita realized all to well what her boyfriend was talking about. Lowering down at the section where his boxers were worn, Amy gently navigated the strong and hard object that was pointing out to rub against her bare-stomach. Her eyes closed, the only other sound she could hear was the rain that stormed against multiple structures outside, that sound, this feeling, her Matthew. What could be more rewarding than a private time with the man she gave her heart to in an atmosphere like this? Well to answer that, last night was explosive for both of them . . . this was . . . sort of a 'thank you' notice as he mentioned before jumping in on her not seconds ago. 

Matt could feel the same way, her bosoms crashed against the hardness of his roughed chest, but at the same time Matt felt Amy harden against his nipples, hers against his. To second that, Amy went further to slide in her paws inside the band of his night-boxers to grasp the extremely sensitive point of a man. Sending the wrath of spasms and X-O-X-O through Matt's body and mind at once. 

Biting his own lip to control in the nature that was calling to him, Matt shifted his mouth from her neck to her chest. Lowering himself downwards, escaping Amy's squeeze for the slightest of moments, Matt thirsted over the hardness of her nipple, inserting it deeper, he sucked the entire left-breast inside his mouth, licking it while Amy pressed his head and tried to keep the tilting-cock in her palm. 

Over all, the morning had once again turned into something very . . . very sexual. Just like the night they slept away together only a few hours back. At the movements of their feet crawling inside the comforter, the Playstation 2 joystick that Matt was playing, dropped to the ground, of course, Amy had already found a 'joy-stick' to keep both of them entertained. And as the PS2 controller is also called a 'joy-pad', Matt was already suckling on his newly found one. 

~ A short way out ~

She walked through the entire empty hallway to reach this floor, although a bit spooked by the extent dosage of rain that was thundering down from the skies, Trish tried to remain calm. The Canadian blonde girl was never a big fan of the rain like that of her best friend. Normally she preferred to stay indoors and bushed in with the group of her friends in one such morning like this, and Memphis wasn't really a familiar town for her to begin with! At times, she remembered how it was when she was with Jeff, 'God!' she yelled to herself, 'Why are you still thinking about JEFF Hardy, Trish?!'. At first, when she told Jericho she would go to Amy's room, she just wanted to get away from Chris, but now . . . she was starting to realize that there is another reason she ran away from Chris for that particular moment . . . "Why am I thinking about him?" She cried out loud, but at the same time, making sure she wasn't loud enough for others to listen to her. "Oh God . . . why am I still thinking about Jeff?!" Her body was leaned against the flatness of the walls, trying hard to back out the tears from bursting through her eyes. She just wanted to be happy with the man she REALLY loved . . . Trish just wanted to find the right person, but now she was crossed to choose between 2 guys! 1 of them the person she IS with . . . the person who she knows she loves . . . and the other one? The other one to be the person she broke up with! The person Trish wasn't even sure he loved her back . . . but then again . . . from her side of the story . . . Trish herself wasn't sure what this feeling was. Love? Missing? Was she STILL in love with Jeff Hardy? After all they been through can she still have feelings for that man? Every time Trish tried to be with Chris, every single second she tried to spend a man-woman relationship with him, his words only reminded her of the person that was Jeffrey Nero Hardy. At least, that was the case for the last few days, and that was the case this morning. She had just started living with Chris . . . just started to take their bond to the next level, but could she live up WITH the new level? The rain outside wasn't scary because of its fear she had as a child . . . no, it had the stir of a scared soul because of the memories she had with it . . . the rain . . . Trish's fear towards it gave her bundles of memories with it. From her family, to her friends, but most importantly, with Jeff in the short year they were together. 

Once again, she remembers how it was not less a year ago . . . sometime in the fresher years of 2003 . . . that day when she was surprised for an experience worth memorizing . . .

"Jeff," Trish Stratus knew just how softly she spoke his name, trying to shake away the spooked feel in a rainy morning such as this . . . in the very vacant and quiet town such as London England, they were on the WWE UK Tour. But as of that particular point, Trish was alone with a person as idiotic as Jeffrey Hardy. For some reason he loved to scare her of the rain, even more than she already was afraid of it. The worst part of it, however she hadn't a clue to why she agreed to do such a thing, was the trusting of the Hardy Boy to pick a videotape for them to watch after a warm breakfast they shared. Lunch was to arrive at their 'couples-only' suite by room service at the eagerly awaited hour of 12 noon, and it was just one of those days when a schedule wasn't given by the WWE . . . in other words a day-off. "Alright mister," She sternly shifted her voice from a whisper to an orderly one, "I don't like to play hide-and-seek at a time like this!" The current situation was a bit complicated considering the fear Trish was receiving from the thundering rain that darkened the bright sky and the unseen movie to which Jeff had stopped and said he needed to do something first. The movie was the now-framed-classic Scream 3 flick, and as much as Trish hated to watch a horror-movie in the middle of a storming rain in the middle of nowhere, she hated a horror movie to be stopped at the scary part to which she didn't know what could've happened next. "I KNOW this one of your petty-little-schemes to scare me off but let me assure you that I don't get scared that easily!" And oh yes, did I mention that the suite was consisted of 2 large rooms not-including the large bath? International Tours were always sided by first-class-treatment by the WWE but that meaning an apartment-like-hotel-room was a bit harsh on the poor Diva who was just spooked by the fact that Jeff was now MISSING. Vanished all of the sudden after mentioning he needed to get something from the other room. Previously he was teasing her to turn off the lights for more horror-enjoyment, when Trish refused he did the usual 'chicken' taunt to which she just HAD to give up and turn it off. Despite her fear. But that was what the young Hardy had wanted as she knows now.

Heaving out a sigh of irritation, Trish pressed the light switch to get some sight into the dark-gloomy room . . . only . . . she found it wasn't working. She flicked it again, hoping for a result, but none came. Trish hurriedly tried to turn on the other switch but it too, like the first one, was out of order. "Okay now THIS isn't funny!" She warned him out-loud, he just HAD to be there somewhere . . . hiding behind her, Trish knew it but couldn't prove it. "Jeff . . . I'm gonna count to three and if you don't come out from where you're hiding I'll be kicking your ass when I find you!!" Her notice was fast, so was her moving away from the light-switches as she tried to pull in some shedding by pressing the lamp. Again, nothing worked. Sighing a frustrated breath, Trish stared grimmly at the pulled curtains of the room, Jeff had made it clear that no kind of light would be able to come into the entire 'house' as seconding the fear-rate of the film. "And you did a prettty good job off it too y'know," She talked to the invisible person somewhere preying in on her . . . "I mean the lights, ha, ha. VEry funny. But I guess you didn't think about the CURTAINS did YOU?!" And as she yelled out that scream, Trish Stratus yanked the off-white colored material that blocked the sun from entering the 'lair'. 

With the dismissal of the curtains, the very little amount of light spread throughout the dark room, Trish stood by it to take in the little victory of defeating her boyfriend in the war of the lights. "There!" She loudly spoke, as if declaring. Even though the light was very needed, it wasn't in a full summer-like manner. The storm outside, the rain which Trish disliked so much, had blocked the sun's rays from entering her side of the Earth. Resulting only a dim glance of sun-light to spread throughout the dimmer room. Trish heaved out a sigh of relief and turned around to contort her face to the angered one. What she saw . . . was even fearful than the rain outside.

Her eyes went wild and wide to the extreme, the couch . . . the one she had only left only but a few seconds before . . . her breath caught up somewhere in the throat as it went dry with the sight. "JEFF!!" She screamed as her mind couldn't catch up with everything at once. She felt her heart pulsing rapidly as she ran/jumped to the aide of the man laying on the couch. Jeff's hands were bleeding, the connecting vein on his wrist seemed exploded and to the darkness of the room, Trish vaguely didn't know what to do. She gasped with the sudden shock of anxiety as Jeff laid in the sofa. His eyes closed, not moving. It happened so suddenly, Trish couldn't react to what it might be! She knew that tears were to cream through her eyes at any point, the fact of Jeff . . . in that state . . . "Jeff." She whispered to him . . . slowly trying to touch his wounded arm. When she did however, the look on her face shifted from torn to confused, as the blood was uneasily thick. Her eyes squinted . . . and as sudden as she saw him fainting there in the sofa, Jeff's fist grabbed hold of her forearm! The bloody hand yanked the diva as she screeched with her loud-nosey voice. The pull on her arm too much for her to contain balance as she suddenly fell on top of Jeff's body! She was too afraid to look but when she did to his eyes, Trish saw nothing but pure laughter coming from him as he giggled like a hyena. It was all a big, fat, stinking, joke. 

"YOU big stupid MORON!" She shouted at him, helplessly hitting on the chest she was laid against with as the man under her laughed uncontrollably. "You were SO scared!!" He chuckled. 

"That wasn't FUNNY!" Trish complained, only resulting more giggles from the former Hardy-Boy. "Ha,ha,ha, ha. I CANT believe how superstitious you are!" He said to her, a smile briefly coming to her lips as well as she realized how stupidly she fell for his joke! "You JUST saw the MOVIE! Hahahahahahahaha" 

Indeed, Trish never really was a big fan of the rain. But it did give her memories, memories she could never forget and that day was something worth remembering as she and Jeff had shared a very private time together in the coming night. "You always _did_ make up for the jokes you pulled off on me." She quoted to no one surrounding the current hallway she was in, but to Jeff. But that 'experience' was a year ago, Trish has matured over that in the course of an entire year, she WAS a fully-grown woman. And now she wasn't afraid to be 'alone' in the course of a rain . . . although, the sound of the thunder roaring outside does send chills up your spine if you fear something for so long in your life. Trish looked past the empty corridor, there wasn't a single other person in that area or section of the building . . . possibly INSIDE their rooms, and Amy's room was just a shift to the left. The lonely-hall was sort of a . . . creepy sight as Trish silently moved away from that location.

~ A moment passed ~

The contending diva of Raw fixed her hair from the damsel it was in from all the sweat from not more than a second ago, she tapped on the wooden door of Amy Dumas and Matthew Hardy, two of her closest friends. It took the people from the other side nothing wasting than a whole minute wait. Amy opened the door, a violet full-sleeved-half-buttoned shirt was all she wore as on the further background Trish caught a glimpse of Matt shoving to the other side to pull on some type of T-shirt. Obviously her favorite couple was sharing some adult-time of their own from the start of the morning.

"Trish! Come . . . ah . . . come on in." Amy pointed her head inwards as she turned to enter her hotel-room, buttoning on her shirt along the way, her phase was undoubtedly faster than usual, but who was to blame? "Heey! Um . . . I was just wondering about breakfast." Trish mentioned the reason of her visit as she sat on a near-by chair, Matt was fully dressed by this time as he popped in a gray-long-sleeved-T and a pair of gym-pants. Amy remained the way she was . . . gorgeous. 

"Yeah what about breakfast?" Amy asked to her best friend, "Ah . . . expecting company or anything?"

"Well that's just IT, see . . . I booked a table for us four downstairs and I want you guys to pop in say like . . ." Stratus looked at the bed-side alarm clock, it read 8:04AM. "15 minutes?" 

Amy emerged from the bed and stood up, she responded: "No problemo ah . . . I need to dress up do ya mind? Hey when's your flight today?" 

"I think . . . sometime in the noon."

"Well there's a 9AM flight to NY in about 2 hours." This time it was the oldest member in the room who spoke, Matt Hardy was looking at the tickets to which his 'manager' brought from last night. "Ours is on 4:30." When he looked up from the paper, the stare of the two lovely ladies looked upon him. Amy had a sideways-tilted head, she said. "Ohh but I SO wanted us to be on the same flight! Sorry Trish."

"Oh no problem! Yeah ours is the 9AM flight. I gotta go sign for the opening of the WWE Originals! Hehe, supposed to be fun." The younger diva mentioned as she still sat on the chair. There were other matters she needed to discuss . . . other matters involving Jeff Hardy, Matt's own little brother. 

"Well its better for you with this rain outside huh?" Amy giggled at her remark and proceeded to the bathroom. 

"Hey I'm not the ONLY one in this world with a fear of rain y'know!" She snapped. Amy just nodded with a smile spread on her lips and closed the bathroom door, sealing herself in there. 

Trish heaved out a sigh of embarrassment as she rolled her blue eyes in show of disappointment. The schedules the WWE had for their star-athletes were usually that of one-city to-another and another-city from the last-one. That was how they spend their days in the road, Trish was GLAD that at least ONE of them wrote a book about it. The struggling life in a tour or on the road in a weekly basis was tiring. Especially when the closest of your friends had their own schedules to go to and those that are not linked to yours. But throughout all, visiting the alive state of New York was always fun, and since it was all about a signing autographs for the day, Trish loved to spend some times with the fans as well. Her face showed that hint of thinking the 'bright side'. But then again, the small-smile fell when she realized she had to be with the person she wanted less time to spend with: Chris Irvine Jericho. 

"Well, judging by that look on your face I have to say that Amy's little tease DID get the better of you." Matt spoke to her from a distance of the room as he sat by the gigantic glass-window past the double-sized bed. "Well . . ." Her voice slowed to a tone, "Actually I was thinking about something else." And she was in no mood of joking . . . not now at the least.

Matt finished the 5th glass of water he had that morning, when you are a wrestler and a reigning Hardcore Champion you need that kind of h2o to get your blood pumping. Matt gave her a look from the distance, "Like what? Everything alright?" Trish had always looked at the man as a big-brother figure, ever since she met with the Hardyz, Matt was always the more mature one apart from his brother. Well d-uh, she told herself, he was the older brother! Even though that was mostly the case, the Hardyz were the kind of people you could always have fun and kid around with. 'A bunch of never-growing-teenagers' as Paul Heyman once quoted. 

Returning back to what's really important and happening, Trish looked up at the older Hardy and mentioned the 2nd reason she was there right now. "Well . . ." She started with that particular word once again as the knowledge of how to start wasn't in her mind for that particular second. Particularity to be a lot. "Matt, have you talked with Jeff lately?" 

"No . . . not since that day you guys left the Hardy-Pad. We had an . . . argument over a silly subject but I haven't talked to him since. Why?" Clearly, Matt couldn't tell Trish Stratus the reason behind his and his brother's fight. Jeff had warned them about NEVER telling Trish about his feelings, Jeff had vowed if he wanted to make that move he had to do it himself.

Trish sighed at Matt's response, she hoped for a better answer, "Well I havent talked to him either. I . . . called like a couple of hours ago but his mobile phone AND your house-number was engaged. I tried a few minutes later but the message said his mobile was off. SO . . . I'm kinda concerned about him." But a response came late this time. Trish looked up to see a sarcastic smile following a brief sigh escaping from the Hardcore Champ. He said, "That's just like ol' Jeffy y'know? He always cries over that no one ever wants anything to DO with him but when we DO we can't REACH him."

Her forehead folded with confusion rising in her mind, she hadnt a simple clue to what Matt was talking about! "Ah . . ." She managed to say, "WHAT?" 

"Never mind. I was thinking about something ELSE. So . . . um . . . did you try Shannon's phone or something? Usually he always clowns around in our house?"

"Well . . . no . . . not really."

"How about Shane helms? Yeah, he went back to NC just last night after Raw. Said he and the guys had some kind of party thing going on. You should try calling him."

"Hmm . . . yeah I talked to Shane like at the arena but didn't reach him ever since. I'm just . . . y'know, concerned about Jeffy. Did he get better or anything?" Her words were pure, filled with the exact feelings she had in her heart.

Matt nodded, sending the message that he knew what she was talking about, "Well, yeah I know what you're feeling Trish. And, um, to answer that last question. I have to say that he is better than before, at least he's at home now instead of that hospital!"

"Oh yeah! You said it Big-Bro-Hardy! I just . . . don't LIKE that hospital at all . . . no body should be there."

Matt was doing something with the PS2 by now, packing it up in the special case he had, turning to face her, the older man swept a hand through his unhooked-hair to clear the strands away from his own face. "Exactly," He agreed to her statement, "No body should be in a hospital, atleast no body with a good-mind. And that includes Jeff. Thank God he's out of that hell of a place by now."

~ North Carolina ~

But the words of his older brother was one to go against with, Jeff Hardy was in the sanctuary of his home, his father wasn't there today as he was busy with agendas beyond the young-wrestler's knowledge. 

As it was raining simultaneously in the town of Memphis, back here at Cameron North Carolina the weather reassembled as a complete January Morning. Buttering with thick-snowing outside and giving the indoor-feel more than a chill-to-the-bone. For Jeff it was more like a chill-to-the-bad-knee. He sat at the breakfast table, finished with the bacon and eggs he prepared himself as he sat drinking his fresh juice of orange while reading the headlines of the day. 

A slight beeping on his cell phone alerted the Hardy as he clicked it and placed it on his ear, he SAW the missed-calls from Trish from earlier that morning but couldn't find the time to call back. "Hello?" He said to the new caller, "Hey there! Its me . . . Britney? Listen, you are supposed to come by for your ankle-check up right? Your appointment is due 3 hours." 

Jeff immediately recognized the owner of the voice, Britney Spears, his nurse from the hospital. "Hey! Ah . . . yeah I remember that. I'll be coming over after I finish my breakfast all right?" Jeff was a nice guy to begin with.

" 'Kay . . . um . . . you need a ride?"

"No . . . no thanks I can get my own."

"Okay . . ." There was something different about her voice, something about the way she was talking . . . a bit . . . crushy. 

"Ah, Jeff . . . would you like to go on and grab a bite to eat after your check-up? I'm free at lunch." 

It slammed him hard. This . . . girl was asking him for a DATE! And Jeff knew when people talks like the way she was talking NOW. Part of him was screaming for a deny, "Um . . ." _'Come on Hardy think of something'_ he looked through the New York Post he had on his hands and his eyes caught to a brief mention of the WWE Originals and a photo-signing. "Ah . . . hold on a minute kay? I'm gonna check my schedule?"

"Sure no problem." She sounded happy, and he knew VERY happy as the 'sure' sounded. Jeff surveyed the add of the World Wrestling Entertainment. 

'Many great merchandises has been released by the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) over the past few DECADES. Their star athletes have gone through MANY huge publicity products to make names for themselves in the book on mostly everything. The Rock (One of WWE's glorified champions) has debuted into the big-screen as the leading actor on various Hollywood movies, his predecessor the great Hulk Hogan as his NICK name as 'Hollywood' for his successes. And just like these two idols in the world of sport, so too does the newest wrestlers of Wrestling today joined by the WWE to create this amazing package. WWE Originals showcases songs sang and written by their top-wrestlers today! Wrestlers include John Cena, Rikishi, Lita and Chris Jericho.' The article read, "Skip ahead man, skip ahead!"

"What was that Jeff?"

"AH . . . nothing . . . hold on okay?"

Jeff travelled his sights to the photo-signing: 'Tonight at Times Square, Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus are too drop by for a autograph signing session with the millions of fans right here in New York!' 

That print of the couple's name, CHRIS JERICHO and TRISH STRATUS. Only by experience you can predict just how hard it is to see the names of your ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend as one. Especially when you still have feelings for your ex-girlfriend. Imagine how Jeff's face looked.

"AH . . . yeah, Britney?"

"Yeah?"

"I also got nothing better to do today! Heh,"

"Cool so we on for lunch?"

"It-will-be-a-date."

****

(TBC)

___________

__

A/N: Next update . . . Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday! Sorry im takin so long but the next 3 days is EID for me! : ).

___________ 


	17. Realization

**__**

A/N: _Well, I think I owe everyone an explanation right? It's been over a damn WEEK since I updated! But, I have an excuse that will prolly cut through all of that. The entire STORY was deleted, I'm sayin REMOVED from the face of the internet! 'Loving You RAW', the 75-reviewed story written by The Nav was REMOVED from Fanfiction.net! And why? The author didn't remove it, it was the website who did it. But the author isnt blaming the webhost either, it was my own fault (and I am the author! Hi, my name is Navid Haider) Thing is, this story contains GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT which is an abuse to its rating (PG-13) it should and is supposed to be R-rated for all of that 'adultery'. That was the key-reason why Fanfiction.net removed my story and all of its reviews. And my account was closed/banned for the last 8 or so days BECAUSE of this crime. I am apologizing both to the board of Fanfiction.net for such a stupid act of rating AND sayin sorry to all the readers for it. And as you (by this time) probably must've noticed, Loving you Raw is now an R-rated story (dum dum dumm!!!!!! New Flash!). Now it's YOUR wish weather or not you want to read this, and if you already HAVE read it for my stupidity and it has abused you in any way, I'm saying SORRY and PLEEEEEASE don't sue! :-( I wasn't aware that this 'misrating' could cause so much of a hubbub bub. What else can I say? Oh yeah, all the 75+ reviews are now gone, flushed and lost somewhere in cyberspace. *sigh* if only I would've been more responsible. Thanks to FF.net for letting me know what I did. And a very special thanks to all the reviewers/readers who read Loving You RAW from the beginning. I hope you guys still review here, and we may not make that 75+ score, we will do the best. Here's to a better future of Loving You RAW the R-Rated version!_

(please review!) ~The Nav

__

Thank you for being patient with me and now it is time for L-U-R to once again continue on a regular basis!

****

Chapter 17

The elevator in front of them opened its doors after a half-minute wait. Inside, the bellboy of the car stood, wearing the usual red-uniform and that not-to-excited look. But that changed real quick when he saw in a cleared sight just whom he was about to navigate.

"Oh my god!" He spoke with a great sound in his voice; "You're Matt Hardy and Lita!" He said as the two young couple proceeded inside while the doors came to a close with the only three occupants inside. 

"Ah . . . YEAH. I think that's exactly what our names are . . . right Amez?" The Hardcore Champion had a folded forehead as he smiled at the reaction of the bellboy while looking at his girlfriend who had the same expression of a grin. 

"Hey man can I get an autograph?" The young boy asked hesitantly after pressing the button that led for the lobby of the 5-star-hotel they were in.

"Sure." Matt agreed for both of them. 

"But um . . . I don't have a pen or paper." 

"Well we'll be leaving after lunch, is there a problem if we sign it then?" Amy asked in the kindest and decent manner. 

"SURE! I mean, no problem. I'll be in THIS elevator. It'll mean a lot to me if you signed my autograph book." Exclaimed the boy.

"Alright then. We have a deal. But ah . . . don't expect any tips." Matt said that, meaning it to the outmost as the other two laughed out. "What?" He said again, "I was serious!" 

"Yeah I guess your autograph will be better than a tip." The bellboy mentioned.

"Ahh . . . see Amy? That's what a Mattitude Follower is all about."

The few minutes inside the elevator ended short as Matt and Amy took off from that young lad and proceeded towards the restaurant where Trish and Chris was supposed to be waiting. They loved interacting with fans like that, it gave them the sense that at least someone was enjoying what they did in a every-day-basis; fighting in an underline of the ring while taking heavy life-threatening risks from time to time. And giving the fans that bit of a time of their own wasn't anything that was asked for too much. After all, it is the fans that made them who they are today: top-classed professional wrestlers, and a little time given to them, for a few autographs or pictures was never something Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas hated to do. Of course, there came times when they are in a rush that some fans sometimes be left alone and were to go home without the autograph or desire they wished. But that was for SOME times only. 

Amy had her hand hooked tight on Matt's arm as they walked through the lobby as a real couple, her hair was released completely as she had it in her normal manner, adding a simple fact of hair-clips gave her a rather different look. Beautiful as always, Amy had on a pair of tight blue dusted-jeans and a full-sleeved dark-red T-shirt to match her hair and lipstick. But with this stunning outlook she wore for a cold day like this, her mood, or rather soul, was combined into mixed feelings of depression. As Amy and Matthew walked through the lobby, possibly getting the glance of some of the bystanders, all Lita could think about was her lost courage. Though she tried hard and heavy to keep a normal face while Matt had her arm to his, she couldn't resist the thought of how foolish she was to fall for the trap of Batista and Jericho. 

Chris Irvine Jericho, she could still hear the words he yelled at her only the previous night. How he barked the words that her betrayal to her boyfriend was exactly her true nature, that Amy Dumas would sleep with any man who would come up to her bedroom and Chris Jericho was only using that truth to shield himself. 

A change of facial expression glided through Lita's face as she recalled, she didn't knew what was the feeling that was boiling inside just now; Hatred? Anger? It was one of those moments where you just wanted to leap out and destroy and just unleash that raging beast within you at someone, anyone, but in reality, it was yourself you were blaming. Amy shut closed her eyes as she continued to walk with Matt to the near end of the long lobby, she had her hands gripping at Matt's arm, trying to fight the anger . . . trying to do SOMETHING about it. Her mind filled with the taunting, the jabbering words Jericho and Batista threw on her that night, crippling her emotionally. _'How could you fall and just CRY now Amy? Didn't it acquire to you when you DID it?'_ Jericho's voice echoed through her head, injecting that broken feeling, '_Now you are just going to have to live up with it! THINK about it Dumas! You are a slut!' _She should've slapped him right there, right then, but she was too broken to do so._ 'A first-class B—'_

"You all right Amez?" 

The voices that cursed in her mind finally stopped at the clear voice of Matt reaching her ears. 

"WHA?" She almost jumped out of her skin at that sudden phrase. Matt's reassuring was all that took . . . "Um . . ." Amy continued in a silent way, " . . . yeah . . . . . . . sorry about that." Her eyes opened at his words as she realized they were a bit more revealed to the public as she and Matt stood inside the large restaurant of the hotel. He stopped her from proceeding inwards, releasing his arm from hers while he looked at her, he held her hands in his palms. "Amy . . ." Matt whispered to the one woman he gave his heart to. And she was rather confused of the whole positioning . . . passed his shoulder Amy saw Trish and Jericho about half the room away sitting in a 4-chaired-table. Her eyes returned back to see Matt looking at her.

" . . . What is it Matt?" She asked in a shaky manner, 

"You . . . wanted to say something to me last night." The way they stood, it was obvious they weren't the center of the attention, Matt was more responsible than just to let a personal conversation like this to be a public-demonstration or something. The performances in the ring were always sculpted properly. 

Returning once again back to what he was saying, Amy was shocked at the sudden 'request' of an opportunity to tell Matt what she did . . . but then again . . . preparing for this failed her. "Matty I . . ." Amy grumbled a breath, knowing _'This is your CHANCE!!'_ "I . . . . . . ." But it was stopping her. His look was more than enough to have second thoughts to say this . . . the love in his eyes, the purity of what he was giving her . . . all the attention at this very moment. "Matty, I do have something to tell you." She whispered to him.

"And what is it?" She could see his nods, a movement to indicate he was begging for the answer. But could he bear it? "Matt I . . . I was ready to tell you yesterday . . . I was ready last night but . . ." She stopped for one second, she knew very much that this wasn't the actual time . . . not this place, not this company and definitely not at a public place like this. Despite that no body was hearing them of the whispers they were sharing. "—I don't know if I can tell you now." She said it . . . a bit of the truth at least, she HATED to keep something as big as this from Matt but . . . now wasn't the time.

"You can tell me ANYTHING." He said, "Don't be afraid Amy . . . not to me." And those were the words of Matthew Moore Hardy, as soon those reached her ears . . . Amy realized something, her eyes turned slightly to a shock, but that was ignored and unseen as Matt pulled her to his arms, relaxing her to his shoulder. 

"You can tell me everything." 

Amy held back the tear of love, that was how much this man loved her, and she needed to realize that and stop thinking about fearing . . . she needed to realize HIM. A deep sigh lifted off from Amy Christine Dumas's heart as she closed her hazel eyes again to feel Matt inside of her. "I'll . . . I'll tell you later okay baby?" And she would.

He heard her smile and reacted by giving her a tight squeeze before releasing her. They returned face to face with Amy wiping her eye of a water drop, "Promise me that." He begged. "I will." 

Amy handed him a smile from her lips and gently patted on his arm, biting her lip on the way, she said: "Now then," Sighing, "lets go have breakfast shall we?" But this wasn't backed with the cheery tone she usually had with her. Amy didn't wait for Matt's response as she walked past him, the fake smile never left her face, she knew just how much she could trust and love her Matthew Moore, but that didn't cure her from the lost courage of telling Matt. She wasn't afraid, but she wasn't ready either.

~----------~

She walked past him in a very verbal manner; she was ignoring eye contact for most of the time, even though Matt tried to look into her eyes, all he received was a simple glance and quick turn around to other points. Matt Hardy knew better than any one else in the world that Amy Dumas, his girlfriend, the girl he fell in love with the first time he saw her perform in the ring almost 6 years back, he knew better than anyone else that SHE was hiding something. That there was some reason she wasn't herself, something hurting her possibly? Matt heaved a sigh as he let Amy walk forwards and head towards the table occupied with her bestfriend, Trish Stratus, and that blonde's so called 'boyfriend' Chris Jericho.

Matt stood at the door, just waited a second before proceeding as he remembered the first time he saw Amy, a trained luchadur wanting to have a connection to enter the professional world of wrestling. Obviously, the ECW never did her justice as Matt recalled, Extreme Championship Wrestling had her only as a valet, a side-attraction where as Amy Dumas had the quality to be the main superstar in their women's division. She proved it once coming to the WWF, how glad he was when Amy first came in the World Wrestling Federation. To be honest, the older Hardy Boy had had some fantasies about the gorgeous Lita, he had a crush on her from when she trained for him and Jeff in their rookie days. When Amy first became the valet for Essa Rios, it did put a slight scar on Matt's heart, as he wanted to be part of her and close to her. But for a year or so, it was Essa Rios who took advantage of her. Matt was just glad he had her now, he was glad he had Amy Dumas's love. But why was she acting as if she was troubled? What was that thing she wanted to tell him? As the man who owned her heart, and the man who had his heart set towards her, Matt had a demand to know what was so deep that made HIS Amy fake a smile to him? For all he knew, she would never keep a secret from him . . . never him. 

Matt Hardy tilted his head to the side just in movement of wondering. He gave a gaze and thought about his question . . . "No." He whispered to himself in the lowest of volume, "You can tell me everything Amez . . ." as his eyes locked onto Amy's body. "You don't have to keep a secret . . . not from me." 

Matt shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and walked to the raven-haired beauty, he glided his arm around her waist, leveling their heads together as he pressed her closer. Amy quickly turned her head to see him gifting a small smooch just below her eyes, a kiss on the cheek before smiling and looking towards the two people sitting as their hosts maybe? Amy didn't say nor reacted to it.

~-------~

The blonde Canadian man sat at the 6th table from the entrance of the restaurant. His seat towards the window on which the thunderous rain splattered upon. Chris Jericho, real name Chris Irvine, was next to Trish Stratus, the woman he had completely 'won' away from Jeff Nero Hardy. Chris eyed at the two couple approaching him and his girl with a hand-in-hand perspective. Though Trish stood up from her seat to greet her best friend, Amy Dumas with a brief hug, Jericho remained in his sitting position. He was biting on his nails all morning, a habit he had from childhood. 

"Morning." Matt quoted to Chris and Trish as he prepared to sit down just opposite to the seat of Jericho. "Hello Amy—" His voice was grim, a smile tugged at the very corner of Jericho's lips as he gave Dumas a look to which she gave back. He knew exactly why she was doing him, and not replying to the 'hello'. Chris smiled at Lita's reaction and quickly turned to Matt, ". . . Matt." He said in a firm fashion, slightly tilting his already tilted head towards the Hardcore Champion. He needn't the possibility of awkwardness right now, not when Trish Stratus and Matt Hardy was watching. Jericho kept his smirk, not trying to look challenging, he knew Amy Dumas would know the exact purpose of his sly grin, but that was his way of taunting her. 

Amy saw the man grinning at him, his glare fixed upon her eyes when she first went near her friend. In return, she had given Jericho the same glare and didn't response to his morning greet. She slowly sat down, as Matt shook Chris's hand in an orderly attitude with a responsible "Hey." _'Thank god for you Matt.'_ She muttered to herself, _'Thank you.'_ And that was for the saving of the start for a conversation with JERICHO of all persons. It made Amy really feel that she was never alone . . . even the guilty of not revealing her secret to Matt. She was just glad he 'covered' for her, and for the first time maybe in the entire week, Amy was rather fond of Matt's hate of Chris. She took her seat next to her boyfriend and shifted her gaze to Trish. Continuing to what she had to ask. 

Jericho on the other hand, continued to bite his nails as Matt leaned back on his chair to read the menu as Jericho was leaned forwards on the table. 

"SO," All heard the youngest member speak, "What took you guys so long?" Trish asked her best friend. "Chris and I have been waiting here for 15 MINUTES!"

"Sorry!" The redhead apologized, shouting with her girl friend. "I got hooked with time for the makeup. Sorry to keep you waiting." 

"No it's alright, I was just wondering." 

That stopped there, Trish noticed that neither Matt nor Chris were really talking, but busy with an object to ignore the other person. And Amy wasn't really in-to-it with Chris at all. Something was wrong with the group, she thought. 

The sudden 3-second silence was broken when Matt commented about ordering. "NO we were waiting for you guys to come." Stratus explained. "Amez c'mon lets go get breakfast. You boys wait here 'kay?" 

"Kay." Matt agreed. What else could he say? Nothing else TO say besides that, the Hardy noticed how strange Jericho was acting since they got there . . . it was a look that indicated something was going on. A little private time with the fellow roster-member would really be important if Matt wanted to figure out his 'plan', the Hardy never really trusted Jericho. 

"Umm . . . Matty, what would you like?" His girlfriend/manager/ asked as if he was a 5-year-old. She didn't really mean it that way, Amy always took care of Matt in a way he loved to react to. "He babe," He leaned to her shoulder as Amy tried to stand, Matt said aloud, "I think you KNOW what I'd like. You pick for me 'kay sweetums?" A gentle kiss on her cheek was again presented. 

"Oh Kay!" Amy sarcastically raised her eyebrows and stood up to leave with the fellow diva. 

When Matt leaned back to his chair, he was once again face-to-face with Chris Irvine Jericho as the two looked onto each other. Chris did a two-fingered solute and returned to the menu he was so deep down to read. Matt took out a breath in annoyance.

~ Else where ~

"Thanks man," The wrestler bid a handshake to the blonde younger Smackdown superstar as he hopped off the car and took balance with his casket. 

"No problem Jeff," He heard Shannon Moore speak through the downed window as the car roared into the snowy cold air. Every time they spoke, a fog of cold condensed breath appeared from their nostrils or mouth. The weather here at North Carolina was indeed very freezing compared to its normal sunny atmosphere. 

Jeff Hardy flashed a piece sign to his older brother's 'follower' and walked off towards the NC Hospital where he was to get checked up about the leg, knee, arm and 3 damaged ribs. Also the neck as he had a very severe injury in that part about a year ago. 

Jeff heard the never-stopping engine drive away from his back, normally he'd prefer to take a cab here but who gave a damn. It was snowing rather badly this week, kind of a perfect weather for snow-boarding, but alas he wasn't in the condition, nor mood, to go backpacking up a steamed mountain and jump off of it and claim it 'enjoyable' with an injured body right now. Jeff heaved out a foggy sigh as he stepped into the awkwardly crowded hospital and proceeded towards the elevator to take him to his destined floor. 

The relief of the warmth of the indoor made him take in some deep breaths and rub in his numbed arm. Alone in the lift, Jeff didn't care about the happenings of his life at this state. He should, GOD knows he should, but the youngest Hardy-Brother was just too much pissed off of the outside world and the people who try to make him feel any better, for Matt. As much as he disliked what he did last night. Jeff Hardy wasn't actually FOND of what his older brother made him go through. On his point of view, Jeff crunched his fist to a ball at his brother's remembrance. "Yeah." He mumbled to himself, "Thank you SO much 'brother'." You could see the hurt in his eyes when he glanced down at the wounded leg, "Thank you SO VERY much for doing this to me." 

He blamed Matt. The over puffed jacket and beanie cap with the equally thick trousers were enough to keep him warm, but his heart was still pounding when he remembered Matt's doing. His heart still froze at the thought. 

Thankfully the elevator door in front of him reopened for an exit. And there, Jeff saw the person he thought could atleast cure his broken wound in his soul. 

"Heey!" He heard the person speak from the right of when he came out of the lift. Jeff saw her miles away but he still pretended he just saw her now. "Hey!" He mutually shook her hand, removing his glove as the nurse went to stand beside him. 

She wore her uniform, of course what else could she wear? And Jeff liked it . . . for a second or so . . . he thought he liked her dress. 

"Well . . . ah . . . I see there are a lot of patients today." He had to mention at the notice of so many people jamming the building.

"Yeah, skiing month right? Heh, most of these patients are here for mild wounds they had from an accident or something. Thank God its still in the mild stage." Britney Spears, the nurse, explained as they walked towards the doctor's waiting room that was to check up on Jeff's caskets and wounds. 

"So um . . . how's your leg?" She asked.

"Yeah that . . . ah . . . yeah it's better than before but we'll see."

"You have an appointment right?"

"Yes miss, yes I do." Jeff gave her a smile as they entered through the door.

"OKay then, Mr. Hardy if you'd care to wait a minute or so, the doctor will be with you shortly."

~ Back in Memphis Tennessee ~

With Amy and Trish leaving them alone in that public booth for the order of their meal, it was very obvious for the two men to remain silent and not start a conversation. 

Each having various problems of their own to think about to rather just blab about silly things, Matt was partially trying to ignore Chris's movement and distracting smile that was forged across his face from the moment Matt sat down. 

The Hardy kept his eyes on the menu and lunch orders, not wanting to talk . . . but then again, he really wanted to investigate Jericho's attentions. When Jeff told Matt about him hearing one of the goons mentioning Jericho's name, it had to be true. And there were multiple facts to suspect Chris Irvine as the mastermind behind his brother's beating. But then again, it was Evolution's announcement that kept Matt grinding his teeth on. Ric Flair and Dave Batista, or Deacon Batista, which ever his real name was, their bounty on Matt's head and equally explaining his brother's tragedy had really gave Matt everything he needed to know. But the burning never stopped, even if Evolution DID put that bounty for no reason, why the hell would a bunch of goons attack JEFF?! Mistakenly as Flair mentioned? That just didn't sound right. And even if it WAS part of somekind of a storyline, why the hell wasn't Matt informed? He wasn't even told about the bounty thing! Yes, when you are part of a WWE brand you have to do what the General Manager says, but that doesn't mean you can't be informed about the play! Over all, segments were made up! They were always scripted, then why in God's name didn't Eric Bischoff tell Matt?! 

As he thought about the issue, the more and more it got confusing. Matt closed his eyes to calm his brain-nerves. Evolution, Eric Bischoff, Chris Jericho, all of these people were surely the enemy. Even if the last person on the list wasn't proven yet, the Sensei of Mattitude could very clearly see it through Y2J. Jericho could never be trusted, he couldn't been trusted before when he was face in the WWF, he can't be trusted even more now. Yes, his 'character' onscreen was gradually changing from Heel to Face, but that persona was made up. Just as much as Matt's heel-character for the first few months on Smackdown was, sometimes you can just tell what kind of character that person is just by looking at their faces. And Chris Jericho lacked that look.

"SO . . ." And that untrusting person broke Matt away from his thoughts by that toned word, his eyes flashed open behind the menu. "Matt . . . heh, heh." Jericho's slow, mocking laughter cut through Matt's ears, "I guess you doubted me for nothing then." The blonde from across the table spoke.

Matt placed the outlet down on the flat empty space and gave Jericho a squinted-eyebrow-look, a confused smile was tugged at the corner of his lips. "Excuse me?" He said mannerly, directing his attention to the person speaking. 

"Well I'm sayin' that . . . you . . . were mad at me before 'cause you thought I had something to do with your brother's accident right?" He could hear Chris blurt that out as fast as he could. Even though he never told him that, Jericho was right. Matt Hardy really was pissed off at Jericho for that very reason. 

And despite Evolution's entire 'scheme', Matt still kept that man in his suspecting list.

"And . . . you're saying that, why?" The Hardcore Champion asked with a questionable tone, he leaned on his elbow and supported on the hard plain table to look more into Jericho's 'answer', he wanted to know what HE thought.

"Oh come ON!" Chris sounded as if it were a simple fact, never more. "The way you spoke with me after Jeff's thing, you sounded like I did it! Now you know that—" But the more experienced wrestler was cut-short by Mattitude's own line. 

"—And what makes you think I'm not sounding like that now?" Matt didn't stop looking at the man's eyes as Jericho stopped at that simple sentence. Clearly, Evolution COULD have been backed somehow? The Hardy Boy didn't have any proof of it . . . yet. But as Mattitude's creator and sensei, Matt never gave up on his gut-feelings. Some people were right when they said he had good hunches. 

Chris Jericho could only blink badly at what he just heard, could it still be the older brother doubting HIM? STILL after all that drama he saw only the night before? "Wa . . . Wait a second here Matt." He tried hard to cover up his sudden shock and lost for words . . . but Chris Jericho was also a fast-thinker, possibly better than any other athlete in the Hardcore-Division of the RAW Roster. He countered Matt's approach with the first thing he had on his mind before the conversation started, the same approach he was going for, and even though it would seem different, Jericho had his brain playing with it for a long time, so the blurting really wouldn't take much practice. 

"Wait just a second here mister Coyote!" He nearly shouted in a sarcastic mood, "You know you don't have to act like this and blame this on ME Matt. If the accident with your brother was a freakin 'storyline' you shouldn't blame OTHER people for YOUR actions!" The blonde sounded clear, and tried to fight this case as if he was a lawyer.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Matt's expense created a much louder battle vibrating through the air, as the two remained seated, but didn't stop the argument.

"What the hell am I talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Well the fucking hell I'm talkin' about is YOU!" Though the sounds weren't as loud so that it could be heard by the two girls way back at the counter, ordering. "If Jeff was part of a storyline, and his accident was part of that, you shouldn't be complaining with ME Matt. It's your fault in the first place that you SIGNED for that story-line to get your brother beaten!"

Flashing faster than the speed of light, Matt's angered hand grabbed Jericho by his collar and a fist formed into his right hand, his teeth clenched and his body shaking as both of them now stood on their feet. 

This was what the world was saying to him now? This was what the world thought Matt was all about? Or was it all Jericho? 

"Yeah man, go ahead." Chris whispered from his backed position, "Take a strike at ME. That's what you want right? To . . . just . . . beat up all your troubles? To . . . beat up the person who tells you how it is right? Y'know what I think Hardy? I think you're still curled up with that old Smackdown 'Version 1' persona of yours." 

The shaking of his targeted punch lowered in speed, Matt listened to Chris Jericho's words, understood what he was saying . . . was he really like that? The grip was released . . . slowly Matt released him . . . 

"You're SO retarded." Jericho told him, whispering his voice, "That's exactly what you do huh? Beat up people who pisses you off? Y'know what? I think you did this storyline on purpose, I think Jeff doesn't even KNOW that his brother did something like this to him. Why Matt? Why the hell did you turn against him like that? What wasn't it good enough for you that Jeff doesn't wrestle anymore? You wanted to make him suffer no matter what the cost was? You're SICK man! Completely—"

"—Shut. The hell, Up." Was all Matt could throw at Chris . . . that bastard, he cursed in his mind, slowly, Matt continued to finish his words. "You ever talk to me like that again Chris, and believe me as I say it, you're mouth will be pushed up your ASS!"

"Exactly! Like I said, that's what you do."

"You know squat about me and my brother, so next time, do yourself a favor and—" The Hardy looked at Chris from behind the strands of his dark hair, "Don't stick you nose into stuff you don't know about." 

"Are you threatening me?" The other man asked in a curious way, 

"Suit yourself if you want to call it a 'threat'. Personally, I'd consider it a warning."

And that was the end of their discussion for the longest time, Matt flushed his fingers to removed the hair that was scrapped on his face, even though he had it tied, the jerking movement of his head had released some of it from the front part. 

"Fine . . ." Jericho mentioned after a whole minute, never really wanting to continue anything further more. In his own eyes, a smile formed that was unseen by the Mattitude-Creator as he was busy directing his attention back to the outlet of the menu. Chris steadied his own hair and looked at his side of the menu, no matter what Matt Hardy must be thinking, Chris Jericho had completed what he needed to do; make Matt believe that HE was responsible for Jeff's state. It would be a backup-plan if he lost the belief in Evolution, And Matt already told Chris about him still doubting the Canadian blonde, so insurance in something as big of a scheme as this, was needed very dearly. Everything was going according to plan.

~ The Girls ~

Trish Stratus and her friend, the current WWE Woman's Champion, Amy Dumas, waited for their breakfast to come to them after they finished ordering it in the counter. Apparently Amy suggested they take their food to the table themselves, rather than go back to the boys and wait for the waitress to take it. This triggered the question Trish had been edging to ask her best friend while the raven-haired woman leaned against the glassed ordering counter. 

"Amy?" The blonde diva asked her, 

"Hmm?" 

"Would you . . . y'know, MIND if I asked you something?" Though there was a fifty-fifty chance Lita wouldn't, and Trish knew her best friend wouldn't 'mind' about any sort of question she would ask her, it was that slight feeling of being unsure of the other person's opinions that made the younger diva start the topic that way.

"Mind? Of course not! Tell me what is it?" Lita crossed her arms to support herself better and to completely listen to what Trish wanted to ask.

"Well . . . um . . . gee it's kinda . . . well, awkward really." 

"Well I won't be able to help if you don't tell me."

"True . . ." 

"Is it very important?" Amy asked back to the blonde-haired girl, Trish was only 8 months younger than Amy, they were born in the same year.

"To me, it is! Very important, heck I didn't even wanted to talk about this in front of Matt." Trish affirmed, but that made Amy wonder the type of question this was. Something TRISH wouldn't talk about in front of Matt? "Y'know," Trish continued, "Girl-talk." 

She found the response with a slow nod from Amy, "Umm hmm . . . and? What is it you wanna ask me?"

Trish took out a deep breath before letting herself speak out the truth, even talking to Amy, this would mean the words really were true. And for the young blonde, she was confused on what to think. "It's about Jeff." She told her. "Do . . . you think he . . . still feels something about me? Y'know, do you think he still has a 'thing' for me?" 

Amy could hear her best friend swallow hard after what he just said, and what she said really gave Amy a weird look. "Oh-My-God." The Woman's Champion had a wide-eyed look at the sudden realization of her best-friend's feelings.

"What? What? Does that mean 'Oh-My-God' as in you know something or is 'Oh-My-God' mean I'm in trouble?" The Canadian woman blurted out in the absence of staying patient for an answer. 

"Trish?!" She could see a smile spreading across Amy's face. "Are you? I mean, do YOU still? Oh god I can't believe this!"

"Well what? What?"

"You still have feelings for Jeff don't you?!"

And she said that rather out-loud. But that was ONE good news that made Lita burst into smiles, one good news that made her feel happy instead of the feeling of depression she was in. 

"Shh! Not so loud! Do you want the entire WORLD to hear it out?!" Trish sternly warned her friend. 

"Sorry!" Amy smiled out from her mouth. "Oh God Trish! You still have feelings for Jeff?"

"I . . . don't know Amy. I . . . I am SO confused over this. I mean, I . . . I still love Chris but . . .wait a second. How did you know I . . . I mean, me and Jeff?"

"The look on your eyes rookie. I've seen it thousands of times before. Especially the first times when I saw myself in the mirror after watching Matt!" It was the God's truth; the beginning of her relationship with Matt had been one of the most interesting times of Amy's life. The first time when she met him at ECW, then again when she started training with him and Jeff, all this time, Amy had a little-girl-type-of crush towards the man. And when she first realized that he felt the same way, it was something she would treasure forever. And that thought kept her smiling even after what happened, it was that feeling of trust and love of Matthew Hardy that kept Amy Dumas to stay positive, and she realized that not a moment before when he told her and gave her that hug in the lobby. 

Back to reality, the sudden mention of her sweet little 'crush' made Amy's cheeks turn slightly pink as did the Trish's. "But, Amez!"

"What IS it lover-girl?" Amy teased with the smile that couldn't be lift off from her face. 

"I . . . I'm confused." 

"What for? You are in love again! I told you Jeff was the right guy."

"Yeah but . . ." Trish stopped just short, she knew ANY one would say that. Well, any one except that person's name she just highlighted, "I . . . . . . . . . . . . . . still like Chris," and with that, Trish turned to the other side. Not wanting to see the fade of happiness that was to stop in her best friend's face. 

"Tee . . ." Amy talked in a low tone, so that was what Trish was feeling like, she told herself. "Trish. There is something I think you should know about Chris Jericho."

"I'm LOST in words Amy! I still have feelings for Jeff, but I don't want to leave Chris! I . . . it just isn't fair! How come there are TWO perfect guys in my life?"

She heard Amy take out a deep sigh, before she grabbed Trish by her hand, "Listen to me girl, CHRIS JERICHO isn't what you think he is."

"What are you talking about? He—"

"Just LISTEN to me Trish. Jericho is nothing but a—"

"—Jackass!" And that interruption stopped Amy yet again from telling the truth. This time, it wasn't Matt or Jericho, not even one of the roster-members of RAW. Rather it was none other than RAW's own sheriff: Stone Cold Steve Austin. 

"Oh c'mon Steve! It's just a SIMPLE thing to ask for!" The second voice came from Jay Copeland, also known as Christian. 

"Look Copeland, I'm not the guy who makes matches alright? I just tell em' how it is. Now you got a Number One Contender's match tomorrow which you should be fighting big for. Now get the hell outta mah sight!" With all this explosion of the boss, one would be very still of his appearance, Lita and Trish stopped chalk-white and could only stare at Austin really acting LIKE Stone Cold. Normally the 'Sheriff' wasn't that big of a hothead in real life like his character but he was a hothead nonetheless and nobody would want to mess with him. The man wore a black leather jacket with his 'skull' T-shirt symbol peeping out from inside his chest. An average pair of blue jeans was also on him.

Austin's eyes turned when he saw the two ladies standing next to him with a frightened look. "Oh . . .ah . . . sorry ladies. I was just ah . . . tryin to shut this boy here up." Steve Austin apologized for his behavior, 

"It's alright Steve." Trish affirmed for the two of them, "So, anything we can do to help?" She followed.

"Actually yeah . . ." He said, Austin was carrying a folder with multiple sectioned plastic-files in them, he took out 3 of them and placed the folder back under his arm. "I needed to talk with you girls about tomorrow's House-Show, are you busy or something?" 

"Oh no, we were just ordering breakfast, would like to have some?" This was Amy talking from Trish's back. 

"Oh no thanks Amy, I'm all full right now. By the way ah . . . where are the guys?" The Texan 'Rattle-Snake' asked them as he eyed from one diva to the other. 

Trish answered the sheriff's question, "Yeah they're all the way back there at the table," Her finger pointed through the partly crowded place. "Matt and Chris that is," Trish confirmed. 

"YEAH two of my best-guys hangin together! I'll be waiting for you three with them alright?" Jay dragged himself along the path after announcing that and helped himself go towards his 'best-buds'. Leaving Amy, Trish and Stone Cold at the counter while they continued to talk about the flight scheduling. 

~ The Guys ~

They weren't talking, nor were they trying to communicate. The two men sat in their respective seats and tried to avoid any type of eye contact as they waited. 

Chris Jericho was kind of worried as what would happen if Matt Hardy knew about his secret? He knew how badly he was sweating, despite the cold weather, he knew he started sweating at the flashing moment when Matt grabbed his collar, and Chris hasn't stopped yet, he played it cool then. In his mind, Chris thought about the various possibilities that were the reason of Matt's continuing doubt towards him. One, Amy Dumas, his GIRLFRIEND for crying out loud, told him about Chris's deal with Evolution. Two, Matt found out about his deal with Evolution by some way. Three, Matt didn't believe in Evolution or Eric Bischoff. What the hell was he thinking when he told Amy about his plan?! Why couldn't he just stay shut? Damn that Batista, if it weren't for his 'detailed recap' none of this could ever take place! Obviously Matt Hardy knew about his scam, both it was that; and Matt was playing mind-tricks by not even talking, or Matt doesn't really know about it yet! It's either Matt Hardy has knowledge, or Matt Hardy has shit. Chris tried looking out the window, but all he saw was the blurry image of a rainy-world outside. Leaving the Hardy Boy and his nosey girlfriend would be the best thing that would keep Chris carefree for at least a day. But he knew very well about the WWE's plan to head for New York. He and Trish would leave now, but Matt and Lita would follow them in the afternoon flight. The only way Chris Jericho could work it out, was either he kept his mouth shut and continues to be a suspicious individual in front of the entire group, or he melds in. Just like that old saying goes: If you can't fight em' join em'. But could he do that? If Chris continues to fight while being joined, it'd be risky, in truth to his own words, even Chris Jericho wouldn't like to be beaten up by an angered Hardcore Champion. Especially when the Hardcore Champion finds out he broke his brother and blackmailed his girlfriend! 

But then again, Jericho thought about a second possibility, what if everything DID went wrong and Matt started to go bananas? Jericho could still work with Evolution, and together they could beat HIM up! Or . . . he could do something else with the Evolution members, especially Dave Batista! : The guy who almost raped Matt Hardy's gal-pal.

The eased smile returned to his face, Chris turned from the window to see Matt still covering his face with a book of some sort, "Prolly' got tired of the menu." He told himself, not caring if Matt heard it or not, it was said out loud. Jericho leaned back on the chair, he took out his wallet and opened it, a complete picture of Trish Stratus, Stephanie McMahon, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Lita and Chyna was in there. A picture from the 'Women Of Wrestling' collection. Above all of them, Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon were Jericho's favorite women as many would quite easily guess. And even if he was with Trish, Jericho still had that sick hunger towards Hunter's wife, and in his own mind, Chris actually sort of liked it that Stephanie was married. Now, having a sexual relationship with Stephanie McMahon would be even more 'fun'. Chris shifted his gaze to Trish's photo; of course, Trish was in totally another league. He had her really, that's what Jericho felt; Trish was with him now, as he told himself over and over again: Trish was in his bag. But that didn't really stopped him from trying to get more of her, Chris once again looked back to Stephanie's pic, it was a photo taken from her wild collage years. The time when most young-adults would hang around and take photos in a wild-way, everybody knows how revealing Stephanie was as a youth, Jericho only eyed it and watched it in complete sexual pleasure. 

"Hey dudes! Wassup!" 

The startling voices of Christian made Chris snap his wallet shut and dive it into his pocket as he jumped to a normal sitting-position. "Jay?!" He heard Matt speak, lowering the book to see his cousin there. 

Jay Copeland pulled one of the chairs from under the table and landed on it with the back-facing front, he rested his hands on the rim of the expensive piece of furniture. "Heey!" The youngest member of the three men slammed the other two on the arm as he continued his morning blabs. "Mornin' guys! How's it goin?" 

"Jay I REALLY don't have a mood to natter right now." His older brother warned after an annoyed sigh. 

"Yeah well you never really DO have a mood to natter any how." Chris heard his tag-partner mocking the man who almost gave him a beating. So in a way, Chris was glad Jay tagged in along. "Chris! Mah man, give me some details on what happened last night!" 

"What the hell are you shittin about Christian?"

"Y'KNOW what I'm talking about big-boy! Heh, heh You KNOW what I'm sayin! I may be against the idea of you and Ms. Stratus ONSCREEN but OFFSCREEN pal I want them details! Haahaha." 

Matt could've sworn he saw Jay elbowing Jericho and winking at him in a very, extremely dork-type-of-way. 

"Look man, just . . . eew! Stay away from me! You got mustard all over your God-damn shirt!" 

Matt smiled at the annoyance that Jay provided, at least he's for SOME kinda use, Matt thought. Christian was disturbing the man Matt SO much wished he could just beat up. But he stopped, Matt stopped at that time . . . he could've taken a complete shot at the guy but he didn't. At least Jay was fighting his battle for the time being, in an unmattitude-and-partly-whining/annoying-type-of-way. The older Hardy boy shook his head just before he saw the girls coming their way with someone with them . . . he looked up to see Sheriff Austin standing there, a bunch of transparent files in his hand and a green folder on the other.

~ The Sheriff with a Stone Cold heart ~

"Hey guys, breakfast is served, oh and Jay, I thought you said you already had yours?" The bald, yet hairy in personality, man started this meeting his own way. And there never really was a better way to start off a Stone-Cold speech without the mentioning of food. Beer or whatever, food nonetheless (am I right?). 

"Ah . . . yeah I guess so." Jay quickly dropped his wacky-tone and started getting out of the chair which was very near to the Sheriff. 

Austin said; "Oh hey, its alright, you sit I prefer to stand."

"Oh I know that, I was getting up for Trish here! heh, heh!" But his humor didn't really get Steve a smile, only a glare. Christian pulled another chair from the empty table and sat on it while Trish and Amy placed the trays of food on the table, sitting beside their boyfriends. 

"All right guys, as you guys already know, the WWE got these new storylines for all of you, a new storyline is given to you each month to prepare for your 'character's roles in the live shows and crap." Austin stopped just for a second before he heard the complain of the only person Steve thought he'd get today; Matt Hardy. 

"Hold on just a minute man, STORY LINES?! Yeah, you're giving me my storylines NOW after my brother got jumped on like last month?! Or should I call it last YEAR?!" 

"Look Matt, we all know what happened with you and Evolution. It was just a last minute scheduling. Deal with it! Now are you gonna fight and be a man or just whine around and be a wussy like Christian right here?" 

"Hey!" —Jay Copeland called it out from the corner, he sat in the middle of Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho. 

"Oh just be quiet will you?" The bald man ordered with a look that drew out the feeling of how pathetic he thought Jay was. 

"Look Steve, I'm not blaming you OR Bischoff, I'm saying that I should've been told about this! Jeff didn't know about it and now he's injured because of that! It's like this is happening in REAL LIFE or something!" Matt Hardy spoke with a serious tone. 

Sighing, "YES I understand what you're saying but that doesn't change anything now does it? This is RAW LIVE and as far as the audience and we know, it can happen in real life! Go blame Evolution for that as it was their idea in the first place. Not ours okay? Go . . . blame Batista or something. Y'know how cozy Eric Bischoff is with that faction, he'd consider the slightest of twists in a character-storyline for them. I think its 'cause Paul is McMahon's son-in-law or something. Anyway, I want to run all of you down with the scheduling for this week." Austin's words completed with Matt giving out a deep sigh, he leaned back on his chair and listened to what the 'boss' had to say, everyone was listening to what Sheriff Austin had to say. 

"Okay, so first off, Matt, since Amy is your official manager now, I took the liberty to push in the two of you in one file. And Amy, since you're the manager, here is yours and Matt's storyline for the entire month." Steve handed one of the files to Lita and she showed it to Matt, the file had the words 'Matt Hardy and Lita, WWE Hardcore Champion and WWE Woman's Champion' bolded on top of it.

"Thank you." The Sheriff heard Hardy say under a controlled voice. 

"All right, Jericho, you don't have a manager so here's yours." And without a second to waste, Austin tossed the file to the blonde's hand! Thank fully Chris caught it.

"And Trish, here's yours. Actually, the two of you will spend a lot of time together on mic so I'm suggesting you both go through it at least once before tomorrow's house show." The third and final file was handed to Trish Stratus; she happily took it and placed it in front of her on the table. Looking back up, all five wrestlers were waiting for the next phase of Sheriff Austin's planning. 

"Okay, now that we're settled with the story-lines, Matt, if there isn't any problem with yours if you want to share?" Austin asked first, he always was a good GM but now he isn't one any more, he was there to make sure the GM was doing things properly, for some reason, the Texas Rattle Snake wanted to hand the schedules to the 'Hardy-Clan' himself, and not get Bischoff involved. 

"I'll read it in a while, I'll let you know if we have anything in mind." Matt finished and started drinking the cold glass of orange juice that Amy brought with the breakfast. 

"Fine. If you guys have any other plans, you can just call me on my cell, or you can call Eric Bischoff or the RAW Creative team. Anyway, let's get back to present tense. As you all know that you're heading for NY today, you'll be stayin there tonight and tomorrow night's gonna be the big RAW Brand House-Show at 8:30 PM central time. But before we get on with that, Trish and Chris. You two will not only be in the House Shows but also you'll be signing autographs at Times Square tonight! You know that by now right? Good, well your flight leaves in just 3 hours and I'm gonna be in the same flight so if you need to know about anything else you can ask me then OR you can find everything scheduled in your files. The signing session will be from 3:30 PM to 7:00 PM sharp. You guys get to your hotel rooms and stay warm for tomorrow's show. And as for you Lita, I'm afraid there is bit of a twist in your schedule. See you won't be performing in the House-Show. But what you WILL do is sign for the WWE Originals tomorrow! Your session will take place between 2:30 in the afternoon to 7:30 in the evening. I know, I know, it's a long stretch but you'll get a good line-up, the session will be in the same place Chris and Trish will do it; Times Square, and the company is gonna be even larger in numbers. Stacy Keibler from RAW and SMACKDOWN'S own Rey Mysterio Jr. and John Cena will also be signin with you. SO it'll be a blast I hope." 

Amy knew exactly what that meant, another lame excuse and another freakin' waste if she doesn't tell Matt about her tonight. If she's leaving for the signing session after lunch tomorrow, Matt will probably be busy warming up for his matches from tonight to tomorrow morning. This will occupy her throughout the day signing graphs for the fans and ultimately when she will get back to the hotel room, both Matt and herself will be too much exhausted to even bare such big thing like that. She relaxed when Matt gave her a little tug around her arm, just squeezing to make sure he was there. 

"Well um . . . can I at least go to the show?" Amy asked Austin.

"Well yeah you CAN go, but you cant go on stage or anything, I'm sorry Lee, but maybe on Friday's show or something? You can go and just . . . y'know, stay backstage that wont hurt but don't go up front. Okay any more questions?" Austin surveyed the group, and only Jay was the one who stood out for something.

"What is it Jay?" Austin sighed out, knowing it had to be something idiotic. 

"Yeah Sheriff, I wanna know about our matches! What about my Intercontinental title match?"

"Look Jay, you'll get a number one contenders match tomorrow, if you can win, you are in the spot light, you loose you're outta there! Which reminds me, does any of you know where Shane Helms is? The contenders match is between you Christian and The Hurricane?"

Matt answered to that, "Actually, he went back to North Carolina for a personal reason, he said he was coming to NY by himself."

"Yeah Matt, thanks. And next time, tell your friend to let US know about his plans before he pulls off something like that all right? I had to give his ticket to someone else. Ahem, Okay so about your matches."

And that grabbed everyone's attention more vibrantly than before.

"Tomorrow on RAW Brand's house-show, we'll start things off with The Hurricane and you Christian for the number one contender spot of the intercontinental title on FRIDAY'S house-show. Good luck on that one." Jay nodded.

"Then, Hardcore Champion Matt Hardy, you will be teaming with Y2J Chris Jericho to fight against the Dudley Boys if that's alright with ya."

Jericho raised his hand, "What is it?" When the Sheriff wanted to know what Chris thought, Y2J responded by saying in a moody tone; "Yeah aha . . . you want ME to team with Matt? I thought we were like ENEMIES since last week?"

"You still are, according to your characterizations, none of you can trust the other guy so you'll have to act as if you really DON'T trust the other guy." Completed Austin before switching some of the papers in his hands.

"yeah that'll be easy."

"What's that Matt?"

"No nothin, go on Steve." From the corner of his eyes, Matt saw Chris give him a look, and a Tag-Match with Chris Jericho . . . even in real life Matt didn't trust him so it really wouldn't be much hard to 'act'. Especially when he wouldn't be 'acting'. 

"Right . . . anyway, um, Matt, Booker T and Test will have a number one contender match as well for your Hardcore title defense this Friday, be prepare for that. You could be defending that title of yours up to next week's RAW so I'm saying you really should pump up a bit and get that blood moving." 

"Sure. Nothing I can't handle Steve, don't worry about that."

"Good. Now then, ah . . . Amy, you'll be defending your title on Saturday, you'll find your info on the file alright? And lastly . . . Trish. Tomorrow night is gonna be a big NY-Style House Show so . . . I think I told you this before, you'll be in a Lingerie Match with Miss Jackey, hope that isn't much of a problem?"

Trish shook her head, she wanted Chris to say something but alas, he didn't. Instead it was Amy who told her earlier about the Bra-and-Panty match. "No I signed for it, its okay." She agreed with Austin's nod. 

"Fine then, I guess that's about wraps it up? You know about your flight times so be there in New York by tomorrow for your matches and signing sessions."

With that, Austin finished his speech, shook Matt and Jericho's hands and left for other unfinished businesses he had to attend. Jay remained with them and talked about more about his life than trying to hear about his friends'. Chris supported the fellow blonde Canadian on that because this way HE didn't have to make eye-contact with Matt Hardy. But what he did see, was a gaze by Amy Dumas . . . a gaze Jericho wasn't a fan of . . . something was going on. He told himself, what if Amy did tell Matt about him? Everything would go down the drain . . . every single pathetic thing. 

"Hey Matt," Christian's voice broke him back to reality, "What's the time man?" 

Chris saw Matt looking at his sport-watch before giving Jay the time, Matt said '8:45', of course, the rest of the morning flied by without a second conversation taking place between the Mattitude Sensei and Y2J.

~ Cameron North Carolina ~

Jeff Hardy glanced at his wristwatch, the same watch Trish gave him on his last birthday, the time read 15 minutes past 12 PM. 

He was sitting at the cafeteria of the hospital Britney worked in. As planned, they were having lunch together and were discussing about various subjects; one of them being a certain topic Jeff really wasn't comfortable talking: Relationships. 

And the more and more they talked about it, the more and more Jeff Hardy realized the one person he missed being with . . . the more and more they discussed it, Jeff realized the person he wanted to be with. He realized about Trish Stratus. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he found himself talking to Britney about her only, it was as if she completely understood what Jeff was going through. 

"Wow," She said to him, cutting a piece of the potato wedge she was having. "You must really love her." 

"I don't KNOW Britney, it's like, even when we broke off, I think I'm still having feelings for her. Its like something . . . I can't really explain it. Its kinda complicated." Jeff finally admitted.

"Well if you still feel about her, you should go and tell her about it. Trust me, it'll go better than you could think. As far as you know, what if SHE'S feeling the same way?"

"She can't Brit, she . . . she's living with the other guy! They're practically staying together all the time I . . . I don't think I stand a chance."

"Listen to me . . ." When Jeff looked into her eyes, he saw something else, "Talk to her," Britney told him. "It doesn't matter if she's with someone else or not, you LOVE her. People don't always find love, you did, now you should call her, let her know how you feel. It's the only way you can feel any better." 

She was right, Jeff felt that vibe again, could Britney really be right? If Trish really did feel something . . . "Y'know what?" He said after a long while. "You're right, I should call her. Infact, I'm gonna call her right now!"

"Wait I thought you said she was leaving for NY in about an hour? She's probably in the flight now, you should atleast WAIT until she lands there lover-boy!" She saw him blush and that made her laugh out loud. "Oh GOD you really are in love!" She giggled,

"Ha, ha, well thanks to you now I know I am. Thank you. Thank you VERY much for opening my eyes Brit," Jeff touched her in the hand, "Thank you." He said for the last time, before releasing her, there was something in that touch, something that was weird . . . Jeff felt that too. 

"I need to go and wash my hands, I'll be back in a minute kay?" 

"Kay." She smiled at the Hardy while he stood up, steadied his jacket and left for the men's room at the corner. 

In about a minute or so, there was feeling of wet salted drops running down Britney Spear's cheeks, there were tears in her eyes.

(**To Be Continued**)

__________________________

__

A/N Next update on Monday/Tuesday and I wont be late! Sorry for all this confusion, but my account was banned! Now lets see if I only can POST this chapter! See ya on Monday and don't forget to review (please?)

__________________________


	18. Wednesday 7th House Show I

__

A/N: _And Ducky, if you're reading this, I wanna say that I'm receiving ur emails but I cant reply to them! I keep on getting mailer demons on ur AOL address! I'll keep in touch through the author notes here okay? Thanks. And MANY thankses to all of u who took the time out of ur schedule to review on the last chapter! Thanks! As a response to ME and Not You, hey well afer reading ur words I had like only one thing in mind: Did he meet Matt or any of the wrestlers after that? U said he couldn't get any autographs but did he MEET with the gang? Just curious! Okay so I'll stop blabbin' so that u guys can read (and review) tonight's show (it IS a house-show, so its less drama and more of an on-screen look at the night)_

****

Chapter 18

"4:35" Matt told her the exact time his clock read, "20 minutes to landing." He sat beside Amy at the window line of the bowing 747 flight that was heading towards the great city known as New York. 

"You better get going and fix your hair if you still want to?" Matt asked, looking away from his watch to briefly gaze at Amy who was cuddled against his arm, leaning on it for the small 30-minute nap she just woke up from. But to a response, Amy Dumas, the WWE Woman's Champion, only yawned to him and replaced herself back on to the seat, properly. 

"Yeah . . . yeah, you're right. I'll be back in a sec 'kay?"

"Right." Matt confirmed, and accepted the small kiss she gently placed on his lips before squeezing over him with her purse, heading towards the vacant laboratories at the further side of the flight. 

After finishing the weird breakfast-encounter back at Memphis Tennessee, Jericho and Trish left for their own flight to NY as scheduled. Jay's flight was with them but apparently the cruiserweighter was snoozing a few lanes behind the Hardcore Champ. Matt tried to ignore it the millionth time to get some sleep for his own, but the damn noise just had too much vibration in volume since Matt was sitting at the outer-side of the two-seated line. First Class yes, he and Amy were the only title-holding wrestlers of the RAW brand in this flight, and that was the reason they had that special care, but Jay . . . poor Jay, why the hell did he get a first-class ticket? Thought Matt, maybe of his whining, his complains were the only thing that were letting him GO somewhere! 

"Whining," Matt laughed to his own, listening to the ongoing snore, "Yeah I'll bet." But onto more important issues, it was then Matt came to the thought that Amy still hadn't told him what she wanted. He was eager to know what it was, what did she want to tell him? The way she was 'ignoring' the matter seemed as if it wasn't as important as Matt was thinking it'd be. _'I think I should just let her say it herself and not push it through. What ever.'_ The connections in his head then shifted to the case of his own brother and Jericho. He was acting like an ass a few hours back, like a complete JACKASS, though Jericho deserved to be beaten, Matt couldn't just beat him up with out the proof of guilt. And what if Jericho was right? What if it was Matt's own fault that his brother was brutalized? He knew that the storyline wasn't his idea, but maybe . . . just maybe, this slight part of wrestling was showcasing the truth? A REAL bounty on his head? A bounty on Matt's head? Could Evolution do that? They could, since the likes of Wrestling Legend Ric Flair was with them, but . . . it was very unlike of someone to just beat someone else for a reason so small . . . maybe . . . just maybe, higher things were to be at stake. You can never trust Eric Bischoff OR Evolution, you can never trust your enemies, and Matt knew that just perfectly. 

The rest of the day went by without a 'scene', nothing unusual. Matt and Amy arrived at NY sometime in the afternoon, they checked in with the hotel they were staying for the next 2 days and continued the rest of the night practicing to keep their stances ready and in shape for the weeks to come. Matt spent most of his time in the hotel-gym, flexing up his muscles for tomorrow's challenge and all in all, thinking of all the things that were happening in his life. Amy didn't see Trish or Jericho any time soon, she worked with Matt for a while, practicing the hurricanrana and Lita-Bomb on some dummies, soon enough it was none other than Stacy Keibler who came over to take Amy out for a little bit of shopping done while they were in town. Normally the blonde was not much of a friend with her, but she insisted, and Matt insisted she takes a time out from the work. 

Everything turned out perfect, quiet normal as the lives of WWE wrestlers could be, at the end of the night, as thought, both of them were too tired to talk or have some love-making done. They fell asleep and hoped for a better day that was approaching on Wednesday, the 7th of January 2004. 

~ WWE New York, NYC at the heart of Manhattan ~

"WELCOME to a special House-Show of WWE RAW! I am Jim Ross along side Jerry 'The King' Lawler and we welcome you to our live House-Show on the first week of 2004 ladies and gentlemen!" JR's voice was actually spoken through a microphone for the live-audience to hear their commentary. This was a House-Show, for those who doesn't know what it means, a House-Show is never televised, it's performed only for the people who made it through the ticket-lines to come here at the arena to witness a WWE show being made. But that also means that any additional segments are to be done in the ring and not backstage. That is the sweet glory of a WWE House-Show, and tonight it is the privilege of the talented superstars of RAW to wrestle in the ring in front of the New York audience. 

"Our main event tonight is with HBK Shawn Michaels going one-on-one against the Big Red Monster Kane!" We could hear King's announcement as he spoke. 

"Indeed it is King, but also tonight we have a line up of number-one-contender matches, first taking place with The Hurricane and Christian for the contender-spot this Friday against the current Intercontinental Champion: Randy Orton." JR completed,

"Oh yeah, but lets not forget about the prestigious Hardcore Championship the Sensei of Mattitude holds JR!"

"Of course not, Test and Booker T will also collide for Friday's Hardcore Championship, now that will be an exciting match to go through King. Both Test and Booker's abilities in the ring are some what of an equal. We'll have to see how that goes."

"You got that right JR, and then there's my favorite the NY-Style-Bras and Panties match! Woo hoo! The super-hot Trish Stratus against the lovely Miss Jackey!"

"Well if that's the way you wanna say it King, then be my guest. Afterwards the second-headlined match of the evening is with none other than the Dudley Boyz taking in a, shall I say 'forced', team of Chris Jericho and MATT HARDY! I just don't understand why these two were teaming up, but that's the general manager's decision."

The run-down of the match-card ended with the start of the national anthem sang by Lillian Garcia, straightly following the first match of the night: The Hurricane vs. Christian, a number one contender match for the Intercontinental Championship this Friday. The match started with the booing peers of the crowd directed towards the former champion while he entered with the music. 

~ Off-screen, backstage ~ 

"—She's signing autographs with Stacy, Cena and Mysterio Junior, you know about that right?" Matt had just arrived at the arena, he haven't even went to his dresser when Trish bumped into him. 

"Oh . . . yeah! Ha, I must've forgotten about that. So when's she coming?" The young blonde hesitantly asked the older Hardy about her best friend's schedule, she couldn't talk with Amy last night when they arrived at NY, nor could Trish even call Jeff for the last 2 days! 

"Ah . . . yeah, I think Amez is coming in an hour or so. At least that's what she told me! Hold on there okay? And if you need anything I'll be right over there at my locker room." His finger pointed over at the door that was labeled 'Matt Hardy – Hardcore Champion' The labels were getting better each week, those were some of the good-stuff about holding a title. "Alright, well when Amy DOES arrive could you PLEASE bring her to me or just tell her I'll be waiting for her or something?" He could see the frustration in Trish's eyes, plus the desperate sighs that came from her. 

"Alrighty, I'll do that . . ." Matt paused, "Trish?" 

"Hm?" 

"Is there anything goin on that's bothering you or something?" He needed to ask, for the sake of all the relationships Trish and Matt had. The closest of she being his girlfriend's best friend, then the ex of his younger brother, the brother-sister bond they had, Matt cared for the Canadian girl like he would to the sister he never had. The least he could do is ask her why the long faces. 

"No, no. Just a girl-thing," She told him, "I just need to see Amy is all, you go ahead do your thing and good luck on your match with Chris!" 

__

'Chris.' The mentioning of his name just gave Matt the not-so-distant memory, damn him, he thought, Jericho's words never really got away from Matt's head after that 'conversation'. He had points, but more over, Jericho wasn't a good guy, there was a vibe about him that no body considered a good one. Why did Trish even hooked up with him was beyond Matt. It was just something about Jericho he, or anyone else in the Hardy-Clan for that matter, who liked about the man. But now, he was part of their every day life, he was part of Trish's life, so in a way, Matt had to strain his anger, if anything would get wrong, Matt just didn't want to make the first move. Of course, if Jericho WAS behind Jeff's accident, then first move of last move, Matt would just tear that S.O.B apart. But before all that, before Jericho, the only guys who stood in the way, who dared to cross the line, was Evolution. And even though Matt wasn't sure of what to do with those jackasses, he just knew that they too would soon get what they deserve. Come RAW that Monday Night, Evolution would get their piece of eXtreme-Mattitude. 

But back to reality he wasn't beating any one; Matt was just talking to Trish Stratus. "Ah . . . yeah, good luck on yours too." Was all he said to conclude her of the small encounter with the blonde girl, Matt watched while she walked away after a wave to her side of the arena, most likely the girl's locker room. Matt shook his head and proceeded on towards his own room, but from the left corner of his eyes, the Mattitude Sensei caught a glimpse of Sheriff Austin walking down the large boiler-like backstage area. And where there was a lawman, there was sure to be a broken rule.

~ On Stage ~

The ring was being invaded by the two cruiserweights battling for ONE 3counted pin, The Hurricane Helms dove from the stretched ropes and came 'flying' with a clothesline to crash against Christian's collarbone. Slamming him against the mat while the Green-Superhero did his pose for the photo-taking audience. That reminded Jay even from his spinning head, the 'Flash-Photography' storyline, one of his favorites! (Remember from 2001?) Of course, this was NO time for flashbacks as he had a match to win. The Hurricane pulled him off from the mat and shot a huge leg to his stomach, making the poor guy double over in pain while the Hurricane used his Hurri-Powers to stretch against the ropes yet again and come back with a more devastating shot. This time, in the form of a jumping-tornado-DDT. Jay fell head-first in the mat with the crowd cheering for the pain he received, ouch, tough crowd, The Hurricane went to the top rope and came down with a Frog-Splash-Type of fall to make Christian think his ribs were broken. He held his shoulders to the ground and hoped for a good pin-fall for the win of a match and the contender-spot for the Intercontinental Title 2 days later. As if life was that easy,

'1!' The ref started the count,

'2!' His hands went up and almost came back to touch the ground for the third and final time BUT Jay kicked out! Shoving his shoulder to keep himself alive in the competition. 

"God DAMN!" He could warily hear Shane cursing, "You were supposed to stay down man!" 

"hEy! I'm AllSO in the CONTesT." The poor guy could barely spit out, he almost sounded like a drunk Homer Simpson when he was pulled up by his 'friend'. "ChokeSlam time!" And that sounded more terrifying when you know you could lose your chance at the big-goal! 

When The Hurricane's hands slapped on across Christian's throat, he was screaming for a get away, but his brain gave him no control and total numbness for the first few seconds, a tornado DDT hurts more than it looks like. Jay's right arm was shoved over Shane's shoulder, but that was all he needed to quickly counter the move, Christian bumped his elbow on the painted-superhero's head and broke free of his hold. He then gained momentum by kicking Helms just above the groan, the same way he just did to him. The ref saw this as a legal move, at least until no body was hit in the berries, Christian quickly slid to Hurricane's back and locked up for his finisher which really made people do a little bit of cheering. God only knew for who they were cheering, but cheering was good enough for the red-tight-wearing former champ. Christian did what his critiques thought he couldn't do, and nailed in the Un-Prettier, crashing the green-superhero to the mat HARD. Finishers hurt more at the end. 

Jay rolled the guy up for the cover, and gained the three counts for the victory! '1' '2' '3! Ring the bell!' Emerging, all he could do was cry, cry for what he just accomplished! He defeated The Hurricane and got a shot at the Intercontinental Title this FRIDAY NIGHT!!! What could be happier for a guy like him? He was almost going to the top of the hill once more, at least in his dreams.

~ Backstage ~

"That rotten two-timer!" Steve Austin's mouth was, in some ways, more brutal than his punishments as the sheriff. 

"What happened?" Matt Hardy stood beside the bald man and listened to what he had to say, most likely, they were both is search for one group of people: Evolution. 

"Oh don't even make me START Matt! That was Flair I just hooked up with, he was supposed to sign the contracts for Evolution's title-matches next week! And now he says he won't be here until Friday! That son of a, I could just crap on him my SOUL would be more in peace!"

Evolution always acted as if they own the place, mostly Ric Flair, it was as if Triple H was his son and Vince McMahon was his in-law. "I just hate those guys Matt, especially Flair. They're always late on shows, they always make excuses for numerous shit reasons involving the McMahons, I just want this guy to see just how stupid things can be. JUST FOR ONE FREAKIN NIGHT I want em here ON TIME! But do they? Oh no, they come in late, acts as if they own the place, and jabbers off to hell knows where. And Bischoff doesn't do nothin about that either! Damn it, Matt, I want you to do something about this guys, you want to whup their ass and I want to SEE you whup their ass!" And that was exactly what Matt wanted to hear. 

"That's what I wanted Steve, I want a damn match with Evolution, don't care if it's a Handicapped or not I just want a damn revenge!" Hardy yelled at him, 

"I KNOW what you want! But I can't GIVE you the match Matt, Eric's the one making all the matches. DAMN the world!" 

Matt could only sigh. He just wanted to nail Evolution bad. "Well, cant you do the storylines or something?"

"Look Matt, I'm doin what I can. Like I said, I WANT to see you whupping their ass!"

Matt shook his head at the mutual problem both of them were in, and it had the involvement of Evolution. Somebody had to do something about these maniacs, thought Matt, just a little bruise on them to remember that there are more powerful people than them. Yes, Matt proved some what of it by keeping the Hardcore Title, the same title he was holding across his shoulder the whole time, but he wanted Evolution to suffer the same suffering they placed upon others. Story lines or not, they were just pure insane and wanted havoc everywhere. Matt heard about their life-style: Hookers, drunken nights in the nightclubs, they were living the lives of crazed men with power and money and hungered want for sex in every single place they went. "Assholes," The Hardy Boy slowly whispered.

~ On Stage ~

A few minutes had passed since Christian went backstage celebrating his victory over Hurricane, most of the people back there, including Matt, were now in their respective dressing-rooms, preparing for matches or just plain warming up to get the rushed adrenaline feeling in their sets. But back on stage, after a 20-minute break for the audience to freshen up for the next match, everyone came back to their numbered seats and waited for Lillian Garcia's announcement of the upcoming bout. The singer had the schedule to come to NY for the WWE Originals signing so she was our ring-announcer of the evening, replacing 'The Fink' for one night. "Ladies and gentlemen," She started, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a special number-one-contender's match for the Hardcore Title, unlike other matches it is highlighted that this match does in fact have Disqualification-Rules despite being a Hardcore-Title-Contender match." Some of the crowd members where heard BOOING at this! But the show was to go on and quickly we were introduced to Test, who came with even more boos, and Booker T. 

A match worth watching, which was also being watched by the Hardcore Champion backstage, came closely to so many great 2-counted-pinfalls. It was as if none of the competitors could level with each other and so did the match continued for more than 10 minutes. Booker T at last came for the scissorskick with a roaring crowd, but as he went to the ropes to deliver this famous move, Test recovered and hit his Big-Boot right across the jaw of the Booker man! But yet again, only scored a 2 count. 

He was frustrated now, yelling at the referee and all, but that only resulted with Booker getting a recovery slightly and pulling in for a sneaky roll-up pin! Former Smackdown referee Mike Coda slid in for the count, he was close to the southwest turnbuckle as he wanted to get a full look on Test's hands reaching for the bottom rope, but it wasn't near it. '1!' The ref started to slap away, '2!!' Only moments away from a shot at the Hardcore title!!! BUT, as always, there was a but, at the last count of '3', Test never kicked out. The four-sides of the steel poles exploded with Kane's Flame! Vibrating the ring and breaking The Ref's count! Booker let go of Test's body and went in to look at the guest who stood near the titan-trons: The Monster known as Kane. As a sneaky-revenge of this quick moment, Test pulled Booker's body and slammed in a confusing roll-up-pin to which HE was supposed to be a victim. And as an uncertain twist of fate, Booker T lost the match and Test got the 3 counts AND a shot at Matt Hardy Version 1's title next Friday! Just like his old Un-American teammate Christian. The world was full of surprises. 

****

(To Be Continued From This Very Night!)

_________________

__

A/N: Okay, okay! It was short and pointless (no wait! It wasn't pointless!) I was kinda off-timed with all this . . . sorry guys, for the last time I think I'll say sorry, I'm having a big week here! It'll sound like an excuse. Sorry for that. I just have to be more responsible I know, next update is on Monday (6days) and as a sneak-peak, I'm thinking about Jeff FINALLY calling Trish and telling her about his feelings. Lets see if she lets him the same . . . 

_________________


	19. Wednesday 7th House Show II tag partner...

__

A/N: _A dozen of 'thank you's to all who read and reviewed on the last chapter! I'm just hoping this is worth your wait! Oh yeah M-A-N-Y, im REALLY not sure when the CD was released but im completely sure that it was around the first week of Jan! 7th or not, that is something I am yet needed to look into. But hey, I never SAID the CD was released before Jan 7th right? All I said was the fact that they are signing for the CD! Ha ha! Thee cannot blame this upon ye! LOL, also yeah about ur cousin's b/f, a year ago right? Hmm, I never met ANY wrestler in all my freakin life! Lol, did you? Also, you guys said that I left you 'hanging' hmm, I cant believe it was that good! Read THIS chapter if you think you wanna 'hang-out'. _

****

Chapter 19

"Thanks for the ride John," Amy dashed out of the car as fast as she could, she was already late for the show, more than an hour late to be precise. 

"Hey no problem Lita! Tell Matt we waved a 'hi' k?" This came from inside the car which belonged to none other than the Doctor of Thuganomics; John Cena, his rented vehicle was crowded with the likes of Rey Mysterio Jr. Stacy Keibler, John himself and their dates for the rest of the night. They were going for a nightclub or something to party away their time here at the Big Apple. 

"Okay I'll do that! Take care guys," Amy took her brown overcoat and purse from the back seat, where Stacy sat, and closed the door for the gang to proceed on with their personal lives. 

"What a day." She blurted while trying to put on the warm coat, Amy had to leave early after her breakfast date with Matt this morning. The schedule of the signing session was from before lunchtime so the superstars were treated with a buffet during a quick half-hour break. But that wasn't the only reason Amy was so tensed with time just about now, she didn't talk with Matt since this morning and his match was supposed to be up at 8:25 or something. For all she knew her Matty, he was probably worried about what she had to say. And she never told him what she had on her mind . . . so close to the truth, but yet the thought of her betrayal choked the words from escaping through her mouth. 

Amy paused for just one second before entering the arena, she remembered her promise to Matt, just last night before they went to bed he was very pushy about her saying it, but she refused. For the damned time, Amy still couldn't reach the point of letting Matt know . . . she was still afraid. Even though he told her she could trust him no matter what, Amy just needed more time . . . more time to set her mind straight. 

The WWE Women's champion sighed out loud into the cold and empty air before proceeding on to enter the arena. And as one of the leading women in wrestling, Amy was crashed and held back by a small crowd of fans at the lobby, each wanting one autograph . . .

~ Inside ~

His arms were flexed into fast-phased punches, his body sweating at almost every muscle; Matt Hardy was getting ready for his match. Inside the sanctuary of his personal locker room, Matt steadied his stances, something he does almost every night before an important match begins. Tonight, his competition would once again be The Dudley Boyz. It has been almost a full year since he wrestled with them, possibly more than a year because of the Smackdown time, but the most important thing tonight for the Mattitude sensei would have to be the involvement of Y2J Chris Jericho. The sly slime ball was in HIS corner, Jericho being Matt's partner tonight was the most annoying thing that buzzed around the Hardy Boy's mind. And then, the connection went to what Austin told him: 'Life isn't fair.' Of course it isn't fair, but no body said he would have to live it by someone else's rules. Tonight, the main focus would be to keep Jericho as occupied as possible. Matt was the current Hardcore Champion, and if pinning him with a second referee would grant any body that title, it was more than obvious that Jericho would go for something, keeping something up his sleeve. 

Only a moment until his match was to start. 

Trish's had already begun, a 'NY-style-Bras and Panties-match' as the title said. The only thing that riddled Matt was Jericho NOT being in the corner now; he'd be dying for a chance to be ringside at a match like this. Then again, Matt remembered Chris and Trish were LIVING together in the same house!

The Hardy stopped punching the air and got down, not wasting any more than what a second wastes, and started his pushups. 20 more of them and it would be his time to get ready and dress for the match. What if Austin was right? Maybe Evolution is the real enemy here, could it be that the slime ball everyone dislikes IS really innocent? Matt almost whacked at the guy 2 days ago after the RAW show, is it possible that Jericho wasn't behind the Jeff attack? God, Matt knew what JEFF himself might be thinking. Without a doubt, the way Jeff had been acting, it was likely he would be blaming Matt, blaming him for 'signing' such a contract that would keep him away from life and etceteras. Why was everyone thinking that? Matt never signed it but it was shaped to look like that! It had to be Jericho then! But Evolution was the one who suggested the 'storyline' to be put down on live TV. "Sudden-planned my ass!" Matt cursed loudly under the pressure of his exercising body, if this was all suggested at the last moment, Jeff wouldn't be injured last week! Not 7-days-ago! Not unless . . . 

Matt almost grasped the root of the scheme, but 4 hand-knocks disturbed him from the door. His eyes didn't narrow from the wide-expression it was stuck in though. 

"Come in . . ." He managed to say until the door clicked open and he leaned against a bench, sitting on the ground with the realization bumping him in the head . . . it was just extreme enough to happen.

The heartwarming voice of the only person, whom Matt knew he could share his thoughts with, reached his ears. "Matthew?" The raven-haired beauty spoke from the door and entered it to see her boyfriend sitting on the ground. "Amez! Hey . . . what's up?" Was all he could say to her. Amy Dumas placed her overcoat to the bench Matt was leaning against and helped him to his feat. By that tone, she knew her Matthew was in the brink of understanding something . . . something big.

~ On Stage ~

"Here is YOUR winner: Trish Stratus!" The voice of the ring announcer, Lillian Garcia, echoed with the fans cheering for the dominant woman standing in the ring, waving her opponent's lower garment above her head. Trish won the bras-and-panties contest with Miss Jackey at 4:54, not even a full 5minute match! But for the fans, it was enough for them to cheer for their favorite diva. Trish won the match, Miss Jackey was left in her bikinis and Trish herself was viewable to her upper-undergarment as she posed for photos. For the male fans, it was a very interesting match indeed. 

But that soon moved along after a break for the ring to be cleaned for the next match of the evening, the entire arena blacked out with the only focus gone to the huge screen at the titan trons. 

The sound of hands typing was heard and the screen blinked on: 'Matt Hardy V.1__ Run.' Given the few minor seconds to 'load' the next screen, the lyrics of 'Mattitude' was heard while the sensei of Mattitude, stepped out from backstage, his Hardcore title firmly in place around his waist, his right arm raised with the V1 sign as he proceeded towards the ring with the cheers of the fans behind him. A bell rang from the side, and Lillian Garcia began her announcing, "The following is a Tag-Team contest, making his way to the ring from Cameron North Carolina, he is the WWE HARDCORE CHAMPION: Matt Hardy Version ONE!" The standing ovation from the crowd was what Matt needed to get that extra feelin' of Mattitude to wash over him. He posed for pictures on the southwest turnbuckle with his title in hand before jumping off to stand in the middle of the ring. He bent on his knees, trying to eye the next coming man . . . the man who is supposed to be his 'partner' tonight. The WWE was never fair, and Y2J's presence was enough to prove that. 

The countdown began for Y-2-J,

"And his partner," The ring announcer continued, "From Winnipeg Manitoba, Canada. Weighing 231pounds, Y2J Chris JERICHO!"

Matt's gaze never left Chris as he posed and did his usual entrance to the ring, when he entered however, he offered to shake Matt's hand. The Hardcore Champion refused. 

The Dudleyz were announced next, "And their opponents, from DUDLEYVILLE, in a combined weight of 515pounds, Bubba Ray and D-Von The DUDLEY BOYZ!"

~ Moments Later ~

The match was a hit for a blow-after-blow job opportunities, Matt was the first man in from his 'team' while D-Von served as the opponent. Clotheslines came and went, backdrops, body slams, suplexes until the other Dudley was tagged in- Bubba Ray. Of course, Matt refused to let Chris take the tag and went for Bubba as well, a very competitive 'wrestling' match that underlined both Matt and Bubba's talents. The Dudley, at one point, grabbed hold of Matt's adrenaline and crashed in a huge side-ball-slam to literally tear Matt's spine and force him to lose his momentum. 

Jericho had a disgusted face, but he actually enjoyed that wound. Bubba covered but Matt's leg reached the bottom rope before the pin fall. The tag was then given to D-Von after a successful 2-minute run, The younger Dudley used Matt's fresh-wound and delivered the spine-buster on the Hardcore Champ yet again to make him lose the conscious in the middle of the ring! Even if they were mates backstage, when it came to in-ring battle, it was considered they both fight to the limit and not hold back. The Dudleys did just that and double-teamed Matt with multiple tags. After another small run, the Dudleyz prepared Hardy for the 3D, Bubba threw Matt to his corner, for him to bounce back off the turnbuckle in a world of hurt, but it was Jericho who slapped in the blind-tag and went airborne with a missile dropkick! Hitting Bubba Ray, but also knocking Matt down with his shoulder! The Hardy fell down, unable to move from the series of spine-attacks he bared, while Jericho went on to fight the legal man on the opposing team: D-Von Dudley.

Bubba rolled out of the ring in the call of the referee, the match inside continued with a clothesline given from D-Von, but it was missed as Y2J countered and chopped D-Von Dudley when he turned around to the other side. Chris gained somewhat of a victory with the chops and irishwhipped the former Tag-Team Champion to the rope, which was his mistake. D-Von came back faster than planned and shoulderblocked the blonde Canadian. Slamming Chris to the mat, the match continued with the two of them for another few minutes.

Returning to the match after a full 3 minutes of Jericho vs. D-Von, Chris lived to counter a backdrop by the Dudley and aide it with a backdrop of his own. But that affected him more, he dragged himself to the middle of the ring while D-Von made the tag to Bubba, on Chris's side however, Matt was still wounded on his back, but he was up. Jericho saw this and made a run for it, however, Bubba was also fast enough to charge into Chris and push him against Matt's turnbuckle, but in the process knocking Hardy down as well. The pressing of Bubba's 300pound-like-body was crashing to Chris as he was suddenly caught between a hard-place and a turnbuckle! Two more pushes like that in Chris's back resulted him to jelly down at the second buckle, while the Dudley positioned for another corner clothesline, waiting for Chris to get up. 

Jericho saw this coming however, but got up anyway, he was on Matt's corner, and the Hardy was still groggy, when Bubba Ray charged with another hell-looking-move, Chris turned and quickly pulled Matt from the outside of the ring, pulling him by his long hair and pushed the Hardy infront of him so that the charging spear/body-splash was attacked on HIM rather than Chris!

He signaled the referee by clapping his hands as a show for a tag being made. Jericho left the ring while Matt was once again the legal man. 

~ Matt P.O.V ~

The sudden strike of being pulled by his hair and then being pressed with the full body-weight of Bubba Ray Dudley was the complete end to Matt's full energy as he thought. Jericho, the betrayer, he knew he should never have trusted him. He didn't, he was resting at his corner when Chris PULLED him! Matt's neck was a fresh wound only healed a few days back, the massive blows to his spine now was very effective, Jericho pulling him in like that was . . . selfish. Though Matt expected an act like that, he just wasn't ready for it. Bubba Ray didn't pin, instead, from the blurred and pained sight, he saw the older man confronting Y2J and arguing about the tag, 

"Our hands touched!" Chris was yelling, "It's just as that man! HE'S the legal man not me! Him! Matt Hardy!" Matt was sure Chris pointed. 

"Snake!" Bubba screamed before returning his attention back into the match, by now, it was sure the Dudley's were winning. 

The match continued on, along the way Matt finally got back his senses and managed to fight back with Bubba Ray, the end was near though, Matt felt it when he delivered a kick to Bubba's midsection, he was now radiating for the Twist of Fate. From the quick healing, Matt managed to connect a Side-Effect, a German-Suplex but with a 2 count, a Tornado DDT and now . . . he just might insert in his finisher. Matt's hair was a mess, the ponytail was opened a long time ago, his curls around his face but that didn't matter much. The Hardcore Champion flashed the V1 sign and proceeded to twist his own body to deliver it, however, Bubba countered! 

The Dudley pushed Matt by his back and forwards into the ropes, what he and Matt didn't know however, was the awaiting blow.

Matt was stretched by his front against the west ropes, but there, a blue steel chair crushed against his skull which was moving FORWARDS, meaning the blow was more intense this way. In through the glimpse, Matt saw the moving structure, of the same betrayal man: his so called 'partner' – Y2J. 

The chair crashed against Matt's head, sending him flying backwards but only to be caught in Bubba's grip, the Dudley lifted him up and connected the backdrop, the ref never saw the chair-shot. Bubba proceeded to cover Matt.

'1!' The boos from the crowd directed to the only person: Chris Jericho while he argued with some of them, chair in hand.

'2!' The ref's hand slapping against the mat confirmed the count. It was around this time when Jericho shot out a devilish grin and slid in the ring, without a moment's waste, before the ref could slap in the third count, Chris slammed the chair on Bubba's back. Moving him away from Matt. 

For the Hardy, the sounds of the crowd were slowing, it was like it happened in complete slow-motion. Once again, through his blurred vision, Matt saw D-Von rushing to his brother's aide, only to be wrecked his skull against the chair held by Jericho. The bell was ringing continuously for the Disqualification of the match. Not that Jericho seemed to care. 

He was the only man standing midst the rubble of Bubba ray Dudley, D-Von Dudley and Matt Hardy. Chris's sly smirk didn't leave his face though, instead, he looked at the fallen Hardy and raised his chair up in the sky, he crushed it down onto Matt's stretched back! The injured spine, the staggering of Matt's body resulted another hellish blow from the evil chair. Then a third blow, a forth, a fifth. The bell kept on ringing, but for Jericho, he wouldn't stop until the sixth one was delivered. 

. . . and it connected, the pressure of the blow was enough but Jericho dropped the chair with extra-effort on top of Matt, he leaned down on the ground, turned the champion and covered. Ordering for the referee to pin. This time, it wasn't for the tag-match. This time, it was for the WWE Hardcore Championship. 

'1!'

'2!'

'3!'

There was no way in hell Matt could've gotten up from that much punishment. Chris Jericho snatched the title on his way out of the ring, he rudely took the mike from Garcia's hand and announced himself the NEW Hardcore Champion, he snarled out into the crowd: "Y-2-J, Chris JERRRRRIIIICCHO!"

****

(To Be **Continued) **

________________

__

A/N: _A promise is supposed to be a promise, the JEFF-TRISH part was a part of this chapter, but I had to put a TBC right up there! It just gives an edge to the fic baby! Thing is, since I got the rest of the chapter written, I'll post it on Wednesday! THIS Wednesday (A day from now), now was this a waste of everyone's time? you tell me!_

________________ 


	20. Wednesday 7th Part III

__

A/N: _This is really getting dull isnt it? yeah . . . I kinda realized that myself. The original plan was to continue the story up to Royal Rumble, but I guess the drag-along is way too long. I'm thinking about shortening it and just slam in the details like from now on. _

****

Chapter 20

His body was half outside the ring when he grabbed the microphone from the ring-announcer's hands. He called himself the new Hardcore Champion, and indeed that was what Chris Jericho now titled. The blonde man dropped the mic carelessly to the floor and raised the belt of glory above his head. Even if the name on the golden plate was 'Matt Hardy', the title now belonged to Y-2-J. 

The betrayal and punishment he reigned upon Matt just a few seconds ago earned him this title, there was no chance in the created flames of hell that Matt Hardy, FORMER Hardcore Champion, could stand to his feet, let alone the strength to battle Jericho for the title. 

Boos echoed through the many people in the NY audience, not that Chris cared, he got what he wanted, and it was such an easy task. He held the title to his left hand and breathed in the smell of victory, he was facing the east-side of the ring, the one where Smackdown has their announcing tables. Chris Jericho screamed out, and it was clearly heard by the fans, he shouted: "I'm the King of the Worrld! WHOOOO!" The boos only sounded more disgusted, just as Chris's laugh. 

He pointed at the title, talking to the fans, "This is MINE now," He said and pouted at his own chest, "MINE!" Snickering. 

The boos suddenly turned into yeas, confusing the hardcore champion, he narrowed his eyes, not understanding the reason for the sudden change of reaction. But he soon would find out why.

Chris turned around to face the biggest mistake of the night, when he did so, Chris felt someone grab his lower belly and lift him up by the other mighty hand around his waist. The grip and sudden 'lift' was fast enough to make him drop the Hardcore Title on the floor. He was screaming but felt another hand around his secured neck, this came down, forced down to be exact, beneath him sat a ready wooden table.

"THREE DEE!" 

The chant of the crowd was exactly what Chris Jericho was going 'through', The Dudley-Boys had healed themselves from the chair shots when he was posing, they somehow managed to position the table and then slam in and connect their signature 3-D move. Sending Chris through the wood, breaking the table and his body to the fainted state. The fans went wild. Soon enough, Bubba Ray Dudley pulled Matt's wobbled body and placed his arm around and over Chris's shoulder. In short, they gave Matt the easy victory, '1' the referee started counting, '2' and '3!' The third count returned Matt back his title. If he was feeling it that is, the chair shot made him lose conscious.

The cheers restarted again, Lillian Garcia proceeded to tell the fans and announce the winners, and that's a plural form, of the night. "Here is your winner and STILL Hardcore Champion: Matt Hardy Version ONE!" Screaming emerged from the crowd, but the announcer had one more thing to say: "And the winner of the Tag-Match," which by the way, everyone was forgetting about! "As a result of disqualification: Bubba Ray and D-Von the DUDLEY BOYZ!"

Their music restarted as the Dudleys took the leave, paramedics ran into the ring to pick up Matt's wounded body, after all, it had been only a few weeks since his injured neck was partially cured. The referee took the Hardcore Title while the medics prepared to take Matt on a stretcher, Chris Jericho wasn't moving anyhow. 

~ Cameron, North Carolina ~

He was trying for her number for hours, days. But Jeff Hardy couldn't get the chance to speak with Trish at all. "Come ON! Pick up the phone!" He shouted in the open space, Jeff was standing in the balcony from his room at the Hardy-House. "Why did you turn your cell phone OFF?!" No doubt Jeff was talking to Trish, at least yelling at her. Ever since that date with Britney at the cafeteria, Jeff was pushing to the limits to get a word from Trish. He needed to talk to her, he needed to tell her how he really felt, but for some damn reason her cell-phone was either off, busy or just plain on hold. He could send her a voice-message or an SMS but he wanted to TALK to her, really tell her how he felt, it would've been better if he could talk to her in person. But Trish had a busy schedule ahead of her and no place in her WWE-tour had the state 'North Carolina' written anywhere near. 

Sighing loudly, Jeff dropped the shockproof mobile on the glassed table and crashed into a chair, burying his face in his hands, "Damn it!" He shouted to the open skies. "Shane you TOLD me she was backstage then why isn't she picking the damn phone up?!" Jeff could talk to his friend Shane Helms, he already did a few minutes ago. He even knew the result of Trish's victory over Miss Jackey in the bra-and-panty match, "Damn." He cursed again. It was about time he would give-up, he wanted to call Amy and talk to Trish via her mobile but . . . Jeff didn't want to bump into Matt's voice, not after their misunderstanding a few days back. "Maybe she's taking a shower or something," Jeff thought out loud, Trish had a habit to clean up after herself, he could her later. 

Jeff sighed again and rose from the chair, taking the mobile phone with him, he entered the house. 

~ New York, Backstage, Locker Room ~

Amy was so shocked to see what had just happened out there: that traitor Jericho just manhandled Matt! The sneak-tag was one thing, but hitting him with a chair and taking his title?! Sure, he got 3-Ded down a table; truth was he deserved far worse than that. Maybe a 3-D from the top of a 20ft ladder ON a 20ft ladder down to 4 tables but still he wouldn't be justified, obviously, that Jericho was a scum. The hatred for that man was clear on Amy on face, her teeth were clenched as she continued to watch the monitor, when you are backstage of a house-show you can get these advantages of seeing the live show onstage from a particular angled camera view. Amy was furious at Jericho, but at the same time, the concern for the loe of her life was far more important. The clenched look faded by that realization, the medics were obviously bringing Matt back in and taking him to the nearest hospital. She dashed out of the locker.

Exiting out, Amy Dumas ran from aisle to aisle until she came upon her boyfriend in the stretcher. "MATT!" She screamed at the sight, "Matt, oh my GOD! Are you alright? Matty, c'mon speak to me hun. Speak to me!" The medics were telling her to let go, as if Lita would listen. Her voice was almost as broken as Matt was down there, they were both being pushed by the group of people. "Matt . . . please, say something." His eyes slowly opened, through the neck-holder, Matt gave Amy a faint smile, "Don't worry," he whispered to her. "It was just a storyline." 

But it only made Amy feel worse, "No Matt WHY did you have to do this?!" She barely spoke.

"Part of the act darlin', I'll see ya later." 

And that was as far as Amy could go, they dashed in the opened ambulance and shut closed the doors. Leaving her behind, they would take Matt to the hospital just a few blocks from there, and it would take more than one night to let him heal out of those shots. Matt's neck was only injured a few weeks back, he returned back in action THIS week, only 2 days ago and Jericho had the nerve to do such a thing like that. Matt didn't stop smiling Amy noticed, but she knew her Matty, he would smile to even the most painful of injuries just to keep her relaxed. But that wasn't going to happen tonight, Amy's torn face was angered back to its hated one. Tonight Amy wouldn't relax until she set the record straight, "Story line . . ." Was all she whispered. And if a 'storyline' was featured in any type of RAW branded show, one man was responsible: Eric Bischoff. 

~ Moments later, ~

"DIDN'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH?!" Her scream was probably heard throughout the hallways, expanding through the room. Amy's hands were pulling Bischoff's shirt by the collar, she didn't care for what this might result her. He couldn't fire her; not that she cared about being fired. Eric was involved and that was everything Amy needed to know. 

"Look Amy,"

"WEEK After week you keep on doing things like these and you expect me to stay quiet?!"

"LISTEN! This was part of a storyline! Matt himself suggested about the 3-D at the end!"

"And YOU made the first part didn't you?!"

"Look Amy, my job is completely business! I do what I have to do. Matt KNEW about this!"

"NONE of this is WRITTEN in the file!" She yelled.

"YOU'RE his manager! I'm supposed to tell YOU about the storylines our creative team develops! Now, if you're not here on time we just have to skip things along! Why are you being so hesitant about this? Matt agreed for this!" Eric Bischoff's words were true, the grip in his collar was slowly released. 

The only thing Amy could grumble on was: "You're just a scum Bischoff. We both know it. Tell your 'masters' that I'm not gonna just stand back and let them do what they are doing. Tell THEM to remember that." Amy pushed the older man aside and turned to exit the General Manager's office, there, she saw Chris Jericho entering with a bad move on him too. 

"What are you doing here?" He had the nerve to say to Lita.

"This isn't your father's god damn property!" Her scream was loud enough for the others behind the opened door to hear. Amy really looked enraged, her teeth were grinding and her eyes fixed in a threatening lock. 

"Why am I even talking to you?" Chris shouted on his own, "Eric! Why the hell did the Dudleys—"

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Amy shouted from his back, breaking Chris's own angered voice, "Listen this Irvine, if you think you can make me hold back about your and that jackass Batista's sick games with MY Matt, you're dead wrong." She slammed the door closed behind her. Giving the two an unusual look. Chris Jericho came here to talk to Eric about the Dudley's interference, his part of the deal was to GET and KEEP the Hardcore Title, not lose it and get 3-Ded! He discussed this with the GM for a long while; Amy left the arena to get to Matt's hospital. She didn't see Trish, nor waited for her to go out together. It was a long day . . . but the longest of it was yet to come. Amy decided to tell Matt no matter what, she would tell about herself AND Chris Jericho's scheme. Lita's mind was set now, after seeing so much of this, she was ready for Matt's reaction. He needed to know; he deserved to know. 

~ Later that night ~

The days in New York was filled with people going about their normal agendas, during the night, like any other city, those people would go to sleep and put an end to their drastic day at work. And being a wrestler would get you more tired, your days would get more drastic than usual as you are always performing. Right now, all Trish needed was some rest. She looked at the clock in the bathroom, it read 2:52 AM. She stood before the mirror, looking at herself, the lights were on only that room, Chris was sleeping in the bed. But Trish couldn't sleep, despite how tired she felt, her world was very complicated, it's like she loved someone but at the same time thinks she belongs with someone else. She thinks she belongs with Jeff, the younger boy who she dated for almost a year, obviously there was something about him she still adored. But, then again, she loved the man that was Chris Jericho. The man she knew to be Chris Jericho atleast. Trish looked at herself in the mirror: young, blonde, beautiful, one of the most favorite women-wrestlers of this time. Next to Amy of course. She was bare, naked, without a single clothing, her nipples were tight and her senses strong. Only a few moments ago she fell asleep with Chris, reaching orgasm and all, she was extremely tired. Her mobile was sitting next to the sink, but all her heart wanted was to talk to him . . .talk to that boy . . . that boy who was now a man. She SO much wanted to tell Jeffrey Nero Hardy her true feelings. Was she a slut for that? Having relationships with two-men, having feelings for another man when you are living with someone already? Suddenly, the cell vibrated, it was set on vibration, Trish didn't like any of the ring-tones. 

Slowly, she clicked it to receive the call. "Hello?" She said, wondering who might call at this hour. 

"Trish?" A huffing sound came from the other end. 

"Jeff?" And as if by some kind of miracle, it was that same Hardy she wanted to talk with.

****

(To BE **Continued)**

_____________

__

A/N: Short, yes. I am SO much in a rush here! I got this 3-day trip to make tomorrow, and I still havent packed! Its 3AM here and I REALLY gotta log-off! Im sounding like an idiot I know, please please try to forgive me SOME HOW. I'll update on Sunday, or if not done by then, it'll b on Monday I promise! This isnt even WEDNESDAY yet! (well technically it IS since its past 12AM) but I need to post this. See ya guys and PLEASE review to let me know how things are going k? This story is heading to an end in the next 2 weeks.

____________ 


	21. 3 worlds

__

A/N: By now you guys must b thinking wat kind of crazed asshole I am right? I promised Sunday and its TUESDAY! 2-days late, and it ain't the first time this happened. Man, I really am ashamed of myself for being so irresponsible. I'm trying hard, completing the chapter and posting it by that day just keep on getting late. I cudnt finalize this by Sunday nor Monday, but its FINALLY done tonight. Hope u guys like it and I gotta give a load of thanks to you for the lovely reviews yet again! I came back from the 3-day trip and when I logged on there it was: 8 reviews! it made me very proud! So for that, I wanna thank: Trish and Jeffy 4ever, KaTE, Soul Charger (really? Addicted? Aww shucks), Lil Mary and finally ME and Definitely Not You! (ahem . . . I'm tlking abt the reviewer and not ME! hahaha, just a lame joke.) (Wow you really met THE Bret Hart?! How could you FORGET THAT?!!! Whoa, I heard he was gonna b a member of the hall-of-fame WWE on WMXX but then he refused to b part of something involving Vince? That's wat I heard, anywho) Thanks to all of you, oh boy, im acting like im receiving an Oscar or something! Lol. But dunt worry, if I ever receive one (like that'll ever happen) I'll surely thank the very talented reviewers of mine who stuck with me even when my story got bumped off the net. Stayed patient when I cudnt update on time, and most importantly, took the busy-time off their schedule to review on my little story. Thank you guys, ahem … wait, I was supposed to say tht on the last chapter! lol. Ok I'll stop blabbing, u must really b annoyed by my stupidity. -_- 

****

Chapter 21

Greenwich Connecticut was the home to both the McMahons and the Levesques, but one of these homes belonged to both of them together. This was the house of Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque, their pairing was very popular amongst the WWE fans back in the time when it was called the WWF. But as of now, the couple wanted to keep their marriage off-screen and not go through the bumpy schedule of an on-screen relationship. Besides, Vincent Kennedy McMahon would never allow a connection between himself and Ric Flair be placed on screen, ego was a gigantic subject in both of their sides. 

The weather outside was chilled with wind and snow, the coldness of it was sent past the boundaries of the home Paul and Steph shared, a perfect night to spend in bed. 

The flat LCD TV was left carelessly on at the opposing wall to the master-bed, though the volume was clicked to 'mute' hours ago. Muffled sounds and sighs of astonishment came from the covered bed, inside the warmth of the blanket rested the two couple. Sharing a loving moment that is spent between husband and wife. 

Stephanie rolled on top of her husband and arched her spine up, freeing out from the blanket but keeping Triple H's mouth hooked to her breast as he suckled it with great pleasure. His hands pressed her back to suck in more of the huge bosom that was attached to his lips, Hunter licked her tit to forge it into its pebbly hardness. Steph's loose hair fell from her shoulder to meet with his head in her bare chest, she looked down, enjoying the feeling of finally having this relationship with her husband yet again. For the past couple of weeks they were too busy with the hectic schedule that sex was out of the question, finally tonight, they both found each other, and one orgasm wouldn't be enough to fill their thirst. With a quick move of her soft body, Stephanie released herself from Hunter's biting-grip and fell onto the pillows beside him, she spread herself open infront of him so he could come to her and snuggle in once more to her thick, Amazon-like breasts. He adored his wife's body, and her ability to really shape that feeling of pure sexual pleasure, as the World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H loved more to be Stephanie McMahon's husband. Hunter restrained himself from her breasts to lay a simple kiss on Stephanie's pouted lips, but she applied the tongue and pressed his face to squash against hers, opening her mouth and eating his, she took the taste of his tongues and made sure he got the taste out of hers. Stephanie rounded her arms around his neck and pulled him more into her essence. Paul's hands did the same to squeeze her body to his while they smooched periodically. One of his hands even went far enough downwards to grasp her left boob, massaging it with his palm to take in the moan from her throat. He felt his spasm reproducing in that organ as it was stuck inside Stephanie, slowly he began to cum into her, filling that location with his sexual production and at the same time taking in the kiss she presented on his mouth. Paul groaned out to move away, but his wife prevented that and only pulled his head back in, the location beneath her torso moved up and down, rhythmically moving with his cock attached to her. Once more, she felt the feeling of reaching the sweet success of another climax. At least she knew she would feel that. Hunter himself started to feel senseless in his own muscular body, they let out a few gaps to breathe but never really letting go of each other's lips. He really missed her for the last few weeks. 

~ New York ~ 

The Earth is very small, but for us it's mass is large enough to create this world for us to live in. So many people has their lives changed as each second floats away, in Greenwich a couple is sharing love together in the warmth of their bed. In New York, another couple is struggling to have one bit of communication with the person they love. But just like life plays its toll, they can't talk, even when they are in the same room, alone, Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas couldn't have a conversation. Just a short few hours back Matt got smacked by Chris Jericho's steel-chair, although it was planned, the injuries were real. So real that the current Hardcore Champion was now lying in a hospital-bed with his spine kept in position so that it doesn't pop-out of place. But as he was laid on top of the white-sheeted plastic bed though without conscious, he was sided with the only woman who held his heart. Amy didn't know for how long she had been sitting there, on the padded chair just beside Matt's bed, they weren't in the operation-room, they were inside Matt's resting room where he needed to rest for at least 38 hours. He was sleeping, he actually never woke after the checking was done. The doctor gave Matt some painkillers as medication only, his spine wasn't in any critical situation thank god, but just because of his recent healing from a neck-wound Matt needed to be extra-careful with his back. He needed to lay flat for more than a day as the doctor prescribed. Heading all the way to New Jersey for the next House-Show was impossible, but the WWE had other plans and Matt's Hardcore title would be on the line this Friday, exactly one day later. That was what Amy hated, she sat in that chair with her head on her hands, and all she could do was cry. For how long she did not count, but she kept on weeping and tearing herself apart from the inside with all the emotions that were fussing around her mind. Playing games with it.

"God . . . please . . . please help us." She slowly spoke into the darkness of the room, her voice never went higher than a single whisper. Amy could feel the pain through her head, not only emotional pain but physical pain, she didn't sleep properly last-night, she was out all day signing autographs and now at nearly 3AM in the morning, she was still awake. Her head felt like exploding, her body tired and worn out, but she couldn't go to sleep, not yet, she wanted to tell Matt the truth, waiting for another day in another time seemed forever and Amy knew just how bad her heart would shrink. The thoughts and hazed memories flushed through her subconscious every time she tried to rest her eyes. The dreams consisting of those events with Batista, leading to Chris's actions and then ultimately that Matt would hate her after those. But remembering these only gave more tears, and more tears meant her headache would grow at every drop. 

Amy pressed her fingers against her temples to slowly massage the pain, she used a pain-relieving balm a short while back, but that wasn't helping. 

"Uff . . ." She squeezed her eyes to take in the pain, it felt like something was forced into one side of her skull and pulled out the other end. "Damn . . ." But cursing wasn't useful now was it? The door slowly opened all the way across the room, looking up, Amy saw one of the nurses standing there. 

"Ah, ma'am, I think it's better if you go home and get some rest, he will be safe here don't worry." She told her. Visiting hours was over a long time ago, but Amy Dumas told the nurses and doctors that she would be fine to stay there and that she wouldn't disturb Matt. The people there were kind enough to grant her that simple wish, but she had to leave, sitting in that chair all night long was no way to end a tiring day especially of a professional wrestler. 

"No . . ." Amy raised her voice so that the girl could hear her, "It's alright, I'm okay with this, I . . . I just can't leave until I see him with open eyes." And there wasn't anything more rightful than that. Amy smiled at the nurse and retook her gaze back at Matt, the sleeping Matt. Sighing, the nurse responded; "I know that, but . . . Mr. Hardy won't be getting up until tomorrow noon. Are you going to wait here so long?"

It was Amy's turn to sigh, "Well . . . I can at least try. I, we, have a flight leaving to New Jersey on Friday. And the doctor said to take Matty to the airport directly from here. So, yes, I have to stay here." The raven-haired 28-year-old finished before looking up at the nurse yet again. 

"I . . . I see, but if you have to go to your hotel to pick up your bags right? Why don't you go tonight and rest there, and comeback first thing in the morning?"

"It's alright! Don't worry about me, I'm going to get the luggage first thing in the morning and then comeback here later. Don't worry, I'm fine." Lita could feel the headache continue through her head, this conversation was really unnecessary, but she needed to tell someone about her plans so that the people here at the hospital could do things their way. The nurse left slowly after that, nodding and wishing Amy the best of luck. As the door closed, leaving the Woman's Champion all alone yet again, Amy leaned forwards into Matt's bed and rested her head there. On top of her hands, the same way she had done for so many times before . . . each time Matt was injured Amy would stay with him in the hospital for atleast half-way through the night. But tonight it was different, not only was Matt injured in the same location he was only a week ago, but she also needed to talk to him. 

The tears slowly poured down Amy's hazel-eyes, though closed, the drops burst through the small space of her eyelashes, her voice once again fell into the broken sobs. "Please forgive me Matt," She cried for him, "Please . . . forgive me." 

She didn't know how he could find any emotion for her after hearing all this, that was what Amy feared, Matt would hate her . . . and his hate would tear her soul. But then again, she needed to trust him, trust the man SHE loved the most. And by telling him those actions, it would mean she was questioning HIS love for her. Love, what a strange thing God has gifted humans with, at one part of the world, a couple was sharing love in the comfort of their bed and in another part, another couple was trying to have a little talk, a talk about love, but couldn't. And just like Amy Dumas and Matthew Hardy, another man's love for his maiden was slowly breaking loose, because even if he felt that way, he didn't know if she loved him back. But he couldn't live another day to wonder that thought, he took action right now, tonight. 

~ New York ~ 

He could've sworn he heard something, from the bathroom. The lights were dimmed and the night outside was cold, and those silences made the sniffles sound crystal clear into the ears of Chris Jericho. When he woke from his strong and deep sleep, he didn't see Trish next to him. That was what made him jump up from the bed, and the second thing Chris noticed were the bathroom lights being on, and whispers, no, soft sobs, coming out from inside it. Trish was in there, talking to somebody . . . and if it was Jeff Hardy again, Chris Jericho would get furious. He slowly muttered the cursed words at that blonde man, "You son of a bitch." His voice was kept to himself but the sudden wakening from a dream only made Y2J's eye-balls burn with red veins, looking as if his hatred was allowing his eyes to pop-off. 

****

(To Be **Continued)**

__

a/n: apologizing! Apologizing! Could you guys wait just 2 more days and come back on Thursday for the full thing? So sorry! you must already be cursing me and titling me as a disgusting immature rookie right? I don't know what's happening to me, its like I'm all irresponsible all of the sudden! Y'know at some point when you have bad days? Well, that's whats happening to my 'schedule' for the last 2 weeks or so! I've been good at the previous chapters right? I am just SO sorry guys. I really am. Come back on Thursday (if u can/care) 


	22. 3 worlds II

__

A/N: ME and Definitely NOT you, Lil Mary _and_ Trish and Jeffy 4ever_. Thanks again for ur reviews! Hey Wrestlemania is coming up like this Sunday, any thoughts about it? The few things I'm regretting are: 1, No Breto Hart. I guess that meeting with Vince Mac didn't work out. Damn, I wanted 2 see him, MADNY u are ONE lucky person to even SEE the legendary Bret Hart in person! _

Okay, 2, No Matt or Lita! I can understand why the WWE is pushing back Matt bcoz of his whole damn 'VERSION 1' persona (sheesh he cud atleast think about turning face already!) but y did they push their most athletic diva out of WMXX?! Alright 3, Goldberg's last match in the WWE. He could've stayed along longer but I guess he's into making movies now-a-days, but what the hell, at least Brock Lesner will get the beating of his life for not believing the Hype! I dunno . . . those r some of my regrets. Looking forward to seeing all the inter-promotional matches. OK I'll shut up, it seems like I always blab a lot before each chapter and sort of take away the (if any) impact from the story. I dunno why, its like I lost speed after the whole 75-review vanishing thing. Lol. I'll stop whining. Here's the latest chapter. 

****

Chapter 22

As cold as the night was, the darkness made it even colder. The only source for heat was the warm heat-light above her loose golden hair, which kept her from freezing. Not that being in the state of clothe-less served any benefit for Trish Stratus, and the words she listened to only broke her apart, aiming for the burst of tears that were pushing from the inside of her soft eyes. Tears Trish did not know why it was forming, happiness, sadness? Did she really need to talk with Jeff Nero Hardy at this late of nights? Trish didn't know anything any more; she hardly could find the strength to speak out into the cellular-phone, so she listened. That was all her current state of mind could allow, listening to the words, no not words, feelings, Jeff Hardy expressed so well. Trish was leaned against the sink, her back towards the mirror she was only facing just a minute ago. 

"I don't CARE for what anyone else thinks Trish, it's driving me INSANE," Jeff spoke, by this time Trish was sure he was talking about her, talking about them. But he hadn't said the words fully to her ears, only the few words that normally build up to that kind of assertion. "I've been thinking about you Trish, and basically that's all I can think about." He spoke, she could hear fragments of broken sobs in between his words, "I . . . I just don't understand this world anymore. Are . . . are you there?" 

"YES! Yes I'm here . . ." She didn't wait another second to answer that, in her own voice, Trish could sense the vibrant sounds. "I'm always here." 

"Trish," she bit her lip forcefully as these words washed over her ears, "I . . . the feelings, they haven't changed. Not for me, they never changed." 

It was true. Trish realized that, she couldn't stop the tears from raining down her face after listening to that, she was crying. 

"They won't —ever— change." 

"J . . . Jeff . . ." But Trish Stratus was cut-off yet again, by his strong feelings. It was true, it was all true, 

"Trish, I love you." He said it. 

For the first second, Trish couldn't be sure if it was a dream or complete reality. Her brain stopped with her heartbeat, the wet lines of eye-drops raced down her plain cheeks. And she knew it for now and that same boy confirmed her, that same —man— confirmed her. The tears were of happiness, and her soul didn't say anything less. 

~ His side ~

Jeff sat at the edge of his bed, for the last minute it seemed to be the hardest of his life. Harder than the risks of the death-defying aerial moves he did from atop of a ladder, harder than anything else did. His eyes dripped of tears because of what he just said . . . he loved her, he loved Trish Stratus. And nothing else mattered. The only thing that was important was her feelings, he waited, aimlessly, his heart beating more rapid than it used to beat, the only thing he wanted was the response of those 3-words from that woman. He could hear her breathing hard, his breath in the equal manner. 

She only had to say 'I love you too', and he could rest easily forever, only the answer was what he wanted. 

At the first second when he heard something being said, his blurred eyes popped up, 

"Is that Jeff?" 

If Trish said those words, his heart would've sunk and never could be saved, like the Titanic. But it wasn't Trish, it was Chris Jericho. "MAAN! What're you doing up this late? You're alright right?" Jeff's face was shaking; his eyes showed the purity of anger. Slowly, very slowly yet boldly, the Hardy cursed out the words, "Fuck you asshole."

And threw the phone to a wall, of course wrecking it. It didn't matter. Nothing else did. 

~ Her side ~

Trish couldn't speak out a second word, she was ready to tell him her feelings were the same. That she loved him too, but it was Chris who came rushing through the door and took the cell from her shocked hands. And now, he stood there, clicking it off. 

She didn't notice that Chris was in the same state as she was. : Naked.

"Funny." Chris muttered, "He just closed the damn line! What were you two talking about?" 

She couldn't respond. 

"Are you alright?" It took Trish more than a full minute to break away from that blank set of mind. "Hnn . . . hmm?" She hummed, looking up to meet Chris. "Sorry if I interrupted anything important, I was missing you back there. C'mon, lets get you to bed." 

He never waited for what she had to say, instead, Chris dropped the cell on the basin and swept Trish off her feet with his strong arms. Lifting the diva from the ground, Chris carried her all the way out of the bathroom, the positioning of her body was balanced on his shoulders, her soft breasts were between his mouth so that Chris could nip and nibble them on the way to the bed. He dropped her there, climbed ontop of her and started to wash away anything from her mind as hard as he could, Chris Jericho sexed Trish until the remains of that dark night faded to a dawn, from her part he received nothing. The kisses weren't given back but they were accepted with ease, the suckling of her female organs didn't result her suckle back to his organs, it was like Trish was a statue to sleep with. He really couldn't make out what she was thinking. They didn't talk. Chris only touched her in every physical place possible, made her touch his physical forms, but he couldn't touch her emotionally as the man in the phone did . . . Trish still couldn't believe that her love belonged to another. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

New York City always seemed to wake from their everyday sleep at the early hour of 6:30 AM. The bright sun shined outside to represent a clear and beautiful morning, golden rays flashed over the white caves of snow on each corner of the streets. And it did highlight one building, shining through its glassed windows. Partly waking every creature who still remained asleep, but for those beautiful creatures who didn't receive the light of the sun, it was up to their loved-ones to gently wake them from their rest. 

In her dreams, the raven-haired girl dreamed of a peaceful time, a time and place where the world wouldn't disturb her nor the man she sat on the bench with. Leaning forwards, she dreamed of being able to kiss that man and say out the words, which represented love, she wasn't scared anymore. As their lips parted, they hugged together, bonding as one and closing all distance or space between them. It was a feeling Amy Dumas felt for Matt Hardy, and she could hear his voice again, as if he was finally awake, calling her, gently brushing her hair with his fingers. " . . . Amy, Amy." She heard those soft voices speak her name. That one voice saying it over and over again, gently, softly, "Amez." 

Finally her eyes opened, from the place she had her head rested on her forearms, she saw Matt looking at her, he was sitting in the bed, and 'he' was her Matthew. "Matt!" The dreams blew away from her mind at his sight, she almost jumped to see him, her arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him tight. "Oh God you're alright! I thought you were hurt, so badly hurt!" Amy's mouth was, of course, buried to his shoulder, through the muffled sounds, Matt could hear her crystal clear. 

"Hey! Too much love!" He joked as of the tight grip, after a while of this, she released him, apologizing silently before seating properly to her chair. 

"You look tired hun." Matthew clearly spoke, "You should go HOME. Rest a while, you were here all night long weren't you?" He was rather angry at that. 

Looking to her eyes, Matt saw a look of guilt. "Aha," He said, "I knew it. COME ON Amy! You don't HAVE to do this everytime I'm injured y'know, I'm a wrestler for cryin' out loud. The HARDCORE Champion! Don't be concerned for ME that you put harm to yourself. You look tired."

"It's alright Matt, I . . . I'm alright." 

"Well if that's the case you should go to the hotel room and get some rest." Her head was titled downwards; "I'll be FINE Amez! You need to take care of yourself, a beauty like you should never be struggling to stay up." He told her, but the struggle she was going through was far more important than resting, obviously Matt didn't realize that. He wasn't told, he didn't know. But he could sense something awkward about her, "Amez . . . something's wrong isn't it?" His voice changed, from the look in her eyes, in his girlfriend's eyes, Matthew Moore saw a look of hurt, a gaze of wound. In through it however, he also saw tears. 

"Matt . . ." Amy bit her lip, trying to control herself from breaking apart. But she knew she couldn't hide anything from this man, not him. 

The drops fell from her eyes,

"We need to talk." Matt never saw Amy so broken . . . so hurt. It made him feel the pain in his soul, she had been trying to say it for the last 3 days and he didn't listen . . . he had to listen now. Matt needed to listen this now, after those tears, something was dead wrong.

_______________

__

There was a problem with the posting yesterday, that took me to post this tonight. Damn again, anyway, lemme know what you thought and plz come back next Thursday (6-days) for a complete chapter 23. I promise it won't be gaps in between.

_______________

"Dude! You need to relax alright?" Randy Orton ducked away from being slammed on with a flying piece of furniture. "GOD DAMN DAVE!" He shouted. 

"SHUT UP!" Batista's own flexed muscles wouldn't calm down for anything until his desired need was fulfilled. He was another monster, just like Kane, just like Brock, just like the Incredible Hulk (yeah I was watching the Hulk movie u got a problem wit tht?). 

"Geez man! I never saw you this angry before." The Intercontinental titleholder of the Evolution group, slowly came closer to his teammate. Batista was snarling oxygen in and out, sweat pouring down his forehead and everything else were sweat is produced. "Randy . . ." He huffed, "I want it man! I want his TITLE! I want his GIRL!" 

"Relax man, relax." But he didn't. 

"ARRRRRRGH!" He burst into the extreme and grabbed Randy's collar to slam him against a wall, "I want Matt Hardy's belt man! I want to FUCK his GOD DAMN girl AGAIN!!! I want his life! I want EVERYTHING!" Though the teammate's coughs upon the release of the throat meant nothing for the beast. "You call yourself a Hardcore Champion Hardy-Boy?! You're gonna have to BEAT hardcore to BE hardcore! I'm coming for that title . . . hell YEAH I'm coming for that title." 

  
**(To **BE **Continued)**


	23. The Truth I

__

A/N: I think if I update every week it sorta gives that extra feel of enthusiasm dontcha think? . . . nah maybe not, anywho. Tonight I gotta thank Me, and Definitely Not You (yeah, tht para was supposed 2 b at the end but I varied it a bit. It looks cooler that way rite? I dunno. Lol.) Lil Mary (HEY! thanks for loving my story RAW) Trish and Jeffy 4ever (don't worry, I think you're nickname will b one of the key points of the Jeff-Trish-Y2J part of the fic soon!) Soul Charger (thanks for reviewing!) and XxDragon-WingzxX (I updated!) Well, Wrestlemania 20 is over. And I got the answers to those Matt-Lita questions from last week, it turned out that they weren't added to the WMXX matchcard bcoz neither Matt nor Amy has friends with the Eric Bischoff management. Sounds familiar? Hmm . . . maybe I can use that in the fic? lets see! 

****

Chapter 23

__

'Too much of something is bad enough. But something's coming over me to make me wonder; Too much of nothing is just as tough.'

--- Spice Girls

Her heart already cracked before she even began talking. Her eyes burst out tears before the reason for it was given; Amy was breaking apart from the inside as she continued to just try to say out the words. But she couldn't, she was still too weak, too scared. 

"Amy . . ." Matt whispered her name. But the way he said it, placing every ounce of love in his soul to her name, it only made her emotions cripple more than it already was. This was the man she loved; she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. The thought, or remembrance, of her betrayal for the man who gave her his life his —soul— only compelled more tears to her hazel eyes. Amy Dumas wasn't ready.

She found herself leaning against his broad shoulders when Matt embraced her, wrapping his hands around her curved waist and letting her bury her face once again to his neck. Amy was crying very deeply, Matt could sense this, she was hurt in more ways than one. Something happened that caused this, and in his own mind Matt wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't find out the real reason behind his lover's broken heart. What could be wrong? "Amez . . . is everything okay?" He landed a soft kiss to her ear, trying to calm her from this. "It's alright, you can tell me anything." 

What hurt her most was the way Matt talked to her, it drove her mad to think of the love he had for her and how she 'threw' it away. She couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry Matt . . ." She wept, panting at every breath. Her heart was pounding and Matt could feel it through his chest. She was already sniffing from the tears, that meant something . . . she was crying for a long time. "I'm sorry . . ." Amy's mouth could barely let her speak, it was about time she forgot about everything, she didn't hold back the tears. She couldn't hold back the tears, not anymore, not from him, not from her Matthew. So Amy cried, releasing every stored piece of emotion in her heart, setting them free and not caring about what anyone would think. She cried against him, to him, holding onto Matt as if she feared if she let go . . . she could lose him forever.

"I wanted to tell you before," She sobbed, barely being able to talk. 

"It's okay Amy . . . just . . . relax . . . I'm here. You don't have to be sad." He told her, giving Amy a tighter grip to make her feel this. "It's alright . . . lay still." 

"NO!" She rejected. "I NEED to tell you NOW." She told him. "I NEED to Matt!" Amy dropped her head to his chest . . . whispering the words, sobbing the words 'I need you'. She finally closed her eyes.

"I'm here for you babe." Matt could hear her sniffs against his bandaged ribs, she was tired, broken. Whatever it was, Matt knew it was a deep wound. One of those wounds which takes years to heal . . . it had to be something troubled. Very corrupted, otherwise, Amy would never break herself to him like this. He let her remain there . . . resting her head, "You can trust ME Amy, you can tell me anything, anytime, anywhere. That's why I—"

But she didn't let her man finish.

"—Matt . . . please," Her voice was still torn. "I . . . I wanted to tell you before but . . . . . . . Jeff was just in the hospital after his accident. I . . . I didn't wanted to hurt you."

'Jeff's accident', so this was related to that. Matt thought. "Amy," He said, "You don't have to 'wait' for anything, you can tell me. What happened? Why are you so hurt?" He asked, she was holding this back when Jeff was INJURED?! Why didn't he listen to her when she told him about it last night, or the night before or before that? That was one of the reasons Matt blamed himself. 

Looking down to her wet, brown eyes, Matt saw the tears falling from Amy's scratched inner soul. She started whimpering, trying to hold back the tears as he clearly saw, but she was failing. "Matt . . ." Her voice was thick, "I . . ."

"Amy you can tell me, ANYTHING." He had to swallow hard, she was sitting on the bed now, so Matt could be eye-to-eye with his girlfriend. But those eyes were now closed, and streams of tears soaked her cheeks while they flew from her sealed eyelashes. "Tell me," He held her hand, gripping it, urging her to have faith, to keep her strong and face the truth. The fear Amy felt was washing away from his words, "Trust me," he said again, she just had to say the 4 drastic and hellish words. The 4 words which sank her heart and she knew that it would make Matt's heart crash into tiny pieces. But she said it, her eyes closed, tears dripping from it, but she had Matt's hand, she still had a small amount of faith to face the truth. And the truth was to face Matt Hardy himself. 

"I—" For Matt, the waiting part was the hardest, but after hearing what his girlfriend had to say, even Matt would regret he even heard it. Because, she said the words that would break any boyfriend's heart, she said something, which had already broken her heart. "I . . . slept with Batista." But she couldn't keep a secret . . . not from him.

~ Meanwhile ~

The sunrise of another morning came in sight when the bright rays fell on her face, waking her from the best night of sleep in weeks. The warmth from the comforter in the snowy January morning was one of the most welcoming feelings for a person to stay in bed. And sharing that bed with your soul-mate has to be even more pleasant. Stephanie McMahon stretched out to pop her senses back in her body, yawning a big breath, last night was the night she once again spent with her husband. Once again shared love with him which was something missed out in the last couple of weeks, or months for that matter. But now it was over, a good night's rest was finally finished and they could once again look on forward to a brighter day, her eyes were still shut.

Steph reached out for her husband on his side of the bed, but found it empty. Her eyes opened and she saw that in crystal vision, Paul Levesque, or Hunter Hearst Helmsley as he is better known, wasn't in the master bedroom. She looked around, trying to find a clue to where he was, but found nothing. He wasn't there. 

She sighed and fell back to her pillow in disgust. "You are gonna be SO much in trouble when you get back Paul . . ." She muttered to herself. Last night was a special night for the two of them, but he bailed on her. Letting out another sigh, Stephanie decided to get out of her futon and get ready for the morning. Hunter was leaving for New Jersey the next morning for the RAW House-Show there. She needed to prepare his stuff. Most of the time however, she needed to get a hold of where exactly her husband is. She exited the bed, wrapped a robe around her body and headed for the bathroom. 

~ New York ~

Words couldn't describe what Matt was feeling, speechless? Shocked? He felt something more. Amy told him everything, the night when Batista came to her room, how Chris Jericho was behind Jeff's accident and how she heard it, every single detail. "He's now blackmailing me." She sat on the couch near the window, looking at the outside snow falling so softly. How humble it seemed, the golden beam of the sun in the dawn of the morning, the sight would fool anybody to think this was a good day. 

It wasn't.

The room fell into silence, you could hear a pin dropping, but the only thing that 'dropped' or rather 'broke' were hearts of the only two occupants. The pain in Matt's spine felt nothing to him compared to the pain in his heart. His breathing was slow . . . and his eyes were locked onto the blanket that was covering him. Matt sat on his bed, shocked. Through the corner of his eyes he saw Amy turning away from the light of the outside world, a single tear sparkled against her eyes. Her voice never sounded more broken than it was today. "I'm sorry Matt." Was all she could say . . . 

Ashamed as she was on herself, Amy looked at Matt, searching for an answer, searching for—something—. She couldn't hope for his happy-pat-on-the-back, she at least hoped for her Matthew to tell her how he really felt. She hoped he would forgive her, in some, though miraculous, way IF he could forgive her. But what she found was something else. Amy never stopped crying, but when she saw Matt, he had his face on his palms. When he drew them away to look back to her eyes, she saw tears in his. Tears she thought she would never see in Matt's eyes, he never cried easily, just like any other champion, he never cried. He did today, and it made her heart loose its balance and cripple.

A whisper was everything she wanted to hear; one word from him, one word she could learn. This was one of Amy's worst fears; Matt hating her was unthinkable. She didn't want him to hate her, not MATT. She loved him, with all her heart she still loved him. If Matt hated her, she didn't know what her mind would do, she wouldn't —couldn't— live with herself. She needed love. She wanted truth. All she wanted was for things to go back the way they were. All she wanted was for that night to never happen . . . 

"You should've told me earlier." She heard him saying, whispering and trying to keep his voice audible. Amy Dumas felt the suffering he was going through, she knew how he must've felt, she thought she knew. As for Matt, the feeling was beyond pain. No, he lived pain, he was having one in the center of his spine, but this pain was far stronger than that. He didn't know if there was any medication to heal that wound. "Why didn't you tell me?" He barely spoke a second time. Urging her to answer, begging for a reasonable response. He needed to know. 

Her face was a mess, tears running down her skin, Amy didn't feel as bad as she was feeling right there. "Matty—" Her voice didn't make a sound.

"You should've told me," Matt almost stood up from his bed, as he spoke more tears formed and fell. "You should've told me when it happened. At least I . . . at least I could've DONE something about it." His voice tore apart, not normal anymore. "It's my fault," He said, "MY fault that son-of-a-bitch came to your room . . ." 

"Matt!" She screamed, "NO! Why are you blaming yourself?!" She shouted, she stood up from the couch, she once again burst into the painful state of a sob. 

"Then who WILL I blame Amy?!" He shouted back. "YOU?!" 

Amy paused, shocked to what her ears were telling her. "Matthew . . ." She never saw him this hurt, she really couldn't argue with that fact.

"I . . . I can't blame you." Matt cried, his voice lowered, as he spoke, "I just can't." 

"Matty . . ." She came closer, tried to hug him, to comfort him, 

"NO!" But Matt jerked away; he was confused. Too confused, too fast. 

"Matt . . ." Her voice was softer than a snowflake, "Don't blame yourself . . . don't DO this." She told him. But why was she telling him this? He was jerking away . . . could it be? That Matt started to hate her?

A third voice was heard; interrupting both of them, the door of the room suddenly opened and in walked Trish. "Hey guys! I thought I'd—" But even the blonde diva was shocked to see her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend in a situation like that. They were crying? 

Matt's eyes looked up from the floor to see the visitor standing there, a flower was in her hand. "Is Chris with you?" He boldly demanded. 

Trish was frightened, innocently she nodded and pointed towards the hallway outside the room. Matt was standing there only in a pair of black shorts and the bandages wrapped around his midsection and chest. Other than that, he was bare. And he did not wait another second before dashing out the door, practically running to slam open the door and look for Y2J's form. Chris Jericho had gotten far, noted Matt, it was him all the fuck along and he was playing mind games with him and Amy?! Jericho would wish he wasn't born as angered as Matt was, the Hardcore Champion ignored every ounce of pain in his back. It felt like snapping in two as he ran out the door, Amy was screaming for him to stop, but Matt didn't. 

When he reached the hallway of the hospital he searched right and left to look for Jericho, he found the blond man running the opposite direction of him with a speed Matt knew he couldn't match in that state. But he didn't stop. 

He would murder if he had to, the boiling point of beating someone senseless and it was Jericho. After all it was Chris himself who put Matt in that injured position with the chair only last night. 

"GOD DAMN!" Jericho screamed in terror as he ran and saw Matt running at him with all the strength he had left. 

The pain in his back started getting worse, as he ran with every tissue in his body moving and a lot of people shouting at him to stop, Matt didn't. But half way there, he felt the spine in his back completely break into two with unbearable pain screwing through his center, Matt screamed out with that pain, he lost his legs in feel and fell to the floor. Shouting for Y2J to come back and face him. Everything hurt, his body, his heart, his complete being. Matt couldn't tolerate it anymore, he couldn't get himself up, Amy and Trish came to him and pulled him up thankfully. "Matt! What were you thinking?!" Trish yelled at him. 

Truth was, he didn't think. His head was pounding with pain just like his soul, what Matt really felt was hatred, or angst was the most appropriate word. The pain in his back grew so much that tolerating it wasn't possible anymore. Jericho ran to an elevator as Matt saw through his eyes, turning his head rightwards, he saw Amy, Lita, holding him up by her shoulder, trying to keep Matt on his feet. She was there for him . . . but why? The question will always remain why?

****

(To BE **Continued)**

__

A/N- Next Update on Tuesday/Wednesday! Be there!


	24. Swear it all over again

__

A/N: _Okay, so tonight I got a lot of ppl to thank! _Me and definitely Not You (_Spice Girls = Yeah! Multi Talented = I can see tht! Lol)_, Lil Mary (_Well I think u'll see er . . . read what's happening next NEXT!), _XxDragon-WingzxX (_Hmm . . . it does make u wonder doesn't it? Lets see if the Hardyz can get their revenge)_ Trish and Jeffy 4ever (_Hey thanks! Amy did tell him, and now he'll react. Its almost over . . . I think._) Soul Charger (_u don't have to wait anymore! Its Here!_) Chloe (_Why thank you for saying I'm an amazing writer! The comments you guys make always encourages me to write more. and I think u'll have to read on to know if Matt and Amy will break up or not!)_ and finally Angelicmfer (_I posted it! thanks!_). _Hey I just saw WrestleMania XX like last night, I didn't see it on the actual date. Hmm, all in all it was okay but I think it cud've been better. But who am I to criticize the WWE? Rather than a fan. Any way, this chapter may seem like the end but it really isnt, im continuing so plz stay tuned! _

****

Chapter 24

The only thing I've eaten since last morning was a bottle of water and a can of coke. But now that I think of it, those aren't —food—. I can't really —eat— water, so in reality I haven't eaten anything at all. How can I? Life just bitched on me like 20 hours ago, I still cant believe it really happened. Amy told me every detail after I collapsed on the floor in pursuit of that . . . person. Or should I say monster? God damn, I don't think I ever cried this much in my life, after I was in walking condition I sort of avoided any contact with Amy. I . . . don't think I can really talk after what she told me, the reality, it sucked. Even as I sit in my rented-car, alone in the road in the midst of a Manhattan crowd, the tears wont stop falling. The pain in my chest just won't go away. I don't know if I can talk with Amy . . . god oh dear GOD, why Amy? Why did you have to do it? The engine of the car is stopped, but my heart hasn't stopped pounding. 

This really is a serious matter, those sons of bitches could only dream about trying to get away from me. They can't. If Batista, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton or Ric Flair even think about getting past me, they would be proven wrong. No, Matt Hardy won't let it happen, not after what they did to me, to her, to MY Amy. Blackmailing? I'll give each and every one of them a black-eye when I'm done. 

I didn't sleep last night, I cant sleep, how CAN I rest knowing what happened? Without food, without rest, I don't think I have a chance on defending that title with Test later tonight, and I don't think Amy ate or slept either. I want her to, but I just don't know if should be near her. I . . . I just don't KNOW what to do anymore. Trish is probably with her right now, talking her through everything, I think she should tell Trish what happened, how much of a jackass that Jericho really is. He did so much to my world, so much to the people I love and care about . . . he's gonna be the first one I'll lay my hands on, no, BATISTA is gonna be the first one. According to the files Batista is accompanying Ric Flair alongside Triple H to tonight's mainevent against Shawn Michaels. So he's gonna be there, and so is that punk Jericho, I found it hard to believe that Jericho has a number one contenders match with Mark Henry tonight to face ME. He still has his balls I can see that, not that he'll have any left. He already left for the show last night, probably fled as soon as he could, good move, if he'd stayed in this town any longer I'd be already sent him to a hospital. Last time I heard Trish was supposed to go back to her hometown in Canada because there is no schedule for her in tonight's show. She's heading to St. Johns for Sunday's House Show. And as for Amy, our flight leaves to New Jersey in about 10 AM.

I look at my sports-wrist-watch that is placed on the small cache above the stirring wheel. It reads 8:30 AM, Friday the 9th of January. 

God, that means I haven't talked with her in 14 hours! I still love her, I can't ever stop loving her, I still care, I know I will always care. And I already miss her.

~ Evolution ~

Though regions away from Matt and his vehicle in New York, this was the place Batista and his teammate Randy Orton was stashing out until the next show required their needs. "WHAT?!" The beast shouted at the speaker of his cordless telephone. "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?!" He screamed again. 

"Look man, I don't know how this happened, but he knows alright? Matt Hardy KNOWS about us! About YOU!" From the other side of the line it was Chris Jericho talking, "I . . . I just KNOW it Dave, if Matt heard about you screwing his girl like that I'll bet he'll snap at ya with no remorse! He's a h0t head for god's sake!" He was screaming too.

"Then what the HELL do you want ME to do?!"

"DOUBLE THE BOUNTY!"

"What?!"

"I . . . I DON'T know! All I know is that our enemy now has a better chance. I don't want to be beaten up!" The voice was of y2j was as shaken as that of Batista's. Both of the men had that feeling of fear cruising through their minds. If it was true and if Lita really did tell her boyfriend Matt Hardy, the HARDCORE Champion, about how Evolution and Y2J is blackmailing her and how Jericho paid to beat his younger brother to the pulp, they were in big trouble. 

"You shouldn't have played all 'I'm the bad-guy' and told Lita about our plan in the first place you jackass!" Batista shouted through the speaker. 

"Well WHINING about it isnt gonna help anyone alright?"

"We can't just go out there and tell everyone about doubling the bounty! It just isn't what the WWE has plans for!"

"Well we'll need SOMEONE to react as soon as possible if we want to live Mr. I wanna be Hardcore Champ!"

"I can take the Hardy Boy any day!" Said Batista, "Are you challenging me on that?"

"Well if you can then you SHOULD! It'd save our butts a lot if you did the same thing to the big brother as I did to the little one." 

But then realization slammed in Batista's face. "Wait," He told Jericho, "Until RAW airs this Monday there won't be any type of bounty on Matt Hardy's head legally. We need to avoid him until then, after that every House-Show SHOULD have a point where the heel-roster will collide with Hardy alone and probably injure his puny little body more than it already is!" 

"That's your big plan?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah!"

"We need to talk to Eric for this, he's the one calling the shots,"

"Yeah and not Stone Cold?"

"Forget him! We need Bischoff!"

"I want Matt's title!" 

"FINE! GO! Take my place as the contender-match guy for tonights show! It'll be cool then won't it?"

"Look Chris, the Hardcore Title means a lot to me, our part of the deal was for me to get that belt and you to promote the bounty through us. We did our part,"

"Are you insane!? That guy is angered, its now PERSONAL for you, you goddamn idiot! You raped his woman and you're sayin he's gonna let you go so easily?!"

"I didn't rape her!"

"You assaulted her privacy, forced her into having sex with you. Isn't that rape?"

"She continued it!"

"You started it and it really doesn't matter! You raped her, and now her boyfriend's coming for you. If you go near him he'll tear that flesh off of your body and fatally brutalize you to the point where you're laying broken in a hospital! Believe me the way that guy chased after me last night, it really gives you an idea what he can do!"

"So what are you suggesting? That I don't take the shot anymore?"

"Oh no believe me, I WANT you to take the title shot! I want you take my place in tonight's contest against Mark Henry if you like! But no, that's not what I'm suggesting. Like you said, after this week's RAW is over there will be a daily Matt Hardy beat-down in the ring with the entire heel roster on him. This way he'll be preoccupied to concentrate in beating the living hell out of us. Just avoid him for a few days, and when its time BOOM straight from his behind with another chair shot. You powerbomb his sorry ass through a table or whatever and pin to get what you want." He was laughing, to Y2J's confusion Batista was laughing from the other end! 

"Oh I'm not just gonna top there."

"What are you talking about?"

"After I get that Hardcore Championship from him, his little lady will probably be screaming at his broken form. That's when I'll grab her by her red hair, pull her to the ramp and tear off her clothes so she's standing there with nothing but her bra and panty! Randy or someone will smash a chair to her back. She'll faint and I'll lift her on my shoulder and take Lita away to my hotel room . . . heh, heh, heh. Then, oh fucking hell Chris, THEN I'll really RAPE her! I'm gonna pump in the fuels until she screams in pain, screams under my touch, my touch on her sweet little white naked body. And then it'll start slowing down, slower, slower, I'm gonna lick every part of her broken body, I'm gonna bite her tit! Force the bitch to remember something for the rest of her fucking life! While Matt is suffering in the hospital, AMY DUMAS will suffer in my BED!" His voice never sounded more sinister, Batista was snarling through the phone as he spoke. He was really tensed, and when Chris looked down just below his belly, he saw so was he. 

"Heh, hah!" Chris laughed, actually admiring Batista's 'vision' on the whole deal. "Hey man," He kept on wearing that smirk, "And when you're with her in the bed, touching and licking every damn freakin skin in her skinny body—"

"HEH HA! HELL YEAH!"

"Yeah . . . call ME will ya?" Jericho put out his tongue as he continued to laugh, "Maybe I'll fuck her for all the trouble she did!"

"Naw man, I already promised Randy that offer, we're planning on jumping in on Lita at once, and while he holds her stretched out in front of me, I'll start the presentation!" In his voice, Jericho heard another snarl coming from David, he enjoyed every bit of what the other man had to say. "But don't worry, we'll triple-sex that bitch!" He shouted, following the burst of laughter from Chris who sat on the chair of the waiting lounge in the airport. "DAMN hell Batista! Heh, heh, heh. Damn fucking hell! You can keep her busy in the 'birth' section while I take care of her middle. Heh, heh. Randy will get the tongues if he wants any. Ha, ha, ha. Damn as sweet man, I hope you really make sure Matt's gonna be motionless cause the torture on her will probably last hours!"

"Dayys!" Confirmed the half world-tag champion to his friend. After another while of their laughter, Batista decided to end their conversation, "Okay so listen, I'm not coming to tonight's show alright? When you go over there, you're gonna tell that to Eric. Or heck, I'll call him and let him know anyways. Randy will cancel his match with Christian or something and take my place as the valet to Ric's match."

"Fine, no problem, I'll do that. But listen, stick to the plan, until this Monday's RAW is over, we are not interacting with that son of a bitch—" 

"—Or boyfriend of a bitch! Heh, heh." 

"Yeah exactly! We don't need any contact with that angered ass clown you got me? I'm gonna think of something for tonight's contest. I'll let you know later."

"Alright, see ya,"

"Oh and Batista,"

"Yeah?"

"I want a piece of that dessert too . . . ha, ha, ha." Jericho never meant any fruitcake when he said that, the continuing laughter from the other end disconnected the line. 

~ The opposite side of the same line ~

"Here's your luggage and boarding pass ma'am, please go to gate number 6A. You flight will be arriving in half an hour." As the man handed a card and her bag back to her, Trish thanked him. "Thank you," She said and proceeded on to follow the directions to her lounge. A sigh escaped her breath, it has been a very frustrating week, more accurately a frustrating month for the diva. At first everything seemed to go well with her relationship, when she and Chris was going out normally, occasional nights spending together and a date every weekend, it was all but normal. Until Jeff's accident took place, really shaking things up, the accident led her to spend more time with Jeff than Chris because of his injury. And then, at that morning before the New Years Eve party, that was where she finally decided to start living with him. That it was finally time for them to couple in more and get to know each other better, what she heard about him though, it really surprised Trish. But as the normal days went by, they were like any other young people in love, he was sweet to her, she was happy. Then, the feeling of Jeff continued to grow inside of her, the feeling that there might be another man in her life, another man who she knew as a boy. But that really wasn't a big deal until last Wednesday night, 2 days ago, when she received that phone call from that boy . . . that Hardy Boy. The way he really told her his real feelings was indeed something unforgettable, Trish tried so hard to say those words and return them back to him with a hug or a kiss, but Chris came to break it off completely. And now, just last night, her BEST FRIEND told her that Chris was really the guy pulling the strings on Jeff's attack? She could trust her best friend but . . . it was just unthinkable that's what it was. The more and more she thought about it, the more and more it came clear to the younger diva's mind, Chris always referred to Jeff as her 'kid-friend', and nothing more than that. He always used to make remarks about any of his talents when she talked about him, was this really out of jealousy? She didn't know; she couldn't know anything, he never told her, he RAN from her and Matt and Amy and didn't have the second thought of seeing her again. He called once though, but one phone call was all he did, he hung up soon after mentioning he had to go and that it was public phone. Chris told her he forgot his cell somewhere in the hospital when he started running, Trish had spent all night with Amy in that hospital, trying to calm her down and she didn't see any cell phones. When she came back to her hotel room after dropping Amy off, she surveyed her and Chris's room and found nothing. His wallet, his bags, the ticket, his files everything was gone. It was like Chris came to the room and left early, there wasn't even a message! Something was wrong, Trish knew by then, and she knows it by now— Chris Jericho had something very sly of a secret he kept from her. Who would she believe? Her long-time best friend, the person she bonded over the years as a wrestler or the person she just became a friend with only a short few months ago? According to what he told her, Trish knew Chris's flight had already departed by now, and since she didn't have anything else to do for one day, she knew exactly where to go. 

She walked furiously through the long passageways of the JFK airport, with the glassed windows brining the brightness of the sunlight in there, when Trish looked up to see the directions once again, she saw the lounge was connected to 6A and 6C. That meant two flights were going through that same room. 

"Hi," She said to the annoyed-looking guy at the checking point, "Please show me your passport and boarding ticket ma'am." The man said in a very frustrated tone, by the look in his clothes it was obvious the poor guy had been working here all night long. 

A second person checked her for any metals; she came out clean; took her passport and bag and went to take a sit for a possibly brain-aching 32minutes of sitting and thinking about the foolish thing she had as a 'life'. 

When Trish started her way through the field of sits, she saw someone sitting just near one of the large windows; an airline was attached to one of the gates where it said 6C. With another glimpse, Trish clearly saw who this was . . . "Chris?" She was in a gasp for words. 

~ The exact side of the different line ~

Jericho wondered the possibilities that led to this unearthly situation for him. "She told him," He muttered to himself, Amy Dumas told her man about everything! Even her fucking night fucking with Dave! And if she told him that, the reality of Chris being the one behind Matt's brother's beating was probably out as well! And if Trish heard it, "GOD DAMN . . ." He whispered, but fearfully, if Trish heard every ounce of the truth she would really break up with him. He needed her! Chris needed her for more than anything, he finally won her over and they were living together! "I can't lose now," He told himself, "Not after I'm THIS close!"

"Lose what?" A startling voice spoke behind Chris's neck in a way that made him jump from his sit, of course he was jumping from a lot of things these days. "Who?!" When he twisted his head around, Chris saw that girl standing right there before him . . . Trish Stratus. 

"Trish!" He exclaimed with the might of his lungs, bending and holding her hand, "Oh GOD you scared me!" That was the complete truth, "What are you doing here?" He asked her, making her sit on the seat next to his.

"I have a flight remember? But I think the real question is what are YOU doing here? Weren't you supposed to leave like an hour ago?" The blonde asked,

"Yeah I know . . . damn, my flight got delayed."

"Um hmm . . ." She could sense a bit of frustration in his tone, as she eyed him up and down, something was troubling him. "Chris, why did you run away from the hospital like that?" 

He was shocked to hear what she just asked, one of the questions he wished she didn't had. "What?"

"I'm saying you practically fled in fear that Matt would do something terrible to you! What is up with that?"

His mind started working, and it conjured up something just perfect as Chris Jericho started using his Y-2-J motive, "Well didn't you hear?" He almost sounded like it was out in the open. "Matt thinks —I— did that to his brother!"

At the first word she heard, Trish was shocked and her heart skipped so many beats she almost fainted, she was speechless. 

"Remember when you and Lita left to get some breakfast back in the Memphis hotel?" He asked,

"Yeah . . .?"

"Well, that's where he told me, he said that he doubted me being the one who paid those goons to beat down Jeff. Can you believe that? And . . . after what happened on the last House Show, I . . . I was sure he wanted to beat the crap out of me! That's why I ran Trish, Matt's being a psycho! A complete lunatic! He just doesn't understand that I'm in love with you, that I'm part of your family now." When Chris finished he saw it, Trish was shocked, completely wide-eyed. 

"And . . ." She slowly started to speak, in her mind, the words Amy told her came through her so clearly. _'He's a betrayer Trish!'_ She told her, _'I told you, you can't trust him'_ And Trish now felt those tears Amy was shedding. "Did . . . . . . . where . . . where did you go from the hospital?" 

"I . . ." Chris heaved a sigh, "I came back to our hotel room to pick up our things, I knew he would never hurt YOU. He wants ME, MY skull! I just want to be safe from him that's all. SO I took the ticket and came up here. You were with them weren't you?" 

"Yea . . . yes. Amy told me something about—" But Trish stopped half way there, realizing the mistake could cause her bizarre consequences, what if Chris really was a sicko? 

"Told you about what?" He asked with a squinted eyebrow, 

"I . . . she," Trish needed to change the topic, she needed to save herself, after all, Chris had a pair of her keys, he was living with her in her house back in Toronto. "She—"

__

"Ding Dong, The flight for Cameron, North Carolina is leaving in 5 minutes, all passengers report to gate 6A and prepare for a healthy fly. Thank you." 

"Saved by that announce," thought Trish. That was the pure description of her flight! "She, told me about how Matt thinks what you said! I can NOT believe that! Anyway, Chris, hunny I gotta run my flight is leaving!" She stood from her chair and pulled up her hand-carrying luggage before Chris could. 

"Wait, you got a minute or so," He said,

"NO! I have to leave! I can't miss that plane! Sorry darling, I really REALLY have to go!" Trish needed to act normal, as normal as she could in that tensed moment, she wrapped her free hand around Chris's neck and pulled him to a kiss. Slicing between his tongues for possibly the final time as a real couple, but she felt his hands circling around her puffed-jacketed waist and pulling her to deepen the moment of pleasure. She pulled away, breaking his connection. "I'll call you!" She told him and prepared to run ahead the open gate, as quickly as possible and possibly be the first person to enter the damn plane. But she needed to go, she needed to stay away from him, she ran to the door handed the flight attendant her ticket and dashed inside the 747 airline.

Chris stood there, watching Trish take her leave in such a hurry, "I won't hurt you," he told her, "I just want you." The chewing gum in his mouth only made it harder to swallow in whatever he felt, it was unimaginable, but Chris felt hurt. "You're going to him," He whispered, "To 'NORTH CAROLINA' heh, heh. Nice," What he felt in his eyes was something he thought he could never have again; it was obvious Chris heard the announcing. Trish was going to Jeff Hardy's house. Turning away, Chris wiped off the single tear that escaped him somehow . . . his flight would leave for New Jersey in another 20minutes.

~ The streets of New York ~

I already started driving towards our hotel, I don't know what I'm doing but I know I love her. I love Amy Christine Dumas! I just don't know what I should do. Confused? Yeah, I guess you can say that, I am confused. The love of my life spent one night with the enemy of my career, what can be bad than that? But, she told me, if it was anyone else they would never tell their boyfriends but Amy told ME. She trusted me and I bailed on her. You fucking asshole you bailed on her! She needs me, she needs a shoulder to cry one, she needs strong arms to keep her comfortable and safe, she needs my love. He came to her room, brutalized her privacy . . . oh god, I'll kill him, I know I will. Tonight I will, but first I need to go and see her, I need to talk to her, I need to make her feel she still has me. That she isn't alone, my teeth are clenched, I don't think I can control it and according to that speed meter I'm going a hundred forty on a eighty mile zone. Through the reflection of the rearview mirror I see my eyes, red with no sleep, angered, yeah, I'm mad. What the hell is anybody gonna do about it? Batista is going to see the Ghost of Christmas Death in the form of Matt Hardy! He should be prepared.

A red light stops my speeding, I ease down, not that I can 'ease-down' as easily as its said, but I did. I need some music, something heavy, possibly St. Anger by Metallica. That's what I really need to pump this anger onto something, or someone. Through the eternity of a wait of the streetlight to change into green, I switch on the radio and flip it to high volume, I need to talk with Amy. 

__

"Ooooooooookaaaaaaaaaay New Yorkerz! All you early-birds are prolly pumpin for somethin willld arent ya?! Well, I dunno about you guys but I'm sorta in the soft spot right now, know what I'm sayin? Heh, ehe, this next song is for all ya'll love birds who woke up early and just flipped on the bed-breakfast smash! Enjoy 'Swear It Again' by Westlife on their 2000 album!" 

It really didn't sound what Matthew Hardy had in mind, not a Metallica classic, but a love song. As he waited for the light to turn green, the lyrics flashed through his mind . . .

__

"I wanna know, whoever told you I was letting go the only JOY that I have ever known? Girrl they're lyin! Just spin around, and all the other people that we used to know, just give it up they wanna let it go. But we're still tryin.

So you should know the stuff we share was never made to die, I'm glad we're on this one way street . . . just you and I. Jusst You and I!" 

He flexed look on his face started to fade away, the lyrics reminded him of that only person. That only person he still loved so much.

__

"I'm never gonna say good bye, cause I never wanna see you cry. I swear to you my love would remain, and I swear it all over again and I." 

It said the words he felt so close, those feelings he knew which was burning within him.

__

"I'm never gonna treat you bad, cause I never wanna see you sad, I just want to share with you your joy and your pain, and I swear it all over again."

"Amy . . ." Was all he could whisper . . . the light changed to green minutes ago, he never noticed, the only thing that flashed before his mind was her, her face that was forever framed in his heart. When Matt pushed on ahead to discontinue the small traffic and the dozens of cursing maniacs, he remembered who he really cared about, it was indeed her. As the song continued . . .

__

"All over again . . . 

Some people say that everything has its own place and time, even the day must give way to the night. But I'm not buyin'! Cause in your eyes, I see your love that burns internally, and you see how beautiful you are to me. No wonder I am.

SO every time we want to say good bye, but even if we try, there are somethings in this life which is denied. Which won't be denied!

"I'm never gonna say good bye, cause I never wanna see you cry. I swear to you my love would remain, and I swear it all over again and I. I'm never gonna treat you bad, cause I never wanna see you sad, I just want to share with you your joy and your pain, and I swear it all over again."

He said it this time . . . "I swear it all over again."

****

(To Be Continued**)**

______________________

__

A/N: Next update on Monday! Hey hey! you'll see something you'll like! Wasn't this worth the wait? Gee, I sure hope so. Lemme know your thoughts k? 

______________________


	25. Unbreakable Love

__

A/N: LilMary (Hey! I answered 2 ya @ MSN rite?), KayAKALilWrestleGrl (Thanks for the review, and enjoy the story as it nears its end!) Soul Charger (Once again, another gr8 review!) Me and Definitely Not You (yeah! last week's RAW kicked ass! Paul Heyman is FINALLY GONE!!! And y'know I started to jump around in pleasure that HHH was going to SD! But then, when I saw Smackdown I just have to say it sucked! Kurt Angle as the new GM? I . . . I dunno wats goin on here nymore! Then I was like, alrite so this can be good, but NO he has to trade HHH BACK to RAW for Booker T! Sure he got the Dudleys but if he really wanted this show to hit the spotlights and be as near as popular as RAW on CABLE TV he should NEVER have let go of HHH! Booker T, alrite I'm cool with that but . . . yeah there's still a 'but', let see how the new GM makes use of his powers this time around. And besides, I think Kurt still has that onscreen-crush on Steph! Ha, ha, ha. Yeah . . . mebe thts y he traded her husband back! Lol. But then again, who m I to judge rather than a fan right? Hmm . . . well what can I say? I prefer long paragraphs! ~_' ), Chloe (Wow! You had a very perfect review there! Thanks! Wanted to hear everything u said!) And Hallie (THANK you SO much! Wow, u really stayed up ALL night long just to read my story? Man . . . I just wanna thank you a lot here! lol, well I continued so enjoy! And keep up those wonderful comments!) As the reviewers of the last chapter, I thank you! And as the reviewers of this story I thank you more! Did any 1 like the song-inserted from there? I dunno, I really don't have much history with putting songs in my fics, but did u guys like it? I know I said tht I shudnt write another after the first song, but hey it gives an inside look of every1s feelings! Song = Good. So, there are some more here, hope u like them! Though I do think it'd be better if u guys actually HEARD the songs, cause these are beautiful work of music, but I think its really up to you. Anyway, on with the story!

****

Chapter 25

Her eyes were tired, weak and she was tired. All night long Amy was crying in her hotel room. After Matt left she couldn't stop the tears from raining through her. It was true, she thought, Matt hated her. Trish left for her flight only an hour ago, even Trish was crying for a long while. She tried her best but that didn't make Amy feel any better than what she was feeling now: Alone. Trish had her own problems to deal with, at first when she heard of how Chris was blackmailing Amy, and that he was the one behind Jeff's recent beat-down made Trish burst into tears. In her heart, she still loved him, despite that Amy and Matt never quite accepted it, Trish still had feelings for him. But after last night it was completely sure that those feelings had faded. One more thing for Amy to blame herself in, she thought she broke her bestfriend's heart, that Trish's sudden change of heart was her fault. The more and more Amy laid there the more thoughts tortured her mind. She hadn't the slightest of clues what happened after Trish left, she hugged her goodbye and when she exited Amy didn't even bother to lock the door. The keys were left open, she returned to the double-bed and collapsed. Ever since she has been laying there, the only for of clothing on her was a white cotton nightgown. Last night she didn't eat, she didn't have lunch the other day, didn't even bothered to take a nap. The brown blanket was the only thing she was holding; her hair was a mess, like she cared.

Matt hated her, that thought kept on repeating over and over again. The Matthew Moore she knew, the Mathew she still loved was gone, and for what? He was gone because she was physically involved with another man? No, _You did this Amy!_ She kept on yelling at herself, _You brought this down on yourself_, just what Jericho said. It was as if Y2J was screaming at her all over again, those words echoing through her head. _You betrayed your own boyfriend for a guy like Batista!_ But that wasn't true, she didn't betray Matt, it was Batista who came to her room, he was the one who started it. _And you ended it_.

"I never wanted this to happen . . ." She whispered to the emptiness, her voice was so soft, so broken that the words could never be heard from the other side of the same room. "I still love you . . . I just want you to love me back," but as she sobbed, the tears poured down even harder. She pulled a pillow and buried her face in it, sobbing against it to muffle the noise. Amy couldn't control those tears anymore; she couldn't control anything after she began talking to Matt almost 24hours ago. And now, it had to be more than 20hours since she saw her Matty. The love from that man was everything she wanted, and she wanted so much to rewind her life and stop that night from ever happening. Amy really wanted her Matthew back, but she couldn't. Though it was about a week ago, Amy still remembered how frightening that night was, when Batista slung opened that shower curtain while she was taking a bath. How he laughed while she screamed, when he bent down and grabbed her hands and pushed his body against her naked form to stop her from escaping his grip, through it all his mouth kept hers shut tight so that the shout wasn't fully given. The memory after that was a fade, Amy couldn't remember for how long he kept on gripping her against his body, so long she almost fainted at one point, but he bit the tip of her breast to keep her awake. And then squeeze her again, most of the time all she could call back was how she had to give up her struggle to let him finally flood in to her body. She couldn't fight him anymore, she had to join him. And that part was the part she wanted to forget. But she remembered it clearly, at one point she remembered how he pulled off his pants and started to cum inside of her mouth, then when she dragged away he pulled her head to force her into sucking it. Later on when he took her to her bedroom he began redoing everything all over again, licking her entire wet soaking body with his tongue. 

Amy wished she could forget; she wished she could just forget about it, she almost does every time Matt is there, but he isn't with her now. The deep cry of being alone, the tears that made her hate the world shook Amy's body against the bed. Her muffled sobs soaking the fabric of the pillow, in reality, it was Amy Dumas who was heartbroken, not Trish Stratus. 

The silence was broken off with a sharp buzz of Amy's ringtone, a SMS alert on her cell phone, the phone was on the bed next to her. When Amy heard it for the sudden moment she thought it had to be him— Matt Hardy. Quickly she yanked the phone off the mattress and clicked on it to read who it was, it read:

__

'Turn on the radio- Station 54. ~Matty'

Her breath skipped a heartbeat, he wrote 'Matty' and not 'Matt.' Sniffing off the tear, Amy wiped her watery hazel eyes and turned on the radio of the hotel room, like he said to station number 54.

~ The other side of the line ~

__

"YO! Wuzzup? You're callin here on station 54 dog, name da song and listen to da luv."

"Hi, um, I'm Matt Hardy and I'd like you to re-air that song that played about a minute ago?"

"The WestLife? Swear it Again?"

"Yes."

"Oookay! Heh, heh, looks like we got here a love bird! Who you dedicating this song to Matt?"

"Yeah . . . uh . . . this is dedicated to—"

~ Her side of the connection ~

When Amy heard his voice, she at once recognized it to be the man who owned her heart, but what he said on the air made her rethink that if this was really a dream or not . . . she heard something she thought she would never hear.

__

"—My sweetheart; Amy Dumas. I still love you girl."

And his voice never sounded sweeter when it was spoken through the live sound of a radio.

__

"BOOM YEAH! Ha, ha, ha. Amy if you're listenin to dis you gotta know how much this guy cares for you! Here's Swear It Again (again) for Amy Dumas:

" . . . I wanna know . . . who ever told you I was letting go the only joy that I've ever known. Girl they're lyin'. Justspinaround, and all other people that we used to know, just give it up they wanna let it go. But we're still tryin. 

So you should the stuff we share was never made to die, I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I. Just YOU and I!"

The words, they were so related to what Amy was thinking, or possibly, this was Matt's way to tell her something? 

__

"III Never wanna say good bye, cause I never wanna see you cry, I swear to you my love would remain. And I swear it all over again and I. I'm never gonna treat you bad, cause I never wanna see you sad, I just want to share your joy and your pain, and I swear it all over again!"

The tears somehow stopped dropping from her eyes, it was a shocker, and the entire lyric of the song was a shocker. Could it really be that Matt was saying these to her through Westlife? 

__

"All over again . . . . . . .

Some people say; that everything has got its place and time, even the day must give way to the night. But I'm not buyin'! Cause in your eyes, I see your love that burns internally, and you see how beautiful you are to me. No WONDER I am."

It had to be Matt, he requested it, and he told her to listen to this. There was something in Amy's lips, which wasn't there for nearly days . . . a smile. As the song continued during that moment, Amy turned her head around to see him standing there. With the open door of their room, it was her Matty, once again, standing there. Smiling at her. 

She couldn't help but jump off the bed and run to him, in his open arms, 

__

"Shows every times we want to say good bye, but even if we try, there are somethings in this life. It won't be denied. Won't BE Denied!"

And it really wasn't denied the love Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas shared for each other was unbreakable. It was really him! Standing there, it really was her Matthew, he closed the open door and turned to capture Amy in his arms –once again back to his arms. The only place she found comfort and sanctuary in, it was he. Their hearts beat in a rhythmic tone as one, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him in so many places on his face, she kissed his forehead, his temples, his eyebrows and then held him tight once again. Hugging for her soul to restore itself as his grip was tighter. Their love couldn't be broken. Amy felt that, she understood that. The tears once again started in her closed eyes and she felt teardrops dropping on her bare shoulder, Matt was crying too. The music of the song was exactly perfect to how they felt, how they both felt. 

__

"III'm never gonna say goodbye! Cause I never wanna see you cry, I swear to you my love would remain, and I swear it all over again and I! I never gonna treat you bad, cause I never wanna see you sad, I just want to share your joy and your pain . . . . . . . and I swear it all over again!" 

The moment seemed timeless, drawing away from him, Amy looked up at Matt's face. He hadn't shaved, she could feel that with her palm brushing against his cheeks. The tears in his eyes were the exact way her eyes rained them, "I love you . . ." She whispered to him, "I LOVE You!" She said it the second time to scream it out as loud as she could, with the power of her lungs she told him that. 

Matt noticed her makeup was ruined, but yet she looked like the most gorgeous creature ever created, as for himself, he really didn't care he hadn't shaved for a full day. Nearing her ear, Matt whispered to Amy Dumas something she had been dying to hear all night long, "I love you more." 

His hands found their way to pull Amy to his strong embrace, her arms once again pulled him by his neck. Matt tore in her lips and pushed on forward to physically tell her how she wasn't alone. That he still loved her, he kissed Amy hotly as she did the same. With the tears of joy finally bursting through her eyes, the kiss felt like home, it tasted like her soul was lifted up by his love . . . she kissed him back to give him the same feel of purity.

__

"The more I know you, it's the more I know I love you. And the more that I'm sure, I want you forever and never more. And the more that you love me, the more I know ho! I'm never gonna let you go I gotta let you know that I:-

III never gonna say good bye, cause I never wanna see you cry! I swear to you my love would remain, and I swear it all over again and I. I'm never gonna treat you bad, cause I never wanna see you sad, I just want to share your joy and your pain, and I swear it all over again! 

. . . . . . . . . All over again . . . 

All over again . . .

I swear it all oveerr . . . agggain."

Matt lifted Amy off her feat with his masculine arms, never breaking a single moment of their kiss and gently dropped her to the soft springy bed. His tongue clasped over her own, together again, it felt so magical to be with her again, to be able to kiss her. In the short time he was away from her for only a few hours, Matt knew the real truth behind his very being, he knew just how much he loved this girl. And that amount was limitless. Their kiss deepened as Amy pulled him in her to wrestle in more and more of his essence, of Matt's essence. Her soul felt like it was finally growing and that it had the wings to fly with her mate, to fly with Matt again. With the move of her hand, Amy pulled off Matt's hair band to release his hair, but she still couldn't stop crying . . . these were tears of joy and pleasure. The pure feeling of able to hold him again, of being held by him again, she thought he left her for good and never wanted to be part of her. She was wrong. 

The broke the kiss for the need of air in their lungs, but they never changed positions, Matt rested ontop of her body while her hands were around his nape. 

"I thought you hated me . . . I thought . . . . . I thought you were mad at me," Amy breathlessly managed to say, not only did the kiss tried stopping her from talking but so too the tears that were coming out of her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I AM mad at you," He huffed out, to her surprising look, "Mad at you for ever thinking I'd hate you." And with that, the sensei of mattitude finished his sentence.

Amy smiled and that single smile gave new life to his cracked heart, she sighed out another grin as he crashed down against her chest for another tight grasp. 

When she reopened her eyes after a long, waited hug, Amy saw Matt drawing away from her shoulder and back to the original spot above her, glaring down at her soft, still watery eyes. But she wasn't crying anymore, she didn't need to cry, she had him. But she still felt guilty, "But Matt, what about—"

"Shh," He hushed that thought, "Don't say anything," he whispered against her, "We're together, that's all that matters." Rubbing his forehead against hers, Matt continued to say what he had to: "The guy who did that to you, that M.Fing son of a bitch will pay."

"Matt . . . I . . . I tried to stop but I coul—"

"I know what happened, and believe me it isn't your fault. He invaded you, he . . ." Matt stopped, trying hard to say it, because if he said it then it had to forge into reality, but you have to face the truth. "You were raped, and I will do everything in my power to punish him for doing that to you. NO ONE can go away doing that to the Amy I love." 

She saw it clearly in Matt's eyes, pure love and hatred mixed. The hate for him and the love for her, "Matt . . ."

"You only reacted Amez, there really wasn't anything left for you to do."

"I COULD have screamed, I could've—"

"If you screamed he would've hurt you." The tears once again found their way in her eyes, Amy closed them shut, she wanted to the memory to blank away to the corner of her mind and never come out of that little box ever again. "He already did." She whispered, trying to control herself. 

"Don't worry anymore," He said to her, "It's over now, it's in the past, you're safe and what's done is really done. But he won't get away from doing what he did, judgement will come to us, and I promise you Batista get what he deserves." His words proved to be more comforting, she really felt safe in his arms, back inside his heart. She knew the man she could trust, the man she always adored, he who she always loved in every way, protected her. And nothing else could be more important than that love. 

"Matt . . ." She whispered to him,

"Yeah?"

"Did . . . did you forgive me?" And that was a question that was troubling her for weeks. Would he forgive her? Could he ever be so reasonable? 

"I . . . I never blamed you. It wasn't your fault," Her eyes went wide as she knew exactly what he was about to say, "Matt . . . no you—"

"It was mine,"

"NO! Don't say that! Matt . . . its not your fault." 

"It's his fault, but I still have myself to blame." Amy pushed Matt off of her to sit up on the bed; she couldn't let Matt stay in the blame of himself forever, not for someone like Batista. "Well did you forgive yourself?" She had to know. 

Matt edged the bed and quickly removed his warm black T-shirt and deep blue jeans, inside the room it was warmer than outside in the cold wind. "That's really up to you, you sly little Woman's champion!" As she sat there she saw that look of devilish smile on his face again, forcing her to burst into laughter. When Matt was done with his clothes and wore nothing but his night boxers, he nailed her once again to the bed with his body, keeping the smile and letting her grin at him. Giggling by his touch, Amy locked lips with him a second time, this one to be deeper and more lasting than the first. When they broke off for breath, she saw him once again glancing down at her, eyeing her facial structures. Matt loved to look at her beauty, the way she laid cuddled inside his arms was enough to make him forget about the feeling of hate. He was glad he found his way back to her and not lose it like other people do. It wasn't Amy's fault Batista came to her room and . . . sexually assaulted her. God, for what Batista did his life would be a living hell, but for now, Matt only cared for one thing— the love he almost lost. "Aren't you gonna ask what you're supposed to forgive me about?" He pleased her, 

"What?" Her voice was more stable now, and though there was no other form of make up done to her face, Matt enjoyed its beauty on its own. 

"You have to forgive me for . . . letting you go like that." He said, explaining everything slowly as to the quickness in his voice might ruin the moment. 

"Matt what are you saying?" A confused Amy asked him, he answered: "I . . . I was an ass for leaving you alone like that this morning. I . . . I was confused." He told her, "I just, didn't know what I was supposed to do y'know?"

"Matty . . ." Amy tapped his cheek gently with her palm, "It's alright, you . . . don't be sorry for that. Like you said, the important thing now is that we're together."

"Did you forgive me?"

"Of course, I never blamed you." She said back. 

It felt so good to finally be together with him again, to know how understanding her Matt really was. Amy never knew he had so much hope, and that only made him even sweeter. She slowly pulled him for another kiss, but an interruption was heard. 

And from the most unlikely of places:

__

"OOKAY! That was 'Love is just a feeling' by The Darkness! And now folks, since we don't got any more calls for the moment, ah . . . do you remember our last caller? Matt you still there dog? Hope so man! Listen, your little request back there was just too damn sweet that we here at station 54 thought about a call back! Here's another Westlife song, a more recent one might ah add, for you and your lovely gal Amy!"

The DJ was more than thoughtful to grant the young couple something they really needed. Matt gave her a wink to which Amy could only smile as their special song played through the speaker of the radio, and it only gave them more snug than they originally had. 

__

"Took my hand . . ." The voice from the radio echoed through the room, as Matt knew these guys just had the right stuff to give him the perfect song. _"Touched my hearrt . . ."_ With his free hand he opened the blanket in one swift motion, with a kiss on his chin by the girl who he loved, Matt rolled her over ontop of him and glided the blanket over them. _"Held me close,"_ Amy's burning red hair fell on his head while her hands made cozy to his body, his grasp on her entire body and around it grew tighter as she dropped the third kiss on his lips, with their tongues once again mending as one.

__

"You were always there, by my siide. Night and daay." She felt the lyrics so deep with her spirit as having Matt back brought determination back to her heart. _"Through it all, baby come what's ready." _

The kiss was more sexual when Matt rolled over once again and laid her flat on her back, gently of course, _"Swept away on a wave of emotion, according to the eye of our soul. And whenever you smile I can HARDLY believe that you're mine . . . believe that you're miine!"_

Her love was all he needed, Matt knew Amy Christine Dumas was his destiny. With her, anything was possible, and with her love everything was possible. 

__

"This love is unbreakable, its unmistakable! And each time I look in your eyes, I know why . . . this love is untouchable, I'm feelin my heart just cant deny! Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby! I know why this love is unbreakable"

He felt exactly what they were saying, and she felt the same. Together as one, their love was never breakable. As the song continued, as time passed, Amy found herself in the complete cuddle of her love with Matt Hardy, as they started to share their love in the best physical manner, together and never alone. With that kiss, she knew she could never be alone. She had her Matthew, and he knew he had his Amy. 

__

"Share the laughter, share the teears. We both win, we'll go on from here, cause together we are stroong! In my arms, that's where you belong. I've been touched by the hands of an angel, I've been blessed by the POWER of love! And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine!" 

__

"This love is unbreakable, its unmistakable! And each time I look in your eyes, I know why . . . this love is untouchable, I'm feelin' my heart just cant deny! Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby! I know why this love is unbreakable"

"This love is Unbreakable through fire and flame. And when all this is over, our love will still remain!"

"This love is unbreakable, its unmistakable! And each time I look in your eyes, I know why . . . this love is untouchable, I'm feelin my heart just cant deny! Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby! I know why this love is unbreakable"

And together, they rested in each other's arms, their bond never separable . . . Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas refound love and shared it in a climax just as memorable as finding each other was. Slowly, they both drafted to sleep, in a dreamland together . . . as one. 

~ Greenwich ~

"MMmmMph, I don't wanna!" The sound of a comfortable moan and uncontrolled giggles waved throughout the gigantic mansion-like house of the Levesque's, or the Helmsley's as they are more commonly known. 

"Paul!" Stephanie's voice cooed, "Don't be such a baby! You'll miss your flight." But she couldn't help but giggle at her husband's childish way of keeping her company. 

They were both sitting on their couch, watching the 10 o' Clock news but as the times turned, Paul Levesque didn't bothered to go and get ready for his coming flight, he preferred to stay home and rest with his wife, the beautiful Stephanie McMahon. His head pillowed Stephanie's chest, snuggling too her breasts, that was where Hunter wanted to stay all day long. He snorted.

"Ha, ha, ha! PAUL! Come on," Steph laughed, she knew there was no other person in that large house of theirs to disturb this moment of cuddling, she was seated properly and slightly leaned against the sofa, to give Hunter a more better way to rest on top of her. She suspended her legs and lifted them to the couch, as Paul positioned them just under his body. Suddenly, Steph was laying there with her husband's head on her stomach, she laughed hard. 

"Why don't you tell our daddy to book me in the evening flight? He owns that damn company anyway!" He joked; Triple H had only finished his morning exercise so he laid there with his gym wear. As for Stephanie, she wore her favorite light-green blouse and a comfortable pair of red ladies trousers. "So what do you want me to do? Tell the Chairman of the Board that the World Heavyweight Champion is busy seducing his daughter and can't make it to the House Show tonight?" Her fingers toyed with Hunter's golden hair, he looked up at her and nodded. Correctly he said, "Or that THE World Heavyweight Champion seduced his wife and is reaching orgasm so he has to miss the show?"

"Shut up." Clearly, Hunter saw her cheeks turn red, he sighed at that view. Steph was still like that when they first married, she still blushed whenever he mentioned sex! He smiled. "You really want me to shut up?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yess!" She sneered off a grin, but only laughed harder when Hunter fully got on top of her and pursed their lips in a hot smooch. He held her hand in his and spread them away from neither of their bodies, but she escaped from his mighty grip and held up his chin to secure their kiss more perfectly while his free hands roamed down the flat of her spine. Rounding her waist, Paul lifted up Stephanie's blouse to reveal her ticklish sensitive area around her belly. Letting go of her lips, Hunter skimmed his tongue to the bare skin of her stomach, flickering it through her navel to force Stephanie to laugh hard against him. "STOP IT!" She chuckled, "Okay! OKAY! I'll call him! I'LL CALL HIM!" Only then did Hunter stop his sweet torture. Raising by his arms, Hunter locked straight to her eyes, and looked at them with a glance that showed how much he enjoyed every moment with her. 

Stephanie squinted her eyes and pushed him off of her, quickly maneuvering off the couch she walked to the other way and stood, fixing her clothes. "Y'know sometimes you act like a child."

"Well I am your baby aren't I?" 

"Ohh . . . I thought you were my tough daddy?" 

"A little of both," Hunter grinned to Steph's shake of her head. He raised from the couch and glided his arms around her body, from her back, he whispered to Stephanie's ears of how she was his queen and not princess. She was his girl and not Vince's as he said, "And besides," Paul blew in her ear, "I thought you were complaining of I'm never there to please you physically?" She let him control her, in every way, His hands were on her boobs and there she felt them being squeezed by Hunter's palm, taking her breath away. 

"Mmm," She moaned, "Well if sex is what you want now Hunter Hearst Helmsley . . ." She turned to face his taller structure, " . . . then sex is exactly what my baby will get!" Without letting him think twice, Stephanie pushed her husband back on the couch and pulled off the green blouse she wore, exposing the black bra, bending down, Stephanie slid off the ladies trouser to stand in the perfect pose of the matching lingerie. She tossed the blouse and the trouser to a standing chair near by and with her hand on her waist, she asked him the one question he wanted to hear. "What do you think?" The blush was gone. 

Hunter looked up at the standing 'goddess' as he pictured in his mind and told her the first thought that came to his head: "Bedroom?"

The devilish look on Stephanie Levesque's face was just as much as confirming when her husband lifted her up on his shoulder and headed for their master bed, the same place they had only exited a short 3 hours back. 

~ North Carolina ~

"Thanks for the autograph miss!" The shabby cab driver took the money she handed to him and drove off once Trish was outside the taxi. All she could do was sigh, the wind was so cold that a fog vaporized from her mouth as she breathed! She looked around the familiar whereabouts of this area; its true that at some places the weather always stays the same. And today, as she walked onwards, she noticed that Cameron North Carolina was not very different from that quote. 

The house that stood in front of her was very big and almost felt like home, she heaved another sigh and pulled up the two luggages on each hand and proceeded onwards the stairs of the house. The mailbox had the nameplate 'Hardys' written on it. And there was no doubt that his was the ever-homely Hardy-House the group always called. 

It was quiet though, very silent, and she could hear every step she made through the soft snow as it slurped below her shoes. The snow was very tender that morning, and made it all the more relaxing. Trish never liked rain; she actually preferred summer but what the heck. She wasn't here for to judge the weather, she was here for a reason. 

Sighing out another icy fog, Trish decided that it was finally time what could she lose? Her boyfriend was the one who made it harder by paying goons to beat up her ex and then blackmailing her best friend! And those were just the key reasons she left Chris Jericho. Lying to her, avoiding her, and the other things he did, those were even more hurt. After all, the small things mattered the most. 

A spine-shaking wind from behind tore Trish off from her thoughts and brought her back to reality, there she was, standing just in front of the house of her ex-boyfriend, the boyfriend who called only a day before to tell her that he still had feelings! And to think that she broke up with him because of age differences yet she was the one standing outside in this cold weather, running away from her home to meet with him! Yeah, very mature. 

Trish dropped the bags to the floor and rang the bell, in hope that someone would answer to it.

~ Inside ~

Jeff Hardy, the youngest boy of the Hardy family, how long has it been since he stopped his in ring career as a wrestler really made life more difficult to go through. He sat on the kitchen table, munching on the cereal in his bowl and a glass of milk. He woke up late, but who would blame him? After those punks beat him up the world seemed so unfair. He ate another spoon before thinking again what was going on; he took the advice from Britney and where did that bring him? To Chris Jericho hanging up on his bare ass and Trish acting all confused. God that's the last thing he needed, for Trish to think he's some kind of a psycho and break away their friendship! '_Yeah, sweet move Jeff,'_ He thought to himself, '_very sweet just like these stupid corn flakes!' _

Suddenly he felt he heard something, like a bell . . . he looked towards the main gate all the way past the living room and heard it again. Someone was at the door, the first thing that came to mind was the time, he looked at the opposing black clock resting near the fridge. It said 10:15. 

"Now?" He let out a uncomfortable sigh and dropped the spoon on the bowl and got up from his chair, Jeff took his steadily tried to walk with the casket still in his leg, it had to heal sometime soon. Either way, the Hardy went to the door to see just who the hell was bothering him at the unholy hour of 10 in the morning!

~ Outside ~

She ringed it again, "Come ON! Open up already," She muttered under her cold breath, it was getting chilly out there. 

The wooden door slowly opened and there she saw him, the boy, the boy who was now a man. Jeff stood there, with a confused look on his face. 

"Trish?" 

"Hey! Um . . . how's your leg?" She asked, suddenly feeling that awkwardness swelling through her.

"F . . . fine, but what are you doing here?" He asked it all too fast.

"I . . ." But nothing came out. '_Trish come on think of something!' _"I . . . I was thinking about your call the other night." She blurted out off her mouth, it just slid out, and Trish really had more to say before that but yeah! When you're talking to the person you are secretly in love with and decide it's the perfect time to tell them you love them back, 'I was thinking about your call' really doesn't shape things through. Especially when its your current boyfriend who hung up on that particular call! But she had to say it, the sooner the better.

"Oh . . . that." Jeff's quick attitude broke apart by the mention of that call. He was thinking about it all night long last night, and the night before, but did he get what he wanted? He was waiting for the perfect time to tell her about his feelings and when he finally did the guy she's living with broke in and closed the cell off! He needed to react to it as manly as he could, but yet again he himself was lost for words, "I . . . y'know about that I—"

"—Aren't you gonna let me in?" She cut his sentence in half before it was to be finished. Truth said, Trish wanted to be with Jeff, she wanted to make him feel back in 100% before all those other feelings would come through, but her big mouth blurted in too fast. 

"Yeah! Sorry, ah . . . you want me to grab those bags?" The man generally offered his assistance, anything was better than talking about that call, not until he knew the real reason behind her visit. It all seemed so weird all of the sudden. 

"Ah . . . can you carry?"

"Of course! Here let me help you," Jeff snatched one of the bags and proceeded to let the blonde girl enter his house. When he looked at her from behind he felt his heart being squeezed; she looked so perfect. He pictured how perfect they looked together in the old RAW tapes but now, in reality they weren't together.

"Where's your dad?" She asked the second she entered the warm indoors. Trish dropped the bag to the side where she always kept her bags and took off her jacket. 

"Yeah, he's not here. He . . . ah . . . he went out to do some groceries, won't be back until dinner so I kinda have the whole place for my self." He told her once he placed the other bag next to the first one, in the closet. "Ah . . . come on in, I was just having breakfast you want some?" He asked, and for the first time in the longest days he felt like smiling. 

"Oh GOD yes!" She almost exclaimed, "I am SO hungry!" She saw that smile spreading at her hunger. 

"Well, I hope cereal is okay with you!" He laughed and directed the shorter diva towards his kitchen, as the day continued to grow. 

~ Connecticut ~

"Mmmmpfh," muffled moans and squidgy sounds could be heard from the moving bed in the Levesque mansion. The bed was king-sized and manually built for their special times, and the couple who moved and groaned under the warm white sheets found it just perfect for this cold morning. There was a disturbing chime that distracted the motions of the covered bodies, it was perfectly clear they rolled together to that side of the bed. 

The upper part of both of their bodies emerged from the soft blanket finally after the forth ring, Hunter shoved off the white comforter but never left his wife's tongue in the sexual kiss they were locked down on. Stephanie held his jaw and chin and slowly released her husband as he grabbed the phone. She was breathless.

"Does someone ALWAYS have to call when we're having sex?" She huffed in a frustrated tone. 

"Sorry kiddo," her husband apologized back before talking in to the phone. "Who is this?!" And he was barking at the person who interrupted his one morning with his wife. The busy WWE schedules never gave Hunter the time he needed with Stephanie and now someone had the god-for-freakin nerve to call at an hour like this!

"Dude! Easy! It's me, Dave! Sorry I interrupted your play-time with Steph!"

"This had to be good." Paul growled, behind him his wife got off from the laying and exited the huge bed to stand on the other side.

"Look man, there's a problem with tonight's show-plans." Batista said over the other side of the phone.

"Just make it short Dave!" 

When she heard that name, Stephanie blew out a sigh of complete disbelief. Yes, it was once again they who were responsible for her husband's occupation over their private time as a married couple. It was always Ric, Dave or Randy calling to break in their romantic of moments. And all of the time it had to be important! She thought about the times when she was the General Manager of Smackdown! She never called other superstars for sudden turn ins, if Hunter would only come over to Smackdown when she returns everything would be just fine, that was Stephanie's plans, that was the only thing she wanted from her father's company. 

When she looked back, she saw Paul giving a whispered 'sorry' to her, the former GM shook her head and stood there with crossed arms, she was still wearing the black set of bikini which made her look so damn hot with the messed hair that fell on her shoulders. 

"Okay Paul look, this is about the whole Matt Hardy thing alright? He knows."

"He knows? He knows what?" Hunter was really angry at his team mate, 

"Man . . . he knows I . . . I . . . had sex with his girlfriend." Batista completely said it out loud. 

"You didn't have sex with no one Dave you abused her!" 

"Abused who?!" Stephanie asked a rather demanding attitude. 

Hunter showed her his hand, to indicate to wait for a second.

"Listen man, the main thing is now that he KNOWS he's probably gonna go nuts over me! He can kill me!" Batista cried, 

"Yeah and I think he should! Dave! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Look bro, that doesn't matter! I want my head where it is, I don't want to be brutalized by an angered Hardy who probably thinks I was the one who paid the goons to beat up his kid brother! That's Jericho's problem and now that the Hardy knows he wants my head!"

"What do you want me to do?" Hunter yelled at him.

"Look . . ." Batista took a deep breath before continuing, talking to Hunter was like talking to his oldest brother, "Me and the guys . . . we've decided that its best for me to NOT appear on tonight's show or on any other show at least until Sunday Night Heat alright? Cause, after RAW there's probably gonna be a little bit of a segment involving the roster to jump in on Matt for the Hardcore belt. In which it'll save my ass by a dozen mile!"

"I thought you wanted that damn belt yourself?"

"I do! I just need some time and now isn't the exactly perfect time. I want to fight on my terms not his. You get what I'm sayin?"

"WHAT. Do. You. Want. ME to do?!" His voice was getting louder as he spoke, 

"I'm not gonna be on tonight's house show, Randy will, taking my place on Ric's match. I won't be there tomorrow or on Sunday night, that's just what I wanted you to know."

"Yeah and have you spoken to Bischoff or any body about it?" Hunter asked, more like shouted.

"Yes I have! He says its alright."

"Great . . . so what about if I need Evolution in any of the House Shows?"

"You still get Ric and Randy!"

"Y'know what Dave? At times like this I wish I were still part of DX! At least then the guys talked to the 'leader' about any decisions before making one themselves! Next time you do something as stupid as this you talk to me first you got that?!" 

"Yeah . . . yeah I got that." Batista lowered his voice, after all Hunter was the leader of the group, he couldn't argue with that fact. If Evolution together was one big family, Hunter was the oldest 'son' and the eldest 'brother'. Flair being the 'father'.

"Good." The Game told him and clicked off the phone. Cutting the line completely before sniffing out a sweaty sigh.

"What were you talking about?" When Hunter turned around, he saw his wife standing there with her arms crossed against her breasts. She had on a look that demanded an explanation. 

Paul sighed, "Dave is scared to show up on any of the House Shows because he thinks Matt Hardy is gonna kill him." He said the truth,

"Why would Matt Hardy, of all people, want to 'kill' Batista?" 

"Because . . . Steph . . . ugh . . . I haven't told you about it have I?" Hunter raised from the bed on the opposite that of Stephanie's. 

"No, you haven't." She sternly informed him. 

"A few nights ago . . . possibly the monday after Armageddon, Amy Dumas . . . Lita—"

"Yeah what about her?" The billion dollar princess was very still of what her husband was telling her. Something was hidden from her and she felt that. 

"I didn't know this until last Monday, and I should've told you."

"What happened?" Her voice was soft as the tightness of her jaw gradually decreased when she heard of the events that took place. 

"She was alone in her hotel room because the previous night Matt was injured to the pulp of the Elimination Chamber match. You remember that right?"

"YES now tell me what happened to her? I know Amy very well for god's sake, at least we're closer than I am with any of the Smackdown divas! What happened to her that night?" 

Hunter swallowed hard before telling her the sick truth of what his teammates did to a helpless girl; "Batista broke into Lita's hotel room and . . ." He looked towards the floor slightly before looking back up into Stephanie's green eyes, "And he raped her."

The shock in his wife's eyes proved to be just how much of a bad deed this really was. Hunter didn't know what else he could say. 

****

(To Be **Continued)**

__________________________

__

A/N: "This Friday night! The next update will take place and will prolly put in the Friday-Night-House-Show! It'll b cool so don't miss out! Hope you liked this chapter coz boy was this big or what? Lol. Lemme know ur thoughts!

__________________________


	26. Twist of Face

__

A/N: You wanna know why this was delayed for about an entire week? Well, that's because FF.net decided to remove their 'Song-Fic' section from the website under the 'Misc.' section. In doing so, one of my 'poetry' was deleted, not only MINE but every one else's who didn't remove theirs manually. I'm posting that 'poem' in FictionPress.net as one of the original poetry, it wasn't about any particular fan writing a fiction poem, it was about ME! Lol. Yeah well since that got removed so was my account disabled AGAIN for 6 days! That's why I'm posting this tonight and not last Friday (when it was supposed to be). But don't worry that doesn't mean I didn't work the extra 6-days! I got everything written right here in my PC so I'll be posting the next few chapters on a daily basis. That is, like the next update will be on Saturday (giving u guys 1 day to read and review!) and then the update after that on Monday! Ok enough about that, I wanna say sorry and well, today I have to say special 'thank-you's to every one here! I'll just go by the posted-list and start from there! First off I wanna thank LilMary! (HeY! Just as long as ur lovin it RAW I'm gonna keep on writin' big chapters and update faster! Speaking of which, this chapter alone ain't that short now is it?) Kay! (YEAH! Love still rulez! Hehe, wow I'm just happy I could take the emotional aspect of this so deep tht it made you cry! But wait . . . ok I have to say this coz I joke a lot, in other words I'm an idiot so: did you cry in happiness or sadness coz it was just SO bad? Lol. Nah just fooling, thank you for crying! Lol. Y'know I just love it when you say stuff lyk tht! Thank you and yeah, I too believe that the last chapter was one of the best ones yet coz I had a blast writing it! : ) chrissychick219 (thank you! Ur story is also very cool! Can't wait for YOU to update soon! : ) Blake (Hey man, yeah I think I have to agree with you that kids like me shudn't write something as mature as this. But I think you should tell that to Dan Derek! HE was the one who bragged over me for being a better writer and said that the only way to judge weather or not I am a good writer is only when I have a successful Drama/Sex story! HE for the love of God writes them and HE is 15! And I think I have 'clue' coz it looks like the people who r reading this really loves this DESPITE the fact that there r raping involved. Because over all this is a drama/romance fic and if the sex part offends anyone they should just stop reading because the rating is just there: R. But thanks for reviewing and letting us know that people still cares about the kids these days!) Heather (HEY there! Well thank you for reading the story and glad that you loved it! Yeah the time when it got offline for a while was really stupid because I lost 75 reviews there! But now, thanks to the wonderful ppl who has the hearts to keep on reading, I think the story is reaching that 75 point! Yeah I have to agree that Matt and Amy are the cutest of pairs! Above Jeff and Trish, but they all look cute! My third WWE-fave-couple has to b Hunter and Steph! Either way, enjoy the next 'couple' of chapters as the story nears its end! : ) ME and Definitely Not You (Exactly! The bigger the better . . . I think. Lol. It's alrite if your review is late coz THIS chapter is late! Lol. Aat least you took the time to comment about it and that just makes it as special as your words! Thanks! And um . . . isn't this 1 BIG girl? In the words of Stone Cold Steve Austin I'd say: Hell Yeah! Yeah . . . you'll see abt the Matt-Amy fact in this chapter! keep readin! Lol) Chloe (er . . . aha . . . I think you made a mistake: Not girl, GUY! BOY! The male animal! Lol. I'm a 14-year-old Bangoli boy! But thts okay, was it something I said tht u thought I was a girl? Lol. It's alrite, no worries. I think just because my penname is TheNav ppl get confused weather or not I'm a boy or a girl coz well . . . Nav is a shortened form of a bangladeshi name! LOL. And yeah I do have to thank you a LOT coz you said I was one of the best Matt-Amy writers ever! GEE wow! I mean, whoa. Thanks for sayin tht, its makin me blush! Lol. No thank you very much for that!) And finally kAte (I had a problem with my account again! [explained above] sorry! Hope it didn't brush off too much of the entire Loving You RAW feel!) 

Boy, I really enjoy reading all of your comments believe me! This morning when I woke up I was miserable! But after I read your reviews that feeling of sorrow is now way gone! Thank you, and wat just happened on RAW this week? LOL. I think theres a part on the a-n section where I always crap about the WWE even when I got no right on it. Ok I'll just shut up and let you guys read! Hee,hee. Am I pretty girl? Hah, ha, ha. : )

****

Chapter 26

She forgot about everything, time simply just didn't matter anymore. It felt so good to just lay there next to him, cuddled inside the sanctuary of his strong embrace. Amy felt secure with Matt. How odd it seemed that with an instant he was able to make her smile and forget everything, love, Amy believed what it was. And true love is never separable as she heard so many times in those little fairy tales when she was a child, now those fairy tales seemed so real. If true love wasn't Matt than she had to say it couldn't be anything else. He came back to her; the surprise had to be the best one to last for her entire life! And now, they laid there together under the warmth of the comforter and that of each others arms, safely away from the cold windy weather that somehow started to snow once Amy woke up. She couldn't help but smile, and keep on smiling, though her eyes were closed until now, they popped open at last. There was music in the background, had to be from the radio that was still kept on. 

Slowly she looked at Matt to her right side, actually she looked over her shoulder and upwards as his arms were around her body and his thigh above hers. She twisted her neck back and looked at his sweet little face, she realized just how wonderful he looked while sleeping, it really gave in the beauty of him. Her dark red hair was folded everywhere from his neck to the pillows, and the sheer feel of the sweated skin against her own was more than comfort. She just couldn't keep away from grinning at every memory, how foolish she felt that Matt would ever leave her! Amy knew now he would never do that, not her Matthew. They made love so beautifully that morning it made her believe that true love was really unbreakable. Every word that was said in that mysterious song was absolutely and 100% true, she felt that, she lived that. Thanks to Matt Hardy she understood the true meaning of love. It made her smile grow bigger as she stared straight ahead towards to the only window in the room. It was snowing, when they slept about . . . who knows, possibly hours ago, it wasn't snowing as hard as it was now. It looked so beautiful, despite her favorite season to be summer, Amy acknowledged the beauty of the snow as it softly fell to the streets below, though she couldn't see that. She only saw the flakes floating down. 

Everything seemed so perfect, it was exactly what she needed, the pressure she felt was now gone. Matt Hardy still loved her! What could be better than knowing that the person you love will always be there for you and love you back? Amy turned her head and kissed on his rough chin, smiled and noticed he hadn't shaved. It was sorta hot that way, she thought. 

She knew there was just no chance for her to sleep anymore, excited? Hell yeah! She was too excited to be with Matt, and anyhow those stressing tired feelings were now long gone. The redhead used her elbow to push up from the warm bed and turn around to face her man. Matt moaned and swallowed at her movement and released his arms for her to get up from that cuddled position. Amy rounded her right arm around Matt's laid head and pushed herself further up the pillows to actually sit on the bed, leaning against the soft but 4-sized pillows and turning to face Matt who now laid in the scented valley of her chest. Amy giggled in touch when Matt wrapped his hands around her curved waist and pulled her closer to his face, completely burying his facial structures inside the softness of her huge breasts. She only dropped one kiss on the middle of his hair down bellow and remained in that way. The blanket was covering her lower body and some of it was also part of her upper side, but it was Matt's face that was the actual source for her bosoms to be shielded, not that Amy cared about her being nude. This was the man who owned her heart, this was her soul mate, she —wanted— to be with him in that state. For the sake of God she only woke up from a sleep that was the result of the best sex both of them ever had. It felt very right.

She smiled again at the sight of how homely Matt looked, he had already settled cozily in his new place, every breath he took made her smile brighter. His breathe was touched by the very core of her chest, through the sensitive spot of her boobs, her secret and ticklish place and for some reason she thought Matt was doing this on purpose! She loved him. She was toying with his strands of hair, gently, very gently massaging his scalp and going down the nape of his neck. It was true Amy thought, Matt purified her in every way, he purged those inappropriate memories off her mind and made her a better woman. He made her overcome the worst time of her life with his love, can there be any other person like that in the entire universe who could do that? _'No, it's only you Matty, I love you.'_ She bent over to give him another peck on the head before looking down and helplessly keep on smiling. Amy kept on looking, and smiling and toying with his head, she listened to the music that played on the radio . . . it was okay but . . . nothing like that one. The one Matt had dedicated for her, she listened to the slow pop that played but more importantly she thought about how her life had changed since Matt came to it. _'Love at first sight'_ she thought, during the short time when she trained with Matt and Jeff before getting the contract for ECW she always had a brief flirt going on with him. Over the years those flirts changed, when she came to the WWF she knew he was the one, and now they really are the perfect pair. She sighed, wondering about the special times with the Hardy-Boy, 

There was something else in the music, the song had ended and the DJ was talking again. _"Well, I guess that's just about to wrap it all up guys. Hope ya'll had a blast, I'll be back later tonite with more of YOUR requests right here on station 54 ya'll! But don't turn off that switch just yet coz da Rock-Hittah J-Z is comin up next so stay tuned!" _

Amy didn't know the first or last thing about this J-Z guy, she didn't care . . . it was starting to get relaxing again. This was such a beautiful moment she wanted it to last forever, Matt was awake, she heard him waking when she moved. And the moans he gave out while her hands worked on his tensed neck really confirmed it. She was more than happy if she could drive out those tired muscles on his neck and shoulders, he worked so much, defending title matches after title matches day after day. Even tonight there would be a title-defense against Test! With the motion of her fingers, Amy pressed upon his hard muscles on his nape, then with his moans she doubled his shoulders with her other hand now helping in for more pressure. "Ohh . . . yeah . . ." She heard him groan, Amy smiled at it and continued with her skilled treatment. 

"Ugng . . . ahh," He couldn't talk for the extent comfort she gave him! Plus the fact that his mouth were buried deep in her breasts.

But then, something unbelievable happened when the radio shouted in the 'Frantic' song of Metallica and totally ruined the entire moment! 

Amy almost jumped at the sudden sound and quickly stretched further to the radio that was on Matt's side of the bed. She reached for the button with her hand, "God!" She blamed the machine for terrorizing such a good mood! 

"Mffph . . . let it go." Matt finally spoke from inside of her while his arms stopped her struggle, Amy returned to her original place on the bed while Matt reached behind him to tap on the power button to permanently close the now-disturbing device. 

"It SO brutally terrorized everything!" Amy cried with a sad look on her gorgeous face, "Aww . . ." 

Matthew rolled back to his place in her chest and looked up at the divine figure that looked down, "It terrorized nothing." He told Amy and wrapped her waist around with his strong arms once again, this time pulling her body to insert his entire mouth and swallowed a full gigantic globe of her right breast. Washing away any other doubts in her mind with his suckling. Amy giggled and chuckled under his tickling touch, she leaned backwards a bit and allowed him to take complete control. Only allowed him to take complete control. His tongue flickered around her taut nipple, erecting it to a pebble-like hardness while she held his head and pulled him deeper. She could laugh, moan and heave her chest with every breath as Matt feasted upon her body. His other hand found its way to her other boob where he cupped it with his palm, exotically Amy felt her swelling chest raising to fill his mouth further than it already was, she was more than describable. Matt knew that only this girl, only this woman could make him feel as whole as he felt there. The salted taste of her satiny bosom filled the aroma inside his mouth. She smelled, looked and tasted so good, so perfect . . . so sexual. By now Amy was laid fully underneath Matt's body, with the warmth of his naked body she felt something more approaching her, between her thighs she felt his own hardening cock growing with her touch. She sent out a groan of pleasure when he suckled and gorged her breast with his lips, "Oh God . . ." she barely whispered out of desperation of how hotly he was now licking her entire boob. With the other hand Matt skimmed her other whole bud with his fingers, tracing around her breast he rubbed his thumb across her nipple while he suckled the other one with his lips and tongue. 

Amy could wait no longer as to the sexual aspect of this attraction proved to be more than she expected it to be, they fell asleep doing this and they woke up doing the same. She felt his male-organ touching her crotch while his seductive mouth pulled and pushed onto her ample breasts. She couldn't stay with her eyes opened. Matt could barely think straight with the hot object he was suckling on, he knew he was getting hotter down there and the moans he let out to meet with Amy's he knew they were going the right direction with this. His began to muffle noises while pruning her boob with his tongue. 

"Matty . . ." She shut her eyes and took in whatever he wanted to give her, but then an abrupt movement caused the breast-job to end when Matt finally let go of her heavenly valley and with his tongue he traced upwards her chest, licking and washing the soft sweated skin. Travelling higher her cleavage Matt went for her mouth. Securing his hands under her swan-like spine he locked their lips together as Amy pulled his head with her hands now once again around his neck. A jolt of shock wave exploded through her body, sending goose bumps on every portion of her skin as she felt his doing the same. She could taste her own self in the kiss but more importantly that of Matt's. 

The annoying sound on the radio was slowly vanishing from existence as they kissed together in a romantic and very sexual way, entering her deeper with his mouth there were gasps of breaths but no intention to release that passionate kiss. 

Amy took control over him this time; she pushed his face with her mouth in the same kiss and forcefully rolled over to pin him against the bed with her now ontop of him. She slid down his hard body and poured in the kiss to lick the inside of his lips; she felt his doing the exact opposite of it and juiced her tongue to drink in her essence. After a while of this, they finally broke the hot verb that left each of them breathless in a way they inhaled so rapidly against each other's bodies, relaxed completely. 

"Good God . . . I love you so much," Matt panted in her cheek, nosing it but Amy wasn't done, she caught his lips again with a second, smaller but lovelier warp. She rolled under him to go back to their original place in the middle of the bed where she released him. "I love you more . . ." She purred in his ear. They remained like that for another good minute or so, breathing and heaving against the other's body. It felt so relaxing and so complete to finally be with each other. Matt could never live without her and Amy wouldn't survive without him. They knew that so well that explaining it over and over again wasn't necessary. One kiss said it all.

"When did you wake up?" She panted to him, rubbing against his roughed cheek. 

"Just," He replied with a gasp of his own, her smell, her touch, her soft feel, she had to be the most comforting individual to make him so relaxed. He knew only she could, and that was one of the trillions of reasons Matt loved this girl. Her absence made him feel at home and gave him the encouragement he needed for anything in this world, in short without her he didn't know what he would or could do. He needed her love; he needed Amy Dumas herself. 

"I missed you," She told him, every time he thought about how he left her it made his heart tear open in two. How could he? Well, he was confused, he needed to go and take a drive but he couldn't believe how much it hurt her. "I'm with you now Amez," He whispered back, "I love you more than ever before." 

She rested his face to her shoulder; her hand supported the back of his head while she looked up at the ceiling above her. With Matt holding her, it was really perfect but she felt like crying, "Don't ever leave me again okay?" She said, he could hear a crack in her voice. 

Matt pushed away from her shoulder to look in her eyes, her beautiful gorgeous hazel eyes, he saw a tear dropping from each of them. "I never —left— you," he confirmed and kissed those tears on her cheeks away, he saw a gentle smile forming in her lips. "And I never will." He promised her. A promise he knew he would keep forever and even after that. 

"Why do I love you so much?" She asked with a very sweet smile, in a slow movement Matt once again rested his chin on her cleavage, laying a hot kiss on the sensitive tender skin on that place to make her shiver slightly and feel that tightness in her chest once again with his touch. "I dunno," He joked, laying down his head on her chest, just above the mountains of her breasts. He felt almost choked as his throat was squashed against them. Matt continued as he rubbed his cheeks on her chin, "Maybe I'm just a lucky guy," he said and laid another soft kiss on the center of her own throat. "—To have the sexiest and most beautiful woman in the world as my own." Looking up from her middle, he saw that smile tugged on her smooth lips. With her hands she gently lifted his chin so that they could be eye to eye in an equal way, she held him by his neck and looked deep in those eyes, he saw love in hers and gave back only that. 

Amy shook her head, "No," she said, "I'm the one who's lucky. To have Matt Hardy to hold me." The desire she found in his eyes; in that smile that they both shared, it represented love. Nothing else, some of her raven hair was on his face while a couple of strands managed to find its way to her cheeks as he looked down. Then, he said what he needed to say; he said: "Maybe I'm lucky on my own to have Amy Dumas to hold." Lita could only grin wonderfully at his presence, "And I know I'm lucky for that." He finished. 

With a slight pull of her hands Matt bent down to connect their lips once more together in yet another romance-filling kiss that would lift their souls up to the thousand percents. In the countless stars that were inscribed in the galaxies, they knew, they believed that Matt and Amy would be one. And so they were.

With a twist of their structures, Matt felt her tits touching his chest and it only made him want to kiss her more, when she felt his tip touching against her mound she pulled tighter to deepen the kiss they shared. His hands slid through the plains of her waist, while the other one lifted her from the bed just briefly pressing her body to his for their love-making to resemble just how they loved it. Soon enough they broke it, and managed to keep their breaths, as this wasn't as long as the last one. Not that it was intent to be. 

He looked in her eyes again, it seemed to last a lifetime but there was something that was needed to really be done. "What's the time?" He asked her with a set of narrowed eyebrows to which Amy laughed. 

"Sweetie," She softly said, "Do you really think I care for time when you're with me?" Amy had a look which Matt adored so much, of course he adored every little thing that concerned his Amy. 

"Well," He sighed, "As much as I hate so say this but we gotta a flight to catch." 

"Aww, do we have to?" It was her time to whine, Amy brushed his hair with her nails just to move away the strands from his face, resting back to the pillow, she had a sad look, "Please?" she grinned. 

Matt denied with a frown, "Fine," she considered, "But you have to promise me more tonight!" She sternly spoke. 

"Hey," He said, "What the manager wants . . ." Matt whistled his mouth near her throat, just beneath her ear, he hushed out the words: "I'm sure she'll get it with more than what's needed." And finished it off with a quick kiss to her soft skin just at the corner of her chin.

She giggled. "I'll take that as a promise," she told him and stretched out on her side of the bed and turned her wristwatch that was resting on the lamp table.

As Matt gently began to send a trial of kisses down her breastbone which Amy wanted to last forever, when she saw the time her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, startling Matt as he stopped and looked at her eyes, which looked at the watch, he followed her gaze and came out with the same result. 

"Damn!" He shouted.

"I can't believe it! Its 3:30!" Amy screamed.

"We better get going darlin'!" Matt didn't wait another second and sat off of her on the bed while Amy stretched in to put the watch back to the table. If it weren't for her body his shaved lower part below his stomach would've been very visible. But there was no one else in that room so it really wasn't that big a deal. But the time sure was. "Exactly!" Amy told him back and rolled off the bed. 

"I need to take a shower!" She said, "Me too!" Matt countered. "Okay look, I'll be in the bathroom you start packing the bags! We'll . . . switch!" 

"Gotcha." With that approval Amy ran to the door-less bathroom and entered the glassed shower while Matt quickly put on the first thing he could find: a pair of half-pants. 

About as fast as he could move, Matt opened the closet and threw in all the clothing he could find of his and Amy's in each of their hand-carrying bags. With all the shirts and Ts he could find, Matt dropped them all in his bag, the silver-violet V1 jackets, the MHv1 shirt and everything else in between. Minus the one he would wear which was a pair of black gym-trousers made popular by The Rock and a black jacket with an inside of a white T. He dropped all of the undergarments in each of the respective luggage and chained it. The rush of time wasn't actually a favorite Matt-Fact he used on the RAW shows; normally he always wanted time to pack his bags. But nonetheless Matt knew he wasn't feeling sorry or irresponsible for anything. For Amy, a few hours meant nothing. He started running towards the bathroom but then realized that he still had that boxer on, so he pulled it off, opened the chain of his bag, tossed it in and ran to the shower which Amy was still using.

When he reached the glassed door of the shower, he saw a glimpse of Amy shampooing her hair through the hazed glass; he saw only her figure. She looked hot either way. Matt opened the door, knowing she would never lock it, entered, closed it, locked it and started using the falling rain. 

Amy was brushing her hair with her fingers with the exclusive shampoo when Matt ran in. "Did you pack my overcoat and the blue jeans?!" She screamed for her voice, the strong current of the water was too much of a noise since it was on full speed. "NO!" Matt shouted back, "I thought you would wear it!" 

"You're right! Thanks!" Amy yelled, "No problem! I left the white pair of bikini out as well!" Matt informed her while trying to use the shampoo himself. "OKAY!" 

Amy placed the shampoo container to the side and lifted up the soap and used it around her hand. Then she stopped for a second. "Matt?!"

"Huh?" He tried looking at her but the white foams on his hair fell on his eyes, 

"I think this is a 'couples-only' shower!" Through the blurred smoke she could see him smile, the water was warm and as it felt on her shoulders she could feel the hotness of it. Speaking of hot, Matt's muscles looked so tense as she noticed just then. He looked hot! She thought.

"Well . . ." Matt shouted with a smile, "This IS a couples-only room!" He saw the blush in her face, he loved it when she blushed. 

"Matt?" She called while foaming her hands with the soap very largely as if readying it for a scrub. When he looked to her, almost finished with the shampoo, she said to him; "You need to wash up too right?" He nodded and she smiled more. "Then come here!" Without a second warning or inform she pushed herself on him for another sealed kiss. While the water poured down from the ceiling Amy used both of her soaped hands to grab a hold of his bare penis, she could feel it hardening under her grip so she started to work around it. Rubbing the soap on the most sensitive places to 'clean up' any of the spasm that was left there. She squeezed it first, while letting him do the work on the smooch, Matt's hands found their ways to push and do the same to her perfect bootie, pushing and pulling and enjoying everything she was doing while giving some to her as well. His hands were around her body, her arms, which was slid inside his arms and down all the way, the water fell from the top to wash away any other kind of dirt. When she was done with his cock, there was something else she felt, as her own breasts were being soaped by his palm, and the kiss never being broken, she felt a thrush of cum exploding in her hands in a small amount. When she looked down to see what she caught, Amy Dumas smiled at her man's sudden re-announce. Matt shrugged at her while Amy shook her head and pushed on for another kiss and a few more 'washing' on other parts of their bodies. 

~ Minutes Later ~

"Y'know I think we took to much time 'washing up' than packing." Matt and Amy were now fully dressed for their journey, with Matt wearing the black leather jacket complete with the black-pants and the shades to go on with his retro 80s style look. While Amy herself wore a black overcoat with the now-applied brown lipstick and a brush of gloss to give her pout lips a light shine as her hair was held in place with a beanie-cap for the locks of flowing red hair to shower down her two sides and fold on her shoulders. Inside the warm over coat Lady Dumas had on yet another fine black piece of clothing: a tight blouse to go over her white set of bra, they rushed out of the elevator to the reception for checking out of their hotel. "Oh c'mon, mornings like these I'd say I was ready to leave after breakfast!" Matt responded to his girlfriend's comment about the 'shower'. 

"Actually," Amy protested to him, "It's way past our normal lunch hour!" He could hear her give in a little chuckle. 

"Well I'm not complaining!" Matt laughed at his own joke while Amy sighed as she walked past the manager on the reception with her bag while Matt carried his on his shoulders. "Checking out, Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas please." He elegantly handed over the keys of their special room to the guy who had a rather cheesy hairdo. 

Amy waited for him at the door; she had the oversized backpack hanging from her hands as her trademarked Guess purse was kept on her shoulder. The only piece of jewelry she had on was the new Lita pendant serving as a silver necklace. Heaving another sigh, she looked around while Matt signed for them, there was already a short gathering of fans just outside the hotel. "Done?" "Yeah! Lets go." With Matt's cue the Hardy boy and his girl didn't wasted another minute to proceed towards their car. "How much time do we have?" Amy asked him just before leaning against her side of the car; Matt answered: "About 20 minutes." And after removing his sunglasses by her hand and giving a little farewell smooching just outside the tall hotel building, Amy thanked him. 

"For what?" Matt asked with a smile while her arms were still around his neck, "For taking care of me." Her words melted under his lips once again when Matt softly give Amy Dumas another brush against her lipstick, rubbing away some of it into his, which she licked away without a second thought. There were 3 fans waiting for them to sign a few autographs which the couple happily did and took one picture with the three of them just before dashing in the rented vehicle and driving off to JFK International Airport for their flight to New Jersey. Matt was the one who took the wheels.

~ North Carolina ~ 

As Matt and Amy's car was absorbed slowly into the NY horizon, another car faded out from another foggy thick distance, this side of the country was Cameron North Carolina and once again the attraction is set upon the standing house of the Hardys. With every gentle breeze another rain of snowflakes created a frozen pond around the corners of this house, and the only three occupants currently were a pair of one boy and another girl . . . and their dog.

Trish Stratus's voice could be heard from across the insides of various rooms. And by the sound of it, it seemed she was having a great time with an old friend, the second —male— voice belonged to the guy who owned the place: Jeff Hardy. 

The couch always serves as a very comfortable piece of furniture when its snowing thunderously outside and darkening the bright skies with lairs of cloud. The sofa gives you the warmth and feel as if you truly are home. Adding a few glasses of hot cocoa, some plates of chocolate chip cookies and a warm blanket to cover all the open places around the carpeted floors and other single sofas on the sides, and you have a traditional cozy nest just in front of the TV to watch your favorite show with a friend. Trish and Jeff did just that, of course the third company being the napping puppy Mason who just laid flat on his back in the corner of the couch, the food was placed perfectly on the coffee table just in front of the two. "I can't believe Shannon really did that!" Trish laughed at Jeff's stories while the old collection of WWF Pay-Per-Views played on the DVD set. "Yeah . . . you know him. A complete idiot when it comes to poems." Jeff completed his words with a smile curved across his face. Trish was enjoying the jokes with all sorts of giggles and laughter, it was just something she missed for a long while. The current story was about Jeff's poems and Shannon Moore trying hard to write one of his own but which only came out as that old Poem=Hoem kind of pronunciation. "So what now?" She rested her chin on her forearms, looking at Jeff who sat just sat against the pillow that separated the two. Trish wearing a cotton white T-shirt that said 'Hysterical' on the chest with the pink pants-part of a pajama keeping her lower body safe, Jeff would swore she looked hot but he treated her like a friend until now. Jeff wore a striped shirt and his white set of trousers but the cast up to his knee kept his right leg covered anyway. "I dunno," He told her, "I wasn't expecting YOU to drop by but . . ." She could clearly see a smile that showed something more, Jeff gently tapped her on her arm, "I guess I sorta missed you." Trish smiled back, with the locks of golden hair falling off her head, and mixing with Jeff's own blonde strands, Trish felt it was the time. It had to be, she came here to confront her fears, and she needed to talk to Jeff about that and not some party that happened a few nights ago. "Boy," Trish smirked, "This really doesn't feel awkward at all." 

"Was it intend to be awkward?" Jeff asked back with a raised eyebrow, somewhat mimicking The Rock which Trish adored so. She shrugged "I don't know," and took a sip of the molted hot chocolate that was on the coffee table, the TV kept on playing various matches of Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart from the 90s era. This was the full collection of Wrestlemanias from 1989 to 1999. The 'Silver Age of the WWF' as many named them.

The program was in mute, but no body was really watching the visuals because of the thoughts that occupied their minds. Jeff could almost punch himself in the face for trying to ruin a friendship as strong as this, he felt somewhat guilty if Trish really refused to give him that love back, that feel of sorrow reflected in his face as his smile slowly ate up inside his facial muscles. "Trish . . . I ah . . ." But he couldn't find the right set of words, the appropriate sentence to start this type of an interaction. When she looked back at him from the table sitting properly Jeff's minds blew off; she seemed so beautiful that it made his heart ache in pain to think he would ever do something to bring pain to her. After all, Jeff knew how it felt when you are in a good relationship with someone and feel as if everything would go just fine, but then, someone else interferes in that relation and breaks it. At times that can be good, depending on how much the third person loves you, but other times it can be the most hateful subject to come across one's mind. And if he would ever do such a paining thing on her, Jeff didn't know what he would do. Suddenly he felt like dropping the subject straight.

"What?" Her soft voice asked with a look in her eyes he couldn't ignore. He wanted to tell her, he did on that call, but . . . now it felt like he lost that courage. 

"No . . . nothing," He breathed away a heavy sigh and turned to the sleeping dog. 

"C'mon tell me." She urged. Trish leaned back on the couch with the cup in her hand, she knew exactly what he was trying to say, and in her heart she wanted to hear it again. She knew she wanted Jeff Hardy to say the three words to her, in the gentlest way possible, and she knew what her answer would be. Jeff could feel her hand giving him a tight grip on his shoulder; there was something in her movement he found rather pushing. Trish placed her cocoa back on the table and retrieved her legs to slide inside the sofa, the welcoming comforter was wrapped around the entire base of the couch and gave them the snuggled atmosphere. Trish squirmed closer to him and trailed a hand on his chin to guide it towards her face. With a whisper, she asked him the same question Jeff wanted to let go: "What's on your mind?"

But the younger Hardy wanted to clear things before rushing into that sort of involvement, it had to be that, by what Trish was trying to do Jeff could guarantee the same words were fogging around her mind as well. Gently he pushed her away, to Trish's surprise of course. "You're right," Jeff began speaking, and for a while he was glad that the television was soundless. "This isn't awkward."

Trish smiled with a mix of confusion struggling in her eyes, "And?" It was her time to raise an eyebrow.

"And . . ." Jeff said, "This is linked to what I had to say two nights ago."

"The call?" She asked, 

"Yes."

Though Jeff couldn't notice but Trish had her colored fingers crossed for good luck. She begged God to let Jeffrey Nero Hardy say what he needed to say. 

"Trish . . ." She knew he started to share his mind by the way he mentioned her name, for Jeff, it was hard to recall every set of words. It was hard to express what he truly felt in conversational form, normally he would write a poem, but he needed to do this now. He had to say it to her, and he couldn't back out, not now, not after all he already said . . . not after all she already started. "That night when I called you at your cell? I . . ." He stopped for a brief breath, "The words that I said . . . they were . . ." he paused. For a reason he paused. That reason was the slight remembrance of all that occurred in the past, this was the time of a positive and a negative answer, yes or no. If she felt the way he did, she would understand and would agree to his yes, if not, than her heart would break forever, and if her own answer was negative than his no would restrain their friendship. Trish herself knew her own answer was yes, positive, she wanted to hear that from his lips, her eyebrows were both up, YES or NO? What would he say? Then . . . Jeffery realized what he needed to say, the god damn truth! No affair, friendship or any kind of a relationship could last with lies. He knew that all well; it was time for the truth. "Trish Stratus," He said, using her common name and not the full one, he held her hand in his palm. "The words I said on that call, they were all true." He could've paused to see her reaction, but his mind and soul was racing to prevent that, "From the day we met to this day, I loved you with all my heart. Never less, even when we broke up I still had feelings for you, and I still have them now." Jeff could've sworn his heart stopped beating to see what her reaction was . . . now of all times when he finally blurted it out. He looked at her face, searching for an answer, anything that would settle this once and for all. He found nothing, she sat there, possibly shocked. Trish didn't say a word but look into his eyes. And despite her being older than he is, she looked like a teenage girl just learning about the possibilities of life, she looked cute and at the same time she looked gorgeous. She seemed beautiful and at the same time frightened. 

They sat wordless in their mouths.

Jeff didn't know how long they had been sitting there, looking at each other, but it seemed more than 1 eternity to wait for her answer, what was keeping her? He thought so much, it had to be a 'no' there just wasn't any other way she was sitting there like that. He said nothing. Slowly, he —saw— a tear forming in her blue eyes, spreading its way to fill her eyeball. But then . . . she said it, she said something that was reacted instantly in both of their hearts. 

"I love you too, Jeffrey." 4 words which meant so much to him, Trish lured herself forwards and locked her lips with his, tasting him after so long, she could sense this is the one for her, she could feel it in her heart. When Jeff's arms found their way to cuddle her in his grasp, Trish sank deeper into his pit to kiss away any other thought in their head. The pillows and blankets kept the entire atmosphere in a cuddling feel, it was just perfect when she pinned him to the couch and started swapping away, keeping notice of his bandages of course, Jeff found that it was all a nightmare that ended. Finally he had Trish Stratus in his arms, he knew this love was real and not just any on-stage chemistry, it was love and he found it in her. The cocoas and warm surrounding wasn't needed after Trish came to his world, he had something else to keep him hot. 

~ New York ~

Though not quite in the Big Apple, above it in the clouds flew a Bowing 747 Airliner, creating noises in the air on which it floated. It's destination was New Jersey, not too much miles to cover as it wasn't —that— far away. A 30minute time limit but only because the passengers had to come out of the plane and get their luggage from the airport if necessary. For Matthew Hardy and Amy Dumas, this wasn't an issue to waste time troubling on. They had the perfect seats to suit their title-holding names in the list and as usual, it was hosted by the WWE. Amy sat towards the window, next to her boyfriend of course. Even though the outside view showcased beautiful scenery of the New York City through the mists of the clouds, she could feel her heart was distracted by another. It had Matt Hardy's own heart in an emotional frame that also included their souls. And that frame was made out of the simplest thing possible: love. Nothing more.

Her hands were wrapped around his left arm, making Amy gluing to Matt and making him feel she was safe with him. Amy would rest her head on his shoulder from time to time but right now she lifted it off of it's broad structure. She glanced to his hand to see exactly what kept her jewel so occupied. "What's this?" Her voice was so soft; you could eat crackers off of it. Matt looked to his side to see Amy mentioning the CD box that was on his hands. "I was just reading the lyrics," He gave her a smile. "Y'know," She faintly smiled back, it felt so great to see that he loved her so much, it was magical (words taken from one of the reviewers and I think you know who!). "I think the 20minute delay was actually a good thing." Amy's gorgeous brown eyes couldn't stare away from his black ones. "Well . . ." Matt whispered back to her in the same way she spoke, loud enough. "It did give us the chance to get some bite at the BK store and this . . ." Following Matt's gaze down to the CD cover, Amy saw the Westlife 'Unbreakable – Greatest Hits' album in his hands. The same songs were in there; the songs she heard and knew were the words of Matt's heart. "Yeah . . ." Amy started to blink away but never loosing her cornered-pout of her lips. "The FLIGHT delay did give us a little more advantage over the food issue AND the CD . . ." He could see those little gaps in her cheeks, that formed whenever she smiled truly, Amy continued: "—And you don't even LIKE pop songs."

"These aren't pop songs." Matt interfered in her moment, but knew exactly what he was going for; "They're Love Songs darlin', pure love songs." His smile engulfed in hers and she could breathe his oxygen, they were so close. But she had one more thing to say; "But I wasn't talking about the airport delay," Oh yeah, when the two came rushing to the airport after giving away their rental, they saw the flight had delayed 20minutes and gave them the time to get a quick lunch at the food department and Matt even went through to the Duty Free section to buy the two the CD as a symbol of their time here at New York. Right now what Amy meant was their delay in the hotel. They leaned on closer to seal in a small peck in the lips, but a voice . . . or a cough . . . disturbed. 

"Ahem," the third, female voice came to their ears to break the never catching kiss. "Sir, Ma'am, would you like a drink?" The flight attendant asked with the trolley full of juices and etceteras. "Would you?" Matt asked his other in a kind manner. Amy nodded and took her drink, which Matt handed, and gained one for him after the hostess left them with peanuts and a few sandwiches that no body liked. The Sensei of Mattitude took a sip of his orange juice and flashed a face of disgust, "What?" Amy asked. 

"You know," 

"What?"

"—Matt Likes Pulp In His Orange Juice! It was a Matt Fact a while ago on Smackdown!" His girlfriend laughed at that remark. "Well, welcome to RAW," was all she could say. Despite Matt being on RAW for so long already. The pair enjoyed each other's company as the day elapsed and their plane came to a land. Not far away from NY . . . it landed on NJ. And tonight, Matt knew he had scores to settle with a lot of foes he hated. Mainly those enemies had the shape of Evolution and their pet: Chris Jericho.

~ Later that night ~ 

"And his opponent," The voice of Lillian Garcia clearly spoke to the RAW-labeled microphone in her hand, joined her in the ring was the official of the match, Mark Henry and his valet Teddy Long. The show had already begun. There was a countdown on the main screen of the arena, while the sold-out arena of the fans waited for their first match of the evening to begin; they saw the letters Y-2-J above that countdown. "From Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada, weighing 231pounds—" And so, with a respectable reaction from that crowd, y2j's figure slowly posed at the titan tron of the arena. He twisted around once his name was announced: "Chris Jericho!" "Oh YEAH Baby!" He shouted to no one in particular, he knew exactly what he needed to do tonight. Matt Hardy or Jeff Hardy, it didn't matter who the hell wanted a piece of him, Jericho had his arrangements already complete. 

Backstage, there was actually another view worth seeing which the fans couldn't. The politics played behind the scenes of every single show really gives a better sight to the REAL WWE. And even some locker-room members believed that it should appear on TV since RAW was live, but the WWE didn't want to give a bad example even if how corrupted they really were, the RAW staff just couldn't let the world see how Evolution really ran the place. Sure, it's showcased pretty well on Live TV each week but those are parts of segments, obviously the family-relation of Triple H with the big daddy himself gave him some extra bit of respect from Eric Bischoff. That was why Bischoff never considered starting an argument with Evolution and let them pass away . . . afraid he might loose his only job. Being on TV really rocked his world. But as for the other guy; the vigilante of the show, he would give shit before being scared to be fired by someone like Vince McMahon. No, for Stone Cold it would take a lot more than just some son-in-law of the chairman to scare off him from his duty. As the new Sheriff, he took his job seriously. Steve Austin was checking on some of the papers prepared by his General Manager and he needed to give permission to those. One of them included the note 'Excuse Dave Batista from tonight's event.' "God Damn," He cursed out loud. He was standing near the entrance of the stage, leaning against the spiral stairway that leads to the ring. Austin sighed out a disappointed breath, there really was nothing he could do now, he had to check that and excuse Batista, besides Dave wouldn't BE here if he denied the request anyway, he already tried that last week. "Yeah sure," He mumbled, "'Excuse' your self." He ticked it and continued to read what followed that sentence. Basically he had to tick 'yes' on every single request himself, because he had no other choice BUT to tick yes, it concerned tonight's show and most of it were excuses for those superstars who couldn't make it and had to change their matches to some other day. Like Randy Orton, his match had to be removed from tonight's list. Sighing again, he ticked that one out as well, and wrote on the [conclusion:] part that it would be moved to Sunday night's House Show at Canada. Maybe that'll give Christian a boost, he thought. 

From the corner of his glare, the sheriff would see the form of two familiar figures approaching through the parking-lot area only a few branches to the left, "Hey guys," He said without removing his look completely away from the hard paper-backing on his hand. "You're late." The Rattle Snake finished his last checking of the night and looked up to see Matt Hardy and his manager, Lita, standing in front of him. He had a tired look on his face, "Delayed flight." He would answer, to which the sheriff smiled sarcastically, "Yeah, what else is new?"

"I dunno," Matt shrugged his shoulders with the bag still across it, "You tell me." Before Austin could answer Amy stepped up and said 'Hi' to him. Austin nodded. These kids looked really cute together, he thought often, they really had that chemistry they needed on set on segments, in the ring when performing, it was just great to know that they were really into each other after all these years. To think his relationship with his ex wife Debra really didn't work out as planned. "Well, for starters its Evolution causin' all the blow-jobs again." 

"Yeah?" Matt laughed back, "What did they do this time? Ran over their boss cause I'd want that to happen you know," 

"Nah." Austin returned the fellow locker-member's joke, "I'd like that too but I guess life just sucks, what's this guy's name . . .Dave? Batista? Yeah, he wants to be 'excused' from tonight's event. Says he replaced his managing plans with Randy Orton so . . . he ain't here."

"Great . . . I wonder why?" Matt smiled at Amy who shook her head with a flexed look. Austin could sense disappointment in Matt's reaction of the information, not that he blamed him, he knew what these goons did to the kid over the last months, beating him up for that title, and now that stupid bounty. "Well," he continued, "In turn, Randy wants to move his match to tomorrow or some other night, placed it on Sunday so I think you should tell that cousin of yours . . . Christian . . . that he doesn't have nothin tonight." 

"Well I haven't seen him after that morning either. But I'll see what I can do." Matt answered.

"Well if you can't I'll do it myself. Either way, Orton just cancelled tonight's Intercontinental Championship! Ass . . . anyway, listen, Amy you'll be accompanying Matt tonight you know that right?"

"Yeah." She nodded as a response.

"Okay, and since Orton's match is cancelled we didn't go far enough to book another one so you get like half an hour to prepare Matt for the match. With Test, title on the line, you know the details. Get to your locker room you two and . . . good luck." 

With another nod from Lita and a 'Thanks' from Matt, Austin saw the two heading for their special obtained personal locker in front of him. He sighed away to the other side where there were screens and a few mechanism for all those electric gimazoos and watchamaycallit on stage. There really wasn't much to do . . . everything seemed fine over there, to be honest for a while Austin was shocked to see Eric was doing his job properly. Sure, a few ass kissing of Evolution and the board members but besides those usual, he wasn't causing anything big. His hands found its way to rub his beard, an old habit for the Texan. 

"Steve!" He could sigh audibly at that voice, that annoying piece of crap of a voice that suddenly snarled from his back. "What is it NOW Bischoff?" He turned with a pissed look that really showed his tired eyes. 

"Look, there's something important we need to discuss. About one of our superstars changing roles. You mind coming to my office?"

He glared, 

"Ah . . . I mean, ahem, OUR office." 

Another nod from the sheriff led the GM to follow his phases towards the office located upstairs just to the opposite of the stage and past the locker rooms. 

~ On Stage ~

"They always told me I'd be nothing, always said I couldn't accomplish the big ones. Heh, heh. You see it now don't you Mark? I did accomplish the big ones! I AM something. I am Chris Jericho! And loosing just once means nothing big boy!" They were face to face, in the middle of the ring, but Jericho's smile wasn't wiped off of his face. The bell rang, hammering in his ears as the match officially began . . . but none of them started the battle. "Why are you tellin me this?" The larger, stronger man looked down at the Canadian blonde with these words. Something was up, he wondered if y2j really had something up his sleeve, no body could trust him. Not even the heels. 

"Look man," Jericho continued, "In about a minute or so I'll be out of the heel zone forever! And my only wish . . . is you big guy." 

"What are you talkin 'bout?"

Jericho spread his smiles, "What am I talking about? Simple: You beat me, not badly, I'll lie down, you cover, you win. You get a title shot with the Hardy and you beat him like you would beat a rat. You win the Hardcore Championship. It's your for the count gorilla." Mind games always ended well for him. 

"What the catch?" Mark Henry grumpily replied to the very promising request. But there had to be a catch.

Jericho laughed from his grin, "Oh you don't need to know that,"

"Trust me I do." 

Chris smiles at his word.

"I want Hardy beaten, I can't do that. I want you to finish him off. Y'know how Evolution gets around with me, I'm pretty close to those guys, and frankly I think I got more than 10,000 bucks. Think of it as a favor, I'll be happy you get famous. What do you say?" 

The World's Strongest Man gave Jericho an affirmative response with the form of a nod. Without the speakers being on no body could listen what the two were discussing, not the fans, not the hosts . . . not even a watching Austin . . . Chris Jericho knew exactly what he had up his sleeve.

~ Backstage ~

In the General Manager's room there were a few arguments heard from the outside, nothing out of the ordinary. "What the hell are you talking about?" Austin's voice yelled at Bischoff who was trying to back off. "Look Steve, it's HIS thing. If he wants to do it then why are we to stop him?"

"Don't you get it!? You can't just . . . turn someone's face around and make him a heel. We have plans."

"Yeah but don't you get it? No one's expecting this! If Chris Jericho, the MAN of the HEELS turns face . . . the fans will be blasted away! It's good business Austin, something I'm sure you don't have any experience on." 

Wasn't a good move, "What did you say?" The Texan squinted his eyes to give a look that he knew scared the living balls out of Bischoff. "EASY! Easy! Come ON Steve, we're co-workers! Learn to kid around a little. Heh. I'm sure this storyline would do wonders! Just . . . sign on the dotted lines and I'll fax it to our creative team in NY. No big deal right?" 

As Eric handed him the paper on the desk, Austin looked at it resting on top of the wooden table, the pen beside it. He shook his head, but picked up the pen anyway, "This will be your last permission for a major change before I make it so easy Eric." And so . . . he signed his signature on the lines below. Above it the blanks were already filled as to the three other people who needed to sign the document: Chris Jericho, Eric Bischoff, now Austin. The last thing needed was the RAW creative team, and Austin very well knew that would be nothing. As long as his sign was there, the creative people would stamp it with ease. And so . . . being, Steve Austin sighed out a breath of another disappointment. Clearly his job was getting worse. And now . . . Chris Jericho was a Face.

****

(To Be **Continued)**

__________________

__

A/N: Next update on Saturday! This was actually 1 Page more than the last chapter! Review in your thoughts.


	27. The Friday House Show Week 1

__

A/N: So tonight . . . as I'm sitting infront of my PC while its thunderously storming outside (which by the way is SO FREAKIN COOL!) I'm gonna apologize for the delayed updates I'm doing lately, this time it wasn't FF.net's fault, it was mine. I had some writer's block thing going on, and it has been a HUGE BUSY WEEK! In my personal life I'm sayin, I think it'll take out like half of the a/n section if I told you that! Lol. So without a second dew I wanna first thank LilMary, ME and Definitely Not You, chrissychick and Christine (your words were so encouraging! Yours and every one else's!) Lemme know if you liked this coz I had to write it between some other work! Lol. It's a shame for me that I don't get any Spring Break!!!

****

Chapter 27

"What were they talking about J.R?" The King's voice spoke through the commentator's mic, he was talking about the way Chris Jericho was acting onstage, 

"I don't know King, but you have to agree that Chris Jericho is a very smart guy, he would do anything to keep himself on top and I do mean anything!" Jim Ross said to his partner as the match on board continued to wrestle away but it really seemed rather odd the way they were brawling. 

Jericho ran against the ropes and came back while ducking a clothesline from Mark Henry, he dashed against the other ropes and returned his phase back on the opponent with a flying forearm smash, not that the pressure in his full-body effort could even move the giant! Chris looked shocked at this, but he knew it was only a pretend as he went back to the ropes and again tried to do the same move, only this time he was caught by Henry's palm. The gorilla did what he needed and instead of slamming a move he lifted Jericho up into the air and slammed him down to the mat with a hard offence.

~ Backstage locker-room ~

"Can you believe it?" When she heard his voice speaking from just in front of the TV set, Amy almost got confused. "What?" She looked up from her file on which she was working on, being a manager and the WWE Woman's Champion required a lot of paper-work to fill. And that she was the manager of the Hardcore Champion, it only made it worse. She was just glad that Matt was so supporting to her that working with him was actually fun and all the papers would just be a minor bleep, Amy was very glad that she was with the man she loved. Matt was standing just in front of the TV; a white towel hanged from his neck. He was getting ready to work on his muscles to get warmed up for his match later on. He turned around and shook his head as the match of Y2J continued on screen, "I'm talking about them." 

When she saw that glare in his eyes, she knew exactly whom he meant, "Oh." Lita paused for a second, Evolution was really a group of cowards; she knew it. And she was pretty sure he knew it as well. "This surprises you?" She looked at him while he turned away from the TV set and sat on a chair right in front of her, he said "Not really," Amy laughed out a sarcastic smile. "At least now I know Batista has the brains to stay away from me after what he did . . ." In his tone she could sense something, something very deep. 

"Matty . . ." 

But he cut her off, "I'll get him one day, might not be today but I'll get him." Matt took her hand and pecked it in a gentle way, Batista would always be a distraction, a thought Matt knew he wanted to burn away, he wanted to punish that son of a bitch so bad that he didn't know if there was any other son of a bitch on Earth he wanted to punish more. "He's trying to ignore you," She said to him, patting his cheek with her soft hands, "He's afraid of my Matthew because he knows what you will do to him once you get him." 

Matt would smile at this and he proceeded on to say something, something to give her faith but suddenly there was a loud echo of screams throughout the arena that almost vibrated the entire building! Something was going on and it attracted Matt and Amy's attention towards the TV set.

~ On Stage ~

"Jericho just landed the Lionsault on Mark Henry!" JR gave us the edgy comment while y2j had the monster pinned, not that he wanted to. 

"You're supposed to get your knee up!" He almost shouted to the opponent who lay choking, Chris barked out and went to Henry's massive legs, he told him to "Do something!" as he prepared for the Walls of Jericho. 

~ Back Stage ~

Both Matt and Amy were staring at the TV set, y2j held Henry's legs and spun around to lock in a rather boston-crab type of W-O-J rather than how it's usually done. "And then there's that guy," Matt pointed at the blonde man in the screen. Amy looked at her boyfriend and saw him smiling, he said; "Batista might've ducked for cover but I still got this guy . . . what kind of an idiot runs away from a guy before he even assures the guy isn't aware of what he did?" When Matt turned to her, she shook her head, "What can I say?" Amy joked, "He has the title of a computer virus for a nick name. I think it went deep enough to effect his brain." At least she felt safe when Matt was with her, it gave her a sense of freedom after she told him everything. Now Amy can say that she isn't alone, no, she has him to look up to. She has Matt to take care of and she knows he will take care of her too. It's called a relationship, for her she knows it is a bond of true love.

Matt huffed out a grin with the words "You got a point," he finished "But I think even the two-face in this jungle needs his fate twisted." And Amy knew exactly what Matt Hardy meant this time. He was wearing a black no-sleeved top with his old V1 white print across the chest and the usual gym-pants of white stripes down the edges. His hair was fixed the way he always kept it; back brushed and tied to a loose end of strands. They looked on to the match as the faces quickly turned when Henry broke out of the Walls.

~ On Stage ~

He acted as if he was stunned by the sudden move his opponent got advantage on. When Chris Jericho went over to Mark Henry's legs and tried picking it up, Henry some how countered it and pushed y2j off with his huge legs, the stronger man then raised to his feet as Jericho turned around and stood eye to eye once again. For the many of years as a wrestler in his career, Chris always thought about what would come ahead before it ever happened. In doing so, many times he was wrong, at others he was more successful than anyone else was. Predicting the upcoming threat or alliance, Jericho would choose his allies very carefully, when he started in the WWF he knew he wouldn't be much of a locker-room fave at his rookie year. But he was wrong at that, he really became good friends with the other wrestlers and bonded with many great superstars such as Kurt Angle, Chris Benoit even made a good friendship with the McMahons which obviously led to that storyline involving the Stephanie McMahon scenes. As a result, Y2J just didn't see that it would ruin his chances with the Billion Dollar Princess, but that was the past he thought, what mattered to him was the future. And he knew he already lost another girl to Jeff Hardy –Trish Stratus, a woman he thought he truly had something going. But then again, he was proven wrong on several occasions. Starting with the beat down of the youngest Hardy just recently, the reactions of that one mistake shaped so many things in his life. Right now he knew there was a guy backstage who wanted nothing but to kick his ass and make him suffer the way Jeff suffered. Oh yeah, nothing like a big brother to close old feuds now is there? So, the only best thing Jericho would, or could, do was to keep his alliance with Evolution and wipe Matt Hardy off his list of stalkers. The first way to do that is obviously NOT to fight him in a one-on-one HARDCORE match! The Hardy's fooled him for too long, first his brother's beat down was backfired and just 2 days ago he was tricked into that major heel-brawl with the Hardy! And it was Matt himself who called for that! Leading to this: the Hardcore Championship contender's match! One other mistake Jericho knew he made was to run away like a coward in the hospital just a day ago, it made the situation with Trish worse than it already was. How would he ever get that hot blonde back in his bed wasn't actually in his mind for the time being . . . Jericho would tackle one major damage at a time, not fight against everything at once! The forces were against him in all the ways. But as of now he needed to go as he planned earlier; loosing the match. And if Mark Henry played it as he wanted him to, he would successfully squeeze out of the Matt-threat very easily. All of this flashed through his mind as he stood from a distance from the giant ape, though the crowd was screaming some way for something, his plans should go by the way of his own feelings; not those of the people. With another second of stare-down, Chris stretched himself against the ropes he was standing next to and came running towards Mark Henry with great speed. Of course, trying to make it seem like the following of the dash was a mistake; Jericho jumped —into— the arms of Henry while trying to do a body splash. The 6-foot-+ monster caught his flying body in his hands, backed up while Chris shook his head in denial but really wanting him to do it, Henry lifted y2j high in the air and dropped him on the mat face-first with a front-body-slam done only by the likes of the Big Show, Kane and other huge heel stars. He sneered at the fans and rolled up for the cover; '1' '2' '3!' As simple as that: the match was over!

"That was rather strange King," JR could be heard talking to his laughing co-worker,

"What?" King was surprised, "That had to be the most shortest match I've seen all month! Ha, ha!" As the referee continued on to raise the winner's hand, Lillian Garcia gave the announcement of the Mark Henry being the #1 Contender for the Hardcore Championship tomorrow night. "That was just weird," JR said, "Normally I . . . I thought Chris Jericho had more than that up his arsenal."

"He DOES!" King confirmed for the audience, whom the live ones were rather upset of the result, normally this match wasn't very much of a favorite anyway. The King continued on saying something which was equally weird: "He just doesn't think it's right to win this one that's all!" 

"Well I still think he could've ATLEAST tried to fight!" JR said, 

"Hey look at that! He's already up on his feet! Heh, heh." 

~ Backstage ~

Inside Matt and Amy's locker room, they were both standing and watching the drama being played on the stage by the two heels. Matt could only shake his head in disgust, "Just how low could he go to do that?" Amy sighed. He said, "You gotta realize that he could've done more right?" 

"Obviously." Amy was still in her previous outfit, with the cap keeping her head warm, she didn't see why she would remove it, and she was there for managing purposes, not wrestling. But even so, she had to go out there and accompany her boyfriend on his big Hardcore Championship tonight. She shrugged out the answer while the scene of both men exiting the ring showed on the monitor screen, the fact that this was a House Show had its own benefits for some wrestlers as they don't have to do any segments backstage. To be honest, they didn't have to do ANY segments back stage. This wasn't RAW or HEAT, it was a House Show, a RAW Brand House Show. Here, only the matches mattered. And maybe some mild announcements on stage but those were the least worry for any of the wrestlers that were shown on the TV. Amy looked at Matt who had a smile on his face; she bit her lip and put the folder, which was in her hand, down next to a water bottle on one of the benches. Most of the paperwork was done any ways. Amy motioned herself towards her beloved and wrapped her arms around his strong arms, he reacted by sliding his own hands around her waist to position in a quick embrace. "Y'know," His voice steadied while he spoke to the gorgeous creature inside his arms, "For the first guy to shift to RAW after the REAL draft, a lot of people are trying to avoid any matches with me." He gave a devilish wink followed a grin that demanded a little wick. 

"Well," Amy started to think about her response to that tough statement. Something needed to pull the Hardy, she thought. "I can't see why they wouldn't be —scared— to face the Sensei of Mattitude." Through her locked yet passionate gaze Matt saw her version of a cat-like-grin. A glance he knew he thought about so often, a glance that gave Amy the extra bit of sexy look. Not that she needed any. Her hands touched the harden muscles of his bare shoulder, just outlining his strong and flexed arms to highlight what she really meant; that why wouldn't any body be afraid to be beaten by a strong "—hot, hunk like the Matthew I know." And it really was a statement rather than a question. Matt smiled at the words that came out of her dark-red lips; the way her straight red hair fell on her shoulders was just so beautiful, SHE was so beautiful it almost made him relax rather than uptight himself for what was to come. But Matt knew he shouldn't be keeping his mind occupied in love-making when he had an important match coming up, when Amy returned his smile with a faint one of her own, he gave her a little peck on the forehead which she greatly accepted. 

"What are you going to do to him?" Amy didn't open her eyes when she asked him that question, she was still standing in his arms, still resting her head against his lips. "I dunno." Matt knew his girlfriend meant the man who was blackmailing her. "Let's find out." And with that only answer, Matt drew away from his potential mate and proceeded to walk towards the door, leaving her in the locker. From his back he heard her slowly tell him to "Be careful." Matt stopped as she completed her words, waving around to her side; Matt gave Amy a wink before exiting out the door. In his heart he knew she spoke the dirty truth, you can never be too careful around a man like Chris Jericho. 

~ Backstage Hall ~ 

It was a small stairway between the backstage and front-stage, which kept the two apart. This was exactly the same place where Austin talked with Matt and Lita about a few minutes ago, right now, there were two individuals coming out from the curtains that had other plans in mind. This was the pair of the beast known to the RAW roster as Mark Henry and his manager/valet: Theodre Long. "You did great back theah!" The bald, older man was pumping up his pupil as they walked down the stairs and towards the locker room area. "YEAH!" The beast screamed out after every word his mentor told him, "And just liah dat, you're gonna go right in theah tomorrow night and win the WWE Hardcore title son!" "YEAH! Imma gonna be the NEXT hardcore champion!" "Dat's right! Now don't loose that set o' mind ya heah me? DON'T chyou dare loose it right now boy. We can be on da A-Team if you don't do wat I tell you to do!" Henry grumped out in the form of an answer for his tutor's pep-talk. Though the entire occurrence of Jericho loosing on purpose to him was kind of confusing, he kept that in the back of his head right now. Tomorrow on Saturday's show it would be him going one-on-one against Matt Hardy. And it would be just a shame if he lost there. Looking ahead the two saw their opponent approaching right now! Henry stopped walking and looked at his manager who simply noted the coming 'threat' as they suddenly opposed. 

Matt didn't have any intention to deal with the two men standing in the way of him and Jericho, who he knew, would walk down from that stairway any minute. He clearly saw the two black-men studying him as if he was a demonstration or something. He ignored them. Or atleast, Matt wanted to ignore them. As soon as he came close enough to the two 'players' Mark Henry shoved himself in front of him to block the path. Matt saw that hated look in his eyes. "What do you want?" He sighed out, frustrated that these two nutcases were already trying to pose as another roadblock. Long was standing beside them. 

"What we want is that title you have, you see dat clearly yet Harhdy?" Matt would play this thing nice and easy, wouldn't want to waste his energy in these guys of all people. He knew that Henry never did the talking but when it was Teddy Long doing it, Matt wished it really was someone else talking there instead of the gecko-like guy. You have to consider that Theodre Long has some big frog-like eyes. Matt twisted his head to the left to see the bald man standing there, no doubt they wanted trouble. Matt said; "You'll get your chance tomorrow boys. Tonight, it'd be best if you just stand aside and let me do my work." With that simple ending to that discussion, the Hardcore Champion slowly stepped away from the gorilla while Henry breathed out another deep, heavy breath. Possibly even smelly if Matt was standing in front of him, but he wasn't now, he walked passed them towards the stairs while the two whispered their own private conversation. Matt ignored them and awaited for the one he wanted . . . to step out from the ring.

After the whole hospital-event, Matt didn't hear about Jericho nor did he see him. Ever since the beginning when Chris and Trish began dating Matt couldn't trust the man, there was something unusual about him that really wasn't a good sign. And the fact that Chris gave his brother such a hard time with Trish and everything, made it worse for Matt to earn any kind of a good relation with him. And now, after what that s-o-b did to Amy Dumas, the only woman Matt loved, the only person he knew was there for him in every single step, after what y2j did to her, it wasn't an enigma to anyone that Matt truly hated Chris Jericho. As for Batista, every single time Matt would remember that asshole's face it made his hand turn to a fist. Hatred wasn't a strong-enough word for what he felt towards that Evolution lackey. Sure, in the past Matt had a lot of enemies, in the past even Batista posed as a threat to him ever since Matt came back to RAW, but what Batista did was beyond the limit. It was beyond durable and for that a simple beating would mean nothing, but Matt didn't want to kill the guy either. He wanted to keep on hitting him, slamming the weapon of choice onto his head over and over and over until . . . until what? Until Batista would be in a pond of his own blood? It wouldn't undo what he did, it would only give her justice, but a beat-down would never be enough for true justice. No, Matt knew justice, it was usually corrupted, truth be told, Matt didn't know what he would do once Batista is in his hands. Possibly do something to the guy that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But one thing would be for sure, not Batista, nor Chris Jericho could ever go away without getting the pain they caused to his girlfriend, his soul-mate. They would get the proper beat down of a lifetime and that beating would be so bad, so dirty that even coming across a single thought about Amy or Matt would strike that fear into them. That would be justice: A scar that would never go away; a fear that would never stop scaring. No one could know just how many times in the nights of the last few days Matt prayed to the good lord for Amy's safety, she would always be safe with him, Matt knew he would do anything, he would cross any boundaries of any lines to keep her safe. 

But as of now, Amy was safe, and Batista was scared and clever enough to stay out of Matt's way, that led to only one conclusion he could do: that is to punish Chris Jericho. Did he just talk about punishment? Oh yeah, The Punisher was always Matt Hardy's top-5 favorite super heroes as a kid, (Matt Fact!) and every one knows that the Punisher never refused on a beat-down. As he stood there in the cold hallways of the arena, wearing nothing but that sleeve-less top which showed his tensed muscles tightening as the cheers lowered from just the opposite side of the curtain. Matt knew he was ready for that single punch to knock that man off the flight of stairs . . . and so did the curtain slowly lift itself up by a hand that belonged to y2j.

When Matt saw this he proceeded to take the first step up the stairs, while Jericho came out completely off the onstage gap and realized just where he came out to! "Hey there Chris," Matt had a strong voice that made Jericho stop at his own tracks. "Matt! Man! Heey! AH . . ." He had to swallow, "I ah . . . I didn't know you were . . . ah . . . in the arena! Ha." He decided not to move a single muscle.

Whereas Matt began walking up the stairs, he said "Oh really? Well, I just came and wanted to say—" But he couldn't say anything for a striking blow suddenly clobbered on his weakened-spine by a massive object. Matt was struck by a steel-pole straight across his back by Mark Henry! Jericho saw his opportunity and decided it was better to run away, he already had everything planned for if Matt would do such a thing and tried to feed him the ultimate cheesy-burger of knuckles! He heard the Hardcore Champion crash against the stairs and fall face-first into them. In other words, fall straight in front of Jericho's feet. With a smirk up his lips, Chris said; "Hi." And pushed his boot right into Matt's face, disgracing him and at the same time pushing Matt's body off the flight of stairs while he glided off the rear edge and jumped down while telling Henry to "Keep it up!" And he meant the pole-attacks. Jericho began running towards the parking lot to just to the side of Matt and slammed open the light double-doors. As for Matt, he fell on the floor while watching this action fly by him, he had his teeth clenched with anger now. Turning on his back but still on the floor, Matt saw Henry aiming up the weapon high above his head, just dumb enough to do that, Matt used his leg kick the giant man straight against the stomach with a hard effect. Forcing the opponent to tremble backwards and actually fall on top of Theodre who was screaming multiple words, Matt wasn't able to concur on what he was mumbling. With a move of his body he rolled to his feet and ran in hot pursuit to the enemy who seemed to escape. Matt Hardy dashed into the parking lot where other surprises laid. 

~ Locker Room ~

She was rechecking some of the papers on her file, it had the upcoming list of match-cards for her and Matt and where the WWE was going this month up to after the Royal Rumble. She read it through over 3 times already but needed to clarify the location they were going tomorrow. Matt had to defend his title AGAIN. Sighing with disappointment, Amy wrote the name 'Mark Henry w/ Theodre Long' next to the 'vs.' symbol which was next to the name 'Matt Hardy(c)'. She wondered something for a minute or so and decided to write something underneath his name, she wrote with a smile: 'w/ Lita' to confirm her valet job for the next day. It was just great to have the man you love in the same business you are, sometimes a lot of people don't want that to happen, some people want to keep their relationships separate from work. But Amy wasn't one of them, she wanted her Matty to be with her, she wanted to be with him. That was one of the reasons she forced her to come to RAW after Paul Heyman's firing. It was Amy who requested Austin to bring Matt to RAW, Steve was the Co-General Manager back then. Heaving another breath, Amy skipped down the page to Sunday Night's House Show. Yes, there wasn't any HeAt schedule for them this week, that's why that section was kept blank. There was something rather brain-teasing about the House Show on Sunday night, Amy noticed that it was held at St. John's Newfoundland, Canada. Very close to Trish's home so it was for sure she would be going there a day early, that is . . . if the situation in North Carolina had something to do with it. "Wonder what happened to her?" She asked herself, it was true that she didn't talk to her best friend in about 24 hours or so, the last time they talked she was crying. Amy was crying that Matt would hate her, she smiled at that thought. Never would that man hate her, she knew that now, she understood that now and it felt so foolish that she thought he was gone. 

But, something changed.

Amy's smile faded when she heard something outside the locker room. "Matt?"

~ Parking Lot ~

When he burst through the double doors exactly like Jericho, he didn't know he was being tricked. Matt Hardy saw the blonde man running towards a car in the open and cold space of the lot. He was running alright, running as fast as his feet would take him, Matt knew his own phases was slowing down due to the blast on his back by that chimpanzee, as he decided to nick name Henry. Matt felt the pain crawling up his spine but he wanted to fight it this time, in the hospital he was wounded, now he was just bruised not down. Slow, but not down. Matt went about halfway through the pursuit until something odd happened: about 10 security officers jumped in from the sides when Chris yelled "HOLD HIM YOU DUMBASSES!" Echoing his weak voice than it already was! The officers forced into a human-wall and blocked Matt from Jericho! But the Hardcore Champion wouldn't stop so easily. He continued to run while Jericho stopped about a meter away from the man-wall, standing and panting for breath while Matt rushed into the group, only to be held back by a force of 10 men against his own, bruised, body. "Get BACK here COWARD!" He could be heard screaming at the blonde who stood by the side, jacket in hand, smiling. 

Matt tried to loose away from the group but couldn't; they were strong; Nice plan. "SO this how its gonna be huh? You hiding behind 10 men and be a chicken off it?" Matt was breathing heavily by the time he stopped the struggle, some of the officers were really strong, like brutes. 

"Oh Piss-off Hardy!" Jericho's words felt like hell, but Matt only stood there. "I'm keeping myself safe from a lunatic like you!" He was smiling, "Something your little brother couldn't do." 

Matt jumped forwards again with a ruthless scream, only to be stopped again by these . . . blocks. Oh yeah, now it was official that these were blocks. Again, calming himself down and standing back, Matt cooled on and stated; "So you admit huh? That it was you? You—Y2J— Chris Jericho, the first ever Undisputed Champion, you admit that it was YOU who hired that pathetic group to beat up a helpless man who was taking time off from professional wrestling?" For a reason Matt was smiling. 

"YEAH! Oh in the words of Stone Cold, whom I defeated for that Undisputed belt, HELL YEAH." Matt could hear a chuckle from him. "Yeah I did it, I paid a gang of bikers to beat the living crap out of your little brother, so what? What the fuck are you gonna do about it? Remember this Hardy-Boy. I'm always ONE step ahead of you in every damn way possible."

Matt smiled. 

"You see these guys? They aren't actually security-officers, they are MY personal-security guys hired to keep myself protected from any type of assault from you, your brother or any one of your lackeys who are dumb enough to face me. Keep yourself noted Matt, I'm the one holding the strings." Jericho was damn proud he had these guys in here. He had a hunch the Hardy would try to jump in on him when he comes out so he had the guys waiting at the parking lot. Truth is told; this wasn't any security-team. They were the gang who Chris hired for Jeff's beat-down. It was insane but true, they were his 'personal-security-people'.

"Y'know, for someone as scared to face a wounded man like me, you sure sound more confident than a guy answering at the 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?' show." Matt told Chris with a sly tone up his own voice.

"Yeah, yeah go on Hardy, laugh at what you don't know about. That's what idiots do, you think I lost the match on purpose tonight? No way, I'm not those guys who . . . fall for your traps oh no! On the last house show you were pretty smart to fool me into thinking I got the Hardcore Title and beat the living hell out of you JUST because you could get the chance at meeting me one-on-one in the ring wasn't it? Well who's laughing now tough-guy? I ain't fightin' NO body tomorrow, its gonna be you versus the world's strongest man and if I were you I'd be in my locker room training for what's to come." He laughed, Jericho laughed at what he was accomplishing. Sure, he loved to rub his success in skin-deep to the guy he fooled. It was his way of celebrating. He knew Matt would never be able to cross the group of ten, posing as his personal security. In doing so Matt couldn't touch Jericho from where he stood. 

Matt listened to what he had to say, he swallowed every word but knew he was the one who had the upper hand. He had a back up plan himself. Jericho made his fingers into Matt's version-one sign and taunted the way Matt would: "Remember that Hardy-Boy. I'm smarter than you'll ever be; VeeeeeeeeeeeeONneeeeeeeeuhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chris stuck out his tongue and ran away to his car, laughing insanely. Matt stood there; motion less with a faded smile; it was more like a glare down Jericho's aisle of men who started to regroup and soon walked away with their own car, following their leader's own rented vehicle. In a matter of seconds, Chris Jericho left the arena. 

A few meters behind Matt, Amy came into the lot. Slowly walking inside to see no one but her boyfriend standing there as Jericho's car and the 2 other S-U-Vs exited the lot through the front gate. She heard it all, every single sentence. It was rather odd to interfere because Matt told her not to come here earlier. She knew what he had planned, because she planned it with him. "Matt?" Her voice was softer than a piece of cotton, but it echoed throughout the large empty space. He was standing there; muscles tensed the way it had been in the first place. 

Taking a few slow steps for him, Amy held Matt by his shoulder, she could feel him almost shaking at the legs because of the pain that was cruising through his body right now, the pain of that steel-pole by Henry. Not that Amy knew about it. "Are you alright?" She urged in front of him and looked to his eyes, they were normal. Not angered not even determined, but natural. 

Matt slowly shifted his sights from the distant view of the smokes of the cars to Amy's face; he smiled. Surprisingly he was smiling! "It's done." He said to her. Amy paused and looked to what exactly he was doing. Matt shoved his hand inside the pocket of his gym-pants and retrieved a very valuable item that would surely be a good scare to one man: his cellular phone. Matt pressed a button and a rewind sound could be heard, he pressed another key on the pad and the voice of Chris Jericho displayed from it: _"Yeah I did it, I paid a gang of bikers to beat the living crap out of your little brother, so what? What the fuck are you gonna do about it? Remember this Hardy-Boy. I'm always ONE step ahead of you in every damn way possible."_ It really was his turn to smile, Matthew looked at Amy with a raised eyebrow, he said "So who stayed ONE step ahead of whom?" 

Amy shook her head with that same smile tugged across her red lips, she pulled the cap off her head to release another flock of straight raven hair fall away aside her face. "You . . . are . . . crazy." She meant that in a loving way and lured Matt to her lips to give him a deserving kiss. Breaking away, Matt could only respond to what was coming to his mind at that moment; "Crazy for you, forever sweetheart. But this little recording could just be what we need to lock Chris Jericho away in his own trap." Matt looked down to her hazel eyes; "He wants to blackmail right? Lets see how HE likes to play that game."

"What are we going to do with this?" Amy asked him, truly Matt Hardy did something tonight that a few men could: he fooled the sly Y2J and now had the power to backfire everything Jericho possessed, "We could do a lot of things with this baby." Matt told her as the two began to walk out the lot, hand-in-hand. "But for starters," Matt had a contorted look in his face that was more serious than the one he had before, "We will get those pictures he was blackmailing you with."

The night skipped on towards the other matches of the night; the one that aired shortly after Matthew and Amy entered their locker was the number one contender's match for the WWE Women's title, the one Lita had in her hands. Amy helped her man prepare for the contest with Test while the onstage match wrestled on between Molly Holly and Stacy Keibler. But Christine Dumas wasn't watching the match because she was busy listening to what had happened with Matt and Jericho, she even went on to give him a quick oil-rub on his spine after hearing how Henry had forced a swinging steel object to Matt's injured back! He accepted it in pleasure and continued up to the point where Amy came to him. After a short shower and a little dress-up for the ring-entrance, Amy dressed herself in a new gear that had her wearing a full flower-designed off-white shirt, with the buttons in her wrist opened and a tight black pair of pants to give her that hot look under the flashing lights of the arena. Matt dressed himself with that sparkling Mattitude jacket and his usual 'Version-1' look. 

~ Time: 8:30 PM, Town: New Jersey, Place: Stage Entrance ~

The previous number one contender's match finished with a rather booing chant coming from the audience, both the first and second matches were complete down-raters as both Austin and Bischoff noted. Now, it was time for their first main-event of the night; as the commentators, King and JR hyped for the match which they promised to be interesting because of how Test got here in this place last Wednesday. "Remember King, if it wasn't for Kane's distraction over Booker T on the last House Show, I think Test could never even BE in tonight's competition!" Said JR to his colleague as Lillian Garcia began her announcing "The following contest is for the WWE Hardcore Championship," this was when the entire arena blacked out . . . 

__

'Matt Hardy 0.1'

'And . . . Lita' 

'Run[]' 

With the sound effects of a typing keyboard, the above words flashed in a blank black screen. And with the small time for load, the voice of Matt Hardy screamed out for the fans to jump to their feet; "OHH YEAAH!" 

The ring announcer started to introduce his name; not the fans of Mattitude needed it; "Introducing first: Accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Lita, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing 225 pounds, he is the WWE HARDCORE CHAMPION, Matt Hardy VERSION ONE!" In an outbreaking number of chanting fans, Matt and Lita entered the ring and did their usual entrance when Matt jumped to the ropes and held up his title with the complete finger-sign as Amy jumped to a turnbuckle and did her version of an entrance. Matt noticed the many fans taking photos of him and Amy in the ring, some even held up the paper-signs such as: "The Era of Mattitude has begun" Or "Batista is afraid of Matt" or even the infamous "Version 1 and the Queen of eXtreme" all referring to them. The Hardcore title was placed firmly across his shoulders while Amy had hers worn around her waist, Matt wrapped her in a hug before the next competitor began his entrance: and every body knew who this was. The crowd slowed down. 

Test's theme played while Garcia did what she had to do and introduced the challenger whom not a large number of fans were cheering for! "And the challenger," She said, "from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Weighing 280 pounds, TEST!" 

"You can just see the way his arrogance as a wrestler led him so far King, Test, in my opinion, isn't much of a wrestler. More like a brawler." JR commented about the challenger who made his way to the ring. 

"Now c'mon JR! Test is a great wrestler, and besides in a hardcore match, in this Hardcore Championship match, you should be a brawler rather than a luchadore like Matt Hardy over there." 

"Wait a minute, Matt Hardy is a combination of fighters, he can do high-flying acrobatics as well as great mat-wrestling. And you know that." 

"Um . . . yeah . . . true. Oh dear, look at poor Lita trying to talk to him,"

"Obviously she is supposed to be concerned about her boyfriend. After all the punishment Evolution put Hardy through, I'm glad to see this kid defending his title day after day against larger opponents like Test and Henry!"

"Exactly! Mark Henry is gonna face either one of the guys from in the ring tomorrow night! This is great! Y'know I always loved the hardcore-rules." 

Amy was actually telling Matt to avoid his spine; she was so worried about his back. It just wasn't given time to heal properly and already all these maniacs backstage and onstage were hitting him in that soft spot! Matt told her not to worry and to stay out of the ring; he could handle this easily. Amy nodded and gave him a peck in the cheek for some more promising pictures taken by the fans and rolled out of the ring just as the 6-foot-6 tall opponent entered it to stand in front of Matt in a large portion. Test was a strong man and a lot of people would be dumb to deny that. 

The music faded, the bell rang after the referee showed them the title that was up for grabs, and so the match began officially by the second bell. With 280 pounds and a matching height, Test would've been one of the physically dominant superstars to ever enter the old WWF ring. When Matt was with Jeff, before Amy came, they fought with Test and Albert on countless occasions for various match-types. But those weren't as famed as the matches with the Dudleys later on, but Matt remembered his in-ring bouts with this guy, a strong opponent. Matt knew that Test had more experience in the WWE than him because he was one of the hired guns for Mr. McMahon himself during the Corporation era of WWF Attitude. After the breakup of the Corporation, Test forged a partnership with Stephanie McMahon that would have led to marriage, had it not been for Triple H and his secret partnership with Stephanie. A short time later, Trish 'discovered' Test and partnered him with Albert to form a successful tag team known as T&A. After that run, Test embarked on a singles career that included an Intercontinental and Hardcore Championship reign. He also enjoyed a relationship with Diva Stacy Keibler, during which Test's questionable treatment of the young Keibler solidified his role as one the fans loved to hate. Or at least, this was his role in the various storylines in the WWE. Test wasn't a good-guy in real life, Matt knew him from the backstage time they shared in the locker rooms and he wasn't the type who would like to hang around and do stuff for fun. More like the corrupted new-comers, like say . . . Batista? 

Before Matt knew what came, he was struck straight in the gut with a square punch crushing his stomach in a very sudden move! "Damn it . . ." the Hardcore Champion whimpered in a slight pain, but it had followed something else; a club to his injured spine! Forcing him to fall to the mat and let Test take the early upper hand in the match.

~ North Carolina ~

His mind stopped working the minute he felt her again, he never thought he could do that. He gave up completely on that subject, he was wrong. 

Jeff Hardy was just as nude as the woman who was working on his tight, sensitive point, they laid on top of the spongy white-sheeted bed completed with a dim atmosphere from the reduced bed-side-lamp being the only source of light in the entire room of his. He would bite out his lips with the feel she swapped over his erected cock over and over again, it felt so good to be with Trish Stratus after so long. The memory would slowly come back to him of just how sad he was in the days without her, but now he had her, that sadness wouldn't matter any more. "Oh GOD!" He shouted out as the nerves in his body felt like overpowering under what ever she was doing right now. Trish managed to hold him despite his moving ways, flipping the object in her grasp over so that it would 'stand-up' against his lower-stomach, without a second reason for thinking she rubbed her saliva-filled-tongue against the very soft skin that would blow Jeff's brain off of its socket. She started to brush her tongue in a painting motion against the very core of his cock, the under part of his penis, his hips bucked gently, providing a counter-beat to the measure of her erotic orchestrations. Trish went up the thick, swelled thing at the tip and rushed the entire shaft into her mouth, sucking and jolting him while keeping a hold of Jeff's throbbing sack. Jeffrey Nero Hardy only grabbed hold of the bars on his bed, shutting his eyes but forcing them open again in what may be the most greatest of feel for his entire being for the months that passed by. "Trish . . ." he groaned, trying to talk but her hard lips squeezing his bottom and licking the top prevented him, Jeff tried to say it, he needed to say it for the sake of her own. "I'm . . . gonna . . ."

She didn't listen much to the gasp above her head, but swirled her tongue around the plum-like helmet. Jeff felt his glands burning while the approaching speed of liquid began to twitch inside of him. Truly this was the woman he wanted to share this thing with, and tonight that was the way it was happening. 

Her golden hair prevented him from seeing what his senses informed him was happening as she took more and more of him into the warmth of her mouth. Recklessly, he pulled her hair away from her face, momentarily withdrawing her from his cock, a glistening trail of saliva from her lips keeping a tenuous connection between them (A/N- this is actually a converted sentence from another fanfic.)

Trish looked beyond the erected manhood of Jeff that blocked her view to see him trying to scratch the sheets on the bed, trying hard not to let out what was almost coming out. She moved her head up and down in a nod, which were really a question rather than an answer. To that, Jeff rapidly shook his head 'yes' granting that smile to spread across her lips. Trish released the grip, knowing just how hard of moment he was in, to Jeff's knowledge he himself knew her own body was pointing directions. Moving up his legs, sliding her bare breasts against his penis and everything else on her way, Trish replaced herself on top of him in a mouth-to-mouth distance. She could inhale his oxygen through his rough, broken pants that were equal to her own. "God bless you." He blurted out to her mouth as Trish sealed them together to drink the taste of Jeff Hardy. As his tongue now gave her a lot of what she needed, Jeff maneuvered her body and pinned her to other side of the bed, never leaving the kiss. 

A while of this love making moved on from kisses to nibs, to licks to suckles, the spasm exploded through his penis into her skin, they shared love bravely to the core of one another. And it left them gasping for air as a few minutes skipped they laid against each other, breathing uncontrollably while a box of cold pizza was left opened on the side table, dinner wasn't eaten. "Jeff . . ." Her slow voice moaned against him as she laid on top of his chest, his hands circling the bases of her large breasts. "Umm hmm?" He managed to question back, he wasn't tired and nor was she, sleeping time had to be so far away it wasn't even midnight! Not even 9:00PM. Trish said "What will I tell Chris?" she knew she still had to deal with that man. 

"Tell him . . ." moving away from under her, Jeff looked at the queen of his heart directly in the eye, " . . . that you are with me now."

"—But what he did was just—" Her words melted under his hush, Jeff told her to "Stop thinking," and landed yet another foggy kiss on her lips. 

It was true what they said, wondered Jeff, time seems to stop when you are with the ones you love. In this case, when you are with the one you love.

****

(To Be Continued)

________________________

__

A/N: PROMISED date: next update this Monday! I got the next chapter half-written so 2 more days is all I need : ) sorry for ANY trouble! Please try to understand, I had a few writers block last time around, no internet problems, no fanfiction.net worries (which by the way really is frustrating sometimes!) it was just plain writer's block. And some busy schedules, I was SO busy last week I couldn't complete the chapter by last Saturday! Sorry! Please let me know if you liked this chapter, some of the Jeff/Trish part was actually converted from another fanfic, it's CONVERTED and I sorta used some of the other author's words. Like three I guess. Lol. Is that illegal? Hope not! I'm gonna email that writer anyways and let him/her know about it! Ah, next Monday promise! This story is almost ending as u can tell by the way everything is going. I promise that by the end of this month Loving You RAW is coming to a finish! 


	28. The Friday House Show II

__

A/N: _I have to apologize greatly to Trish and Jeffy 4ever and Kay for not thanking you guys on the last update! here's a quick response to those sweet words; T&J4E: I luv u too! Lol. And to Kay: I wanna thank u for the detailed review u gave! Thanks for enjoying the way I put the characters in! Hope u liked the last one as much and hope u like this one the same!_

And now for the reviewers of chapter 27: starting with (of course) LilMary: I loved the review! I love all of your reviews! Though I didn't get Por favor . . . ??? MADNY (its sorta cool writing yours like this. Hope ya don't mind): Oh GOD you could've gone to RAW! I understand that Backlash could've been like sold-out but RAW! How much is a ticket anyway? Damn I never cud even go NEAR a place where a wrestling event was taking place. Lol. But oh yeah, I have to agree that Metallica rocks the world as well! Big fan right here. Ah, I dunno if I should write a sequel or not, but if I DO it'd mostly be a one-shot and not multi-chaptered like this 1. I really REALLY wanna do a one-shot about Matt & Amy so it might happen. Don't know. Lets see. ChrissyChick: thank you! What else can I say THANKS! Christine: What will happen to Chris and Trish . . . hmm . . . read on! Its down there! You do the review on those and the stuff that follows:

****

Chapter 28:

An extreme match was survivable, but a horrific assault would shake things up more. Matt could actually feel Test's wrath in on him as the mightier force clubbed on blow after blow on his aching back. Matt tried to fight the grasp of his opponent while staying in a position between Test's legs, ala Triple H's Pedigree. Though Matt didn't know what this challenger had in mind, he didn't support the idea of being picked up and slammed hard to who knows where? As the possibly third blow hit him in the kidney area, Matt would cough out a gasp of hurt, not fully pain but it hurt! He could hear Amy telling him to counter, counter how? He just ate a gigantic combo of a Full Nelson Slam, which followed a Scoop Slam, and a Shoulder Breaker that led to this; the preparation of what could be a power bomb. Matt struggled to move away from that place, this was a hardcore match and not even a single weapon had been used! The struggles led to some more blows to his spine, but eventually Matt gained some what of a momentum and started to hit Test on his own kidney with the open hands. Matt forced his right forearm to his spine and struck it again repeatedly to weaken the grip on his midsection by Test. After receiving a very slow, and non-effecting, blow to the kidney a fifth time by Test, Matt retrieved control and did something so big that the fans cheered to their feet; he pushed his body forwards while still being between Test's legs and dove —into— the other man to what seemed like an out-of-place Spear! Driving his own body to Test's, Matt had his shoulder keeping safe that the move wouldn't be countered, and so on did Test fall back slamming to the mat hard while the Hardcore Champion rolled off to the other side in the middle of the ring. By the way, they were standing in the corner when Matt connected the spear. He heard Amy jumping to a great applaud as well as the fans who now stood or sat at the edge of their sits! "Good move Mattitude," he muttered to himself which was of course unheard, but it wasn't meant to be heard; Matt laid on the mat back-flat against it to take the time to breathe some life into his back to get it back in working motion. Looking at Test he saw the opponent looking boldly at the lights, grieving to the good Lord and holding the gut in what seemed to be a startling pain he never thought would come! Matt didn't even know he would do that! It wasn't in his every-day arsenal he did the spear, but now that he did it, it felt challenging and it felt great. 

Rolling to the corner towards the upper-end of the ring, Matt used the ropes to get himself back to his feet. His hair was loose at the slams he took, it was now without the band and was flowing in different strands to give in an action shot to the photographers who took pictures at ringside. Matt didn't wait any further for Test to recover; he had momentum to gain. But it was a bad choice.

Weakened by the earlier moves, it showed that Matt wasn't in his best of feelings, the commentators filled that in with all their other comments about the entire match and Matt Hardy's career. Slowly as he began to pull Test's whole dead-weight body up, something very unfair happened: the challenger was acting in pain but wasn't really that injured, flipping his way when Matt pulled his hair, Test shoved his hand up between Matt's own legs to low-blow the Hardcore Champion! He could see the twitch in Matt's eyes as his hands fell to his crotch to grab that in sheer pain. But Matt knew Test wouldn't be disqualified, as said earlier, this was hardcore match, the referee knew it was legal for such a move. Giving a little chuckle on his way up, Test stretched to the ropes that was just behind him and tried to complete his move with the finisher known as the Big-Boot. As he came back with his right-leg cocking upwards, Matt maneuvered his whole body and fell to the mat while holding Test's right-thigh. Throwing the 280pounder over his head and off to the other side of the ring as a Dragon-Flip was done! But Matt didn't have the strength to capitalize on that as of yet, his groan still pained greatly, he didn't get up from the floor. Out side the ring, Amy tapped the apron with her hand in signal for Matt to get up, "C'mon Matt!" He heard her say, and understood just how quickly Test could recover from the flip that nearly took every last strength in his body to provide. The Sensei of Mattitude once again rolled to the southeast corner of the ring; that is, the corner in the bottom-right from the entrance. Again using the ropes in advantage for his stand, Matt was backed against the turnbuckle and knew just how risky that position in the ring was, but his lower-body felt so bad that he couldn't help but rest. Soon enough, Matt saw the coming threat when Test started to sprint at him with the efforts of a corner-clothesline, he even heard Amy screaming 'Look OUT!' from the outside, and he did exactly that. Moving away just as Test was near enough to force his arm to Matt's chest, the Hardcore Champ just moved away to the side as Test crashed himself hard against the buckles, missing the move completely. And Matt felt that little time given to his groan reach the 80% of healing capability, enough for what was to come: he dropkicked Test on his back which made the challenger slam his forehead hard against the steel-pole just in-front of the turnbuckle where pyros usually explode for superstar-entrances. The metallic curve of the pole was so sharp it could've sliced opened a few cuts on Test's head for a few days worth of recovery, but it didn't which meant his big mellow slammed flat against the sides of the pole and gave him a worse headache. Matt bent down to his knee, falling from the dropkick, but he soon capitalized on the kick and rolled Test's wobbled body for an old-fashioned schoolboy pin! 

The referee slid into place and started to count away the falls needed to win the match as Test's shoulder fell hard against the mat. '1!' the ref counted, '2!' Matt could hear half of the crowd screaming in support and just as the third hand reached to the mat the entire building went to their feet in a standing ovation, for Amy it was a jumping cheer as Matt released Test's body to roll out of the corner. Being a face rocked. 

"Here is your winner—" Lillian Garcia's voice spoke over the microphone at the sides of the ring, while Matt got to his feet and saw the red-headed beauty that is Amy Dumas enter the ring and grab him for a long, relaxing hug of celebration over the small victory. "—And STILL the Hardcore Champion: Matt Hardy VERSION ONE!" 

He felt the arms of his lover surround him in a wonderful embrace he returned. "Oh baby, I hope your alright?" Her voice was full of concern but it was hard to hear with all the screaming around the arena, Amy glided her hands down his spine to see if it was still in place, when his strong hands stopped her, "I'm FINE." He said with a faint smile. Though his hair was a mess, his body tired and very much weakened Matt could smile because this day was another victory. Amy smiled back, it was a moment of inring-attraction the fans loved so much and Matt and Amy just loved to stare at each other. But something else caught Matt's sight in the distance beyond Amy's shoulder; Test was up and he was charging at them with a steel chair in hand! 

Shoving the diva out of the way of danger because Test was coming from behind Amy, Matt pushed Lita out of the way just as Test's chair slammed straight across his head! Literally crashing through Matt's skull in just a matter of seconds! Amy fell to the floor but held the ropes as the horror of Matt being clobbered by the taller man flashed through in front of her eyes, so fast she didn't even know what the hell was going on! Test's rage proved to be more fatal when he slammed in the chair on the same location a second time while Matt was on the floor, this time however, the blow was stronger, deadlier. It splattered blood all over the Hardcore Champion's face as the thin line of skin burst on his forehead with that striking move, no doubt Matt was out for atleast another 3-count! This same sort of ideal happened just at the last House Show if the fans remembered it, last time it was Chris Jericho, and tonight there was no way the same fate would happen again! 

But it really seemed like it when Test yelled at the referee to count and covered Matt's fallen body with his shoulder down. Smiling at his triumph. '1!' The counting began again, the crowd was somewhat cheering but Test couldn't think of any reason as to why, after all he was doing it to get more publicity as a Heel, what the hell were the fans thinking!? He thought as the referee slammed in the second count; '2!' 

Matt felt the pain of burning flesh being performed on top of his head, and with the weight of 280pounds resting on top of his chest, it wasn't a very comfortable place to be. He was conscious but couldn't move of the pain, he heard every single count ticking away, and why were the fans cheering?! To what seemed as a result, or an answer, Matt felt an extra weight of possibly another hundred pounds being bounced on top of him! Like if someone jumped onto Test from the turnbuckle or something! But it did break the count and the fans were cheering uncontrollably at what had just occurred. 

As Test rolled off of Matt and slid out of the ring, Matt saw the one who saved him, through the blurry eye sight he saw Amy next to him on the floor, but not laying, rather sitting, she must've done the Moonsault! Other wise there was no other way, the look on her face explained it and the agony on Test's confirmed it. Her hands softly held Matt by the back of his head, "Are you okay?" But he couldn't speak. It was blood alright, that was the scary red liquid that wetted his hair, the tightened look on Lita's face soon leveled to that worried shape. When she looked down, Matt was glad Amy was the one he truly loved. There wouldn't be another woman alive, he believed, with whom he would rather have spent his life with. There was only one girl, one redheaded beauty. 

~ Moments later ~

"Matty are you sure you'll be alright?" Both Matthew and Amy were now at the trainer's room as the man placed a bandage on his forehead to stop the bleeding. "Oh don't worry Amy," he told her but never letting his sights off his patient. A professional they both knew, "I've seen much worse and well, Matt, I think you should be just fine and ready for the title match tomorrow night. Just take the pills I gave you for a day or so and you'll be just fine. But don't keep on getting injured on the same place son. You don't want another few months of rehab with that spine of yours. Look out for that okay?" The trainer was an elderly man of his 50s, but of course most experienced trainers were. 

"Thanks doc." Matt shook his hands as the doctor left with a smile. Amy was standing by the door and when he left, she took the trainer's place next to Matt's laid body. "This is the third time this week it happened to you." Her voice was soft, but stern at the same time. What could he have said? This was their life; as a wrestler injuries like these were part of the day-job. It's what they did, and Matt knew Amy had the best known experience for that, she herself had that painful neck-surgery just last year. And for all the sakes Matt knew just how far Amy would go to keep him away from that horrible place. They both knew what the other thought, so he just smiled. Smiled and looked up at her from his pillow, taking her hand in his, Matt drew it to his mouth and gave it a gentleman-styled kiss. 

She sighed. 

"Thanks for saving my butt out there." He quoted with the smile never leaving. But Amy was frustrated, it showed in her face, "Yeah well you needed it." Her joke made him smile more.

"Matty . . . I . . . if you are keep on going to get injured like this day after day I'm gonna have to shorten your weeks down. You know that don't you?" After all, Matt thought, she was his manager.

"I know Amez, I know. But this is a part of me, as being the Hardcore Champion, I have to go through this. Besides, it happened like in the first week right? No big."

"No BIG?!" For once, she was angry at him. "Honey, you just recovered from an almost-serious injury at Armageddon! You're saying NO BIG when you're getting hit on that same place over and over day after day!?"

"Shhhhh," He sounded like it didn't matter, and for him it didn't. Taking her hand again to calm her down, Matt told her that "I'm the Hardcore Champion, I'm SUPPOSED to get injured over and over, day after day." 

She wasn't amazed, "That isn't a great solution." Amy said to him, "I don't want my boyfriend making frequent visits to the hospital just for some asshole who thinks he is better than the Matthew I know." 

"Well," In a rather naughty delight, Matt's other hand found its way around Amy's waist, and with a slight pull to make her stumble to his chest, Matt gave out a breath to her mouth, he mentioned "At least I know I'll stay safe with LITA in my arms." His indication predicted a kiss, and Amy would be glad to give it, she purred against those lips with her pouted ones "And I would do ANYTHING to keep you WARM in my paws," The mood changed so fast, Amy secured her palm to hold Matt's face so her hot little kiss could be better, Matt could've sworn he —chanted— the words 'I love you' under his mouth as lip almost met lip.

"AHEM." A cough, a cough given from a third person broke the two apart. Matt pushed his elbows to a sitting position while Amy turned her head to see the man both of them were sure had nothing to do with anything. 

It was the Heavyweight Champion of the World, the guy who held the most prestigious title in all of World Wrestling Entertainment. It was Paul 'Triple H' Levesque. 

"Hey guys," And both Matt and Amy were shocked to see him standing there by the door, with no members of Evolution backing. Hunter said something, which followed that, confused the two even more at first, but as the conversation would continue, they completely understood what Triple H had to say. "There's something I think you should know."

****

(TBC)

_____________________________

__

A/N: Internet problems! That was what delayed ONE day for me! lol. No worries right? Well hope you liked this one, I'm updating on Saturday next time . . . or maybe Sunday . . . hmm.

_____________________________ 


	29. That same night

__

A/N: Many thanks goes to Kay (loved your comments), LilMary (Por Favor, I just learned a new word! : ), ME and Definitely Not You (YES! I have to agree with it! Matt is FINALLY getting back as a face again! Y'know I can't see RAW on Monday nights, I get it on Wednesdays so when I read your review I was like 'what the?' thanks and hey I want to read what you wrote on that story!) Soul Charger (Hope this was just like the last ones) and Shinna.

Fanfiction.net as this new policy about long author notes, so from now on I'll try to talk to you guys through emails if that's okay. Let me know if it is and I'll reach you there! Next update on Monday, hopefully it will be bigger than this.

****

Chapter 29:

"Well that's the story Matt, Batista is afraid to show up until Monday and will probably won't even show up in any of the House-Shows until you get your ass whipped or something." Inside the trainer's room that had very little space compared to that of the lockers, Hunter Hearst Helmsley explained his two fellow RAW title-holders the intensity of Batista's excuse of the House Shows. 

He stood by the door, wearing a black T-shirt with the Evolution logo marked across the chest. Matt Hardy could believe what he heard, what he and Amy couldn't believe that Triple H was actually telling them this. Matt was bare up from the waist except for his bandages in the midsection for his spine and a temporary neck-holder he was supposed to wear until the next dawn. Still wearing the same pair of wrestling-pants he had on just minutes before at his Hardcore Title defense, Matt heard the redhead standing next to him blow a sigh, after a slight pause to think of what he had heard, Matt finally asked Hunter the real reason of everything. "But why are you telling us?" He said, his hair was left loose just like the World Champion's and Amy's, "Shouldn't you be in his side? Protecting him and make sure that this doesn't reach our ears?" Matt knew that Paul was trustable, and that he wasn't anything like his group of bandits, but the main reason was that he was PART of the group of bandits. Could this be anything other than just a fake warning? So that both Matt and Amy will think that Batista will not be around and just then Batista WILL make a surprise attack? 

Letting out a sigh which was completely viewable to both secondary-champions, Hunter said that he could never "—support what Dave did . . . I'm telling you this because I'm not like him, I'm not a coward." 

Matt would nod, but still it was a bit hard to trust Hunter, but what he said about Batista was true, he didn't show up tonight, and with what Austin said; he wouldn't be showing up tomorrow night or the night after. So in proof Paul was really telling the truth. 

"And . . ." The World Champion pulled out his cell phone and showed Matt a picture highlighted inside it. He said, "The chair shot Test gave you was ordered by Ric . . . and as much as I hate to say this but he paid Test to make you bleed," 

The picture showed Ric handing Test a check, though it wasn't sure of what the amount was written in the check, which wasn't important. Hunter could see that glare in Matt's eyes again, and he knew from that moment and believed that Matt Hardy did not like the first glimpse of Batista, Flair or Orton and maybe possibly himself but he wasn't the enemy. 

"Son of a bitch," 

Paul sighed, "Ric's been acting like that ever since I got in good terms with Vince." Though Matt once respected Flair, that little atom of respect had slowly burned away with what he had just heard. He could feel Amy's hand over his back, and from the corner of his eyes Matt could see her looking at the picture that was in his hand. Returning the phone back to Hunter, but his face showed that he wasn't finished. Hunter said, "And . . . um, you heard about the pictures Dave . . . took right?" 

Matt knew what he meant, "What about those?" If there would be anything he wanted back it was those disgusting photos that slime-bag took, and even if Matt had to beat it out from Batista, he would do that. "What did Batista do with those?!" Matt almost jumped to grab Hunter's shirt but stopped before it could happen, keeping himself calm some way by the touch of Amy Dumas in his hand. 

Paul sighed again, "He didn't do anything with them, he burned the film. That's what I heard, and now the pictures are in his cell phone, the only other copy is with—"

"—Chris Jericho." Matt finished his sentence.

"Yes."

"You don't have to worry about Jericho," This time, Amy took the words, and her words couldn't be more straight, "We have his covered."

"Really?" Paul said, "And just how the hell are you thinking of getting them back from the guy who just turned from heel to face to avoid a match with you?"

That bit of info was a shocker; "He turned face?" Matt asked with a confused set of narrowed eyebrows. 

"Just. That's what I heard from Steve, Jericho apparently became a face when your match was on. How are you planning to even catch him?" 

"I don't need any publicity to get that back, you'll see what I'm talking about." Matt answered with a confirmed voice; he just didn't want to give away what he had just so soon. 

Hunter breathed another deep one before running his fingers through the long golden strands of hair on his head. "Look guys, I'm not the enemy here. You know that. Just . . . think about what I said, Batista and the rest of Evolution never play fair. That's our motto or something, be careful, and if you need anything just call me." 

Matt said, "I think we're alright here."

"Good, but just remember that Steph and I are always here if you need a hand." 

The door closed soon after, with Hunter exiting through it. Leaving the two younger wrestlers in a rather stunned atmosphere, Hunter felt good knowing he did help them in some small way, what ever that thing might be, at least he thought his little faith would give hope in them. As much as he was disgusted by his own faction's actions, Hunter knew that Hardy and Lita were feeling even more angered towards those jackasses. In a way, Hunter was glad for Dave that he didn't come, he deserved to be kicked in the ass and if he would've came tonight, that wouldn't be hard to avoid. 

As the night passed on and the mainevent began, it featured an excellent story and a rather one-sided match from the Heart Break Kid when he faced The Nature Boy in one-on-one combat. With the only 2 members of Evolution, or Flair's 'sons', who were there accompanying him at ringside. Matt and Amy saw it through their monitor in their locker room, just preparing to pack up for the night to end, after a good warm shower Matt sat next to his sweetheart and watched on. "Y'know," He said with a sarcastic smile, "I once idolized him." 

His eyes pointed at the one man who was now playing heel, "Oh . . . Matthew . . . I'm sorry." 

"You shouldn't be, because I don't idolize him now." Looking back in the game, they saw HBK connecting the duel finishers of his that was equipped with the Sweet-Chin-Music, following an elbowdrop from the top turnbuckle to get the 1-2-3 for a crowd that went wild. 

"And he deserved it."

Amy asked him; "The pain or the lost of fan?" she felt sad for him. Even though she knew that Matt wasn't that big of a Flair-fanatic since he turned heel, loosing a childhood idol wasn't an easy thing, but his answer was "Both."

~ General Manager's Office ~

"Why?" As what he heard puzzled his brain, Eric Bischoff couldn't believe the woman was actually asking for it! 

"It's personal." 

Sighing, Bischoff nodded, "Alright, its just that I never heard someone wanting the title to be in someone else's hands before wanting it as his or her own." Smiling, the GM signed the paper, forming that smile on the guest's lips, 

"Oh I don't want that, I want the title FROM Lita . . . I just want her to go through four other women before she could come to me." In this female guest's voice, one could hear the hatred and jealousy mixed into something that expanded on both of those terms. 

"Bitchiness," The GM smiled, "I admire that in a woman . . . of course . . . I would love if you would show up at my hotel room later tonight, we could take this agreement over at late dinner? Or dessert maybe?" Eric's formal request really wasn't intend to be a 'business' meeting and he had planned in his mind. 

Her smile grew, "Funny thing boss. But I'm not gonna fall for that. You shift my match to what I told you and maybe . . . someday that will happen." 

"Consider it done."

"Thank you . . ." Rising from her chair, she went out the door before saying "Then I guess I have someone else to seduce for the next two nights . . ." The door shut closed.

~ North Carolina ~

The erotic sensation he felt had reached the highest of limits. But still he knew he could give more, and still he felt she wanted it all. The green digital glow that flashed as the last second of the previous hour ended, it bleeped out 12:00:01 AM. Their bodies were numb, they couldn't move, but both the Canadian bombshell Trish Stratus and the once high-flying daredevil Jeff Hardy were glad that the feel of senselessness came after what had to be the longest sexual climax in the last few months. Years even. For six straight hours, they spent sexing each other and now that seemed to end, not that they wanted it to be over. It was just plain hardcore.

Jeff was bare-naked, and what his erected body could feel, he felt Trish's own nude body as erected and out of breath as his. She laid cuddled inside his arms, her lush breasts were tight against his midsection, the grip Jeff had on Trish slowly decreased as both released gasps in between gaps of air. "Thhat . . . was . . ." Though his brain just couldn't work anymore after what he had just experienced with this woman, but before Jeff could finish that little word that could come into his head after so long, Trish broke it to insert her own choice of word: " . . . hot?" Her own voice unstable of the orgasms. 

"Unbelievable." Jeff blurted out of his mouth, which was bitten by Trish's sharp teeth. Not hard, just nibbled at his bottom lip. "Love you so," Her sentence was incomplete but he got the message. 

Trish was surprised by how badly she wanted him, but even more surprised to learn that she couldn't open her eyes anymore. They were exhausted, his entire body was, and when her softness was crashed against his hardness, Jeff too would feel the unlimited amount of love she still had to give him. His heart was burning with joy, but this all still felt like a dream, a wonderful dream that he have been having for months and months. That someday maybe, just maybe Trish would come to his doorstep and tell him that she still loved him, and as much as he screamed to thank God for it, that dream became a reality. 

Jeff Hardy could sense her heart beating with his at the same sound, he was tired, worn out and could feel those little atoms of sleepiness caress him just like he was caressing her body. It was as if her love was lifting him through those peaceful clouds towards that enchanting place. And he slowly began to relax his hands that rested at the curve of her hip, he thought he might be holding her too tight for a relaxed night. But then again; 

Trish pushed his hands away, to a small surprise Jeff heard her muffled words make out a 'no' gesture before wrapping her own hands around his neck, drawing to a close to whatever gap was between the bodies. 

Jeff couldn't think straight anymore. But all that mattered to him was Trish Stratus's love, he was pleased to know about it after so long of wait. And now, that he was finally falling asleep with that woman in his arms, Jeff knew he would wake up to a beautiful morning; One that never came in the past few weeks. 

~ 12:15:35 ~

__

'Dear passengers may I have your attention please, this is the captain speaking; the plane will be landing for a strict 30 minutes at Toronto, Ontario, Canada in less than 10 minutes. The weather will be mostly snowing around the area for up to tomorrow's forecast, please check the main page of your monitors to see the current forecast. As for those of you who are staying with us for our next destination to Winnipeg, Manitoba, please remain seated onboard. Thank you.'

He hated the guy who sat next to him, or rather snored next to him. It was his in-ring 'partner' Christian. But all Chris Jericho thought of Jay was nothing more than another part of the 'Hardy-Family'. Cousins, he would laugh at that matter. Jay was more in the list of the Hardy's buds. And the so damned things that happened to him with the Hardy's, Chris hated anything related to them. 

And now it was that 'bitch' Stratus. How easily she went back for him, though Chris didn't have any proof of that, he wasn't counting on anything that involved 'I wasn't even IN Cameron' by that blonde girl. Breathing out a sigh as the captain finished his speech, Chris knew he had to take this flight and go to Toronto and not Winnipeg, the last time he was in the country he was living in Trish's house. And there he would be until she came back. She had to, he knew she would because her next match was here in Canada. In St. Johns to be exact, if she wouldn't be home now she would be home tomorrow but she had to be home on Sunday, at the night of the House Show. Chris's eyes were red, not with lack of sleep, not with anger, but with a state that was pure drunk. He drank terribly before coming aboard. Hell he even insulted a flight attendant and felt good about it. Trish—trash bag—Stratus, as he was calling her now, was out of his life and there wasn't fuck he could do about it. And to be completely sure, even Chris felt his head numb and ache as the eyeballs felt like popping out from his sockets. He rubbed them, but it wasn't relaxing, it was worse. When Chris tilted his head back to rest it against the pillow it ached more, and the god damn noise of that bastard snoring was almost like Jeff's every single air; Chris wanted to put an end to it. "Would you just shut UP?!" His forced words and violent shaking rushed the younger superstar to jump off from his sleep, let alone his sit. "Jesus Christ, Chris I'm tryin to sleep here!" He was mad. 

No response came.

"You're actin' all strange these days dude." Chris saw from the side of his eyes that Jay shrunk to his pillow once again for a peaceful sleep. And in some way, Chris thought that whatever the hell this guy was saying, it was true, he was acting strange these days. It was like he was off-track. Though the face-turn was indeed a complete success, and that this was sort of his plan to impress Trish from the beginning before the Jeff attack was ever made, in some fucked up way Chris was still loosing. And his lost of Trish was the most agonizing defeat of all, but yet still, another smile could be seen in his tired looking face, "Strange?" He whispered to himself as he glared towards the monitor on the seat before him, "Oh I don't think so . . . this is the real me . . . and soon everyone will see the real face of Y2J . . ." No body could or would hear this. But it was said and it was meant by 100% clarity. Chris Irvine Jericho was never a face when it came to real life, but when you think of that literally he had lots of 'faces'. And now, the mask would start to shed, not onscreen or to the fans, but to the people he hated the most, to the girl who he believed cheated on him. He was going to Trish's house tonight, and when she gets there he would do what, in his eyes, he thought he should do. And it wasn't something Trish's pretty little friends would be supporting . . . 

The plane landed soon after to Toronto in to the windy weather as said by the captain.

****

(To Be Continued)

_________________

__

A/N: I KNOW this was short and it wasn't so entertaining compared to the wait. I'm sorry guys, I'm trying hard to get this right . . . is it getting boring? Hope not! Its just a long month for me, or a long few weeks, I think the story will mostly end at the first week of May then! Ha, ha. Well that's good news I guess, its almost ending but there are a few twists I'm sure you will be pleased to read, lets just hope I can get them out productively. Next update this Monday RIGHT AFTER RAW! 


	30. The following day

__

A/N: "_Loving You RAW is at its 30th chapter! Thanks to all of you for the sweet reviews and patients! First of, I want to mention Chloe: Exactly I do believe that Matt and Amy deserves happiness, did you see the pictures at Matt's website? The birthday pictures? I just hope that the WWE REALLY makes Matt a face and gets him back with Lita again, hey that way I wont have to keep on writing how it would be if he was a face! LilMary: Yeah I learned a new word! Thanks! Spanish, yeah one of my friends is like a MASTER in that but I just don't listen to her. Ha, ha. I don't have any Spanish class, it's a sad story really. _

Okay so there is another thing I misquoted on the last chapter: the Fanfiction.net doesn't have a problem with 'long-author-notes' (which I said) instead, they are saying that the story guidelines apply to the entire story. So if your story has author notes with chat keys and the story doesn't, then that story will be considered for REMOVAL! For more details please check the main page of FF.net, I'm going to my hometown/country like in 10 days so . . . sorry to say but I won't get to be online during that period. But I'm trying my best to wrap up 'Loving You RAW' before that ever happens. So as sorry as I am to say this, but next week will be the last week of 'Loving You RAW'. But lets not worry about that tonight, and just enjoy what's coming for you! Let me know if you liked what happened tonight."

****

Chapter 30:

"8:30," Trish blew out a sigh when she heard the timing from him, she sat at the kitchen table while Jeff moved in with a plate full of pancakes to sit at the other end of the small glassed table. "What's wrong?" He asked while giving her 3 pieces of the breakfast and helping himself for some more in his own plate. 

"Jeff . . . I don't want to leave." The blonde spoke like a young girl, a teenager, but that was what she felt like. In other words, that was the truth. 

"Then —don't— leave," he said, "I want you to stay here, it'll be great taking a few days off, you know that."

"I DO and I SO want to! It's just that I have to go TOMORROW." Trish Stratus would never make her mind in any tough choices. She could, but the hard choices were just too painful for her to think about, right now, she didn't want to go back to her home in Toronto. She wanted to stay here in Cameron with Jeff; her heart was here. 

Jeff understood exactly what she was feeling, when you are in a relationship and have a contract with the WWE but your potential other doesn't, you have to make sacrifices. Over all, a career never waits for you, your lover does. And that only makes it harder. 

"Then don't." He replied firmly, but slowly.

"But I have to! I have a segment at the House Show I can't miss and . . ."

"And?" 

Trish stopped before saying what she almost blurted, it wasn't a mystery that she loved Jeff . . . but she still had something to wrap up, or in this case . . . some one. "Jeff, I have to confront Chris. I can't just keep on running away from him, I need to tell him that I love you now, I need to stop doing what I was doing with him. That relationship is over for me, he never really loved me so why should I do that? I love YOU, and I want to stay with YOU and not live with HIM." But there was a block in the path, "But I . . ." 

"Trish . . ." Jeff took her hand from across the table, "Honey, I know this is hard for you. And I am not forcing you in any way, but you do have to realize that that Jericho is the guy behind so much. He—"

"—I know that Jeff," She cut in, "And . . . what troubles me the most is that I trusted him." 

" . . . . .. And?"

She tried to dodge that, but it was clear Jeff saw that there was something else that still made attached her with him. "And that I've been living with him for the last week, I need to dump him Jeff, but I don't think I can. I . . ."

"Trish . . . you don't have to be afraid."

"But I am. I am afraid, look what he did to you! He's a lunatic Jeff, and . . . he is with Evolution. You know what Batista did to Amy right?" 

Jeff never thought she would say that, but she did. And it stopped him by every word. Raping, that asshole Batista raped Amy, THEIR Amy, and still Batista was free without any assertion or hesitation in his mind. What was wrong with Matt? Jeff just didn't know what the hell was his brother doing these days, of course he hadn't talk with him, the last thing he knew about the older Hardy was that he bailed on Amy after she told him the truth. What the hell was his problem, thought Jeff, well for one it was Batista but why did he bail on Amy? Was he really like that? The two brothers haven't spoken even once after that fight when he was here at Cameron last week. And even though Matt left him some messages for call back on his cell phone and on their house phone, Jeff didn't call back. Now he knew that it wasn't Matt who was the guy who signed for his beat down at RAW, no it could never have been him. It was Chris Jericho. In fact, Matt was right, it was Chris Jericho, and what Jeff heard from the goon was right. If Chris Jericho had the mentality to do what he did, then what Trish is thinking that he would do could be done without a trace or second thought. Jeff heaved out a sigh, it was complicated, what he really needed now was that fucked up WWE contract. If ONLY he had it, he would've been with Trish but no, he had to be suspended, he had to be fired and for what? God it sucked. 

"Trish . . ."

"What will I do Jeff? I'm afraid to go near that wacko," 

"You don't have to be anymore. Because tomorrow morning, when you go to Toronto, I'm coming with you." Looking up from the depths of the pancakes, Jeff saw a confused look on Trish's blue eyes, a look he would judge to be a questionable indication. The youngest Hardy said: "And I will stay there with you for the entire week." Even if his older brother wasn't there when his girlfriend was . . . violently attacked, Jeff would do everything in his power to prevent such a thing to ever happen to his own girlfriend. Nothing would hurt Trish as long as he was around, bad knee or not, Jeff Hardy was going to Canada.

~ 8:31:09 AM ~

New Jersey wasn't that far away from their home at North Carolina, but the destination for tonight was. Of course, for every memorable day to start the morning always began in the bathroom. Inside the fogged form of the shower, she cleaned the tiredness out with the warm water. And being the top diva of the WWE, Amy Dumas needed to be in perfect state of purification, and holding the love of Matt Hardy made it easier for her heart. As the water fell to moist her beautiful skin and hair, any one from outside the shower would find it hard to even get a glimpse of which goose-bumping body parts she was cleaning inside it as the glassed door and walls were already steamed. She was almost finished, the sound of the shower spraying against her body was easily notable throughout the quiet hotel room she and her boyfriend was currently situated in, bending down to reach the tap of the shower, she slowly reduced the water and finally closed it full. 

Carefully opening the shower door, Amy Dumas stepped out of it with the wet, dripping red hair of hers that were creating small strands atop her beautiful face. Every step the gorgeous diva took to get her towel, created a wet mark out of the sogginess of her white feet. So much was already going on in her life, and just thinking about it made it sound more helpless. After all she knew she was safe here, with the man she loved, Amy still couldn't forget about what happened only a mere 2 weeks ago, when that son of a bitch came to her hotel room . . . but that wasn't what Amy was thinking about now. She trusted her Matthew, she loved him, and thinking about a man like Batista wasn't what she needed, she would think for something else, she was actually thinking about how her best friend was doing. The last word she had with Trish was about the secrecy of Chris Jericho, or rather the truth of Jericho Amy divulged to her. She wondered if Trish was alright but then again she also heard that Trish was with Jeff, and everyone knew how much those two wanted each other but were afraid to commit. Wrapping on the robe and tying the towel around her long hair, leaving only a few strings of red hair revealed from her head, Amy walked out of the warmness of the bathroom. Silence but the steps of her bare feet were the only sound of the morning. The ray of light which shone outside were actually covered with the coldness of the snow, it was only the 10th of January anyway. Saturday as Amy checked the calendar on her way out of the bathroom. Just beneath the curtained windows laid the crumbled bed, and on top of it slept Matthew Hardy. The room was small, cozy but small, as in not too big. But then again a hotel room isn't supposed to be big, neither Amy nor Matt had reached that level of stardom into the WWE as of yet. But yet there he lay, so peacefully sleeping, Amy stopped on her tracks to watch him into the silence of everything, she couldn't help but smile at that sight. She woke up early today just to see him doing that, and there he was. The couple had spent a very romantic evening the night before, but it ended without any involvement of sex intercourse. Amy had massaged Matt's paining back with a specialty lotion ordered from the people downstairs, as those thoughts rose to her mind; Amy slowly walked on towards the man; towards —her— man. The robe she was wearing was puffed with the same fabric that of a towel, but unusually the only thing that kept it on her body like a dress rather than an open coat was the belt-like-thing. She kept it loose, making her cleavage viewable to the only other person in that room. But that person was sleeping, and the way he slept was the reason for her spread smile on those sweet pink lips. Amy gently walked over to her side of the bed, the empty left side, pushing her hands against the mattress; Amy balanced herself on her arms. Her motion was so carefully moved as she crawled on the bed to look over to her Matty's side. Not shifting from that bent position on her fours, Amy smiled again as she saw his face, so innocent, so cute. And yet so sad, every morning when she looked at him she felt sorry of how much pain she forced him to go through. Even now she felt so bad for herself, and not only did Matthew deal with the rough schedules of the WWE, but he also had to deal with the type of people such as Evolution and Chris Jericho. It made the soul within her burn with anger, but not for him, anger towards those who did this to him and her. Leaning down, Amy dropped one single kiss on top of his pouting lips, she couldn't help herself, as he looked so sweet; SO irresistible.

Drawing away, Amy smiled again when she saw that he was still asleep undisturbed, he must've been tired from the long and hard matches. As his manager and the woman he loved, she knew that he would have to defend that title two more times in this new week; Tonight against Mark Henry and on Sunday's House Show held at St. John's Newfoundland Canada, they weren't scheduled for Heat. Amy's hands now sided Matt's body; there was a bandage on his forehead for the bleeding last night. The neck gear was removed before they went to bed and after he was guided with some painkillers. Closing her eyes, Amy began leaning down once more to him, but suddenly felt the arms under her wrapping around the base of her waist and pull her gently down to his mouth for a kiss even deeper. At first Amy was startled, but when she fell on his mouth, she tasted his love, and it tasted like something that isn't fit to describe. Still with closed eyes, she welcomed Matt's tongue in side her mouth as hers slowly slid into his for a juicy morning kiss that they finished after a long while. 

"MmmPh—" She didn't want to break away, but she did. Looking down to him, she failed to notice that between the kiss she placed herself on top of him and now remained there. Matt pulled her towel to splatter water from her hair all across the bed; she took it and placed it next to them. "How long were you awake?" As her forehead touched his, Matt now dug in her smile to grin back at what he had just presented. "Enough to get two kisses." And her smile burst into a short giggle. "Naughty boy." She toyed, pointing her index finger to his nose, which Matt only kissed in response. "Yeah well . . . the bad boys are the ones who get the 'F's" 

Amy grinned to his tricky remark, "How is your back?" her words came in a small whisper to his breath. 

But Matt felt good, and just woke up from a good night sleep, he didn't want to fall back asleep, he wanted to play with the girl he held in his arms. He wanted to share love with the woman who laid atop of his body. Gently lifting Amy off from him while she laughed at his pressure, Matt rolled her to the other side and underneath him, folding the comforter completely. He said, once they felt a bit comfortable in that place, "How do you think it is?" She played along and gave a look that showed hints of thinking, "Hmm . . . mmm?" but one that quickly changed into a form of the same question.

Rubbing his cheek against her soft skin, Matt said; "Well I experienced a full body therapy by the world's most beautiful woman! My back is healed by 99% but I still think that I can use a little more of that divine Lita . . ." Melting her smile with his move, Matt tilted her chin by the indication of his nose and began smelling the clean swan-like neck of Amy Dumas. "Umm . . ." he moaned in the scents of both her feminine body and that extra aroma of gel that partnered it. He landed his lips barely at her soft skin to add in the effect of a few kisses down her throat. Matt smelled on downwards her body, around the cleavage and the higher points of her breastbone as Amy seductively released some parts of the robe to reveal the skin on her arms. "Sweetheart, you smell like an angel. No, better than an angel—" The palms of her hand drew Matt's head away from her body, when he looked to the depths of her brown-hazel eyes, he felt that same thing which she just said: "I love you." And it was in a whisper he was trying to avoid only a while ago, but didn't want to avoid any longer. He responded "I love you more," 

But she gave a wry smile, "More than Amy?" she knew he started this saying 'Lita'. 

"Of course not." Matt too knew how to play her sweet little mind games. "There is no one in the entire universe I love more than Amy Dumas. No one more than MY Amy," He could just see how happy she was hearing how well he managed to squeeze that in. With a move of her hand, Amy shoved the comforter from beneath him to give themselves a better touch of their bodies. "Now, now. If you don't love me more than YOUR Amy why are you here then?" The smile wasn't removed from her soft lips.

"Well," Matt had a confirming response of his own, "I think I know that you ARE MY Amy."

"Really? How's that?" She wanted to know; she just loved to toy with him. 

"Well for starters," his grin had a devilish gesture with which he started to tell her a story, or rather —show— her his answer. Positioning himself comfortably on top of her, he said "I know how Amy _feels_," Matt wasn't wearing a top, only a pair of briefs from last night, and just as raw as Amy was under that robe, Matt loosened the belt as his hard chest crushed against the softness of her swollen breasts. "Her _touch,_" Sliding his hands under her back to press Amy's soft body in his, Amy could feel his manhood kicking in and touching against the part just below her stomach. Matt's hot breath whispered in her ear that "I know her _smell,_" and like his words, Matt returned to where he left her cleavage, sniffing in the wonderful aroma of her body, though he wanted to restart. Matt nuzzled his nose in the folded curtains of her red-hot-raven hair, but more to smell the scent of her neck. Her hands held the back of his head, and pressed him tighter to her skin, his inhales and breaths gave her the Goosebumps all the way to the tattoo on her right arm. As Matt motioned his face from her throat, he once again traveled lower her body, at first stopping at the part where arm meets body and quickly but smoothly he rubbed his lips against her taut nipple. Matthew's breath once again released a hot air to tickle in the sensitive areas of Amy's body, it followed a whispered statement; "—her _taste_," And by his word, Amy figured that the coming had to be very rewarding.

Without a second to spare, Matt pushed the remains of Amy's robe down the length of her arms with his hands, sliding them off completely of her body and replacing his palms once again behind her spine. He opened his mouth to swallow one lush, taut breast into the caress of his lips. He felt her fingers on his hair, urging for more and as the man, who had her love, her heart and her soul, Amy would only want this from him. She wanted it only from Matt Hardy, and he wanted to give it only to Amy Dumas. Working around the curves of her breast, Matt flicked his tongue over the harden nipple, washing it thoroughly in one sweeping motion to not only drink of what was there, but to let Amy's mind cripple some what as her nerves tingled with his touch. From the point of view of Matt, he could only squirm for the bottom of his body as Amy's strong thighs caught his male organ; she pushed her legs to hold Matt's erected cock in place. His mind was slowly, once again, gradually started to dissolve into nothing than jelly, this was the woman of his dreams, as he said it so many times before; the queen of his heart. And each move she made only made him fall in more love for her, as of right now her struggle was as hard to keep awake as his were. Spooning her body in his arms, Matt slid his left arm down to the lower parts of her robe, the ones that were still on, but he did not remove them. Instead he rested his forehand beneath her ass-cheeks, as the suckling of her pebble-like nipple endured more sexual actions. He heard her gasp above his head as he smoothly trailed his tongue from one bosom to the other, repeating the mind-blowing experience again on the other breast. Of course, he did enjoyed doing this more than anything else in the world, Amy had the idea of being sexed in bed in the morning when they didn't share love the night before. Over all, as Matt swapped his tongue down wards towards her navel, licking the soft flesh clean and then once again landing two small kisses on each round mountains of pleasure. Just pouting at the tip of each bosom. The smell, taste, feel and touch of her hot, sexual and feminine body was what gave Matt the small burst of cum in the middle of his briefs. The one where Amy had just discovered while her palm rubbed the cap of his strong, beating penis. And that spasm was the prize of one woman, emerging from the heaven-like valley of her most sensitive place as being a woman, Matt blew an air through her middle and squeezed up her structure, coming in mouth-to-mouth contact with her. She locked his lips in her tongue and sealed in a kiss that would last more than his words would take to say. Matt pushed himself on to deepen the hot kiss, he separated himself after a small moment and glared into the beautiful hazel eyes of Amy Christine Dumas. 

The smile on her face was just as rewarding as the work he finished. But then again, he could never stop loving her; and that had to be the best part.

Soon enough they both started laughing together of just how foolishly they just started and ended an intercourse! That was the joy of being alone with your lover, to not worry about what any body would think, but to enjoy the person you are with at the time. "I love you . . ." Her words reflected her soul, and it was shared by this man. 

He said, "I love you most." For a long story short, but Amy Dumas still had something itching in her cat-ish Lita-attitude 

Amy had the best thing to say at this very moment, which she knew Matt could never have a sly remark on, she said; "You may love me the most . . . but I love you MORE, and I will always do that for MY Matthew Moore . . ." 

Her hands found their way around his nape while Matt still had his slipped around her waist, and it was true that there was only one woman and that was Amy Christine Dumas, who really knew how to say it to him, and he knew that she meant it. "That is just SO sexy when you say it." 

"Mmm . . ." He leaned to give her a gentle kiss before hearing her words on his ears; "And you are SO hot when you say that baby." 

Relaxing himself on her shoulder, Matt breathed in a sigh that relieved every ounce of pain that was ever in his body, and as her breath breathed it back, Amy felt the same when they were together in a strong embrace of romance like this. True love was so hard to find, and they had true love in each other. "Matty?" Amy's voice was softer than a tumbleweed when she asked him by that name, "Hmm?" "I think we should get starting with the day." 

Matt didn't move when he asked her from that nape where he had his face buried. "Where are going?"

"Well," By the time had passed, Amy was feeling that comfort return to her, though she also knew that her morning shower was also getting worthless because of what she was doing just now, but then again, being with Matt was better than anything else. Gently pushing the masculine shoulder blades of the man who occupied her heart, Amy allowed Matt to get up and balance on his elbows so that they could be on eye level. Flicking her index finger at the tip of his nose, Amy said "To start things off YOU will go to the bath room and take a long, clean shower mister." Although that sorry look on his face would fool her, she wouldn't buy it; "Aww, do I have to?" Matt whined and she nodded. 

"Ah . . . yeah you do! And after that, we will get dressed, go downstairs, get some coffee, get you fed and then start preparing for the flight in 3 hours." 

"Riight . . ." Matt would sigh in disappointment, just waking up each and every morning to get ready and rush in break fast for a flight that's leaving in a few hours and just fight against time was really getting tiring. But as for the hard work she did, when Matt looked down to that soft, shining hazel gaze, he felt so proud of Amy Dumas. After so much that happened to her, she still had the strength and courage to smile, and do what she had to do with a happy heart. She said something like; "Very neatly organized if I do say so myself don't you think?" in her best ever executive accent. Matt sighed again, "Did I tell you that I just LOVE you?" He didn't know what to say that was how he felt for her. Pure love, TRUE love, actually his feelings were undefineable if that's a word. Amy sighed back, "Yes you did, but would you get a move on already?" He wasn't blaming her, after all she scheduled everything so perfectly, he had to obey her commands if that was the case, but either way, he wanted a morning kiss before exiting the bed. Matt said; "So that's the thanks I get for loving you in the morning?" 

Through her gorgeous face, Matt saw that grin once more fly in her soft pink lips. "No . . ." Amy slowly began saying as her palms once again rubbed against his sideburns, "For loving me in THIS morning, the thanks you get is this:" Softly and slowly, knowing what he wanted as if she just read her boyfriend's mind, Amy closed her eyes and leaned on towards to smooch in another love-making kiss. Slicing between his lips with her tongue as Matt peeked his through hers, the cute pair coupled once again in the bed of their hotel room when Amy moved her hand from his face to surround it all the way over his nape in a pulling motion. When Matt's hands wrapped around her inside, the two locked in a more sexual, long-lasting kiss than the ones before . . . after all their flight was due 3 hours. 

~ 8:38:09 PM ~

12 hours passed, and in those last hours nothing short of loveable cute socialization occurred to Matthew Hardy and Amy Dumas. As planned, after a brief dress up and big breakfast to start the day, they two packed for their flight and headed for the airport where a small meet&greet gathering took place between a crowd of fans. Of course, both the Hardcore and the Woman's Champion were gladly able to sign those graphs and take the photos. Their flight took them to the next state for the Saturday Night House Show. They arrived at the arena shortly after the first match ended, surprisingly no sight of Chris Jericho or any members of Evolution were found once Matt and Lita entered the building. It was said by the GM that both parties had the night off accept for Triple H from Evolution who had a mixed tag-match as the main event. There was also a little confusion given that Amy's title match was changed to a RAW match on the week before Royal Rumble. Instead, tonight her competition would be nil and would actually be decided for the contenders of tomorrow's big 4-way title defense match. As for Matt, he still had to go through the World's Strongest Man: Mark Henry. 

And in the ring he squared off with about 500 fans cheering for the Sensei of Mattitude and his manager who stood by ringside to watch her wrestler, or as she calls him, the knight in armor, defend the Hardcore Title in this grueling match that was, of course, presented with the rules of no-holds-barred. The pain in his spine would prove to be fatal if he didn't go through the procedures and of course, that unforgettable body massage through the passionate hands of Amy Dumas. But that remembrance only led to the striking punch Matt ate, he needed to stop thinking about the relaxing body massage last night and concentrate on the match! Amy was tapping on the apron for him! When another blow to his head struck, Matt caught it with his hand, countering with a blow of his own, Matt chopped the gigantic gorilla three times to set him barely in the middle of the ring. He ran to the ropes, rebounded, came back with a clothesline . . . to see that it had no effect on the larger wrestler! Matt went to the other ropes, and again came with a clothesline in true WWE fashion to come up with the same results. Clenching his teeth, Matt went for the third, right, rope keeping in mind that he needed to jump to either a forearm-smash or a spinning elbow.

But, shit happened when Theodre Long, Mark Henry's trusted mentor, grabbed Matt by his feet as he reached the ropes to trip him down! Henry went ballistic from this point and picked Matt off from his feet and started to bash him right and left, throwing him from corner to corner, clotheslines after clotheslines. Though those moves didn't effect in majority, it was enough to keep Matt exhausted throughout. At one point Amy started screaming for Matt to counter, because what was coming down, weighed more than Kane and Batista combined because Mark Henry was attempting a huge elbow drop from the second rope!!! Cameras were flashing in the cheers of the fans because they wanted Matt to recover as well, the flashes of the cameras however, were coming from those who thought it was over. Miraculously the Sensei of Mattitude and the current holder of the Hardcore Championship Belt, managed an embarking counter when he lifted his knees up to let the fat guy crash his ribs into Matt's shin! Though the weight of Henry did effect Matt's legs slightly, it was recoverable as Henry gained more of the pain on a measuring scale. From the corner of his eyes while he was getting back to his shaky feet, Matt saw Lita jumping in glory and Long jumping in sadness. He was weakened by the earlier moves . . . tonight's brawl wasn't much of a pain like the match with Test only the night before, but it was challenging to face someone three times the body size of the Hardcore Champion. 

Out of breath, weak in strength, Matt still had the energy left to shout out 'VeeeeeeeeeOOooneeeeuuuuuhhhh' with his raising hand combination to the cheer of the many fans who stood up from their seats. Of course, the only other person screaming at ringside who had a different p.o.v was Teddy who was actually shouting 'NO! NO!' in a chanting tune. 

When Henry turned around, gripping his stomach in sheer pain, Matt locked in a very swift twist, that fated Henry's winning chances to a zero. Emerging, Matt picked his body and reconnected the Twist-Of-Fate a second time, knowing that pinning now wouldn't give him a victory. The second twist gave Henry a bounce off the floor of the ring to fall spine first into the mat. Hardy knew he had this thing at the edge, he gave Amy a wink who returned it with a blowing-kiss for the fans to pop that part greatly in numbers.

Matt proceeded towards the turnbuckle that was nearest to Henry's sense less body. But as he began climbing the ropes, he saw Teddy running to the aprons and distracting both the referee and the champion! Matt paused, wondering if he should kill the baldy first or finish the match, suddenly Lita yanked the other manager off the apron to let him crash into the plains of the hard floor below. Matt shot a smile and went to the top rope, knowing that to connect the Leg-Drop would presumably allow the opponent to recover and counter, Matt didn't turn but flew 360degrees while airborne and crashed in a rib-breaking famous move known as the top-rope Moonsault! Normally Amy's finisher but heck it was a Team eXtreme specialty once. 

The ref came in contact with the pinfalls once the shoulders were in preferable position: '1' Lita was also cheering with her hands counting the falls with the V1 sign, '2' '3!' The bell rang, Lita slid in, Matt held up his hand up high. Yet again, another successful title defense completed his average day of the week. Amy gave her boyfriend a big hug and posed for the cameras together in the ring, both holding up the 2 titles they possessed. The only 2 titles that Evolution could never get. In a way, Matt understood why Evolution hated them so much; jealousy. Or envy if that was Batista felt. 

The line of matches tonight had a rather normal combination that featured nothing but normal-styled wrestling. No big segments or any memorable events, just plain wrestling matches; a thing that barely happens in the industry these days. The line up was La' Resistance vs. the team of Val Venis and Lance Storm. With Venis and Storm getting the pinfall easily. That followed by a match between Jazz and Jackie to which the ECW female brawler won after a striking maneuver to advance to Amy's 4-way match on tomorrow's show. The next match was between Victoria and Gail Kim who had one chance to return back in action but failed when Victoria won with a rather great response from the fans. The Matt with Lita vs. Henry with Long followed that and the upcoming main event featured Triple H and Kane teaming to take on Shawn Michaels and Booker T. 

Matt and Lita returned back stage as the next match took place, tomorrow would be the Sunday showdown, the locker room named the Sunday House Show that as a tease to those who had to compete instead of competing in MTV's Live Sunday Night Heat. But it was no mere joke that it was called the Sunday Showdown, because every week it had to be the best House Show of the week, and mostly filled with segments and title matches. As for the group of Matt Hardy and Lita, they both had a schedule that featured a 4-way match. Amy with her Woman's Championship 4-way elimination combination, while Matt had to deal with a group of Test, Mark Henry and Booker T for the Hardcore Title, and the frustrating part had to be that the entire hardcore-match would be a ladder-match! 

But there would be another catch, for the Sunday Showdown, Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus would be there, Matt could show the sneaky rockstar just how sneakier the creator of Mattitude could be himself; for the recording was still in the Hardy's possession. 

~ 10:57:39 PM ~

"What do YOU want?" Dave Batista didn't leave his hometown in the last few days, he still had the fear of Matt Hardy in him. No matter how badly he wanted that Hardcore title, he wanted to win it on his terms, and when he did, he wanted to make sure he would be successful to sexually experience Amy Lita Dumas a second time. Raping didn't matter to him because he already did it and was getting away with it, or atleast that was what he thought. 

He was in the middle of his exercising, and he was sweating badly, dripping literally as his muscles were seemingly tensed. There was that woman on the door, the one who spoke with Eric Bischoff the night before, her movements in the darkness hinted several things but none that indicated good. She moaned and walked towards the bulked man, "Well Dave . . . isn't that your name? Hmm, I never saw someone as hard as you are now, what's wrong? Is my dress too revealing to you?" 

"I said what do you want?!" 

"Business Batista, business. Of course, there is pleasure included but more business."

"What kind of business?" 

Her answer gave Batista a little strange feel at the pit of his stomach: "Lita business." Her tone wasn't joking this time.

****

(To Be Continued)

___________________

__

A/N: "Next update on Friday! Let me know if this was good or not!"


	31. Vamp

__

A/N: _"Many thanks goes to Kay, Shinna, Lil Mary and Me Am No Dumb Idiot. Here is a brief response to your reviews: Kay: I appreciate your words, just glad you like this! Shinna: Well I updated on time, hope that was soon? LilMary: YES I heard about Jeff returning! It'll be great to see him again but I heard this rumor (can't say if it's official yet. Only a rumor) that the WWE doesn't want the Hardy Boyz as a tag-team so they want to keep them apart? And since MHV1 is Face on RAW, I'm guessing Jeff could be sent to Smackdown! And I think we all believe that SD needs all the superstars they can get! Ha, ha. And Trish has hazel eyes? I didn't know that! Well yeah she has brown pupils in some of the pictures but I thought they were contacts? I don't know, sorry if I was wrong back there! Mandi: Hey I don't have to ask about the name change. I KNOW why you did it: Me = M Am = A No = N Dumb = D and Idiot = I. You got the first letters of those words to make up your name! Mandi! Okay, okay so I admit I had to see your bio blush its cooler this way. Yeah, welcome to my world. A world without Monday nights of RAW! I don't have the channels, I can't be sure if I'm able to see the RAW episode every Monday or not! It's totally insane, and well I heard that Hokey is really popular in Canada? I'm not that big a hokey or baseball fan really; I like basketball but not those. But favorite sport is (I think it ain't a mystery) wrestling! Don't worry about the reviews! It's fine. Thanks! _

Well the happenings on RAW last Monday was really weird, what DOES Kane want? Now he's smelling and kissing Lita?! That was gross, I mean KANE kissing her. Hmm . . . this is really getting interesting, I'm just glad that the WWE made Matt face again and got him involved with Lita, this way I think I have a smoother transfer for the RAW story of this fic to the 'real-world'. You'll see what I'm talking about! 

****

Chapter 31:

It was dark outside, with heavy currents of cold wind consisting of snow blowing throughout that darkness. It wasn't 'one-of-those-days' to be outside. Rather it could be labeled as 'one-of-those-days' as in a bad, unlucky atmosphere. But this was the house of Dave Batista, and his friends amongst the Evolution faction wasn't in contact with him through miles of difference. Still, his mind was racing as he stood in his basement, it wasn't as cold down there than it was out there, he was sweating. 

"So let me get this straight . . ." He spoke out in a rough manner, but slowly trying to think through what the proposal was, "You want MY help?" As he stood there not moving but looking at the diva that sat by the window, Batista squealed a smile across his face. Sometimes, he thought, that even strangers bring home the best of offers. 

Molly Holly let out another seductive moan from the depths of her voice as she slowly started to get up from her chair, "Did I not just tell you that?" She said, walking around the World Tag-Team Champion with her cat-walk-styled movements. She wore nothing other than a very revealing set of see-through shirt, of course making the tight fit of underwear beneath the shirt completely in view. She hissed in his ear, "When was the last time you heard that a contender shifts her championship title match to two weeks later on purpose?" It wasn't a doubt that the way Molly spoke to Batista was of means for adultery ways, in other words to seduce him into her scheme. As the number one contender for the woman's championship, she had higher plans for assurance that she wins that title. She said; "I need your help to win that match against Lita so that I can be the WWE Woman's Champion again!" Her tone changed from light to rage. "I can't afford to waste this chance to be at the top of the woman's division again . . . I WANT to be in the Wrestlemania championship match, and if you help me Batista . . . I know together we can make that happen." Her red lips started to kiss against the sweated shoulders of Dave's body, though they grunted, in a twisted way he enjoyed what she was doing. "Mmm . . ." Molly gave another moan, " . . . salty." 

Batista gave out a laugh, putting an end to whatever she was doing, "That's a very tempting offer, but what is in it for ME?" With a shove of his hand, Dave pushed Molly's hand off of his to see that shock in her face. 

But she quickly smiled again, grinning . . . following her gaze, Batista saw her eyes were looking down his body, at the core where he seemed to be very . . . straight. "Well," She started once more, "Do you actually think I do my work without planning it first?" Moving closer to his roughed structure, Molly Holly pressed herself to him, with one hand she slowly trailed it from his chest down the waves of his muscles to his pair of boxers where it was tight. "If you help me," she said, "Not only will you get back at Matt Hardy for . . . I don't know, I heard rumors around the lockers that for some reason you are SCARED of the Hardcore Champion . . ."

That had to be the limit of his patients, her hands were just about to reach down to grab the tip of his growing cock when Batista pushed her by her arms and slammed her against the nearing wall, "ENOUGH!" he literally screamed and shook with anger and hatred as he glared at Molly's face. She smiled.

"I am NOT afraid of Matt Hardy." He spat at her, "DO you HEAR ME!? I am NOT a coward!" 

"Then how come you are trying to avoid him? Or at least, that's what I hear in those rumors. What are the reasons that make you stay away from him?" Dave stopped the pressure on her arms when he heard those, stopped for thinking about what this woman was saying. 

She said; "Now, rumors usually start from gossiping . . . and . . ." He gave her that same angered glare, "And what?!"

Smiling again, the brunette trailed her fingers through his bushy hair, "And . . . I personally heard something going on at the trainers room just last night . . . your dear brother Triple H and Matt Hardy with that bitch was there, in the same room." 

"What were they talking about?!" He pressed her tighter against the wall at that sentence, normally he wouldn't trust a slut like her, but what if his so-called Evolution 'brother' was really a mole? 

"I don't KNOW that! I just saw Paul Levesque exiting the trainer's room and then saw that trouble-couple inside the trainer's room. I heard Dumas saying something like: 'So what else is new? Batista is afraid of my boyfriend' and . . . I had to leave. I couldn't stay there any longer because of my own things to take care of. In any point, I think if you help me fold up that fan-favorite Lita . . . you will not only get back at Matt Hardy for saying that you are afraid of him. But you will also get that precious little Amy Dumas to suffer and rot without her precious little title." 

"What ELSE did you hear?" His force was growing but a slight hint of pain in her face stopped it. "I'm not saying anything until you guarantee my title."

He groaned, "That's fair I guess . . . but wait," Slowly, Dave released her arm but didn't stop his cornering pose, "Making Matt Hardy and Lita suffer is something I would like very much, and to assure you I can do it on my own . . . but since I'm going to help YOU. I'm gonna need something more than just a thought Molly." In his eyes flashed a very familiar glare, though new to Molly, it was that same gaze he had on that night when he broke into the hotel room of Amy Christine Dumas. And a smirk at the corner of his mouth to complete that face, Batista stared at the soft skin in this diva's body. But unlike Amy, Molly did not cower in the corner, and to Batista's please she actually gave back a satisfied smile! "I think . . ." her voice was once again in the form of those whispers, "I can PAY for what you want very, VERY well." Her body was unusually bent upwards, as Dave's hands were attached firmly at the wall to make sure the pigeon in his grip wouldn't go away, an act he did to Lita only a few weeks back. Molly used her hand to unbutton her shirt while being like that, giving out sighs of astonishment. Flipping the last button through its hole, with a swift move of her hands Molly let her netted shirt to drop to the floor while she stood there now with only that black piece of skin-tight bra. His eyes gave that look of a pleasure made of sexual needs, Molly returned it with a smile on her pouting lips, sticking her breasts in his face she held Dave by his cheeks when she finally spoke to what was really going on. She said, "Well then . . . if I understand this correctly I'm SURE I can give you what you want . . . although you surprise me Dave. Normally I wouldn't have thought you would fall for a physical seduction. Hmm, I guess I was wrong." 

She was leaning closer to his harden, sweating body, and the closer she got, the more well Batista felt about his actions. This would be way better than any type of stripper for the night; at least he had a diva for an entire week. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, Dave slowly started to unhook that bra and dug in her ear to whisper "If you want honesty . . ." his fingers worked at that strap of her lingerie while licking the sides of her neck. He spoke and did at the same time, saying; "I want that bitch's body in my bed." 

"Mmm," slowly she closed her eyes as his lips started to kiss at the soft spots just below her ear, "Lita?" like a snake that hisses for blood, Batista replied "Yes." By this time, he was at the last button of her black strap when Molly stopped him. To his surprise, Molly Holly pushed him off, and her voice was back to normal once again, rather than that slow motion of body language added in her words. "I can't guarantee you her body, only mine." It was as if Molly somehow found her conscience, she started to walk away saying "I'll see you Monday night then." But his gigantic shoulder was before her to prevent Molly from passing him. Batista grinned down a smile of punishment, "I normally prefer my payment in advance." 

Molly Holly smiled. "I see . . . then I guess I can spend the night here . . . sexualize your brain until it explodes and maybe we can think of a way to get that bitch in here as well, on next week's Monday of course." Tilting his head down, Batista reached behind her to snap off the strap completely off her and hence letting it drop to the floor with her shirt, exposing Molly Holly to her pink, erect tits. She smiled devilishly. 

"Oh I have other plans for Lita, you see . . . I need a night when I can power-bomb her thin little body HARD to the pavement, after brutalizing her boyfriend of course. And then, we can bring her to the hotel and tie her hands and feet to the bed after tearing off her clothes to spread that skunk out open in front of EVERYONE. While me and some of my —boys— start to eat her flesh bit by aching bit, you can hit her with a whip or something to keep her screaming in agony. She will scream, both in pain and of me. Heh, heh, heh . . . Monday night, when you win that Woman's Championship, we will finish doing this to her petty little life." As evil was that snicker coming out from Molly's mouth, Dave's way of expressing his true colors looked scarier; he had his teeth clenched as he dove into her chest and started to feast upon what he had for tonight, naturally in response Molly Holly laughed in joy and delight. Stopping briefly to bite his skin, she said: "But we won't kill her, that way her pain will last longer . . ." 

Smiling through the same mouth that was sucking the lush breast in his mouth, Dave mentally noted a very frightening message, and he told himself _'Oh the pain I sent her has already started rotting the hot redhead emotionally . . .'_

~ 11:15:09 PM ~ 

Every single night, he had to be in a new hotel room, every single night as Matt sat checking his emails on the laptop while Amy does her paper work, he feels as if they are more closer together. They are, but when he spends time with Amy like this, it feels something more. As if they were a real couple, a MARRIED couple. But that wasn't what Matt Hardy wanted to feel right now, he wanted to give her all the love and support he could. After what she had gone through, after all that happened to her on that day, Amy needed care. And just the thought of her WRESTLING so fast and defending that stupid title against not one, but four other contenders was nothing but unfair. 

He was sitting at the small desk-like table opposing the bed and connecting to the green curtained walls. Luckily there was a balcony on their hotel room, of course most of the rooms that were located at this side of the building had balconies, but Matt found it just wonderful to have one in a night like this. The competition with Mark Henry wasn't that big of a fight surprisingly. The balcony, which by the way had sliding glassed-doors, was just a few meters away from the bed; the thick green curtains were pulled at that side while the curtains at the door side was open to reveal the glassed door. He could clearly see the snow falling beside him. Amy was lying on the bed, with that folder consisting of the matches and every other 'schedule' of themselves that she had to fulfil. God, Matt thought, she was working very long and hard with that file. Especially today she had been working with it ever since they arrived from the airport. She liked working as a manager, and right now she was on the phone with non-other than Eric Bischoff, the General Manager of Monday night RAW. "Fine, alright we'll be there." She spoke while flipping through some papers on that folder to look into what the object was about. Matt was listening to what she said, and by the sound of it, it wasn't a good deal. 

After heaving out a sigh of discomfort, Amy closed her cellular. "God, can you believe this?" Turning around to face her from the distance, Matt saw his girl rubbing her forehead with her hand. "What happened?" 

Sighing, Amy sat up, "He said that there's this whole meeting taking place after RAW next Monday, all the title-holders and creative teams will be there. Even McMahon."

"LINDA McMahon?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow, it wasn't every week that the head of the board would drop by for a meeting with the entire RAW staff. Amy said "BOTH McMahons." And when Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment would come on RAW without him being involved in any sorts of storylines, it wouldn't be a meeting that was worth nothing. Matt knew that, he sighed. "Well did Bischoff even SAY what the meeting was about?" 

Amy shook her head "He says even HE doesn't know what its about. Something big that's for sure, I mean Mr. McMahon coming here, without a storyline, Bischoff said its something about a cancellation of one of the titles." 

This time, it was Matt who shook his head following a sigh, "Great, I guess now I'm the 'defunct Hardcore champion'." From the corner of his eyes, Matt saw her writing in a note on the file, most likely the date of 20-Jan-04, before she closed the file and got up from the springy bed. "Well actually we're not SURE which title. That's gonna be what the discussion is about . . . I think." Matt nodded to her answer and continued to check if there was any email that needed his attention. 

"Watcha doing?" soon enough as those words followed, Matt could feel Amy's arms around his neck from behind, she rested her chin on his head and looked down at the laptop that was set firmly on the table in front of her dear boyfriend. Matt shrugged, "Nothing . . . just checking if there's any email . . . and there is!"

Amy narrowed her eyes in a smiling way, "From whom?" She asked, still not moving away from atop of his head. Matt said "Dan."

"Dan?"

"Yeah, Dan, from the creative team."

She stood quietly while Matt clicked on the subject that said 'Important notes about the Royal Rumble'. Amy was wearing a very comfortable white cotton blouse, her red hair was let loose to fly across her shoulders while she wore a pair of night trousers. As they waited for the email to come to the screen, Amy toyed with Matt's hair and started to release his tied black strands. Matt on the other hand, wore a black T-shirt and white cotton pants. "Dear Matt," he started to read aloud the message that came on the screen, "Hey, its me Dan from the creative team. Listen, I added an attachment to this email that I need you to give Amy. This is just an attachment about the upcoming Royal Rumble PPV and contains the rest of the story line between you guys and Evolution. Hope you like it. Dan." 

"Yeah we need to see those as soon as possible! Bischoff didn't include the full story line here . . ." Amy would give Matt a small peck on his head, "Well it's set for download." Matt didn't move from his chair, instead, he tilted his head all the way up to see Amy looking down, she gave him a small kiss at the middle of his lips. She smiled, "Y'know Matt, just being with you makes me forget about everything else that's happening around us . . . I love you." 

Matt Hardy stood up from his chair, at times like this the only thing that came to his mind was just how lucky he was to be with her. But it also brings those angered memories, those that Matt could only blame onto himself, he didn't say this to Amy, but he felt it like that. If only he was there, if only he could've stopped Batista before it happened, but it wasn't possible anymore. Matt wasn't there on that night, Batista was, he was the one who attacked her, he was the one who took Amy for advantage and . . . 

"Is something bothering you honey?" Her soft words against his cheek blasted Matt away from his thoughts. "Wha?" 

"Nothing, its just that ever since we arrived at the arena this evening, you're sorta acting . . . well, worried." Matt could see her notice. He was worried; worried to death over the woman he loved; Amy Dumas. He heaved out a sigh, a deep breath to take out the anxiety he felt. "You're half right Amez," he had to tell her how he was feeling, he had to tell her that he was really, REALLY worried about her. 

"What's wrong?" Her words were as soft as her lips; she looked so beautiful. Matt couldn't hold it back, but what he truly felt was if Amy would feel . . . weak, that was the last thing he wanted her to feel. She needed comfort, caring, love, Matt knew Amy needed him. And when she truly needed him, he wasn't there, the only thing he wanted now was to make that up for her, and he knew that it would be impossible. He sighed again, what if his concern would make her feel more vulnerable? He was there for her, and the love he had for her would surely tell her that. "Tomorrow's event, Sunday Showdown? That's what's wrong." He finally said it, but he moved out of her face towards the balcony to slide open the glassed doors. 

"I don't get it," Amy smiled at him, "What's wrong with Sunday Showdown?" 

Matt went outside into the balcony, Amy shouldn't wrestle; at least not against 4 other contenders SO soon. She needed rest, he thought. 

"What?" She thought it was a joke or something, smiling she followed him into the balcony, looked at his eyes, but what she saw wasn't a joking pair of puppy-dog-eyes, she saw a serious glance filled with concern. "Matty what are you talking about?" She didn't understand. 

"Amez . . ." Pulling the diva by her hand, Matt slowly whispered to her, wanting her to take some time off. "You weren't supposed to wrestle against FOUR other women tomorrow night. You were supposed to wrestle against one, and that was how it should've been." He could see that confusion in her eyes, but slowly, she started to see where he was going. He said; "After what happened to you—"

"Matt, just because what happened 2 weeks ago doesn't mean I should stop living. I love wrestling, and I love you. I—"

"—Need to rest. Take some time off from work. You need to relax," Matt finished her sentence. But that wasn't what she had in mind. In reality, just because of the rape, Amy didn't want time off, she wanted to continue her life and put it behind her. But, in other ways, Matt was right. She needed rest, just 2 weeks ago she was violently sexually assaulted by a man two times her body size. She didn't answer, Amy looked at the floor and tried hard to block away any form of tear that was slowly coming in her soft, hazel eyes. 

"Sweetheart . . . oh god Amy I'm so sorry . . . I . . . I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright Matt, I'm your girlfriend for god's sake." Though it was hard to keep those tears, Amy gave a wary smile, "You should be concerned. You have the right to be concerned." But through those eyes, the ones that were slowly turning wet, Matt saw a hurting look. "Amy . . . I . . . I just don't want you to work so hard." Pulling her slightly by her back, Matt took Amy in a strong, caring embrace. Her head fell on his shoulder; she didn't say anything. "I'm sorry if I ever—" "—No Matt, its not that," she finally said a word through a breaking voice, she was shaking her head, biting her lips but she couldn't stop the tears. And before she knew it, Amy once again started crying on his shoulders. She had him to hold on to now. 

"Heey, it's okay . . . don't be like that." Matt wanted to bring any kind of peace to her, but sometimes, he knew that when a person is very sad, they should cry out the sadness. That would be the only way to cope with it. 

It was the balcony, how quiet it was at this time of the night, as Amy was weeping against him, he could hear, no he could feel her body shaking. The snow was cold, the wind was colder, but now Matt knew that Amy's heart was freezing with what happened. Indeed some memories never go away. He let out a sigh, "Amy . . . honey, that's what I'm talking about. I just don't want you to start fighting so soon, you . . . need to relax. Get this whole thing off of your mind, I just don't understand why you don't want to file that asshole. He deserves to be rotting in jail. Why aren't you doing that?" His words meant the world to her, anxiety, depression, everything faded when she is with him. But that anxiety, that depression, isn't gone. Amy would feel that in her soul, Matt felt that depressed pain inside of himself. He wanted to protect her, to take her in his arms and never let go. But justice would be hard to find. He was right, she knew he was, but she just wasn't in that phase. Amy panted against his shoulder blades "I don't know, I just don't know," 

"You shouldn't be afraid Amez, as long as I'm around, you know you're safe. I wouldn't let anything or anyone harm you, not Amy Dumas. I love you," 

"I know . . . I know . . ." he could barely hear her, she was struggling to talk, "I guess . . . I'm not ready yet." And she didn't remove herself from that embrace. It was an embrace she felt safe inside, after that thing with Batista; everything would seem so . . . unfair. But whenever she was with Matt, she didn't feel unfair, she didn't feel like a rotting woman, she felt like a real human being, she felt loved. There was a sofa on the balcony, very slowly, he gently pushed Amy to guide her to that couch. He sat first and pulled her to his arms yet again, her head fell on his chest, she could feel his love lifting her once again as she laid on his broad figure. From here they could see the entire city in a gorgeous view, the snow fell so sweetly down to the streets floors below. 

Matt wanted to make her feel like that, but it was just so hard to explain everything in words. But he had to try, she had to try, before he even said anything. Amy began expressing her feeling, she began to say what she thought she never could say, it had to be his comfort that enabled her but she said it. "Matt . . . after what happened on that night,"

"Shh baby, you don't have to talk about it."

"No I need to say it, I NEED to tell you." 

He listened, with a strong heart that had her face, Matt listened to her trauma, a scary thing he would give anything away to cure.

She couldn't talk, but she had to say it through her tears, they weren't as clear but Matt understood what she was saying, "After I was raped that night, I couldn't be myself. I don't know for how long it took me but I cried, I cried alone. What broke me apart was that; not only was I raped, but for a reason, I couldn't stop, I couldn't push him away. He was strong I was weak. Every time I pushed him he started to grip me, bite me. I don't think he knows this but . . . I didn't fall asleep . . . I fainted."

The look on his face was pure anger, he didn't want to hear this, but he had to. Part of him wanted to run, and keep on running until he would find that dirty son of a bitch and just kill him. Just make him bleed to death, but the other part, the part of Matt Hardy that was still sane, knew he had to listen it and he had to soothe that discomfort away from Amy first. Batista would get his, but Amy needed him first. "Amez . . ."

"Matt, I can't trust the world any more. I . . . I don't know why," the broken voice she had started to stretch and prevent her even more from being able to talk, the memories, that experience was so hard on her. It made Matt feel that guilt of not being there. But didn't say anything, just listened to what she said, "I never trusted Batista, I knew what the ass kind of man he was . . . but I just can't find the courage to be myself. The only thing that keeps me sane, the only thing that makes me feel like a woman, like a real human, is you. Your love is all I have."

Matt could feel his heart being eaten from inside out, "No Amy, you have ME. I will never stop loving you, but that doesn't mean that what that son of a bitch did, made you any less of a woman. You are strong, I know you are. Don't be threatened because of what he did. HE is the weaker one," He just didn't know what else he could say. But what he did was tighten the embrace, because now he felt just how badly his Amy needed him, she was afraid. That couldn't happen any more, "You can't be afraid, you are LITA. You are the WWE Woman's champion, you are a lot more than anything Batista could ever be." 

She wasn't holding back the tears, she was crying against him, she was crying on his shoulder, in his arms and that meant a lot to her. "I love you," she said again, muffing against his neck, Matt kissed her head, her nape, her forehead, and every where else on her face. He kissed away the tears on her cheeks, and hugged her once more, "I love you more, I'm sorry Amy I should've been—" But she wouldn't let Matt finish his word, she moved away from his shoulder and locked in their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss, flickering their tongues against one another in a romance filled smooch. There wasn't a thing more than that love that Amy wanted. She purred against his lips; "And your love is all that I need," he kissed her on the lips once more a second time and broke off soon after.

It wasn't a doubt that the cold outside was chilling to the bone, but it didn't bother them. Matt started to wipe the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, rubbing it against her cheeks to clean them off. He still had a lot to say; "I just don't know how I could've been so selfish, I know I should've been there." Even he felt tears in his eyes now, but Amy hushed him; "Matt, I told you before, it isn't your fault."

"And it isn't yours."

"I know, I just LOVE you. And I just want that love,"

Matt replied, "Its yours, I am yours. Just . . . don't be afraid of anyone in this world. You need some time to relax,"

"Matt . . . YOU make me relax. Do you think I need anything else in this world other than my boyfriend's love?" by the time she tried to drink her lips of Matt's kiss, she noticed they were dry. 

"What did the doctor tell you the last time you saw her?" 

"She said there was no sign of any pregnancies, I'm fine." Slightly sliding the couch, Matt leaned against it for Amy to have a bit more comfort, still holding the beautiful creature in his arm. He held her arm by his hand and slowly started to rock, as if taking care of a child. "Everything will be alright," his words were so true, she believed him with everything her soul was created of. "I know," she whispered "I have you,". Matt laid a single kiss on her head a second time "I love you," smiling. Amy returned that smile, she said; "I love you more." 

As time passed on so fast, Matt couldn't let go of Amy as they watched the snow fall tenderly into the night. Their abstract thoughts were as one; love. As long as they had each other, both Matthew and Amy knew they could fight against any challenges, they could deal with any block that came in their path. The future was a happy place, and the road to a happy future is a happier present. When Matt looked down to see the girl he would die for, he saw a sleeping Amy leaned against his chest, peacefully she was drifted into a land of dream. When did this happen, he had no clue, and in reality he didn't want to find out. It would disturb her. He smiled, and slowly, slid his arm between her legs, Matt lifted Amy off the couch as she moaned against him. When he stood up, holding the woman of his dreams while her hands were inside the sanctuary of his masculine body, Matt carried Amy inside their room once again, through the glassed door and laid her on the bed softly before joining Amy in a long, peaceful sleep.

~ 12:31:09 ~

"I just LOVE a man who enjoys raping." Molly Holly sat bare naked on top of Dave Batista's body. While he gulped down an entire bottle of the strongest alcoholic drink he could find, Holly started to toy with the erect manhood he was gaining. Blindly, Batista screamed out: "I'M FUCKING MOLLY HOLLY!" to which the diva helplessly giggled. "Gimme that," the two had been drinking and reached the peak of being drunk. At a point the half of the World Tag Team Champion started to vomit but he didn't stop. As Molly finished the bottle and threw it behind her, she started once again to lean on top of the man she was in bed with tonight. She moved like a snake, moaning, touching, licking her way from his crotch to his chest. Batista laughed, "Heh, heh, heh. THE WORLD IS FUCKED UP WITH ALL OF YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" From time to time, he would scream out pointless phrases as well as Molly who now screamed back; "FUCKED UP AND SUCKING HARD!" As she raised her upper body to let her dangling breasts throb against Batista's lips, Dave bit the end of her nipple and pulled her down, she screamed in pain, but started laughing once she was being suckled. 

None of them were thinking properly at this point, just screaming and drinking and screaming once more. Batista released her breast and spat at her mouth that he had to pee. She puckered her lips and spitted on his face, screaming that "PEE ON ME!" And held his shaking cock to which Batista released his trouble all the way spraying the urine all over their bodies and started to laugh ridiculously. "I want Amy Dumas's body to FUCK AGAIn." 

"SHE ISN'T HERE!" Molly screamed, 

"bRRINg HeR heere! I want to FUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK HER AAAASSSSSSSSS To HELL!" They were as what some might say 'high'. The gross things they were doing didn't even occur to them just how insane it seemed. They were naked, drunk, and started to pee at each other! Not to mention that after that they were some how sharing a sexual coarse and were obsessed with it. Batista was, but more likely as he got drunk, he started to tell Molly of how 'fucking' good Amy Dumas felt, and how fucking much he wanted to fuck her again. "Y'know her breasts?" He drooled on her, "Ah HA?" 

"They are like yours only fucking sexier!" Molly slapped him, and then laughed again, "I wonder how Matt Hardy's penis is like?!" 

"I HIT him in the penis at Armageddon! Making HIS armageddon so I could fuck his girlfriend the next night! He, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"FUCK ME!" Molly shouted, grabbing Batista by his throat and trying to choke him only to see she had no strength of her body what's so ever. Dave yelled "I already DID," to her response of it being "FUCK ME AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" As their laughter, drinking, disgusting, hardcore sexing continued, both Batista and Molly Holly would reveal their most deepest and darkest of secrets to each other. The very scene of it was so disturbing, that many would have been glad that the lights were turned off in the bedroom. 

The night was very different for both 'couples', Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas spent their night together in bed after falling asleep on each other's arms, while Dave Batista and Molly Holly collapsed after too much beer was drank. Though the conclusion of Batista and Molly were that of drooling, naked, drunken bodies, they were surprised the morning after when they woke up. At least Batista was when he woke up to see no body sleeping next to him in the bed. Molly had left him with a note that said: 'I'll see you later'. As for Matthew Moore Hardy and Amy Christine Dumas, they woke up in each other's arms, with smiles for a good day to come. And the same morning came across to another Hardy and his beneficial other. Jeff Hardy woke up this morning to see Trish Stratus jumping off their shared bed to answer a long ringing phone. 

"What gives?" When he said that after a kiss was torn off his lips, Trish gave a sorry look from her side of the bed and clicked her cell phone to see who called in the unearthly time of 7:30AM 

"Hello?" 

"Trish! Where are you? Its me Chris, I've been waiting for you all night long here at Toronto. Where are you?" She was nothing more than shocked to hear his voice again, shocked for multiple reasons; he had the guts, he had the nerve and that he still had the mind that she was still with him after all Chris Jericho did! "Chris?" Was all the blonde hair diva could say, but she said it for Jeff Hardy to know who it was calling. "Ah YEAH! Chris? You're BOYFRIEND?! Where are you?" 

~ The side of Y2J ~

He couldn't sleep last night, after that long, tiring day; he still couldn't fall asleep. Too much was going on, too many people were fighting to bring him down. And now, as he sat on the dining table of Trish Stratus's home in Toronto Ontario Canada, he too had some what of a same drunken fate as Dave Batista. "Hello? Trish are you even LISTENING?!" He heard quietness from the other line that made him say that. His heart was half of the way of explosion if she didn't say anything, and he couldn't even say THAT truth because he knew that if he told Trish he was worried she would ask why. Then what would he say? That he was worried because he saw her taking the flight to North Carolina where her ex-boyfriend happened to be in? Or that because he was worried that she was BACK with her ex-boyfriend, the same guy Chris paid a bundle to beat up? It just wasn't normal. At least in his drunken mind he didn't come up with a good enough lie. "Trish? Hello? TRISH!?" 

At the first second when he heard something being said, his blurred eyes popped up, both in startle and in shock. 

"Is that Chris?" And when Jericho heard that line, he knew whom in God's green earth that voice belonged to. With clenched teeth, y2j slammed down the receiver side of the phone hard on the dialing side of the phone. His face was vibrating in anger; it was turning red, almost as if reaching the limit of rage. "Fuck you Hardy." Was all he could say, with a combination of sleep-less eyes, Chris Jericho took the phone and threw it with all his remained strength towards the floor. 

Naturally, it broke in two. And what he had in mind would result Jeffrey Nero Hardy to be the same. Chris screamed in fury the same three words: "FUCK YOU HARDY!!!" 

****

(To Be Continued)

__

______________________

A/N: The next update will be either on Sunday or Monday and will feature the Sunday Showdown AND the Monday night RAW (which has lots of twist compared to the original Jan 2nd week of RAW show). Let me know if you liked this. Though I find it hard to believe that the 2nd Batista part was 'good' it was just plain gross! (Of course it was meant to be that way) YUCK! I'm just feeling all 'unclean' because I wrote that! It was disgusting! EEW, yuck, yuck, yuck. 

_____________________


	32. Vengeance is better than Revenge, this i...

__

A/N: "Thanks to Shinna, Lil Mary: Yeah I think that could happen, and they might bring back the Hardy Boyz, lets see what happens. I actually want too see how Matt does as a face on a single wrestler career before they team up for as the Hardys again. Lets just hope Lita doesn't turn to Kane and be his SLAVE for Matt's sake! I heard that rumor going around that Amy could be with Kane. That'll SUCK! She won't be a heel but Kane will. I don't know, like you said who knows what will happen? Chloe: Well thanks for reviewing so nicely about all the chapters! Yeah the Kane thing was gross! Everyone is saying that. I'm just hoping that the rumor about Amy being with Kane for the sake of the entire roster won't happen. Lets see about that and um, I think what I do is that I thank the reviewer with a ranking system, like I thank who ever reviewed first, first, the second reviewer after that and so on. I think its really your timing of the reviews with which I write your names. I think I should be the one thanking YOU! Ha, ha. And finally MANDI: Yeah like I said, 'unclean', heh ,hee. It was really gross but hey I'm trying to make them look gross. About RAW, hey atleast you know you can see it if you stay up late. But you cant stay up late, for that, I think there is one bombing suggestion: Recording. If you slip a tape in your VCR before going to bed and set it for recording on the channel where RAW is airing, you can still watch it the next day because it'll be on tape. How's that for an idea? 

As I mentioned earlier that this week will be the last for Loving You RAW, I think the finale will take place like at the end of the week, I'm living on Friday night so . . . wow. Everything is SO narrowed down! Ha, ha. Hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, did any of you guessed what happened on the last chapter? I mean it's sort of a twist in the tale as some say, the one who can guess what that twist was will I don't know, have the title of great eyes? Ha, ha. I can't write LOL for some reason other wise I would've used it like a 10 times over in this a/n. Ha, ha. Well, try to guess the twist and lets see who really has the best memory."

****

Chapter 32:

He lingered kisses down her nape; her gorgeous raven hair was pinned in and tied to trace multiple folds on top to flow trails of spirally red hair on the sides of her forehead. Amy Dumas took in deep breaths to inhale Matt's sudden presentation on the back of her neck. They were both standing at the entrance of their backstage common locker room. This was in St. John's Newfoundland Canada, and this was the Sunday night House Show of the RAW Brand. Other wise known to the WWE roster as the 'Sunday Showdown'. One of the most pressured shows of a WWE program because tonight is the night when the ratings of each brand are calculated. And tonight being a weekend to the great fans in their average life, this had to be just perfect with unique match performances by every single superstar who are representing. Tonight their performance would be judged, and so too tonight would bring challenges to the titleholders of WWE Raw, every single title, beside the Tag Team and Heavyweight belts, were set to be defended. The losers of previous title matches of house shows in the past week would have another chance to go and grab that title gold. Both Matt Hardy the Hardcore Champion and his girlfriend the WWE Women's Champion Amy Dumas would have to face those challenges and defend their titles. Right now, they had just arrived at the arena, haven't even entered their private room. His hand was wrapped around her perfectly shaped waist while he kissed on the areas of her nape. Moving down and kissing the soft skin of her left shoulder blade and around it once again moving upwards the sides of her neck, nuzzling each ticklish hot kiss against her skin as he finally came to her cheek. Turning Amy around to face him, Matt gave her a simple kiss at the pout of her lips. He smiled at her remark, those responses of the kiss being a spreading grin across her beautiful face. Amy sported a black tank top and a black pair of designed pants complete with the lacy heel shoes. The make up in her face wasn't everything that made her look that beautiful, it was her beauty both as a woman and as a woman with a good heart. She also wore a silver necklace and a black overcoat, which was left opened for the cold weather down here in Newfoundland, although Matt's hands did move the coat for those kisses. She didn't let go of his face, only smiled to seal in another small kiss at the tip of his mouth. 

"Baby, I don't want you doing this tonight." His voice was strong, filled with affection towards only her, Amy understood he was talking about the 4-way-match, the same thing he was talking about since the night before. She sighed, fading the smile. "Matty . . . I have to, I am OKAY with this." he inhaled her breath, her sweet icy breath, and sighed it out, Amy said; "I need to wrestle for the sake of this belt. And you know how much this means to me right?" She did not let go of him yet. Matt nodded.

"Yeah I know . . ." He wanted to protect her, he wanted to keep her safe and away from a dangerous place like this. For the sake of the good Lord Amy had only recovered from a drastic neck surgery only 7 months ago! But alas, that wasn't the case, she had a title match just like him. 

"And besides," Amy patted her right hand on his cheeks, once again giving him a smile from the depths of her heart, "I think what I'm worried about most is YOU. Are you sure about YOUR title match?" It wasn't a doubt that both had matches against 3 other contenders, but Matt's match was deadlier because of the stipulations: Ladder. 

Matt gave Amy a slight tight grip on her waist, smiling he told her "Amy . . . I NEED to wrestle for the sake of this belt. And you know how much this means to me right?" She shook her head with a giggle bursting through her mouth, "That's EXACTLY what I said!"

He smiled for the tricky response he could counter. "Well, yeah I do," Amy started to continue that, "And I also know that you will WIN out there. You have my faith." 

He responded; "And you have my love." To end a long explanation shot, Amy leaned him closer with her hands for another kiss. Carefully slicing through his lips with her tongue to glue it with his inside. It lasted a full 3 seconds before Matt broke it, he said, "Why do we always worry about each other so much?" 

Amy couldn't hold back her joy, her red glossed lips shined with her face with that earth-shattering smile, "Because we LOVE each other." she told him. Releasing his nape finally, Amy picked up her bags and opened the door she almost had her back against, pulling her boyfriend's arm for a motion, she said; "Now lets go, we need to prepare." But his eyes noticed something just across the hallway . . . another shared locker. And there he saw Jay entering it, Adam's brother and Chris Jericho tag team partner, Jay Copeland. "Hang on, hang on." Matt repeated his words to her and told her to go on inside, he had something to do.

When Amy saw the direction of Matt's gaze, she saw his vision and said "Oh . . . him." "Yeah . . ." those unforgettable thoughts were trying to return to her, but she knew she shouldn't remember some rants from a man like Chris Jericho, she knew better. Amy told Matt to "Be careful Matt . . ." as he proceeded to walk towards that locker, he looked back at her and gave her the V1 sign. Amy smiled again, her man was strong enough to deal with the likes of y2j, he was much, much better of a man than Chris. Slowly, she entered her door as Matt went to Christian, carrying his gym bag on his shoulder. 

~ Jericho's side ~

Furious, angry and completely out of patients. That was the definition of Chris Jericho's current state. Angered at the Hardy family for everything they made him do, and everything they made him loose. Chris sat at the bench while Christian was talking to some fucked up gay friend of his on the phone. His long golden hair was left open atop his head while he covered his face inside his hands. Tonight, there was a match scheduled for him: Kane. Singles competition, but when battling KANE of all people 'single' doesn't count. That big walking monster was equal to three other brute-sized wrestlers! And tonight Chris was forced to set foot in the ring with him. Thank fully, it would be part of a storyline, a storyline that will involve Trish Stratus. Regaining his face from his palm, Chris looked at the picture he had his face buried into, he had a photo of that blonde Canadian diva he once used to fuck with every single night. Right now, she was the woman of another guy, not a man, a BOY. A kid two damn years younger than her and yet she fell for that bastard. Those were the feelings that burned inside Jericho, and he was sick of it. 

All that reminded him of that picture of Trish, that picture from the early 2003 Babe of Year clip, all that reminded him was what a fucked up bitch she was. In fact, he didn't even care for her any more, she was another one of those ass-clowns. But then again; he thought, she always were. Grinding his teeth together, Chris crushed the plastic under his grip, letting all his anger into it, letting all of his hatred of both Hardy and Stratus into that force. Chris threw it in the trash that sat beside the steel lockers. "At least that's where you belong." He muttered to no body in particular. 

"Ah . . . Chris?" He heard Jay's voice calling him from the door behind his back, "WHAT?!" he yelled back. 

"Ah . . . Matt wants to talk to you." 

At first his eyes went sort of wide with a fear of being beaten under his stomach, he stopped moving. "The hell with it!" He whispered under his voice, "Fucking son of a bitch . . ." he assumed it wouldn't be a very good visit. Once again from his back, he heard a voice, but it was the Hardcore Champion's voice this time. Matt told his younger cousin "Hey man, why don't you go and get a coffee or something? Mind me talking to Y-2-J over here for a while? Y'know, personal stuff?" 

Chris pleaded his tag partner to deny it, "DENY IT!" he would scream in his head, but as stupid as that guy was, Christian said; "Sure no problem, hey I'll see ya later good luck on your match 'kay?" He also heard Matt replying: "Yeah thanks, oh yeah listen, kick Orton's ass on that match for me will ya?" 

Chris heard laughter and then a door shut. A shut he felt was the last hope he had. Those so called 'body guards' were a one-night-only contract. He gulped and once again hoped that Matt Hardy didn't hear that. 

"CHRIS! Jericho . . ." His name came with a slap against his shoulder. Slowly, very slowly, Chris turned around to see the Hardcore champion, already dropping a gym bag on the bench and walking from Chris's back to his confront him at the end of the bench. Standing. 

"What the hell do you want?" He bravely asked, Chris reminded himself over and over again that he couldn't loose his cool. If Matt knew just how freaked up scared he felt when the Hardcore Champ was around, it would be proven worse than the case already was. He didn't get up, but he saw a smile across Hardy's face, a snicker if may, a chuckle he knew had a hint of sarcasm. 

"Nice way to put it Chris, see . . . I think what I really want is WHAT YOU will give ME."

"What are you talking about Hardy?" He had an annoyed tone.

Matt smiled his sleaziest darkest grin he could, of course, now he was the bad guy. "Actually it was YOU who talked." Matt clicked a button on his mobile as the recorded message started to talk and guide Chris Jericho through his shadowed mystery: _'Oh Piss-off Hardy! I'm keeping myself safe from a lunatic like you . . . something your little brother couldn't do.'_

Chris jumped to his feet at the words he himself had once said, it was HIS voice, it was HIS recorded voice! _'So you admit huh? That it was you? You—Y2J— Chris Jericho, the first ever Undisputed Champion, you admit that it was YOU who hired that pathetic group to beat up a helpless man who was taking time off from professional wrestling?'_ Chris recalled the time when Matt said that . . . about two days ago in the parking lot. That son of a bitch had recorded his confession! 

__

'YEAH! Oh in the words of Stone Cold, whom I defeated for that Undisputed belt, HELL YEA—' 

A simple tone from the cellular interrupted the transmission as Matt clicked it to a close. He had a very joyful grin, and there was a reason for his smile. 

Chris Jericho stood near the bench, his eyes wide open and his jaws feeling they just dropped to the floor. He was . . . confused. Could that really happen? Did Matt Hardy really outdo him in the sneakiest way possible? He was Chris Jericho! The man who was undefeated in lie, cheat and steal, hell more legendary than Eddie Guerrero could ever be and there he stood, himself being lied, cheated and stolen. "You were smiling!" His hand pointed to Matt on its own as he recalled the complete happenings of Friday's encounter. "You bastard you were SMILING when I said that! I . . . I should've thought about it then . . . you mother fucking . . . GIVE ME THAT!" Jericho stretched his arm to reach for the mobile recording, snatch it if necessary. Matt backed away, "Whoa there," he laughed, "Do you really think I'm gonna HAND this valuable line of dialogs to you so easily? Go read a book junior." It was his lines, all of Jericho's taunting sneers on TV that Matt reflected. Chris was clenching his teeth with a balled fist, now it was final that the rate of his fury, his rage had exploded to the highest point. Matt laughed, "There are more 'dialogs' here than you can even think about Jericho old boy."

"Go AHEAD!" Chris snapped at this point, "What are you gonna prove with that Hardy? HUH?! If you think you can blackmail me by saying you're gonna show this to Trish, than you are DEAD wrong! I don't give a damn about Stratus, or your tape! I don't give a damn about that slutty fucker!" 

But still, he was smiling! Hardy had what it took him to smile! 

"I never said Trish . . . I'm talking about the police." And it blew the former Undisputed Champion's mind off, "NO! Ha, according to the police, the incident with your brother was part of a WWE Storyline! Nothing more! SO as long as the cops are concerned, that confession is also part of cable TV."

"This confession was never written in any story line by the WWE, it wasn't said on TV, on any House Show, or any WWE record. So, as far as the cops are concerned, this is the real item." That was the last straw. That had to be everything that would pull Chris's secret off the tracks of hidden information. If the police arrested him, with the solid confession of himself from that voice record, it would be everything to put him away for . . . as what Matt Hardy just said: "I dunno, 11, 15, 20 years?" 

Slowly, very slowly as realization started to dust away the cobwebs in his head, Chris Jericho relaxed his tone; this was —it—. Matt Hardy possessed an object that could ruin his entire life. Then what would happen? He could see the headlines now; 'Professional wrestling Chris 'Y2J' Irvine sentenced to 20 years for murder attempt.' "Fine . . ." His head was low, looking at the floor, "Fine okay . . . what do you want?"

"Excuse me?" 

"The RECORDING what do you want in exchange of the RECORDING?" 

Clearly, Matt had the upper hand and was all smiles. "I think you know what I want Chris . . . you have something that belongs to my girlfriend." But his tone changed, no more was he acting sly. 

"The . . . pictures?" Jericho asked for assurance, but suddenly he felt Matt's hands gripping the collar of his jacket, "You KNOW what I mean." 

"Okay, okay, easy man. All right. But you do know that I don't have all the copies. Batista has his set." Chris could see Matt's anger towards both the names that of Batista and the way Chris was talking. "Just . . . bring it. Every single copy and if I find any remains, if there are any sets left I will make it personal to make sure you and Dave Batista goes behind bars." 

"Alright FINE! I'll do it . . . let go of me." He released the collar, but didn't move away from Chris's face. That glare in Matt's eyes, it made even Chris feel shaky in the legs. If Matt bursts into extreme and attacks, Chris knows the Hardcore Champion could be more deadly than the entire WWE roster combined. For that . . . whore, Amy Dumas, Hardy would even risk his own fucked up life. It scared him.

"I . . . I don't know about Batista's copy, I know about mine. If . . . if you want his and mine I'll need you to give me some time."

His words were negotiable, "Fine, I'm giving you 24 hours to bring both yours and Batista's. Tomorrow night at the parking lot of our hotel room, after RAW . . . midnight. Be there with the things or this—" He showed the cell phone, "—Goes to the North Carolina Police Department." He left soon afterwards, not even saying another phrase to Chris Jericho's stunk face, Matt shoved opened the door and slammed it close on his way out. Leaving the blonde Canadian worried in his own home country, Chris was worried alright, and even though he didn't have any blood pressure, he was sure if he had, it would reach the top. He stood there, speechless . . .

~ Later that night ~

As the cameras started to roll, and the fans started their cheers, the RAW Brand House Show went Live on St. John's Newfoundland Canada! With a blaze of screaming fans to welcome their favorite WWE superstars to the ring, it started with the ring announcer Lillian Garcia singing the national anthem. Which, of course, led to the first heat of the night, an interruption by the faction from France; La Resistance as the show finally began with their first match. Renee Dupree faced the youngest Dudley brother, Spike Dudley in singles competition. The French Venom won the match after his finisher, easily taking care of the Dudley. 

Next came Lance Storm and his partner Val Venis to take on a tag team combination of Tomko & Fertig (a/n does any body know who they are? I read the line up at the House Show report) Of course, the team of Storm and Venis proved better when they actually finished with Hart Foundation close-lines! 

As the crowd began to warm up to this point of the show, next came a fantastic match of pure energizing wrestling which pitted face vs face when The Hurricane Helms fought Steven Richards to a defeat. It showed just how popular the Green Lantern – fan from Cameron North Carolina was really growing in the ranks of the World Wrestling Entertainment. But with that came to a close of the starters of the evening, as the first championship match coming up next. "Oh Boy JR this is gonna be great!" King's voice spoke over at the commentator's table. The ring announcer took the stage and began to introduce the next competition.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest will be for the WWE Women's Championship. This is a 4-way elimination match, which means the rules are that any contenders within the match will be eliminated via either pinfall, submission, DQ or count out. The last remaining Diva in the ring will be the Women's Champion!" As the crowd cheered for their favorite female wrestlers to enter the ring, Garcia first introduced the challenger who had dominated the women's division in RAW. "Introducing first," as the blonde's voice spoke through the microphone, Jazz's music echoed through the speakers. The very sight of Jazz would cause fear among the divas of RAW, she was undoubtedly the strongest woman wrestler of the WWE after Chyna left, and right now her sights were set for the one thing Lita had: the championship belt. Nothing, as she quoted once, nothing would keep her away from being the WWE Women's Champion, be it Lita, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Molly Holly, Gail Kim or any of the other competitors. 

~ Backstage ~

Amy strapped on her belt around the curve of her waist, clicking the buckles on as the last piece of equipment she needed for the upcoming match. She was in her wrestling gear, ready to battle and fight for her title; the golden belt that had her name inscribed across it. Trailing her fingers to the now loose hair, Amy turned around to face her boyfriend whom stood waiting. Leaning down, Matt would kiss his precious darling juicily on the lips, cutting through her mouth to give a kiss that contained all his love, all his faith. Amy closed her eyes and enjoyed his present. 

Moaning off a smooching a sound as their lips parted, Matt gave her a tight hug, he said; "Good luck out there."

She nodded.

Beside both Amy and Matt sat their younger others, Jeff was still wearing a casket while he gave his lover a kiss in the lips. As Trish broke off from her boyfriend, she looked at her best friend, "Ready girl?" She smiled. 

~ On Stage ~

"And the opponent, from San Bernardino California," There was one way to describe this female brawler: maniacal. But her athleticism is the key to her success, as she entered the ring and stood next to the previous entrant Jazz, she could hear some of the fans actually cheering for this brunette. "VICTORIA!"

~ Backstage ~

The door of their locker room closed when both Trish and Lita exited for their anticipated match. And as he stood there, watching his girl leave to battle against 3 other wrestlers for her championship, Matt prayed, he prayed for her safety in the ring. But then again, he saw the other person sitting at the bench, the only other person in the room . . . and it was his own younger brother. Jeff sat quietly without saying anything to his older sibling, what would he say? That he was a fool to think that Matt was with Chris Jericho during his beat down? The younger Hardy didn't know what he could say to him, so he remained quiet. Remained unspoken to. 

Of course, Matt, being the eldest, had his rights, in his own mind he was very mad at Jeff. Ever since they grew up there had been ups and downs in their brotherhood, but never before had Jeff thought of him as the bad guy. Ever since they were kids Matt used to protect his younger brother from every kind of danger, but then Matt realized something; his brother was an adult now. He didn't need any protection. And with that thought, the angered look in Matt's face could be seen fading as he looked down to the floor. If that was ever the case, then how come Jeff didn't protect himself on the day Jericho's goons attacked him? And when thinking about that, the blame would always be put on Matt's shoulders, the older Hardy believed it was his fault that he didn't protect his brother . . . and so too that he didn't protect his girlfriend. He blew out a sigh, "Jeff . . ." and thought to be the responsible one; "We . . . need to talk."

From the eyes of the blonde boy who sat at the bench, from the eyes of the younger brother, he was actually scared . . . well really more feeling like being busted by Matt's words. Slowly, he said; "You're right . . ." Jeff shakily stood up on his feet to confront his older, "We DO need to talk." 

~ On Stage ~

"Wow JR look at all the PUPPIES!" 

"King, face it man you shouldn't be talking about 'puppies' like that at your age."

"Yeah, yeah, what do you know?" 

In the ring, surrounded by Jazz, Victoria and the last entrant; Trish Stratus, Lillian Garcia held up the microphone as the last combatant's music erupted through the speakers, the fans would jump to their feet for her entrance. "And from Fort Lauderdale Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion: LITA!" 

Her gorgeous red hair was shining as the cameras and lights flashed against it, the heavy gold that was strapped across her waist made it even more sexier for Amy Christine Dumas –AKA- Lita to step into the screams of the hundreds of fans. This would be very exciting of a match, as she slid into the ring, ran up to the turnbuckle to pose for just a few seconds and finally step down to face her three opponents of the night. She and Trish had already made it clear to be wrestlers in this match, rather than friends. It was a sport, and it was for the title. 

The bell rang as the match was forced to a start, at the beginning both Amy and Trish some what teamed to take on the brutal combination of Jazz and Victoria. But it went short when the powerful Jazz shoulder blocked Lita to knock her down, following a huge body slam that kept the WWE Women's Champion out of the match for a short time. In that momentum, Trish suplexed Victoria and proceeded to cover, had it not been for Jazz's interference, she could've eliminated one of the challengers. From this point on, the match was battered on between Jazz and Trish, Amy was hurt and so was Vicki. After a Stratusfaction attempt, Trish thought she had it won, but she assumed wrong. 

The blonde diva used the ropes to connect her finisher on Jazz, but when she kicked off the last rope for the Stratusfaction, Jazz countered it IN THE AIR when she forced her hands between Trish's stomach and shoved her down hard to the mat by her spine! It almost felt like a thunderous power bomb of some sort. Jazz pinned Trish, but it was Amy who saved her best friend with a rolling thunder identical to that of Rob Van Dam's. By now, Victoria was also up on her legs, and the duo of Amy and Trish double teamed Jazz for a while before being separated by Victoria's rolled up pin on the Champion! Amy escaped her schoolboy on the second count, thankfully resuming the fast-pacing match with a drop kick to Victoria's face. 

Jazz was trying to nail Trish with another huge attempt of suplexes when she bear-hugged Stratus and went up the turnbuckle. Amy wouldn't let that happen, the only redheaded woman in the ring sprinted towards Jazz's corner and unbelievably climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Pushing her fist into Jazz's head twice before doing so of course. Amy wrapped her legs around Jazz's neck while she sat on top of the ring, with a flipping motion of her body, Lita pulled Jazz off the top turnbuckle with her legs attached to her neck, and she connected a top rope hurricanrana to the screams of the audience! It was hard, but it was done, Amy smiled to the cameras for the successful attempt and went back to cover, '1' the amount of adrenaline given to that move had to be enough for Jazz's third count '2' but it wasn't. The stronger athlete shoved her shoulder off the mat to Lita's surprise. 

From the other side of the action, Trish was Irishwhipped to the corner of Amy and Jazz by Victoria, she couldn't stop her self after receiving a slight beat down from the other opponent in the ring, Trish helplessly dashed towards both Amy and Jazz, actually running over Jazz and slamming against Amy with her knee! The Turnbuckle was behind Lita's head so when Trish ran to her, the knee smacked against her chin and knocked her backwards where the back of her skull met the hard, puffed bottom buckle! 

Jazz took advantage of Trish's weakened body and quickly rolled her up for a pin! '1' '2' '3!' When the third hand slapped against the mat, it was confirmed that Trish Stratus was out of the game. But as mentioned before, Jazz would do anything to keep herself and the WWE Women's title together, no body could stop her as she said it over and over again before, no body could keep her away from that title and that included Victoria. Jazz went to her feet and quickly pushed Vicki to the ref, while the referee tripped to the ground, Jazz lifted Victoria and connected a very harsh shoulder breaker, slamming Victoria's neck to her knee. As painful as that sounds, it was true, Jazz rolled her up for the second elimination of the match.

Amy was knocked hard with the move Trish accidentally gave her, she could see the only other 'face' in the ring being eliminated by the might of Jazz, and she suddenly realized that Jazz wouldn't be so much easy on her. The way she looked at Amy with a glare of confirmation for the title, it made Lita glare back, she wouldn't be afraid, just like Matt told her, she shouldn't be afraid of any one. And Jazz was only one opponent. 

She rolled to her feet and continued the match. The battle between Lita and Jazz was really a close encounter, with two close attempts of victory; Jazz still couldn't defeat the daredevil that was Amy Dumas. She shoved her towards the ropes but Lita only ran back with a speeding front drop kick, Jazz tried to body slam the redhead a second time only to eat a Tornado DDT. And afterwards a Moonsault with the flashes of the cameras, Lita managed to connect it and forced in a pin, '1' '2' but once more there was a kick out by Jazz's last breath. It was getting tiring for her own body, with all these last-to-end-moments of pin falls, Amy blew out breaths in pants to recover her lungs. Slowly, she went to her feet. If Matt was watching this, she thought, he had to be proud of what she was doing: Energizing the entire arena with her acrobatic ability. In a way, it felt good. 

When Lita emerged to her feet, following Jazz's, she connected a Backward Twist of Fate and finally covered for the third fall! '1!' Even the fans started to count with her! '2!' '3!!' The bell rang . . . finally . . . it rang.

"Here is YOUR winner . . ." Lillian's voice sounded better when she said: "And STILL the WWE Women's Champion: LITA!" Amy just couldn't believe what she did! She defeated 3 other women and had remained the Women's Champion! As the referee raised her arm, she screamed joyfully at the match that she gave almost all of her energy into. It felt great! Going towards the turnbuckle, Amy Dumas raised her championship belt, the one that still had her name tag, and would smile away uncontrollably to the hundreds of flashing cameras. 

But for the fans, that wasn't the only great match of the evening . . .

To Lita's departure out of the ring, brought in the team of Mark Jindrak and Garrison Cade who fought in a tag team match against the Dudley Boyz. Loosing easily to the Dudley's abilities in the ring, after a move of the WASSUP to Jindrak and the 3D to Cade, D-Von Dudley pinned the legal man for the win. This match followed the second championship match of the night, this featured the only member of Evolution who was in the building and in Canada tonight, this match was between Randy Orton, the WWE Intercontinental Champion, and the number one contender for that title: Christian. Though it wasn't as exciting as the elimination match; the Intercontinental championship was . . . in a rank of 10, it would score 7. Heel versus Heel; it barely took place in the WWE. Though even Orton faced some tough near falls to Christian from time to time, finally he nailed the RKO for the pin and to retain his title. Nothing that big, nothing very small, but for Randy, it was another victory he could hang in his wall.

After another 15minute break, Lillian Garcia and an official from the RAW staff made their ways towards the ring. The ring announcer began her work on the microphone to describe the upcoming match; "Ladies and Gentlemen," she started with the statement as a professional. "The following match is a Fatal 4 Way Ladder match, and it is for the WWE Hardcore Championship," With that start, a small cheer from the fans started to arose. "The first person to unhook the Hardcore title suspended 15feet up in the air, will become the next champion to keep that belt!" As her words melted into the microphone and to the cheers of the audience, Garcia awaited for the first challenger to step up into the ring. And it was none other than Test's vibrating music. "Introducing first," she said, "From Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Weighing 280pounds; TEST!" 

But as the 6 foot 6 wrestler entered the ring, he took the microphone from Lillian and began to insult Canada. As part of a storyline of course, he didn't mean to insult his own home country! (A/N: This happened really! Besides the Matt and Lita matches all of the schedules and results really took place!) 

After a lengthy segment that ended with boos, the announcer continued her work to call in Mark Henry, and following him came none other than the fan favorite Booker T into the ring! Booker had his own thing to do, when he approached the ring and slid inside of it, he performed his famous Spin-A-Roonie to warm up the crowd of the Sunday Showdown. 

"And . . . from Cameron North Carolina . . ." Without the help of her words, the fans started to cheer as the rhythmic sound of a keyboard typing echoed throughout. On a blank screen, it flashed out the words: 'MATT HARDY . . . VERSION 1.0'

'run[]'

"OHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" His voice screamed through the speakers as the form of Mattitude could be seen exploding through the backstage area, totting his silvery violet jacket and pants, it was really the Sensei of Mattitude who made his way to the group of challengers waiting inside for THIS anticipated match to storm away the fans. Naturally, even the mainevent of Chris Jericho versus Kane didn't give as much anticipation as this very extreme ladder match was. Sure, Jericho had the hype from the beginning of the show, but this . . . this hardcore/TLC ruled match didn't NEED hyping. Matt expanded his arm above his head with the 'V1' sign, he wasn't wearing the Hardcore title, it was dangling from the roof of the arena by a suspension cord and a hook at the end to which it was attached to. 

"Weighing 225pounds, he is the WWE Hardcore Champion: Matt Hardy VERSION ONE!" Though Garcia announced everything properly, it didn't take Matt Hardy to strip his jacket and throw it into the crowd before sliding in for the forced start of the match. Garcia had to duck away from the ring while Test run in to clobber Matt with a forearm, before he could even stand, Test crashed in a second blow to Matt's shoulder. The bell rang as the ladder match was officially underway. Matt fought back with an urge to win, he blocked Test's third blow and punched the taller man straight against the jaw, but the Sensei of Mattitude wasn't fast enough to dodge the sudden huge shoulder-block applied by the World's Strongest Man. 

Test gained momentum of Henry's attack and pushed Hardy off his feet and out through the middle rope, he landed safely while Test climbed off and continued the brawl on the outside parameter of the ring. Back inside, Booker T battled against Mark Henry with all the effort he could find. Earlier this week, there had been matches fought by Matt Hardy against each of these individuals. On RAW last week he fought Kane for the Hardcore Championship, on Friday night's House Show Matt defended the title against Test, and just last night he fought Mark Henry. It would've been Kane instead of Booker T tonight, but Kane had a match against Jericho, this being Chris's first segment as a Face, the management wanted to see exactly how the fans would react. 

Downstairs, Matt ducked a clothesline by Test and pushed him face-first into the barrier walls from behind, that granted the current champion some time on his own when he pulled out the ladder from inside the apron and slid it inwards to the ring. Matt hurried into the apron but didn't proceed inside, instead, he jumped off of it in true RVD and Hardy style to land a toe kick directly at Test's blocked back. But the pain that he lived while doing this high risked move soon came to Matt's knowledge, he still had a bad spine from the previous nights. 

Midway through the match, all four fighters were back inside the ring, with Matt battling Test and Booker fighting against Henry. Matt dropkicked Test into the turnbuckle and turned only to eat a heel kick by Booker T, in four way matches there was no such thing as 'friends' only 'foes'. And besides Booker T wasn't really a close 'friend' of the Hardys to begin with. The former Tag team champion saw this opportunity and went up the ladder to get a hold of the sparkling glaze of the golden title hanging above, but he only got a forced pull by Mark Henry. Booker smashed down HARD to the mat while Test ran to Henry for a big boot, only to miss it and get hit by a clothesline by Henry's massive bicep. It didn't take Matt too much to recover from Booker's heel kick, he rose to his feet and dashed at the standing Henry. While the World's Strongest Man wasn't looking, Matt ran in a swinging neckbreaker from his behind, crashing him through the floor with that force of a flying body weight of 225pounds. It had to be enough. Matt regained his balance and paced up the ladder, turning around once atop of it, he jumped for the belt and was hanging with it! If it hadn't been for Test's sudden resurrection, he would've won. Test pulled Matt's ankle with all his strength and managed to let the Hardy fall down HARD against the mat just like Booker T. And in a sudden twist of fate . . . not only did Matt loose his consciousness because of the extreme pressure applied to his back, but it seemed that Test had the real upper hand in this match, all three other men were down for the count. 

But of course, even Test was unable to reach and receive the prestigious Hardcore belt, it was Mark Henry who prevented that from happening a second time. With the revival of Booker T once again in the match, it was clear for a while that the belt was in safe place. But as for Matt Hardy, he was still down in the floor. 

~ Backstage ~

Trish Stratus was showering in the girls locker-room, she finished her match and was spending time with Jeff and Amy that made her delay the shower for so long. Amy and Jeff were probably in Amy and Matt's locker watching the match on TV. Sure, Amy got a personal locker because she was the WWE Women's Champion. Trish didn't, she was the last Babe of the Year, but that didn't have its perks. Sighing, she sped up the hot water lever for more comfort, it felt great coming back to her hometown. And since she didn't bump into Chris, she had Jeff all for herself. Chris was probably here at the arena, but Trish just didn't want to come eye to eye with that man . . . not now. She didn't have the proper words for everything, she knew just how big a fraud that sneaker was . . . but she couldn't step up to him and say that directly in his face . . . it was hold back of some sort. 

She could hear another person entering the bathroom, it was a girl's bathroom, must've been one of the divas, clearly that noise was the least of Trish's worries . . . or so she thought. 

Suddenly there was a pull and the door to Trish's shower was flung opened. She gasped in terror as a man forced a kiss to her lips before she could scream. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her body to his own naked manhood, her breasts squashed against his hard chest as the door behind him was once again closed by the other free hand. Violently, Trish pushed him away, by the taste of his kiss she recognized it was the same man she wanted to ignore: Chris Jericho. "What are you DOING?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He was smiling, he had the nerve to smile after doing that! 

"Easy baby, relax, its only me . . ." Chris tried to lean down once again but Trish denied it, "Chris this is a GIRL'S bathroom! GET OUT of here!" 

His hands didn't stop when she was pushing them, instead, Jericho successfully curved her spine and pulled her to dwell against his body. Her chest was pushed upwards, towards his shoulderblades, smiling, Chris said; "Well I don't see any one else around here do you?" moving his head downwards, Jericho kissed the tip of her breasts, through the water of the shower, Trish could feel his rising cock pushing against her stomach. And it was scaring her, it was scaring her because not only was she in love with Jeff now and knew that Chris was an ass, but it also caused fear because this was exactly the type of place Amy was raped . . . the bathroom! "Chris NO!" Her hands pushed him off, this time with more might, "I don't want to do this. Just . . . just GET OUT of here okay?"

He gave a look that surprised her, HE acted surprised, "Gee gorgeous just live a little, I can take a hint that you don't WANT me. sheesh, what a grouch. Alright fine I'll go . . . just tell me one thing . . . why was JEFF of all people doing with your cell phone?" 

"I . . ." Trish wasn't sure this was the right time to say this, after all she was locked inside a shower, naked with the man she was supposed to dump . . . Trish was very scared. "I'll tell you later Chris . . . just . . . just go." She felt it was the right thing to do. 

"Fine, okay . . . I'll leave you alone. I'll see you at home tonight?"

"No . . . I . . . uh . . . I'm staying here . . . at . . . at a friend's house. I won't be able to go back to Toronto."

She could see his anger, he sighed "FINE! ALRIGHT! I'll see you later at our segment then." He slammed opened the glassed door and shut it back close before storming out the way he came. Trish sighed once she heard the second slam.

~ On Stage ~

The battle seemed endless, it was a fight to the finish as both Matt and the other challengers literally waged war to get that belt. Matt was already up on his feet from the previous wound, but it wasn't much of a heal, his spine was still burning with pain. But that wasn't an excuse, he had to keep on fighting until that belt was received. 

Currently, the odds changed, now Test fought Booker T while Matt was dealing with Mark Henry. The weird part was that both heel superstars in the ring were Matt's personal enemies. Test was paid by Evolution, and Henry was a good friend of Jericho! Great, he thought. 

Both Matt and Mark were grip grappling at the edge of the left-most side of the ring. That is, the right sides from the entrance point of view and downwards from the usual camera angle from the shows. With a superb Spinning Heel Kick that made Matt use the power of his body, the Hardcore champ was able to connect that awesome move and force Mark Henry over the top rope and roll to the floor outside. When Matt turned around, he saw Booker T damaging Test with a Vertical Suplex for the continuous tense of the match. It had to be with great effort when Matt picked up an unsuspecting Booker from his back and lifted him up into the air, moving his body side ways, he released Booker's body and crashed his elbow in the process. In other words, Matt connected the Side Effect 2. 

Meanwhile, Test had the chance to get to his feet and so he ran for the ladder that was set perfectly infront of the hanging belt, though he needed to jump off to get a hold of it, he knew his tall body structure would be enough. And when he got up there, he saw Matt holding his back in pain of the earlier, heavy moves. Matt noted in his head that he might need a good peace of back-pain therapy from either Amy's wonderful hands or the trainer. It hurt like hell, and there was also that guy trying to reach for the title again! Matt was almost in the state of a panic when he saw Test push off the ladder and jump to get a hold of the belt. The ladder fell out of balance with the push, and there seemed no other way to keep Test away from being the next Hardcore champion! 

But no, Mattitude wasn't about loosing, Matt looked around for any sort of beneficial surrounding, and it flashed into his mind. A move that would give him even more fans . . . though it sounded unbelievable, he clearly didn't know what else to do. So Matt ran to the closest ropes to Test's hanging location in the middle of the ring, and instead of stretching against the ropes, Matt set his feet on the middle rope, used it for air and jumped off from it, in other words used a Spring Board like some Cruiserweights do. While being airborne, Matt Hardy twisted his body towards Test and flew in a clothesline that would knock Test off the belt!!! They both fell crashing down, floors below in the middle of the ring. But what ever that marvelous maneuver was, it earned the respected cheers of the entire arena. 

About the time when everyone recovered once again, the match continued in 'restart' mode if some might say. Booker T slapped his arm around Henry's neck and nailed the Book End while Test tried to deliver his huge Big Boot to Matt to which the Hardy countered. Booker was racing up the, now repositioned, ladder as well did Matt from the other side. But once the went to the top, Matt was pushed off by Booker T's hands, and Test followed the pursuit which Matt just failed. Getting back on his feet, the Sensei of Mattitude angrily pushed the ladder with both men on top of it the other way for both of them to fall off and fall down STORES bellow towards the black bare floor outside the ring!!! Without a question, 'killing' them both from the match. Matt turned around, saw the opening and pulled the ladder back to its original place beneath the belts. He climbed it and was almost there to unhook his possession when Mark Henry deliberately pushed the ladder from under Matt's feet, this was so fatal, so deadly that Matt lost balance and fell off the ladder, going the same way where Test and Booker T was . . . the ladder crashed to the mat in the ring and Matt was falling out side it! But then . . . another miraculous move was made, Matt grabbed hold of the top rope of the apron at the last available moment, yanking it and holding it with all his strength!! Matt didn't fall . . . was standing at the apron. 

Henry saw this and ran towards Matt with a chair that was once in the ring, screaming for his death, but the Hardy ducked and pushed his head through the middle ropes onto Mark's fat belly. Entering the ring once again, Matt kicked Henry in the midsection, rounded his neck, flashed the V1 sign and turned for the photo-gripping lights of the Twist Of Fate! Booker T was down, Test was with him and now Mark Henry was out for the count. Slowly, Matt put once again repositioned the ladder and climbed it to unhook his title. The match was won, the fans were screaming, and so too did Lillian Garcia announce the winner of the match "—And STILL the WWE Hardcore Champion: MATT HARDY!!!" 

A great night ended with a great result, both Matt and Amy retained their titles . . . 

As part of the segment of Kane and Y2J, the end results of tonight's show were that Chris Jericho defeated Kane via pinfall! The reality behind it, however involved Trish. When she came down and stopped Kane from Tombstoning Jericho, Kane released him and slapped his fingers around her throat for a Chokeslam! As part of the act, Chris rolled Kane from behind and got the 123. After the match they played it lovey dovey with a cute little argument of who saved who and who should thank who. They then went about the usual thanks to the fans for being supportive and how great it felt to be back to Canada. All part of a great showdown coming to an end . . . 

But Chris Jericho still couldn't forget that deal he had with Matthew Moore Hardy . . . tomorrow was Monday Night's RAW.

****

(To Be Continued)

_______________

__

A/N: "Okay so listen, the deadline either Thursday or Friday so I have to end this thing FAST. I'm gonna update TOMORROW night (that's Tuesday) and add in what ever part of Monday Night RAW I can! See ya then, and do review." 


	33. Vengeance is better than Revenge II 2nd ...

__

A/N: "Thanks to Kay for your greater review, kAte for your sweet words, Lil Mary for still having hope, haha, and Shinna for reviewing. Okay so . . . did any one guess about that 'twist' I mentioned? If not then just forget it. It isn't important but what IS important is this: Remember when I wrote about a guy named 'Dan from the creative team' from chapter 30? Or 31 I'm not sure. But do you remember that? Well, it turns out that coincidentally there really IS a guy named 'Dan' in the RAW Creative Team! Yeah, he is the top writer in the Raw team I think and wrote a Movie Script about Kane! Of all people, there is rumored to be a movie about Kane's character, y'know death and resurrection etc. Just to let you know." 

****

Chapter 33:

The date was Monday 12 January 2004, and it was set live from the best show of WWE television: RAW was here. On an impacting start, Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler started the night with the explosions from the entrance ramp to kick RAW on live. They hyped the main event being a one-on-one match between the Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton defending against the former champion Rob Van Dam. While Booker T was to take on the monster Kane. But before the first match could begin, the cameras went backstage . . . "Hey, hey look at this JR," 

~ Backstage—On Screen ~

RAW was the live televised show of that brand, unlike House Shows, there were more scripts in here and more planned segments than any other Raw Brand shows. Naturally, that meant more work for the popular superstars, this wasn't Smackdown! There were no tapings. 

The cameras came clear at the backstage lobby where both Matt and Lita entered the building through the double doors of the parking lot. Note that on House Shows this doesn't happen, Matt and Amy carried their bags towards the lockers when they came across none other than the youngest member of Evolution: Randy Orton. The younger champion mocked Matt about him being the true Hardcore Legend, "You guys are just alike," he said, "Just as Mick Foley's as coward, so are you!" 

"Well lets see . . . I carry the heavier gold while you have the lighter, I think that just proves who is greater. Oh and Randy . . . UNLIKE you . . . I'm not a lackey, I HAVE lackeys." 

"Yeah? Well stick to this Hardy: If my teammates didn't have that bounty on your pathetic head right now, I would've challenged you to a title match. But then again, RVD is the one filling MY night. And when dealing with the likes of Mick Foley, I don't think I have TIME to waste with you." Orton snickered at Matt's face, smiling, the Hardcore Champ said to his face that: "And: You don't have the guts to fight me either. Mick Foley will kick your ass worse than I will, tell your big brothers that Matt Hardy is here . . . and give them this message:" 

Randy didn't suspect the last few lines to be said, he stood smiling when Matt swung his arm to punch the Evolution member straight across the jaw, forcing Orton to tremble on his feet and fall into backstage debris. That would sternly warn the roster that the Hardcore Champion wouldn't back off, not anymore.

Taking Amy by his arm, Matt walked towards their locker.

~ Front Stage ~ 

"Wow, that was interesting." King said to his coworker while they looked at the clip ending, "In my opinion Orton deserved it. He is nothing but an arrogant young trouble maker."

"Oh come on JR! He's our Intercontinental Champion, have some respect." JR didn't. Soon after those words Jonathan Coachman joined the announce team, saying that Mr. McMahon liked their friction last week.

A few more babbles between JR, King and Coach arguing over the fact that they had to be together in this, gave us the first match of the evening: the opening line up was the WWE Women's Champion Lita teaming with her best friend Trish Stratus to take on Molly Holly and Jazz. The champion and her partner fought thunderously inside the ring while the commentators made sure to tell the fans that Molly would be challenging Lita for the title next week on RAW. 

After a devastating move on Trish, Jazz and Molly Holly defeated Trish Stratus and Lita. But there were more drama involved even after the match when Theodre Long ran at ringside to attack Trish! Jericho ran in to make the save and afterwards it was Mark Henry who attacked Jericho to end the segment as the show went off to a commercial break.

This was all part of the Trish/Chris/Christian storyline that was being planned, and Trish had better options than to linger with Chris. Starting now, she really was beginning to hate him. 

~ Backstage ~

During the commercial, both Amy and Trish left the ring and went to their respective lockers, though the two girlfriends would hang out later, Trish told her she had something to do . . . and so she did entering Eric Bischoff's office. 

"Is that live?!" The General Manager of RAW was yelling at the guy carrying a camera for later shots. "Ah . . . no sir . . ." "Then get the hell out of office! We don't need any footage here tonight, go . . . grab a chocolate bar or something." 

Trish was sitting infront of him across the desk, "No then, what is this you are talking about?!" He finally gave her attention, 

"I told you . . . I . . . I want to turn heel." She wasn't happy about it, but she knew she had to do it.

"But WHY?" 

"Because . . . I . . . I don't want to be involved in anything with Chris, let alone in a romance relationship on screen."

"I don't understand,"

"You don't have to, just . . . tell me when can I change my character on screen?"

Bischoff let out a sigh, the whole factor of Chris turning into face was because so that he and Trish could be together. It was all part of a storyline, "I don't know . . . we . . . we are completely booked until Wrestlemania Trish . . . I think you have to play it by the rules and be a face until you can be a heel. And besides, the creative team doesn't have the proper stuff to make you into that . . . you've been a face since what . . . 2002? You want to end that so fast?" 

She knew it would be hard, but the fans that cheered for her would never turn on her, not like Chris did. She sighed, but Jeff was whom her love belonged with. Not Chris Jericho, looking at the desk, her eyes caught the sight of Christian's file. "Might I make a suggestion?"

~ On Screen Backstage ~

She was exhausted from the finished match, warily, Amy drank from the bottled water while Matt looked for any injuries. 

"I'm FINE." She told him, he stopped. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it . . ." But her face didn't say that, Lita just lost to Molly Holly, the person she had a scheduled match for her championship in 7 days. It wasn't a good sign. She sighed, "I should've looked out for that clothesline." 

Matt shook his head, "No its alright . . . just her luck. Listen . . . I gotta go out there and . . ."

She nodded, "I know, just . . . stay careful will you?" Matt nodded back to the girl he loved so much. This was part of a segment but the words were just too real. He needed to go out there and set things right, Chris Jericho had his death marked for later, but right now he needed to set the date for Dave Batista's funeral. Or what could be half of his funeral. According to the creative team, Matt knew exactly what that date would be . . . and soon the entire world would come to know the same knowledge. After a hugging her, Matt left the room. 

All of this was televised.

An add for WWE Royal Rumble took place, detailing the rough combat between 30 men for a chance to become the number one contender for the most prestigious title of their respective brands . . . not to mention a chance to become the headliner for Wrestlemania 20: Where it all begins again. 

As the show came back live, the entire stage and the titantron darkened with a blank screen, and as the fans started to build up a small chant of 'Version One', those words started flashing into the black background, complete with the sound of fingers typing against a keyboard.

'matthardy version 1.0'

'run []'

Matt Hardy's figure once again exploded through the backstage curtains on the RAW ramp for the cheers of fans vibrating the air. It felt nice. Totting his jacket and 'V1' gear complete with the shining golden Hardcore title he defended just last night, Matt made his way to the ring. Slapping fives with fans who had their arms stretched, he could see the cameras flashing, and only hoped that it would give him a good look in those pictures. Sliding under the bottom rope, V1 wasted no time taking photos, instead, he took the microphone from one of the standing staffs outside the ring and started to expand his mind: 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alright enough with the music." Stopping briefly for the fans to cheer even more, Matt said; "I'm sorry guys but I have to keep this short," he told the fans, they weren't mad.

"Lately," he said, "There has been a group of individuals who are committing crimes according to the 'law'." 

There were boos, but all of them directed to those whom Matt Hardy was talking about.

"That group, lets say we call them EVOLUTION, thinks they are the kings of this place. News flash to them: even if there is a bounty of 10,000 on the head of the Sensei of Mattitude . . . there ain't nothing ALIVE that can stop me from beating the life out of you BATISTA!" The echoes from the screams of the thousands of fans in the arena burst to surround and support Matt for his words. And the best part was that he still had more to say;

"I hope you got your message from your younger 'brother', and it should give you the idea that every single superstar back there who wants to take that 10 grand and face Mattitude should think twice. If you want to take the Hardcore title from the champion, you gotta act like hardcore and face the champion. And that's what brings me to this point . . . I want to face YOU Batista, you and me—"

The sound of glass shattering broke throughout the arena as Stone Cold Steve Austin drove on in his ATV. Roaring the engines as he did, the fans started their cheers once more from the beginning. The Texan rattlesnake was now the sheriff of RAW, and Matt wanted him to do something about the problems between him and Batista. 

He went inside the ring, confronted Matt, and told him to be a man about his problems. 

"You want me to go out there and wipe the floors of hell with his blood?!" Matt screamed in Austin's face. He was mad, in Austin's words, Hell YEAH he was mad. 

"I want you to settle your anger against Evolution, why are you fighting against Batista only? Yeah, Matt, that's what I want to know. As the sheriff, I demand you explain the fans and everyone else why is it that Batista concerns you!?" In reality, even Steve Austin wanted to know that.

"You wanna know why?"

"Yeah!"

He wanted to scream the truth, Matt wanted to show the entire world just how sick of a man that person was . . . but he loved Amy, he didn't say it. "Good . . ." His tone relaxed, it sounded as if Matt was about to say something deep, in reality it was. But in the world of creative entertainment, he couldn't expose his true anger towards Dave Batista . . . but that's why the creative team is hired. Matt said, "Because that's the only thing we both agree on." He had to say the way it was scripted. 

"Oh really? Did Batista really say that? That he wants Matt Hardy one on one?"

"Yes." He lied, but that's what Matt wanted. "And that's what I want. Batista and me, one on one; No holds barred."

As once again the crowd started to scream in sheer joy, Austin was rubbing his chin, a smile spread across his lips, "Well then . . . I gotta say I'd love to watch you, Matt Hardy, HARDCORE Champion, whup the living hell out of that disgusting piece of worm!" Even Matt found those words very intelligently poetic. He smiled. 

"But . . . but . . . as the sheriff, I have to draw a line between YOUR side, and HIS side. I can't just go around and do what I want. That isn't what the sheriff of this town do. What the sheriff of this town does before a battle is fought, is make sure there isn't any additional advantages in both sides. So until Batista agrees AND SAYS it though his mouth that he wants to fight you . . . one on one, title or non-title, I can't do anything." Stone Cold Steve Austin waited for Matt's response; the Hardcore Champion was nodding. Though off mic, he could read lips and heard him saying 'I understand.' "Don't get me wrong here Matt," Austin spoke again, "I want nothing less than you to open a dozen cans of whup ass on eem, but I can't let you do that until the match is confirmed. I have to hold the law."

"I understand that . . ." The chewing gum Matt had inside his mouth was really starting to taste sick, but not because of its sweet less taste, but because of what he had to do to get even a finger on Batista. He wanted to start killing away just now backstage in the locker room . . . but he couldn't. "And mark my words Sheriff Austin, that before the night is over . . . I'll MAKE him say those words." With that, Matt dropped the microphone to the mat; resulting a thumping sound as it hit the floor; he was slowly engulfing into the screams of the horde of fans. Even they wanted him to kick ass, even the fans wanted Matt Hardy to leave Batista in a bloody mess. His music once again restarted as Matt himself prepared to leave the ring, he was almost out the rope when he heard Austin once again calling him . . .

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait up there slick." Matt looked back with narrowed eyes 'slick?' that wasn't part of the segment. He was still wearing that 'silky-jacket' but 'SLICK?!' He listened to what the Sheriff had to say; "Now, just because you don't have any scheduled matches for tonight, and since there already was another man who shared the same fate as you are going through right now . . . I figured, hell, why not make it a non-title match between Matt Hardy and—"

The crowds were growing another font of cheers, and by Stone Cold's words Matt knew he had a match to fight right there, right then. "—Bill GOLDBERG!!!" 

King was jumped at that name "WHAT?!"

"It seems we are having a non-title match between Matt Hardy and Goldberg here King!" 

"Oh no! Poor Matt! That monster'll demolish him! Didn't Eric Bischoff suspend Goldberg 2 weeks ago JR?"

"He did! But now it seems that the new Sheriff has other plans in mind!" 

"Just shut up you two." The music that sounded like one man defying the odds, that one man would stand alone to face whatever challenge was given him, played through the speakers. Matt loved that music, but he couldn't use it as his own, it wasn't his. But it sounded just like what he felt like these days, it sounded like what he felt when he got Amy's support. Stripping the jacket and belt, Matt prepared for his match against the former World Heavyweight Champion as Austin rode off in the ATV. Bill Goldberg entered the ring with a standing ovation from the fans, Matt was popular, but he wasn't a legend like Goldberg. This was the man who was undefeated for 2 straight years in WCW, and that legacy was carried into the WWE had it not been for The Rock at Unleashed last year. (Read WWE Unleashed written by The Nav and Xardion for more details on the storyline between The Rock and Goldberg). The match started without Matt's side of the agreement, it was a set match, he didn't care, it was a segment anyways. After very little effort put into the match, Matt lost when he was struck by the deadly Spear of Goldberg and later the rib-breaking Jackhammer for the pinfall. Afterwards, Bill took the same microphone Matt dropped and said that he was back with a purpose in mind: he would win his World Title at Wrestlemania after defeating the 29 other wannabes at the Royal Rumble . . . 

~ Backstage ~

Matt rolled out of the ring and out of everyone's sight while Goldberg had his on air announce as a Royal Rumble entrant; he went backstage. While also backstage, the live cameras caught up with the General Manager; Eric Bischoff, and the Sheriff; Steve Austin. Bischoff and Austin went about talking about the reactivation of Goldberg and how Austin wasn't in the field to make matches, so as far as anything concerning Hardy and Batista goes, Bischoff would deny that. Austin threatens him anyway.

The show was filled with surprises and well-developed storylines, Randy Orton was at the garage playing vignettes about Mick Foley, Triple H had an interview to prepare for. And now . . . the time of which Matt was ready to go out once again came, in the ring Batista accompanied by The Nature Boy went inside and started his match against one half of the Dudley Boyz: D-Von. And just as easily, Batista defeated his opponent clean with his finishing Powerbomb. But once again, the real fight began after the match ended. 

Though Bubba Ray and Ric Flair were brawling out ringside against one another, after that match, Batista pulled the remaining Dudley back inside the ring and started his beat down when Bubba tried to protect his brother. Flair pushed in a table and both teams wanted to put each other through that table for a short time, but both escaped. When Bubba Ray did, Batista shoved his fist straight across the Dudely's temple and started to attack without remorse. He stomped violently, in his eyes the sight of pure hatred was flashing. And through his mouth he was spitting out; 'take THIS Hardy! Take THIS!' He beat down Bubba and D-Von as if they were Matt Hardy. Flair gave his 'son' a chair, and it made him happier, Batista clobbered the chair simultaneously against the ribcages of both Dudleys until the fans started to cheer loudly, not boos, but yeas. 

Turning around, Batista was shocked to see none other than Matt Hardy running down the ramp in lightning speed. He dropped the steel chair, while Flair ran out of the ring, Batista was too slow. Matt jumped inwards and sprang into action with fists flying from temple to temple on Batista's head, punching square at his gut and back again across his jaw. Matt felt his rage, his boxed inner anger towards the man being released as he rained blow after blow down upon Batista. Kicking Dave between his legs, Matt would give him the painful low blow with his feet and then again clotheslined him! It was very extreme, but Matt couldn't stop himself, he was angry, he was raged, hatred was at its peak, and like he said . . . nothing would stop him. 

But something tried or rather a group of the heel roster tried. Flair was out of the ring, screaming for Batista to come out, but obviously Dave was being beaten like eggnog in the hands of Matt Hardy.

Test, Mark Henry, Rob Conway, Rene Dupree, Mark Jindrak, Garrison Cade even Christian ran inside the ring for one mutual agenda: Matt Hardy's title. If they could pin him, they would get the belt and get 10 thou out from him! Matt was being pushed back by the real horde of wrestlers as they jumped, slid, rolled their ways into the ring. And Flair played it safe by pulling Dave out of harms way while these men would do their dirty work for them. 

Matt could never hold back a group this big, somehow he managed to get a hold of the steel chair and started to slam it away without any calculation. Even the Dudleys were in the bout, but they weren't fighting against Matt, they were fighting with him! Supplying the 3D to La Resistance and the team of Cade and Jindrak, the Dudleys cleared house while Matt swung the chair right and left to both Henry and Test, and then again prepared to smash it on Christian's head straight in front of him, but Jay stopped running told Matt to not hit him, rolled out and ran away scared. 

"Stop this! Hold it right there! What the hell is going on here?!" Eric Bischoff stormed into the ramp with his microphone, "This type of undignified bar brawls doesn't happen on RAW! What the hell is going on?!" He didn't want to be messed with. But Bischoff stood in the ramp with the team of Flair and Batista and decided it was best not to head inside the ring where Matt, D-Von and Bubba Ray were dominating. Hardy picked up a phone, his chair still in hand. And started talking back to the man who thought owned the RAW Brand. He was breathless, "See that Evolution?!!?! Even Your PETS can't keep me down! You are NOT the only one with friends around here!" He meant the Dudleys. Batista took another microphone and yelled back, his voice too was unstable; "HARDY YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A GUY WHO WINS WITH CHANCE!!" He screamed. "I CAN TAKE YOU!!!"

"THEN PROVE IT!" Matt was pacing the ring, some might resemble that to that of The Rock's. 

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Bischoff intervened, "Matt you want Batista right?" 

"Very MUCH!"

"And Batista, you want Matt's title?" the GM almost choked when Batista grabbed him by his collar, screaming through the mike: "I WANT A MATCH WITH HARDY ONE ON ONE AT ROYAL RUMBLE!!!!"

The fans screamed with joy.

"YOU HAVE IT!" Eric shouted back. "On Royal Rumble, a week from now, LIVE from Philadelphia Pennsylvania it will be MATT HARDY VERSION ONE against BATISTA! Champion versus Champion!"

From the ring, Matt shouted: "NO HOLDS BARRED!" 

"You are right my friend, but I'll make it one better . . . it will be Matt Hardy versus Batista in a no holds barred, no outsiders . . . FIRST BLOOD MATCH!" Matt would scream loudly and insanely just like the fans were screaming. This was exactly what he wanted, this was more than what he wanted. 

"NO!" Batista screamed back, "Not a First Blood match! I'm not doing a first blood match!" 

"Are you scared?" Matt was furious.

"FINE FIRST BLOOD! YOU and ME for that HARDCORE TITLE!" 

"Wait! I didn't say it was a championship match Batista," if it was Matt saying it, Dave would respond the same way he did, but this was the GM. "It will be NON title! And here's how it goes . . . I gave this a lot of thought since you were talking in the ring with Austin Matt . . . the winner continues as one of the 30 entrants into the Royal Rumble match later that night. And the looser, well since both of you hold titles, the looser will have to defend his title with the number one contenders. In this case, Matt, if and when you loose, you won't face ONE opponent but 5 other opponents for a ladder match for YOUR Hardcore title!" The Ladder match last night brought in so much success that the WWE wanted to use that match again. "But wait . . . since its 'Hardcore' so basically any one who climbs the ladder and gets the belt will be the champion! And IF, by ANY mere chance that YOU win Matt, and Batista loses, he will have to defend his World Tag Titles along with Ric Flair against THE DUDLEYS in a tables match!" This made the two other men in the ring smile. "And all of the secondary matches will take place ON THAT SAME NIGHT of the Royal Rumble, after the First Blood match between you two . . . it will only be a miracle if you could even walk to the ring. But you have to, and you have to fight if you want to win, winner gets 29 other superstars, looser gets challengers! Think about it!" But Batista was against it, he snatched the microphone from Bischoff saying that; "NO! Matt will try to sneak attack me! I want to be in 100% before I can fight him at the Rumble!" He could see the anger boiling in Hardy's eyes . . . this would be just when he needed to punish this man, this would be everything he needed to pay back and claim vengeance for what Batista did to his Amy.

"FINE! Matt, you can't touch Batista until Sunday at Royal Rumble, you are here by put in a RESTRAINING order from me!" 

"NO WAY!" Matt screamed back, "If I'm restrained so should he!" 

"FINE okay! Both Batista and Matt Hardy are here by put in restraining orders until their First Blood match at Sunday. IF one of you pulls the first blow, you will be stripped of your title indefinitely and suspended for one whole month . . ." Bischoff dropped the microphone on the floor and pushed Batista and Flair to follow him backstage, Flair moved, so did the Dudleys . . . but not Matt Hardy nor Batista removed their eyes from one another. They stared down . . . in about 13 days . . . Matt would get his revenge. He would get what he wanted, and he would make Batista pay for what he did. The real world didn't know the secret behind this rivalry; the fans didn't know the real reason of their feud. It wasn't only for the sake of the Hardcore Title, it had a lot more history behind it than only a matter of 1 month . . .

The night continued without the involvement of Matt, Amy or Batista for the continuing tense of the show. Jericho had a singles match against Mark Henry, which featured Trish and Jazz. After the blonde diva ran down at ringside and started fighting the earlier competitor, the referee missed the sight of Chris forcing Henry to tap at the Walls of Jericho. When he released, Mark blindsided him for the pinfall. 

~ Later that night ~

"God DAMN that Hardy!" Dave Batista walked around his room that was occupied with his fellow team members; Randy Orton and Ric Flair. Not surprisingly Triple H wasn't involved . . . yet. "Dave, man you gotta relax, its only a match." The show ended about three hours ago, but Batista's mind was still racing as the battle between him and Hardy came near, he literally counted the hours! "You expect me to RELAX now?!" He shouted at him. Truth be told, Randy was getting a bit scared by that look in Dave's eyes . . . it wasn't a very friendly glare. He didn't say anything.

"What's the time?!" Dave was very nervous, he couldn't rest, he couldn't eat, he couldn't stay up. The only thing that would calm his mind was either Molly Holly, who came by for a little 'catching up' after the show ended, or those pictures that involved Lita in that state. "I dunno . . . like . . . 12 AM I guess . . ." 

"You're LOOSING it Dave, can't you take it easy for a while? You were easy when that Holly girl showed up." Flair was always the one with the right ideas. 

"Yeah . . . yeah . . . you're right Ric . . . I ah . . . I think I need to cool off." His brain was starting to relax, very slowly but it moved.

"Go look at those pictures of the bitch . . . maybe it will remind you of her, that might cheer you up." While Batista walked through the room with nothing but wearing the same pair of boxers he wore at the night of the rape, the same pair he never washed, he looked around for his cellular. It was weird, he couldn't find it anywhere, "Where's my phone?!" He screamed loudly at both men, 

"Where did you put it?" 

"I don't KNOW! If I knew would I have asked you?! Where is the cell with the pictures?!" 

~ Parking Lot ~ 

"Here are the pictures . . . both mine and his . . . just like you said." Chris Jericho would do anything, he would cross any borders to achieve his needs. Right now, he betrayed the people he —used— to betray his friends with. And now, the people he betrayed them for, were the friends to begin with. But now they weren't his friends, they were bigger enemies. The parking lot was very quiet and largely empty at an hour like this. There wasn't another living creature crawling around the entire basement . . . it made Chris think second thoughts about coming here alone. Matt Hardy stood before him, wearing his average clothes, he checked the mobiles Chris handed to him and went through the various photos of the woman he loved so much. It made him clench his teeth tighter than it already was. 

"Are these the only copies?"

"I'm SURE. I stole it from Batista and . . . he had the only other copy besides me." Their voices created echoes throughout the empty space, but it also gave chills to the lower parts of Jericho's spine. 

"Well," Matt spoke firmly, "I should give you my cellular just now but . . ."

"But?! There were no buts Hardy! I gave you what you wanted now you give me what I want!" Jericho spat at the calm face of the Hardcore Champion.

Slowly, Matt told him that "—but there is just another reason you are here tonight." And before Chris could react, Matt took a full swing and smashed his knuckles straight across Jericho's face, forcing him down to the ground exactly like he forced Randy Orton on RAW . . . only this was harder. 

Looking up, Chris saw that Matt wasn't the only Hardy in the building.

****

(To Be Continued)

___________________

__

A/N: Next update tomorrow night!

___________________ 


	34. Monday Night RAW 19104

__

A/N: "Kay: Yeah I guess those really are cool! You know I just love reading your reviews, thanks for that! Oh and I think you are mistaking me for a girl. Like I said before, I am a boy! A guy! A male specie! He, he. What made you think I was a girl? And well if you love the in-ring actions you have a lot to enjoy on this chapter and the next one! Heck these are the final 2 chapters of 'Loving You RAW' . . . sigh. Chrissychick: hey long time! Thanks! And for the rest of you (whom I know have reviewed but am not sure yet) don't think that your reviews didn't give me a smile on my face! It's just that when I got online this morning I saw Kay's and Chrissy's reviews so I couldn't read yours yet. So just to keep it right, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Yeah . . . that's a short way to put it. Ha, ha. Damn why can't I write L-O-L? 

****

Chapter 34:

"Guys . . . hey . . . what up?" Chris Jericho was floored by that devastating punch by Matt only a second ago, he still felt the paining blow bruising against his jaw, but he was too much terrified to react to that. He was being cornered by not only Matthew Moore Hardy, the Hardcore Champion, but also the former Intercontinental Champion and Matt's younger brother, the same guy Chris wanted to kill . . . Jeff Hardy had the same look in the eyes as his brother. Grabbing Chris by his shirt, Jeff pulled him up on his feet and slammed him against one of the pillars of the basement, "You are." He sneered at the face of Jericho. Exactly three months ago on October 2003, the same month Jeff was suspended off the WWE, Trish broke up with him to have a relationship with Chris. At the time she was too blind to see the real man behind the mask, but now that the mask was ripped off, everyone knew the true colors of Y2J. "You took the woman I love away from me . . ." Jeff would scream at Chris's disgusting face, but he kept his tone on a low level, with the grinding teeth the younger Hardy took the same blow his brother did and punched Chris on the other jaw with the back of his fist. He could hear Chris's pain through his mouth, but it wasn't a feel of guilt. "She left you . . ." Chris managed to smile back from the pillar, giving Jeff more advantage to keep on hitting him and not show any signs of remorse. After another blow to make those words fly from his mouth, Jeff pulled Jericho once again by the collar because he was falling sideways to the floor and once again slammed his back against the pillar. "You took her!" Pushing his fist once again through his stomach, Jeff didn't feel the slight bit of emotion towards this looser, why would he? When Chris ordered those goons to beat him up, did Chris feel anything for Jeff? Did Chris feel anything when he brutalized Amy's privacy and started to blackmail her? Did Chris feel anything when he lied to Trish? The woman he was supposed to love and care for? No, and no. "And you lied to her." Jeff once more sneered at him. "You stood her up and treated her like trash!" His words followed another series of punches to the face of Chris, to his gut, to his shoulders.

As Matt listened to the words his brother spat on Jericho's face, he could see that hatred was also burning through him. Chris was Jeff's battle; Batista was Matt's. It was so . . . frightfully alike. Both the girls that Matt and Jeff loved so much had shared a very common fate, both Amy and Trish were, as Jeff just said; treated badly. And for those people who treated them like that, only punishment was in store. Earlier tonight, Matt almost went really ballistic on Batista when he was unleashing his inner rage at him in the ring. Had it not been for the group of heels, Matt would've really beaten Batista to the point where he wouldn't be able to walk. And the fact that Batista was excused from the House Shows now made that impossible until next week on RAW, but then again, that restraining order by Bischoff was actually made by the board of directors of the WWE. For a match like First Blood, if there wasn't anger towards the opponent it wouldn't be a successful match for their business. Therefore, first blood matches were given to those only who had that anger, and the directors had very little, but enough, information on how badly both Matt and Dave hated each other. SO before that match on Sunday could take place, Matt was forbidden to touch Batista and the same went to him. Matt watched on as Jericho was being punched by his brother, continuously beating him in the face and every where else. But why wasn't he fighting back? 

Chris gasped as each blow hit his body, gasped in pain as each blow caught his oxygen from reaching the lungs. It was painful, and he couldn't fight back, Jeff was more mad than Matt was! Atleast Matt thought about the possibilities of hitting —him— and wasting his energy on a runt like Jericho, but Jeff was more than angered to even think about that! "WAIT!" He managed to say through the shaken voice, but only ate another square punch; his nose busted open and had trailed blood through his right nostril. Only then did Jeff stopped; but didn't let go of the collar. And it wasn't for Chris's sake did Jeff stop, it was for her words, both Trish and Amy stood next to Matt behind Jeff. And when Jericho heard her voice calling for the insane Hardy to stop, he felt she was once again fallen for him. Or did she?

"TRISH! Thank GOD you're here!" Chris blurted out of his mouth, spitting the blood on his upper lip, even his left eye was turning black with a bruise. She listened. "These guys are CRAZY! You have to save me Trish! You have to—"

"—SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jeff screamed Jericho's own line straight at him, this time really screaming as the echoes of those words flew throughout the empty parking lot . . .

~ Inside ~

"Served you well." Paul Levesque, the World Heavyweight Champion also called 'Triple H', stood before the 3 members of his so-called 'team' Evolution. Clearly, if he was leader, no one would listen to him. "Man . . . I need those pictures! Those are . . . ff . . . those are the only things . . . that . . ." Dave was going as some would say wacko. He was in panic ever since he realized that his mobile was missing, he was doing that because he knew that if he didn't have them, only Chris Jericho had the remaining copy. He was pulling his hair; there were tears of nervousness splattered across his face. 

"—to keep yourself calm and remind you of how you raped a woman." Hunter finished his words for him as Ric looked on with a wide pair of eyes at his two eldest 'sons'. "PAUL!" He shouted, 

"That's why he needs it Ric. Y'know something Dave? You've cracked . . ." Triple H was the leader of this faction, and what he said had to be followed, he would tell his teammates the way they were, he had the guts, unlike some such as the feared roster members of RAW. Dave looked he was uneasy with the whole situation. 

"I've seen other people being corrupted by the 'forbidden fruit' Dave, but they all had their limits. You went too far." 

"YEAH WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?! YOU SHARE A BED WITH A MCMAHON!" Batista shouted at the senior wrestler, this was an argument he wanted to end so fast, but he couldn't help but keep on screaming at Hunter Hearst Helmsley. 

"At least the McMahon is my WIFE!" Paul yelled back. 

"Oh yeah? Oh really? Well think again because I HEARD how big a SLUT she was before you married her! Yeah, Paul FUCK I'D EVEN RAPE STEPHANIE IF I HAD TO!" Even Dave got all mixed up as those words fled from his mouth, he realized what he had just said to whom. Hunter looked on with an iced glare. "Paul . . . no . . .man I didn't mean that . . . I . . . I'm just not . . . THINKING . . . yeah, I'm not feeling that good right now." He had to say something to ease the blow. But Hunter's glare didn't break. 

"That doesn't explain why you even had that thought in your mind Dave . . . like I said before . . . you're loosing it." He didn't want to start a fight with his own teammate, but this had gone too far. Suddenly Randy exploded through the door, he had left for something downstairs and looked very terrified. "GUYS!" He screamed, "Something's going on at the Parking Lot. I . . . I saw Matt and his brother beating up Jericho! Something about . . . I dunno betraying friends or something!" Though his mind was already turning into a maze of enigmas, Batista slowly whispered that name . . . could it really be that he stole his pictures? " . . . Jericho . . ." his sexing photos of Amy Dumas naked and nude, the only proof that he had raped her and the only piece of nude picture of her. She wasn't like other divas; she never posed nude in front of a camera. And that just made the photo Dave took more appealing to him.

~ Basement ~

"I know what you did Chris . . ." As Jeff and Matt held the man by his arms, Trish walked towards him, but even in those eyes there were tears, cries of a broken heart. "How could you Chris?" 

"Trish . . . you . . . you gotta understand . . ."

"Understand WHAT?!" She shrieked at him, "Understand that I meant nothing to you in the days we spent together?" He was shaking his head, though his face was a bloody mess with red substance pouring from his nose and an eye darkening as he stood. "No . . ."

"You attacked Jeff for nothing then?!" 

"You meant the WORLD to me!"

"MORE LIES!" She shouted. "Matt recorded everything you said about not giving . . . what was that word you used? Fuck? Yes, you said you wouldn't give a fuck about me, the bitch, if he showed me your true colors. Now what Chris? Is this 'bitch' still unimportant?" He remained quiet, everything he said, every single secret he had was being exposed to her. How on earth did this happen? 

"And what about THIS?!" She showed the wallet he dropped a while ago, "I didn't know about this before just now, but this makes me wonder, what kind of a human being are you?" Flipping through the pages, she showed him the various pictures of Stephanie McMahon and instructions on how he would win her back. "And what surprises me most is that these writings were written when we were still together!" 

Jeff couldn't remain stable much longer and shoved another punch to his gut, "JEFF! No . . . don't hit him." Matt released Chris, and allowed his brother to hold the man by his collar once again. 

Not that Jeff listened, he once again started the beating, striking his hand across Jericho's face more than 10 times, each more violent than the last, each containing more anger as the pain he suffered from those goons were coming back to him and Jeff wanted to make Jericho feel exactly that. He was saying this while blasting his fists into him. 

"JEFF STOP!" Trish quickly held Jeff's arm as it aimed once more straight across Chris's face, now being bruised more than it was before. "He doesn't deserve this!" In reality, he was struggling to take a few pants of breath. 

Matt and Amy both saw it in Jeff's eyes, that rage he absorbed for so long, that rage he kept for himself, he really hated this guy and wanted nothing more than to "—make him suffer the way he made you suffer." 

"No . . ." Trish didn't release his arm, "If you do this now you wont be anything less than what he is." He stopped. It felt as if time itself had stopped. Jeff couldn't bare to let him go, he didn't release the grip he had on his throat. 

"Trish is right Jeff," Amy spoke for the first time into the encounter, walking closer to the numb body of Chris Jericho, she gave him a smile. A smile that contained the same evil he had given her in those hotels when Matt didn't know about her experience and he did. "He doesn't deserve a beating, he deserves much more. What was that you told me that night, that I am a betrayer? That my love was nothing but a joke? I think the same can be said about you tonight Chris. I have my love, I never betrayed him." She felt Matt covering his arm around her waist, in words showing her off to the guy who seemed to be broken in every way, he continued her sentence. "Remember the picture deal we had? You can keep the confession, but now that Evolution knows that you turned your back on them . . ."

Chris's eyes once more went wide with what Hardy just told him; "Jeff, I think his 'friends' will give him exactly what he deserves." Shifting his gaze from person to person, Chris saw all four of them smiling, even Trish, smiling through her tears, leaning down, Trish gave him a hard slap straight across the cheek as Jeff released. "You can KEEP your petty little ring." Her grin changed to a biting jaw, Trish pulled off that ring he once gave her, that ring he said to show they should live together and threw it on his face. Chris could barely stand up alone; he coughed out air. 

Matt finished the words as they started walking away, leaving Jericho's 'corpse' on the floor, he was barely breathing, "And after they are finished 'protecting you from a maniac', be sure to tell Batista that he would be facing that maniac soon." Matt picked up the two cell phones and together, with Amy by his arm and Jeff and Trish by his side, they left the parking lot the way they came, engulfing into the darkness. Leaving Jericho the way he arrived: alone. 

He spat out blood, he couldn't move, every ounce of his muscles ached. Soon, Chris saw another group of three entering the lot, with the same look of anger flushed across their faces. He smiled from the floor, barely able to speak; "Brothers, hey . . . heh, heh. Could you . . . help me up?" Chris knew what was coming. Batista wasn't like Jeff, Matt, Trish or Lita, he was more brutal. He would kill him if necessary. As he bent down to grip around his throat, unlike Jeff, Batista started to choke Jericho and pulled him up with that might with both of his hands. Violently he shook him against the stoned pillar with his body power: "YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!!!" Shoving his powerful hand through his stomach, Batista alone was enough to serve Jericho the beating, as Trish said, he deserved. 

That night, Chris felt pain as he never experienced before, from the hands of the Hardys and the hands of Evolution, both groups wanting to tear him apart. And both were successful. If only Evolution was more thoughtful like the Hardys, they weren't. As every harsh blow Batista squared on Jericho, every shot with their legs, yes they even used their legs and a few non-lethal weapons. At the end of the day, Jericho was left in a pond of his own blood. In the ways of the urban street, he was punished for what he did. 

Matt, Amy, Jeff and Trish went to their hotel rooms and ended the night in peace. The pictures were deleted; Matt found a new cell! And with the old memory of Chris Jericho now gone, Trish enjoyed her time with Jeff as a couple together. A few years of age difference didn't matter when they were this much in love. In their room they could be seen happily sharing a sexual relationship, with not another worry to block their love. For Matthew and Amy, they spent the night as the always do: caressing together in each other's arms.

~ Monday Night RAW . . . 1 week later ~

"I can't believe that CHRIS JERICHO would do such a dumb-ass thing!" Backstage, the show hadn't started, but even after a week of depression towards his upcoming match, the only thing that calmed him down was sex, Batista was yelling at Molly Holly at his locker room backstage. They were alone, and she was barely wearing anything to please him. "You shouldn't let a man like Jericho worry you Dave . . ." Her hands circled his cheeks and she pulled him down to drink or rather suckle the exposed breast that was left out for him. Batista didn't refuse, he was the type of sexholic, he was an addict for having sex with women and that was exactly why he had a match scheduled. How badly did he want it? "You're right," he breathed against her flesh, "And tonight . . . you know what we are supposed to do . . ." She smiled. "I'm doing MY part . . . you should be ready to do yours . . ." For the first time in that week, Batista smiled as the thoughts of having a sexual connection with Amy Dumas one again came to his mind. "I can FEEL her already . . . her soft, tender skin smashing under my mouth . . . I want that feeling again." 

Smiling, Molly pulled out an object from inside her pants, "I have the whip ready darling." They laughed.

~ On Screen ~

Tonight, once again the show started backstage, with Jonathan Coachman announcing the full roster that he was in charge tonight, replacing Mr. Bischoff who had a very important matter to attend to. So, as the guy who's calling the shots, he booked an over-the-top-rope challenge later tonight for a chance to be the 30th entrant into the Royal Rumble next Sunday! Matt Hardy, Batista and others who had matches prepared would be excused. Besides, he also added that; "Hardy and Batista's match at the Rumble would be of similar stipulations, the one who wins will be at the rumble . . . but anyway, to get to the challenge tonight, you have to win your own qualifying match. In what may be the worst stipulation ever! The match list is left on the door." His words would shake the roster up, luckily none of the members of Evolution were there or Matt Hardy. There was but one person in the midst of this crowd of wrestlers, his new mask being unknown the fans and to those around him . . . and these days he clearly had no friends anymore. Chris Jericho wanted to cash in on his Survivor Series favor and simply skip the qualifying match, but Coach refused. Saying that the favor was for Bischoff and not him. This faded as the opening video of Monday Night RAW exploded through the TV sets of millions of fans world wide and the live audience who attended the show. And just as fast as it would take place, the first qualification match bombed the arena that featured Booker T and RVD teaming against Christian and Sylvein Greiner of La Resistance. Both, of course, lost to the mighty combination of Booker T and RVD. This was the last RAW before Royal Rumble, and expectations from both the fans and the board were in high rates. Later as the night would end, both Matt and Amy were scheduled to attend a meeting with the directors along with their fellow title-holders. But those 'title-holders' were the entire faction of Evolution. 

Chris Jericho defeated Rene Dupree via submission to the Walls of Jericho and was qualified for the #30 over the top rope challenge. Surprisingly though, the crowd was hot for Chris around tonight, the management saw that Jericho's turn as a face could be of great success. As he made his way backstage, with the cameras still on him, Chris bragged to his tag partner Christian for his win and that he now had a chance to be the number thirty entrant at the Rumble. Christian asked to replace him tonight and Chris refused that favor. 

~ Elsewhere ~

The night went on successfully, Trish wasn't there and so too that she and Jeff went back to North Carolina for private moments. "Matt, are you sure you are okay with this? Y'know the whole restraining order and all?" Amy Dumas and her boyfriend sat at their locker, away from the cameras. The night was almost over as each of them finished their pre-match preparations, she walked to him and sat on his lap, surrounding his neck with her hands as he nuzzled over her breasts. Making her smile at the touch, "Actually no Amez . . . no I am NOT okay with the restraining order or the segments. I want to beat him like we beat up Jericho that night. I—" But his words melted under the puckering feel of her hot lips against his. Moaning with the taste, Amy pulled away, "I know that you know what you should do Matt. And I trust you enough to know that you will do the right thing. I love you." 

What could be a response for that? Matt smiled at her sweetly, Amy was wearing her Lita gear and looked so hot in it that he couldn't help but give her a kiss on the middle of her throat. Smiling back, he told her he loved her so much that he was beginning to worry about her match again. She smiled back. "AGAIN?" 

"Like you said, its because we LOVE each other." They shared another moment of laughter together which included a few pouted kisses at the tip of the other's lips before a knock on their door broke the couple's brief love making. Amy loudly said "Come in," in her sweet tune for the person to enter, it was one of the backstage staff. "Miss Dumas your match is up next,"

"Tell them I'll be there in 5." 

The door closed after a nod from the staff member. Amy looked down to see Matt concerned, "Don't WORRY so much!" She laughed, "I'll be fine, just keep watching the TV and see me kick Holly's ass!" She ended with a short giggle. Matt smiled and gave her a good luck kiss before she left out the door. There was something very uncomfortable about this whole one-on-one match, a gut feeling at the pit of his stomach. Matt didn't like that feeling. She was the only person he cared deeply for in this entire universe, he couldn't bear to see her suffers, she didn't deserve it. But she did, after what that sick bastard did to her, Matt would punish himself if he couldn't punish the one responsible for her struggles. Amy Dumas is the only woman he loves in his life, and to protect her he would even jump off the top of a mountain. There wasn't any major House Show's that involved the two pair in the last week, after RAW, they spent a great deal of time together residing in their house at Cameron. And the week that would follow, that is this week, contained similar schedules, accept for a meeting with the board of directors, an auto graph session and an online chat with the people at Byte This! Exclusive to WWE.com Matt looked at the TV screen and saw the ring announcer welcome in Molly Holly, the challenger for Amy's Women's Championship. 

~ On stage ~

"And . . . from Fayetteville Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion: LITA!" 

The fans raised their cards with joy of their favorite diva entering the ring, totting that prestigious shiny gold plate that contained her name, Lita shook a few hands and slid in for a small pose at the corner of a turnbuckle. Jumping down, she gave the title to the official and readied for the match. It wasn't that big a deal once she fought with 3 other women on the house show last week, but Amy did loose to Molly's team last week on RAW and tonight she had her chance to fight back against the fellow diva who wanted her title. She wouldn't give it up without a good fight, or so Amy thought. 

The bell rang, and the match started officially without any forced start by the opponent, pleasing Matt greatly backstage. What could go wrong? Amy was an excellent fighter and performer in the ring; she shouldn't have any problem with Molly Holly of all people. Though Holly was also trained by the best, in other words, Holly was trained by Matt's former MFer; the late Crash Holly. 

Both wrestlers grip-grappled at first for the time to pass and soon enough it came to Lita's advantage when it came to technical wrestling, she flipped, dropkicked, backbodydropped, even attempted four roll up pins but the results were nil. Molly started to fight back but each time she did, she got hit by Lita's overpowering acrobatics. The fans were more than thrilled to cheer for Amy each time she countered an attack, it was something that made Matt proud of the woman he cared for. 

After an irishwhip, Molly somewhat gained momentum and started to viciously attack Lita with her strike's arsenal. Though it took the referee to break it up, Molly soon gained her upper hand when she countered a top rope hurricanrana! Amy was down, and so Holly covered, '1' '2' but before the third fall could reach the mat, Amy shot her shoulder off of it to break the count. Molly was beginning to get frustrated at Amy's moves, angrily she pulled her by her red hair and threw her to a turnbuckle, and as if hating her with everything she had, Molly jumped on Lita and started to brawl with her with cat-fight styled maneuvers. But Amy escaped that grasp and rolled away on the floor, going to her feet as Molly turned around confused, Amy jumped and attached her legs between Holly's neck and with a 180degrees vertical spin, she shot abroad with a connecting hurricanrana. Molly's shoulders were down and the ref began his counting once more; '1' '2' but again at the third count Molly escaped Lita's grip. The match was going through a short back and forth action from this moment on, with both superstars adding acrobatic styled moves, at the end Lita had successfully drained Molly to the pulp and shoved her to the ropes, but it was Holly who ran back in with a large shoulder block to knock down the Women's Champion! She picked Lita up and redid what she tried to do and shoved HER to the ropes, luckily with a move that would change the coarse of the match, Amy ran back with more speed than expected and actually rolled over Molly's back, landing on her feet behind Holly. Lita slapped on her arm around the base of Molly Holly's neck and moved her body with the finisher called Extreme Twist of Fate, in other words the Backwards Twist of Fate! There, she saw that Molly was lying perfectly in the middle of the ring, just perfectly in place for the follower of the Backward twist, the Moonsault! Slowly, with the cheers of the fans that engulfed the arena, Amy began climbing up the turnbuckle when she was startled to see who stood by the ramp . . . Lita gasped in terror as the man ran in the ring. Stopping her in her tracks . . . it was Dave Batista. 

~ Backstage ~

Matt saw that man once again in the ring with Amy, and as mad as he was to see Batista there, he didn't even wait to put on his V1 jacket, Matt ran out of the locker with rage in his mind. And just like Batista, he was topless as he exploded through the door. 

~ In ring ~

It finally came back to her, those memories, those thoughts and flashbacks of how he terrorized her in the bathroom of her hotel room . . . Amy was speechless to see him standing in the ring, where was Matty? Before she could react, Molly Holly pushed herself under Lita and rolled backwards as Amy's shoulders fell hard on the mat. Just because Batista hadn't touched her, the match was still on. The referee had no other choice but to count . . . as fast as it came, the faster it went; '1' '2' '3' and the WWE had a new Women's Champion. 

There were boos lifting the entire arena, boos from the fans who were just as shocked as Amy was when Molly released her and slid out the ring. A big smile across her face, why shouldn't she be happy? She just cheated over Lita and won the WWE Women's Championship! But in the ring, the story was something else. Dave Batista walked on to the fallen Lita, looking down at her, cornering her. It made those memories of that night come back to Amy's memories, how badly she was handled, how viciously she was scarred! And once again, it happening . . . Batista was looking down at her, with big eyes that seemed to look everywhere, at the night of the rape, Amy was helplessly naked, at that time she couldn't cover her body when he leapt into her and started to squeeze her senseless. Now . . . she was on live TV, but she was still crawling backwards, still afraid of him . . . she could see that look, that look which gave her nightmares. 'No . . . no . . .' she could be seen shaking her head as she crawled backwards, looking directly up at him. From Batista point of view, his plan was becoming a success. The plans he made while being sexually pleasured by Molly Holly were coming in full circle. Not only did he have Amy Dumas in the ring with him alone, just inches away from him to powerbomb her through the mat to knock her unconscious and take her to his room and strip her clothes and lick her feminine body, but she also lost her precious Women's title! How much he would love to lick her breast, how much he would love to suckle her nipple and shove his cock inside her, how much he would love to feel her struggling in his grasp. Batista wanted her to struggle once he was having sex with her; he wanted to make sure she was suffering. Not only because of the sheer joy he found doing it, but also that her screams would bring him the revenge for all the tensions her boyfriend gave him. He wanted to rape and torture Amy Dumas; not kill her; torture her. Slowly, as these thoughts came to his mind, Batista was but an inch away from Lita's cowered body. Suddenly, with an instant blow of not only screams from the surrounding people, but with a feel of being clobbered by a man as strong as him . . . Matt Hardy would never allow Batista to torture his soul mate, he would never allow ANYONE harm the girl he loved. And now, he was there to protect his Amy and put an end to Batista's unholy acts. He was unleashed from a cage of fallen concrete if some might put it, sure, restraining order, yeah that was still on. But when it came to Amy Dumas, when it came to HIS Amy, restraining order or bull, he wouldn't give a shit for anything. Matt was battering his forearms, straight across the neck of Batista with one shot that made him trip over the floor and fall face first into the mat, while Amy rolled out of the ring, Matt used every once of energy he had to kick, pick up, push, punch and do what ever he had to for the punishment Batista so eagerly needed to eat. Matt did what some thought impossible and lifted Batista off the mat and shoved him straight at the corner turnbuckle, just the lower right one according to the camera angle of the distant, expanded camera. As Dave's spine crashed against the buckle, Matt held the two attached ropes, backed up and dove his shoulder straight at Batista's stomach, backing once more he kept on repeating the move that Brock Lesnar so often used on Smackdown! Matt was enraged, he was kept locked for too long. Pulling Dave's now wary body from the buckle, Matt clotheslined him straight across the shoulder blade, but without letting go of his arm, Matt picked him up, stretched against the ropes with the now reversed positions and jumped on top of Batista, smacking his fists square across his forehead. Hitting with his knuckles while he gripped his hair, pulling with one hand and punching with the other, but every blow was struck as fast as light itself, Matt could see the veins on Dave's head being crushed by his fist. And all of the time the fans didn't even think once to stop their screaming. The feel was as electrified as of when superstars such as the heavyweight contenders enter the ring, but Matt wasn't paying attention to that or any of the cheers. His anger was so vivid, he was too much preoccupied to beat the living being out of Dave Batista that the fans were starting to fade. 

A rush of officials ran inside the ring, with Coach accompanying them, the referees pulled Matt off of Batista but he elbowed them and dove back in! It took more than 8 officials to pull of Matt, including Slaughter who appeared to hold him back while the others were backing Batista. Still, the Sensei of Mattitude was furious to get his hands on him! He was struggling to escape the grasp of 9-men, but alas they were outnumbering him. He finally stopped. Amy was back in the ring who calmed him down . . . otherwise, even Matt didn't knew just how far he could've went. Every ounce of blood inside his body was burning with the urge of vengeance. 

"CALM DOWN! Just CALM DOWN! Just calm down the two of you!" Coach's voice was already annoying but now it sounded more unbearable. Looking beyond the hand that held him by his chest, Matt saw Batista was standing to the opposite side of the ring, with equal amount of officials holding him as well. 

"Matt you just broke you restraining order!" Coach screamed at him, "CALM DOWN!" He ordered again. This time, Matt calmed down. "Matt . . . I'm not the one to strip you of that Hardcore Title, but according to Mr. Eric Bischoff if one of you landed a finger on the other he would be suspended and stripped of his title. Matt you just made the biggest mistake of your LIFE!" 

Matt snatched the phone from Coachman's hand, screaming into it, he said; "He was the one who cost Lita her title!" 

"THE RULES applied to YOU and HIM not Him and Lita! You took the first blow!" Coach screamed with another microphone given to him by one of the officials. 

"I don't give a damn if you take my title Coach . . . because on Sunday . . . 5 days later, I wont need a championship belt to prove that I can take on Batista. You're ass is mine . . ." Matt looked straight at Dave who was screaming back offmic. 

"Matt, if you are suspended you can't—"

"—Until Bischoff suspends me you can't say anything Coach! Bischoff is coming NEXT MONDAY. Batista . . . your blood is spilled on SUNDAY. Be prepared . . ." He threw the microphone on Batista's busted face, just like Chris Jericho, he too had blood pouring from his nose. And the way Matt attacked him, it made him scared, he wasn't screaming anymore . . . just watching as Matt took Amy backstage. Leaving the Evolution member surprised and shocked onstage. But through the midst of this chaos, it was Molly Holly who ran away with joy and smiles across her face, she was the new Women's Champion.

The rest of Monday Night RAW continued the way it was planned. And Matt and Amy were to attend a meeting after the show was over, clearly, THIS . . . the battle between Matt Hardy and Batista were ticking to a close as scheduled to be on Sunday Night Royal Rumble. Live from Philadelphia, PA. Batista fled the city after the night ended. He was too scared to fight, everything was going wrong. And for what he did, he just ate a preview of just how bad Matt Hardy Version 1 could be when he got extreme. 

****

(To Be Concluded!)

_____________________

__

A/N: "YES you read it right! The next chapter (35) is the last! I know I know, there's more to be written but that's why you can expect it to be a big chapter. I'll post it by Friday so you know when you can catch it!"


	35. Love you RAW

__

7A/N: Well here we are, at the end of the story . . . for the last time I'll do the reviews reviewed.

Me Am No Dumb Idiot: "I know its humanly IMPOSSIBLE to read AND review on these chapters EVERY day. Ha, ha. But hey atleast you are reading and reviewing on a normal basis which is enough for me. Thanks." 

LilMary: "Hmm, am I gonna make every one get married and have children and make the children go to prep schools? Ha, ha. I don't know. Scroll on down to find out!"

Skitto: "Yeah thanks for the correction, I made a mistake on the last chapter saying Amy was from Fayetteville and wrote 'Florida' after that, I'm sorry, my bad. Fayetteville isn't even IN Florida! Sorry."

****

Chapter 35: The Final Confrontation

"—But the fact still remains that you attacked him first Mr. Hardy," The Board Meeting involved the Chairman, the C.E.O, the General Manager, the 'Sheriff', a member from the creative team, Triple H as the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton as the Intercontinental Champion, Matt as the Hardcore Champion and Lita as the former Women's Champion. Though she wasn't the one holding the title, Molly Holly had it, Amy was not only there as the former Champion of the Women's division in the WWE, but also as Matt's manager. 

Not surprisingly, Dave Batista and Molly Holly weren't attending. As one half of the World Tag Team Champions, Ric Flair was there in behalf of his partner. 

"You saw the show didn't you?" Matt was very much getting down right pissed of all the questions asked from these directors. They were there to discuss about a title canceling, not why he had personal problems with another man. 

"Yes we did," the elderly man said, "And just because of that I think the board of directors are willing to give you another chance, after this whole deal with you and Evolution is finished, there will be a match. Dan, please explain." This was the C.E.O speaking as she told the creative team member to explain the policy of the important scheduled match.

"Ahem, thank you ma'am." He got up from his chair, getting the attention of every body in the room. "Since the WWE has it's limits of championship titles, because of the Hardcore belt's reactivation, the RAW Brand is up by one title than Smackdown!. However, as rules follow, both brands should be treated equally and in therefore, one title must be defunct once more by the end of February other wise a new title is to be represented on Smackdown." He showed a chart, "But the Hardcore title has increased sales by 7% since that of before its activation, and the Intercontinental title doesn't really have that much need." Randy laughed sarcastically. He was the one holding that 'unneeded' title. 

"Yes, so to determine exactly which title we can defunct, we set on another chart. Here, you will see the differences . . . for the Women's Division of WWE we can never defunct the Women's Championship. For the greater honor of gold, the World Heavyweight Championship can also not be discarded. We need the Tag team titles for the Tag Team division. Leaving out only the Intercontinental and Hardcore titles. So, as the manager of the creative team of RAW, we set together a match at the 2nd week of February." The second member of the creative team stood as Dan sat, "There will be a match, an old fashioned battle-to-the-end of the titles. The stipulations will be very easy to follow: whichever champion or contender of that belt wins the competition will in return save that belt. Now is where the dividing enters. For the last week of Jan and first week of Feb, we will have qualifying matches for the contenders of that challenge on week 2. Though these qualifying matches will not be presented as such and be left as normal singular matches."

"What will the challenge be?" Another person asked,

"It will be . . . a 6 way match; 2 contenders for each title and one champion. In other words it will be a 6-Man Tag Match. And Matt, you will be the leader of your team, taking on Randy and his team. That would be a good match to watch." And just like that, it was settled. Matt nodded, for the most part of the meeting they didn't have to interact with Evolution. That was a good excuse. As the night darkened on and the clocked reached midnight, it was time for them to leave. Just like Batista had his week off, so did Matt and Amy, Molly however had to work on a storyline for Wrestlemania straight off. While leaving the building the title-holders were jammed by various reporters of the WWE Magazines and that of official Online websites. "Matt, rumor has it that the Hardcore title will be shut down again? Your thoughts?" Some asked, while others asked for autographs. It was a rush of a crowd wanting answers, wanting photos, it was a rush that even had personal cameras, almost that like the multi-million-dollar celebrities! For the reporters of wrestling, this meeting was very important, and had the juices for ultimate scoops and spoilers. 

"Matt! Lita! Hold on a minute!" They stopped for that reporter, "Your First Blood match against Batista at the Royal Rumble, any comments?" The entire lobby was slowly filling with reporters, they knew that on Friday night, they were scheduled for a pre-pay-per-view interview about their thoughts on upcoming matches, but since this guy was asking for it . . . Matt said; "Yeah, just one: Every drop of blood will be from his head." 

~ North Carolina ~

Ever night passed by and Matt waited for that day when he could get his hands on the miserable excuse of a human being. From the meeting, his and Batista's schedules were separated so that any further assaults from both parties couldn't be committed. The next time he could even see the ugly face of Dave Batista was on Sunday Night, live from the Royal Rumble arena. "It isn't fair," It snowed so beautifully and yet the world was filled with cheaters. Matt stood at the balcony of their Cameron house, inside the room slept the most beautiful woman he had seen, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about what that gorgeous angel had lived through. All because of that man, all because of ONE man, she was in pain. What could Matt ever do to take that pain away from her? How could he undo what has been done? He could ease her suffering, he could give her all the love she needed and more, but that experience would always haunt her . . . always. Matt Hardy's hair was lifted by the cold wind; he could feel the chill of the icy air screwing through his bones, but that was nothing anymore. Matt stood topless, only his night boxers were the clothes that covered his body. As his forearms touched the rim of the balcony, he could feel the cold metal freezing his muscles, his veins. He ignored every physical pain that surround him, but the emotional ones were too much to bear. He hid his tears infront of her to keep her faith, but now, now that he knew Amy was sleeping inside the warmth of their shared bed, he let out his cries. He released his pain. 

"I'm sorry . . ." He still felt it was his fault that he didn't protect her that night. 

A startling touch made Matt jump off the floor when he heard her voice calling, her hands touched the bare skin of his shoulder, "Matthew . . ." he turned around to face her. "I told you before . . . I only need your love to heal from this. I . . . I need you, nothing else in this entire world." Leaning closer to his chest, Amy wrapped her hands around him and rested her face on his broad chest. She had the bed sheet wrapped around her body as the only thing to cover her. "I love you . . ." she whispered, and began to struggle to keep those tears away from her eyes. 

Matt gently pushed her leaning head from him and surrounded her body to give a big, warm passionate kiss to her lips. Swirling his tongue with hers, it was a kiss he put every amount of energy in his soul into, it was that kiss which had every essence of his love inside it. She drank from his sucking lips, pulling her arms around his head, Amy used it for further deepening their love into one another. For more than a full minute, more than their lungs could hold air, they kissed together in the balcony. Matt had shaved his sideburns in a way that they were now the same size of the hair siding his temples, it gave Amy a better grip on his face. Until they had to forcefully break the romantic smooch, they finally needed air after to what seemed forever. Indeed he took her breath away and was now giving it back with the few words she loved to hear more than anything, the few words she wanted to hear from only him; "I love you too." They slowly conjured another long lasting kiss, much greater than the last. Tomorrow he would fight for his love. Tomorrow, Matt Hardy would step into the ring and serve justice for how Batista wronged the love of his life, he would do it for his Amy. It really would be a fight to the finish.

~ Elsewhere ~

"Darling we WON! I am the NEW Women's Champion and that precious Lita is left with nothing!" Molly Holly wore only her newly won championship, now, instead of the name 'Lita' plated there with gold, it read her name. She was enjoying the company by both Randy Orton who laid drunken and fainted with his mouth on her left breast while Batista slapped her right bosom with his hand. He looked disgusted. "She still has Matt Hardy's love." He grunted at her lips before really drinking the wine from inside her mouth. One her hands, Molly held a bottle of the same alcoholic drink on one and a cigarette on the other. She took a smoke and blew the dark steam right at Dave's face; he inhaled it. "You want her love?" 

"I WANT HER BODY!" He screamed at her, apparently Randy woke up from the noise, 

"You have mine . . ." Molly dropped the object in her right hand and pulled Dave's face for a kiss, a kiss that for her meant nothing. But challenging enough, this man wasn't falling for her petty little tricks, he was too much occupied to day dream about LITA. Lita, the same girl she hated, the same woman who outmatched her in every way. Fans, fame, she had everything. And the fact that Batista raped her made it easier for Molly to take in the fact that in some ways she was better than she was. Molly wasn't raped, but as for the man who did rape Lita, he wanted her again, and he wanted her more. As they kissed together, Molly pushed Randy off of her boob as he fell off the small couch, he too was in the same state as Batista and Molly, and he fell on the carpeted floor that was filled with other naked women giggling at his touch. One of those hired hookers jumped onto the couch and together, with a few more joining and Molly included, they started to give Batista a little surprise. He laughed with a drunken breath as the group of prostitutes started to lick and nibble their way up his erect center. As much as he wanted Amy's sex, the sex he was jealous that Matt Hardy had, Batista loved to be sexed by 5 more women. He enjoyed being sexed by 5 more women, his only dream that he would trade the five women to fuck Amy Dumas again. Not that he would tell that to these lovely ladies, he laughed at the thought, and continued laughing at their touch. 

~ Sunday, January 25th, 2004 ~

__

'The biggest arena of them all . . . Wrestlemania XX. To have the mere chance to be the highlighter of this prestigious event, it takes one man to go through 29 other opponents.

30 men—Shawn Michaels

30 men—Booker T

30 men—The Big Show

60 Eyes on the ultimate prize—Rey Mysterio Jr. 

30 men—Brock Lesnar 

1 winner—Bill Goldberg

'To be the headliner of the greatest show in Sports Entertainment' —Shawn Michaels.

Wrestlemania 20

__

'Where it all begins . . . again.'—Vince McMahon.

This was the Road to Wrestlemania, this was Royal Rumble 2004. Presented by both RAW and SMACKDOWN! This pay-per-view was the one that could change one man's life. But in doing so, could start and threat another. The World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Championship could both be on the line as the mainevent of Wrestlemania 20, but out of the two, one superstar from the greater brand would be defending the title as the last match of WMXX. The winner could be anybody, either the 15 superstars of RAW, or the 15 superstars of Smackdown. But more importantly to one group, it would matter who would face their leader at WMXX. Or if that leader could successfully win the championship against his once best friend, but for the third member of that group, the most important thing, the most fearful factor was that he would be facing Matt Hardy in a First Blood match. The same Matt Hardy who he had a battle since late 2003, the same Matt Hardy he had lost to for so many times. And the same Matt Hardy who he had beaten to get to his girlfriend and successfully raped her. He hoped that his girlfriend was here tonight, right now as Dave Batista worked on the two poles of his locker room, sweat dripping from his forehead, he wanted nothing more than to crush Matt Hardy's puny body in his grasp. And later, do what he planned and expose Lita in front of him and glare at the taut nipples that would look back, he wanted to sex her again, but before he could, he had to beat Hardy. He had to make sure Hardy was ripped apart, dead even, he would go though him and he would demolish Hardy's will, Hardy's 'Mattitude'. Tonight, all hell would really break loose. 

~ His locker room ~

"Matty?" His match was the first one on the list, who ever won would continue to the Rumble and face the 29 men for a chance to be a World Champion at Wrestlemania. Matt heard Amy's call, he felt her concern, turning away from the mirror after the last few precautions of the match, he saw her afraid. "I'll be alright." He told her boldly, holding her beautiful face in his palm, "I hope you do. I love you too much." She told him, he smiled and kissed Amy lightly on her lips. He knew there wasn't anything he could —say— to make her think otherwise, he knew just how badly she cared for him. It made his heart lighten up that he had Amy to support him. He whispered that on her ear before pulling away from the kiss, she whispered back before releasing; "Kick his ass." Smiling, Matt put on his jacket and clicked his Hardcore title around his waist, he planted another kiss on her soft right cheek and proceeded to go out when he saw Jeff and Trish standing by their door. 

"Good luck." Jeff told him, a look that showed Matt his brother had faith in him. "Thanks man." Lightly, the two punched hands; a brother thing as Amy and Trish stood at a side, watching their men act like boys. '_This is my family, the people I love.' _Matt noted in his head as he watched the 3 people he cared so much for. But more importantly as he watched his girlfriend, _'And for them, for her, I would give away gallons of my blood. Because I love her.'_ And tonight, he would do exactly that. This may be a 'First Blood' match that was scheduled, but it would surely be a battle with unlimited amounts of blood being sacrificed, or in this case . . . forced.

~ In The Ring ~

A video package showcased just how rough the Rumble would be; it focused on the events that could occur in one instant second. This was WWE Royal Rumble, this was the Road to Wrestlemania! Jim Ross, Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Jonathan Coachman represented the red team of RAW while Michael Cole and Tazz represented the blue league of Smackdown. The Spanish Announcers were set beside Cole and Tazz in their own table as the show began with the ring announcer standing in the middle of the squared circle. As he took the microphone, backstage the combatants of the first match flexed their muscles; ready to go out once their names were announced. Of course, Batista was waiting in his locker, waiting for the Hardcore Champion to make the first entry. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a special First Blood Match! Here are the rules: The first person to bust his opponent's head, with any thing he wants, and makes his opponent bleed, will be announced the winner!" The thousands that attended the arena were on their feet; they too were ready to scream as their favorite wrestlers walk out of that special entrance ramp. "The winner will continue to the Royal Rumble to face 29 other opponents, and the one who loses will face his number one contenders to defend his title! Introducing first . . ."

And once more, the titantron darkened into a blank screen, with the only writings in it was 'matt hardy . . . version 1.0'

'run[]'

"—From Cameron North Carolina, he is the WWE HARDCORE Champion! MATT HARRRRDDY VERSION ONE!" 

As the last meter of a loading screen exploded to reveal the true Sensei of Mattitude, out he walked into the roar of the crowd. The vibrating echoes that would lift the arena were upon Matt Hardy as he walked to the ring. This was the time he had been waiting for so long. This was the ultimate stage, to take the ultimate revenge. 

On the screen there was 2 Matt Facts: 1) Metallica was the CD Matt listened to before this match, and 2) Batista would pay for what he did to Lita. The last fact contained nothing but the truth of what Matt felt inside of him. As he slid inside the ring and shoved the Hardcore title at one rope, he could take in the explosive cheers the fans blasted upon him. It felt really good. And at the same time, it felt more supported. 

But it was the next round of words that made Matt ready for this physically. He was ready since day one, but he needed to be extremely aware of just how sneaky Evolution could be. This was the man, as Matt noted with grinding teeth; this was the man who forced himself on his Amy. He didn't smile or waste time to pose for the cameras. This was real, too real. And the fans had no idea. 

"And his opponent," The sheer sound of Batista's music and face on screen made Matt add in a bonus dose of want for blood in his mind. This wasn't human, and to be able to kill a monster, one must become monster. Hardy didn't pay attention to what Lillian Garcia was saying, his focus was on the man who walked towards the ring, and the man looked scared. 

~ The other side of the positive ~

As Dave Batista slowly walked, he could see that look on Matt Hardy's eyes, Matt was crouched on the ring, in stalking mode, looking directly at Dave, and he didn't like that look. At first when Dave was preparing for the match, he thought he could take Hardy on, but now it looked that Hardy had bad intentions in his mind. It scared him to think that he would meet with the same results as Chris Jericho, it would be harsh if that happened. 

As he made his way towards the ring, Matt suddenly started to ban the rules and leapt at Batista from the ring! He didn't jump off just stretched against the ropes to prevent Batista from entering, the music stopped and the chants of 'Hardy' began to out number in the entire arena. Both fans of wrestling and that of WWE were watching this, this was Royal Rumble, the most anticipated event of the entire year. Now, that anticipation would come to an end that the show began, but the supporters of Matt Hardy wouldn't stop until the match was completely over. Yelling 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' over the boundaries of the ring, Batista told Hardy to back off. He refused. 

Angrily Dave kicked one of the steel stairs to break it off the pole; the ref was telling him to get in the ring so that the match could begin. But as the official, he pushed Matt back for Dave to enter. Hardy did as told but once Batista set his foot inside the ring, he forced the match to start. He had been waiting too long.

Matt pulled Dave by his neck once he wanted to leave, and once inside completely, Matt pushed his forearm straight across his face. As Dave returned to his feet, Matt ran in a clothesline, and then another one, continuing his assaults repeatedly. He showed no remorse, he fought without thinking and was fatally brutalizing Batista's very being. At one point of the match, Dave found the opportunity to fight back and pushed Matt back to a corner turnbuckle. He capitalized on Matt by hitting him straight twice on his gut, Batista realized that there was no more turning back. There was no running this time, but he ran, ran the other way towards Matt in an attempt to clothesline him badly against the turnbuckle.

But Hardy's leg shot up and crushed Batista's jaw as he backed off with the hit straight across the face. It must've loosened a tooth or two. Matt pushed up against the corner to stand on the second turnbuckle, he awaited Dave's turn. Because when Batista did, Matt jumped off the buckle with a missile-dropkick that knocked Batista off his feet and sent him flying to the other corner of the ring! 

Hardy got up, and restarted the brawl. Oh yes, it was a brawl until the first blood would spill. Maximizing his abilities, Matt took the battle outside the ring when he dropkicked Batista through the middle rope. Getting back to his feet, Matt ran and jumped off the ring, without the aide of the top rope, he leapt outwards and fell spine-first at Batista's paining body. Almost like a backward moonsault. Downstairs, Matt slammed Batista's head repeatedly against the steel pole, the steel stairs; irish whipped him to the barricade, went to the top turnbuckle inside the ring and jumped off of it to land a leg drop straight at Batista's neck. After a while, the match began to warm up with back and forth action, but Matt overpowered Dave's attacks, countering everything he threw after sometime, at one point, Matt started to chop Dave across the chest. But that soon turned into violent punches, on the head, on his face, in his stomach. Kicking his stomach, Matt performed every single move he had in his arsenal. It wasn't a wrestling match, as said before . . . it was pure punishment. He took out the chair and got really nasty. Batista finally showed some fighting moves when once Matt dashed with the chair and he countered with a huge big boot, slamming the chair right back at Matt's face. Once he had the chair, Batista wasted no time to use it on Matt's body. In other ways, some of the fans started to see a new Brock Lesnar in Batista's aggression. 

But Matt had no less of it, he was the Sensei of Mattitude, he had a lot of aggression and some that traveled higher to that of Batista's. He blocked the 5th chair shot and swept Batista to the shin to knock him off his feet. They were still outside, and the sweep made Batista trip backwards and fall skull first into the Smackdown announce-table! He burst off of it and rolled in pain to the back of his head, it was very painful. And Matt found it pleasing that Batista was trembling in pain. Matt flipped to his feet and did what he never saw done in a match that had hardcore rules. He picked up Batista's legs and captured it with his own, moving away the other side, Matt locked on his favorite submission move: The Sharpshooter! The move the legendary Bret Hart used as a finisher, Matt locked that on and since they were outside, there was absolutely no way of escaping it. This was First Blood, and a submission-style-move could never end this, Batista screamed in pain, he was flapping his hands left and right, screaming for it to stop. 

But Matt didn't.

He was tapping out! He tapped out, he was starting to beg for the release, but yet there was no forgiveness. There was no mercy. Matt's own leg began to hurt, but he didn't let go; he screamed himself for more effort, this was what he wanted Batista to feel, this was what he wanted Batista to experience. Dave was never held in a place like this. He was tapping, but no body cared. He said he gave up, but that wasn't allowed. The referee in the ring was confused. 'What are you doing?!' he yelled at Matt as the fans never stopped their cheers. After so long, after all that could be done, Batista was slowly fainting of the pain in his spine, he was fainting with a move Matt Hardy gave him! Only then did Matt release Dave, but did he stop? No, there was more to come. He pulled his dead-weighing body and rolled him to the Spanish announce table. Matt went up himself and punched Batista in the head three times before attempting to pick him up. 

But he realized soon that he took too much time. 

Dave shoved his hand between Matt's legs for a cheated lowblow! The crowd reflected the pain Matt felt as he found himself lowering. It was too much to bear. Batista on the other hand, took this as his advantage and bent Hardy between his own legs for his finishing maneuver: The Powerbomb. It seemed over, and being powerbombed through a table seemed worse. Batista flipped Matt onto his shoulder, this was what he wanted to do to Hardy . . . he spat in his face, laughing. "After I sent you to the hospital Hardy . . . I will FUCK your girlfriend harder than I did last time!" That was the biggest mistake Batista did in this entire war. Matt forgot about the pain in his groan, and somehow managed to outfight the strength of Batsita. Not letting go, he held Dave's head and once again began punching off at his temples. Hitting blow after blow, until Dave felt so weak that Matt had the advantage of grabbing hold of his neck and fall back downwards into the announce table, breaking it with a DDT that tore away Batista's skull!!! They were both hurt . . . but though that paining spine, that spine that was still recovering, Matt knew that his pain was much lesser than what he gave Batista. He was getting tired after all this, the match has been continuing for more than 10 straight minutes. A main event needs timing like this. It took a while before the two could get back to their feet. Batista pushed Matt against the Smackdown table once they were standing, pushing his waist to the edge of the table, but Matt shot out a punch to Batista's injured head. Straight at his temple, the Evolution member would grab that side of his head with pain, allowing Matt to gain some time. Every time Batista laid a move, Matt recalled how he attacked Amy, and then and then only did his ruthless unnatural will to make this guy writhe in pain come to his mind. Right now, Matt screamed for pressure as he did the same thing Batista did and pushed —him— to the opposite of that broken Spanish announce table, a curve of the security wall. Once Dave's own spine slammed against it, Matt began kicking on his midsection. Screaming his anger into it. 

He pulled Dave up and threw him against the apron, "You want to destroy me?!" HE screamed. Batista wasn't in any shape or form to let out a simple breath. He never knew that Matt Hardy would be this hard to fight. Hardy took a security camera and shoved it straight at Batista's head to make him fall backwards, but Matt held him, pulled him and slammed it again in the same place. This time around, letting Dave drop to the floor, he was panting for air, "Come here you son of a—" Matt didn't know when he pulled off his black elbow pads, he was there wrestling without a simple piece of clothing on his upper body. It was just like that, a one sided match that would end just like that. 

At the end, after more than 15 minutes of in ring brawl, Matt Hardy got what he wanted, a revenge for his love. He brutalized Dave Batista to the point where he had to be carried out on a stretcher. With blood flooding down his face in rivers, the ring red with points of blood scattered across it, all of this was Batista's blood. And there in the middle of the ring, stood Matt Hardy, with the cheers of the fans, he raised his hand . . . Lita ran down to the ring. And together, after so long, they posed for pictures.

According to the rules of the match, Matt was qualified to fight in the rumble, but he was too weak to battle, he lost that match. But he never had any intentions to win it. As for Batista, he was taken to the hospital, and the doctors told him to stay in bed for 2 weeks straight if he ever wanted to wrestle again. He underwent drastic surgery of the tissues on his head. But he couldn't forget this match, he never could forget when Matt Hardy turned into that creature . . . it scared Batista. He was never beaten like that before, but on that night, he was bloodied badly. Ric Flair fought against Bubba Ray Dudley in singles competition to defend their World Tag Belts. 

~ ~ Cameron ~

She was gasping for air, rhythmically her body was responding to the nerve-ending touches and the highly rich flavors of his jolt inside of her. Amy sat with her knees bent on the bed, she was clothe-less but so was Matt who seductively suckled the coarse of her breasts. As each time he sucked, the more Amy enjoyed him and moaned out the pleasure through the struggles of her mouth. This was one struggle they both would love to have. Her hand couldn't hold his head as he slowly moved up the length of her cleavage. Letting go of her nipple, Matt started to swap his tongue and lick the soft flesh of Amy's skin. He went up her throat and once he was near her lips it was Amy who pulled Matt for another kiss. Dropping to the other side of the bed, she kissed him continuously for a long period of time before they began to really have a sexual 'contact'. Matt inserted his strong standing cock inside her crotch, as Amy kneaded his head with her nails, he kissed at the soft spots of her neck, letting out hot breaths as each orbit of spasm began to glue her towards the mind shattering end of a climax. They went that far, they had their climax, and they were one. "I love you . . . " He purred at her neck, unable to move after a long, exotic experience. Amy, with the same results of body capability, purred back to his ear . . . "I love you more . . . always more . . . Matthew Moore." She couldn't speak either, her brain stopped thinking, all she knew was that she loved this man. That she loved Matt Hardy and it was with him that she shared love. Together, they snuggled in a long much needed peaceful sleep. 

As the months that followed, on February Matt did wrestle for the sake of his title, but the board of directors had written specifically that he be stripped of the Hardcore belt, he was too violent and was given time off from ring. Wrestlemania XX ended without Matt or Lita. But after that, on April 2004, the best pair in wrestling history was once again given a push. Here, on a storyline that included Kane, both Matt and Amy were taken back to the main liners of the WWE. And to their return, their relationship was more stronger than ever. 

****

END.

__

________________________________

And so too does this story, Loving you RAW, ends tonight. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to my country tomorrow (as many of you might know, I'm from Bangladesh) SO I gotta go and pack! Ha, ha. My thanks goes to every single person who took the time to review, I loved reading your comments and will miss them greatly. I will miss YOU guys greatly. Ducky (I think you lost the story after it was wiped off the internet for a short while), Mandi, Kay, Trish and Jeffy 4ever, chrissychick, Lil Mary, Soul Charger. I will miss you guys very much. Thanks for your reviews. And if you want, feel free to email me anytime for anything! You know the address. I'm not sure when will I write another story but this was my first ever Drama/Romance/Angst/Sex story! And now that I got 160+ (WOW) GOOD reviews (including the 75 I lost HA in your FACE Shang Tsung!) I think I should write more Matt/Amy in the future! But . . . it will be in the future. See ya and good luck on all challenges.

V1 and only

~ The Nav

****

Disclaimer: Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and all other superstars of the WWE mentioned herein owns themselves. The songs 'Unbreakable' and 'Swear it all over again' belongs to Westlife. 'It makes me Ill' belongs to N*Sync. And none of them are connected with the author. RAW, Smackdown! And Royal Rumble belongs strictly to World Wrestling Entertainment which belongs to Vince McMahon.


End file.
